We Built This City
by ales1206
Summary: Lucas Scott, a rookie agent from New York, is about to have the time of his life working undercover for the FBI. He just didn't know that when he took the assignment his mentors would turn out to be a group of male strippers... *CO-WRITE WITH SECONDSTARONTHERIGHT* Eventual Brucas/Naley/Jeyton with some other pairings, too. Borrows from the movie "Magic Mike." AU.
1. Prologue

" _If it scares you, it might be a good thing to try_." - Seth Godin

 **Prologue**

 **February, 2016: Myrtle Beach, South Carolina**

 _"Alright, ladies! Let's get this fucking thing going!"_

 _I can still hear Clay Evans' booming voice ringing in my ears as if everything had happened just yesterday. "Welcome, welcome tonight to the main event. We are so..." Clay shifts his weight from one side to the other, making the crowd go wild. "...elated to have you along with us this fine evening. Before we begin tonight's festivities, we only have one rule in this establishment. So, let's go over that pesky thing right now." Clay does a quick spin on stage. "Here at Fortitude, you have to ask yourselves...can you touch this?" he grins, rubbing his chiseled chest. The ladies in the audience roar back with their obnoxious calls. He nods his head. "Fair enough, fair enough...what about this?" He turns around and flexes his butt, giving each cheek a light tap. "Can you touch this?" he asks, as the ladies continue to scream in the crowd. Clay clears his throat to get their attention. "Part three is where things get a little...sticky. Can you touch this?" Clay points to his package and gives it a quick squeeze. The sound of their claps and cheers echo through the entire building, filling it instantly. "The laws around here say that you cannot touch any of it. But wouldn't you know it...I can see a lot of lawbreakers here tonight. And you know something else?" Clay pauses for effect and looks out at the audience. "I don't see a single cop in sight."_

* * *

I have been told that no matter how many years you have spent working in law enforcement, the chill inside of an interrogation room never becomes familiar. You can feel the cold air coursing through your veins the moment you walk through the door and  
believe me, it's enough to cause your entire body to shake and your head to pound.

In terms of time, nine months isn't long, but that was all it took for my first official case as an FBI field agent to be blown completely out of the water. Deputy Director Julian Baker told me that if I blew this huge opportunity, I would be back on  
a desk faster than my _head_ could spin. Anything would beat sitting here in an over-sized FBI t-shirt and a pair of gray cotton sweat pants complete with a red satin thong which ia sticking to places where it has no business being on a grown  
man. I can tell you that being assigned a desk and pushing paper the rest of my career sounded like a dream right about now. I stare at the handcuffs around my wrists. At Quantico, they teach you to relax your hands because this helps to avoid cutting  
off the circulation to your fingers. Along with my sanity, all of my training seems to have disappeared the second I was put in this room. Now, all I can do is pray for the moment that my supervisor walks in to unchain me from these awful things before  
they do any serious damage to my now swollen, discolored digits.

They say that life is all about taking chances. My sister always says that the joy is in the journey and whether you win or lose, all that matters in the end is the paths you took to get to your destination. Take me, for an example. Nine months ago, I  
was as green as they come, a rookie desk agent flown in practically overnight from a small field office in New York to the bustling beach town of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I had no idea that when I walked onto the job site that June morning that  
my first - and only - case would ultimately lead to my undoing.

"Agent Scott," I hear the FBI's field director say as he opens the door. The glow in his eyes is enough to tell me that he is pissed off as he looks in my direction. I force myself to look into his eyes again and this time _all_ I can see is disappointment.

"Director Durham," I say, trying to stand, instantly forgetting the ankle cuffs with very little give. He furrows his brow and waves me off and takes a seat across from me. He reaches into his jacket pocket and slides the handcuff keys across the cold  
metal table and waits for me to unlock them from my wrists and ankles. "Thank you for meeting with me, sir."

"Meeting with you?" he chuckles, shaking his head. I notice immediately that he is holding a manila envelope out in front of me and I take it without hesitation. "Agent Scott, Deputy Baker has briefed me on your conduct while undercover in Myrtle Beach.  
I know about the entire mission. I have seen _all_ of your field notes."

"Shit," I murmur to myself as Whitey Durham glances over at me. "Great," I stammer as he looks at me once again. "Does this mean that the charges are being dropped and the investigation into my conduct is finished?"

Whitey hangs his head and looks at me. "Listen, Scott. I don't know the entire story. I wasn't there. But, what I do know is I left _my_ Deputy Director in charge of this case. Now, _I_ personally trained Julian Baker myself so I know that there  
is no one better, and you, his star pupil were going undercover for his first field assignment. This case should have been easy - a real no brainer - and you both royally blew it."

"I understand, sir," I reply, as I begin to tap my fingers on the table nervously. I notice the gold hued body glitter sparkling on my arms. I know I look like a joke and a real disgrace to the badge. "I want you to know that I completely understand if  
you want to transfer me or put me back on desk duty. I know that my judgement, or lack there-of, was wrong in a lot of ways. I also know that the media attention could really tarnish the agency's image. And for that sir, I am sorry. But I didn't know  
what else to do and..."

Whitey puts up his hand. "Agent Scott, why don't we just start from the beginning?"

"The beginning, sir?" I question.

"Yes," Whitey nods, as he opens up the composition notebook in front of him and removes a small gold pen from his lapel. "Why don't we start from the beginning? And try not to leave anything out, Lucas. Your freedom depends on it."

I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and the first thing I see is her face.


	2. Chapter One

_"Adventure is a need."_ \- Toba Beta

 **Chapter One**

 **June, 2015**

When you're a little kid, everyone asks you what you can envision yourself being when you grow up. What I have learned from this is that adulthood is something that looms over our heads from the day we are born. Whether it be in the form of elementary school assignments - poster boards cluttered with magazine cutouts of fireman and bags of money - or its Halloween at the pop up costume store pretending to be a police officer or a school-teacher. There is no escaping this fate. I feel like the only thing I have learned at this point is what not to do...but I am getting ahead of myself. When asked about my dreams and aspirations, the answer was always simple. Back then, I wanted to be a superhero. Someone along the lines of Batman or Superman, that flew around the city saving and protecting people from danger. My dreams were shattered when at the age of ten, I realized that being a superhero wasn't anyone's actual job description. That was when I settled for being a cop.

My younger sister Haley and I were born and raised in the lower east side of the Bronx, in the great state of New York. The Bronx, one of the five boroughs, is an over-crowded city rich with heritage and culture. My mother, Karen Bencevenni, had immigrated from Italy with her family when she was only seven to escape the animosity and growing political tension happening there. She and my biological father, a retired Air Force pilot, met while she was waiting tables in a nearby diner. He took one look at her and that was _it_. They were completely smitten. Well, for a while that is.

Haley came along about two years later, when my mother had survived her divorce from my no good louse of a biological father, finally putting him and his drinking habits to rest. That was when she met Keith Scott. Keith was a local mechanic derived from a strongGerman and Irish heritage. My mother fell head over heels and shacked up with him, much to the dismay of my strict Catholic Italian grandparents, who were still reeling from her divorcing the louse. They were married when Haley was three and Keith legally adopted me shortly after. Keith was a great father to us both and he wanted nothing more than to see Haley and I do better than the generations that came before he and my mother.

We didn't have much money when I was growing up. My mom was a secretary at the local elementary school and waited tables on the weekends to make a little cash on the side. Keith's shop did well enough, but when you subtract all of the money from the bills and the upkeep of maintaining a three bedroom apartment, it didn't leave much leftover for us. We always had food on the table - whether it be Ramen noodles or Kraft macaroni and cheese. I can still smell the aroma of the hearty Italian cuisine my mother would make on special occasions when time and money allowed. Haley and I never had the best clothes - whatever was on sale at the Goodwill that week was plenty for us. I acquired a lot of plaid shirts and jeans from Keith as hand-me-downs. I don't recall us ever taking a family vacation and cable was a luxury we couldn't afford. But we had books, we had our schoolwork, we had our friends, and we had _each other_.

I left home when I was eighteen years old and attended New York University on a full academic scholarship. Four years later, I managed to graduate by the skin of my teeth. I didn't have any career prospects to speak of, so, I enlisted in the New York Police Academy and became a cop in a little over a year and a half. To earn my stripes, I worked as a beat cop for about ten months until I got carried away and shot a middle aged man whom I thought had drawn a weapon my partner, Matthew Fidelis. I was pushed to desk duty and offered a severance package if I resigned without a fuss. That left me 23 and unemployed. With my dream job no longer an option, I pursued a position with the FBI special agents division.

I settled in at my new home away from home at the FBI Academy in Quanitco, Virginia for twenty four long weeks of hard labor, missions training, and critical thinking scenarios. Shortly after graduating and receiving my badge, Haley called to let me know that our mother had been diagnosed with cancer. I decided to head back home to New York to take care of the woman that always made sure that we were taken care of. The Academy taught me everything there was to know about being an on-field agent through rigorous training courses and long hours in the classroom. Not even Quantico could prepare me for the storm that was about to come my way.

"What's the matter, big brother? Scared of a _little_ turbulence?" Haley bats her eyelashes and giggles as she looks over in my direction.

I swallow hard and give her a witty smile in return. "Not one bit. Are you?"

She shrugs her shoulders and snaps the piece of gum in her mouth. "Not really. I have never flown before though, so, this is new."

"This is all going to be new," I smile again.

"I just... I cannot believe that you messed up _so_ badly to be taken off of the police force, Lucas Eugene. Jesus Christ." Haley rolls her eyes and frowns. I hate when she does that - it makes me feel as though I've let her down again.

"I know, Hales. I'm sorry," I tell her. "And I know that I have been saying that a lot lately, but it's true this time. Coastal Carolina University is going to be great for you though. So don't worry about me and my fuck-ups. Concentrate on this amazing year that you are going to have."

Haley was given a full ride to Yale University and graduated in under three years. It's unheard of for things like that to happen - especially when someone is going into such a demanding field like psychology. She was currently finishing up her doctorate degree and had been told by her academic counselors that there was more money to be made in the southern states. She described the potential client base as crazy, wealthy, women that are willing to pay top dollar to have an ear to bend about their cheating husbands and rotten children.

At least, that's the story that the FBI was feeding Haley.

A week and a half ago, I received a call from a man by the name of Julian Baker. He is the deputy director of the investigation unit down in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Julian had looked over my file and had taken it upon himself to trace back my career from before my days at Quantico. He was impressed by my leadership skills and the qualities that I presented as my own when I became an agent. Julian told me that he wanted me on his team and of course, I graciously accepted. I made just one request to him before taking the position. I couldn't leave Haley by herself in Connecticut. After our mother and Keith both passed away within a three year span of one another, Haley and I became closer than we ever had been growing up. I had taken her under my wing to make sure that she finished school and pushed herself to the point that she is at today. Julian and the FBI were the ones that told Haley's counselors to persuade her to come down to sunny South Carolina and to bring her unemployed joke of a brother with her. She agreed, timidly at first, but when she realized that she didn't have much left to lose, Haley decided to set out on this mission with gusto. Haley still had clinical hours to finish before obtaining her doctorate degree and the head of the psychology department personally referred her to a small office in town, one of the best in the city. I had to report to the headquarters first thing Thursday morning under Julian's direction.

"The landlord called me before we boarded. She has a nice little apartment picked out for us on the coast, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Can you believe it?" Haley replies. "It's a little pricey every month, but, if you find a job, I think we can manage it."

I avert her stare and say, "I was talking to a buddy of mine from my NYU days," Haley rolls her eyes in response. "And he said that he would have a job lined up for me by Friday."

"Doing what?" she questions.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "It's gotta be good money though."

"Right," Haley starts. "Luke, I love you. You're my big brother and all. But you're twenty four years old. Don't you think it's time to grow up a little bit?"

"Yes," I say, as I recline my chair back. "It is. And that's exactly what I plan on doing here."

* * *

For a Thursday morning, the headquarters of the South Carolina devision of the FBI is booming. It takes me nearly an hour to get through security and make my way upstairs. The phones are ringing non-stop and people are running around like mad. I walk up to the small desk in front of me and say, "Excuse me. Hi, is this where I check in?"

"Who are you here to meet with?" the petite red-head behind the desk asks, as she removes the headset from her face.

"Julian Baker," I say, as I stare off into one of the offices.

"Lucas Scott, I presume?" she asks, wrinkling her nose.

I nod my head and flash her another smile. "That would be me."

"You can follow me right this way," she replies, standing up to smooth out her navy blue pencil skirt. The click of her heels leads us down the marble hall and into a prestigious office with the name _Deputy Director Julian Baker_ in hand gold stenciled lettering on the outside door. "Just a quick second. Let me alert him that you're here."

The woman makes her way into the office and hands a clipboard over to the man that I believe is Julian. He's tall, with strong shoulders, and a curly frat boy haircut. He's sporting a pair of brown dress pants and a cream colored dress shirt paired with a maroon tie. "Tammi, who is it?"

"It's Lucas Scott, sir. The man from New York..."

"Oh, okay. Great. Send him in. Thank you, Tammi." Julian says. I cannot help but notice that he looks young enough to be my friend - not my boss.

"You're welcome, sir," she smiles, and makes her way outside to where I stand. "You can go in now. He's ready for you."

"Thank you," I reply, as I take a deep breath and make my way into his office.

"Lucas Scott," he calls out, while facing the bookcase behind him. "Raised in the Bronx, graduated NYU at bottom of the heap, graduated from the New York State Police Department with honors, took a route as a beat cop, resigned after shooting a man you thought threatened your partner. Enlisted in the FBIs special forces division and again graduated with honors. You could have gone to any office, but you chose to be in New York to care for your sick mother," He turns around to face me, "now here you are. That's a lot of living in 24 years, Lucas. Correct me if I missed anything, please."

"Uhh, well, no. That's about it," I chuckle uncomfortably.

Julian takes a seat in the leather sofa and folds his hands in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, sir." I say before taking a seat in the chair closest to the door.

"How was your flight in?"

"Long, sir," I reply, as I stick to code.

Julian chuckles once more and stands back up. "You don't have to refer to me as sir. Deputy Baker would be just fine, Scott."

"Thank you, sir...erm, I mean, Deputy Baker. Sorry." I say as I too stand up from my seat.

"What are you so nervous for?" Julian asks, as he begins to walk around the small office.

"I'm not nervous," I tell him, doing everything I can to sound confident.

"You look like you're about to shit your pants, Scott. Don't be nervous. This isn't a nerve-racking case. In fact, it's a really great case to pop your cherry, so to speak. You should be honored that I chose you to work it."

"With all due respect, Deputy Baker, isn't there someone more... more qualified to work this case other than me? I mean, I'm a desk agent. I only worked the beat for ten months and I've been pushing paper since I left Quantico..."

"You have to believe in yourself before anyone else can believe in you, Scott. That's rule number one around here," Julian explains.

I nod my head. "Absolutely."

"Well, look, I don't want to keep you waiting. I wanted to bring you in because we are starting up a new mission here and I want you to head it." Julian sits down again and I do the same.

"Alright," I smile. "What is it?"

"Careful, Scott. It's not that exciting." He straightens his tie and clears his throat before proceeding. "There's a construction company about twenty minutes outside of Myrtle Beach that has been employing their workers under the table and writing false contracts for companies and pocketing the difference. Tomorrow morning, you'll be there, undercover as a potential laborer. I want you to work for the next few weeks - a month tops - as a construction guy and scope out anything that you can about the company. Get names, affiliates, and check our sources to make sure that it's accurate."

"Okay," I reply. "Is there a catch or something?"

"Nope, no catch. You make whatever money you earn and Sunday mornings you will come in and brief me on what you've found out."

"Sounds good," I say before standing for a second time. I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Welcome aboard, Scott. Glad to have you with us. Tammi will have your cover information ready when you leave."

"Glad to be here, sir," I say, making sure the grip on his hand is firm. "See you on Sunday." I head to the door. "Sir," I say with a puzzled grin. "Cover identity?"

"Yes Scott, you will still be Lucas Eugene Scott, just your background changes slightly. You know... so they don't think you're a fed." Julian smirks.

I nod and head for the door, wanting to speak again, but I don't.

"Oh, and Scott," Julian says, as I turn around at the doorway.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Try not to kill anyone or fall off any roof's or something, okay?" Julian adjusts his tie and heads back to his desk.

"I can't make any promises sir," I chuckle, as I make my way out of the office.


	3. Chapter Two

_"Forget everything you've done: start over." -_ Marty Rubin

 **Chapter Two**

I tossed and turned that night in my new bed, trying the best I could to calm my nerves and relax enough to get some sleep. The problem was though that sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. I woke to the sound of my chirping alarm, feeling weak and hungover. The distant melodic lullaby of crashing ocean waves was enough to make me seriously consider bailing on my first assignment for just a few more minutes of blissful slumber. Thinking of my sister in the next room, I groan and force myself to get out of bed. My head is pounding, my eyes are burning, and I feel exhausted. I can honestly say that 6am had came a lot sooner than I had wanted, especially given Haley's insistence on pulling an all-nighter putting together all the furniture that we had purchased a few weeks before arriving in town.

I sit on my bed in a zombie like trance for a few minutes before coming to it and silencing the obnoxious squeals still wailing from my phone. I quickly open up the home screen up, let out a loud yawn, and stretch my arms above my head. With the gravity of my new double life swiftly approaching, I waltz into the bathroom to take a shower and ready myself for what was bound to be an interesting day. I didn't bother fiddling with the temperature and quietly let the icy water rinse over my body. When I finally get out a few moments later, I was wide awake and refreshed. I had decided that since I would be undercover, I wasn't going to bother shaving the stubble on my chin or around my face. Stealing another glance at the time, I dress hastily in a pair of worn denim jeans, a white t-shirt, a plaid button-up, and a pair of beat up work boots.

"You're up early," Haley says, as I wander into the kitchen. I see her standing on her tip-toes to reach into a cabinet for the box of Lucky Charms we bought last night. She lets out a yawn and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"The foreman called me yesterday. I have to be at the job site at 7am," I reply with a yawn. "I told you that last night, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," she says matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind somewhere between putting end tables and bed frames together," I joke.

"Laugh all you want, Luke, but neither of us had to sleep on an air mattress last night. I think it looks good," she says, taking a glance around the apartment. "It's still not perfect, but, it will get there." I knew what she was referring to - the two large boxes of mementos from New York wouldn't be arriving for another day or so. Then, this _place_ would feel like home. The apartment is smaller than most in the area, but it was well suited for both of our needs. There was a small, drop-leaf table in the kitchen complete with two chairs that could be stored underneath when we needed more maneuverability in the tight L-shaped space. A fridge and a stove with an overhead microwave sat close together on the far side of the wall. The polished dishwasher - a luxury that her and I had never had before - is on the right side, directly next to the stainless steel sink. The wall cut-out made for easy viewing of the living room which now housed a creme colored sectional and coffee table. "So, does that mean you're taking the truck today?" she asks sternly, pulling me in the direction to face her. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I mean..." I stammer, instantly remembering that our budget had only allowed for the purchase of a joint vehicle for the time being.

"No, no, it's okay," she says, waving me off. "I guess I'll just _walk_ to the grocery store then."

"I'll be back by 2pm at the latest," I reply. "It's not supposed to be a long job today."

"Whatever you say, Luke," she replies as she started to pour her cereal and milk into the styrofoam bowl.

I do my best to ignore the obvious look of worry in her eyes and change the subject. "Did you want to go out and sight-see tonight? Maybe grab some dinner on the boardwalk?"

"I have a lot of work to do before Monday," she huffs before taking a heaping bite of Lucky Charms.

I scoff loudly and spin the truck keys in my hands. "Hales, it's our first official day in Myrtle Beach. You're _not_ going to spend it working."

Haley narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head. "You're acting like we're here on a damn _vacation_ , Lucas. I have to work. I moved down here _for_ my job. I have to finish my clinicals and write my thesis so that I can graduate and make actual money. You remember money, don't you Luke? It's that fancy green stuff that pays for things."

I nod my head. It would be so much easier if I could tell her about the cushiony little savings that I had in my bank account since I took the undercover job. However, that would blow my entire cover. I let out an exaggerated sigh. "I understand, Haley Bob."

"Do you want cereal or something before you head out? What are you going to do for lunch?" Haley opens the refrigerator and looks at me. "I could make you a sandwich to take?"

"I'm fine, _mom_ ," I reply, with a stern tone to my voice. Haley knows that I hate it when she treats me like a child. "I'm sure that if I get hungry I can figure it out. I'm a big boy now. I can tie my shoes and everything."

"Okay, grouchy. I'll see you this afternoon," she scowls, "Maybe then _we_ can gogrocery shopping."

* * *

After a few more minutes of the brother-sister banter that I have grown to love, I head out the door for work. You think I would be used to the weather in the south after living in Virginia for a few months, but my body is already dripping with sweat and my clothes are clinging to my newly damp skin. The drive to the job site isn't a bad one, despite the amount of traffic congestion behind me on the interstate. It's a small site and looks to be an addition to someone's house. It's an interesting choice for a money laundering operation, I decide. The foreman stands about 6'4 and is an intimidatingly large sized man. He is the first person that I notice when I step out of my truck.

"You must be the new guy," he greets me with a smile as I stick the keys in my pocket.

"Lucas," I say, as I stick my hand out for him to shake

He returns the gesture and says, "Nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Kenny."

"Likewise, sir," I reply.

"You ever done any construction work before?" he begins, motioning for me to follow closely.

"Are you going to fire me if I say I haven't?" I chuckle.

Kenny shakes his head and laughs. "Can't fire you Lucas if I haven't actually _given_ you a job yet now can I?"

"No sir, I suppose not." I fidget nervously. Am I really going to screw up my first assignment on the first day?

"Do you have any construction knowledge at all?" Kenny asks. I shrug. "Any mechanical... electrical knowledge?"

"Well I spent summers working in my father's shop, he was a mechanic," I pause, "And I don't have any background in electrical work," Unless you count explosives class. I smile at the thought. "Please, sir. I am a fast learner. I really need _this_ job."

Kenny nods, "Alright Lucas, let's see what you've got." He and I make our way over to the backyard as I notice a few more guys begin to scatter about. "You'll just be shadowing today. Nothing special. But, it's a start in the right direction. Lets see just how fast you are on your feet."

I nod my head. "Yes, sir."

"Nathan!" Kenny shouts at a man standing close to one of the hydrangea bushes in the back. The young man's head looks up from his phone. He places it in his pocket and makes his way over to Kenny and I.

"What's up?" Nathan asks, sticking his hands in the pockets of his work pants.

"This is the new guy. I want him to shadow you today. Lucas," He motions between us, "This is Nathan. Nathan this is Lucas. Nathan is one of my best workers. He has the most experience of the guys on the team. If you are serious about wanting to learn the trade, he's your guy."

"Pleasure to meet you," I tell him, instantly wishing I could take back my words. I sound like such a girl.

He snorts a little. "Nice to meet you, too. Let's uhhh, let's go up to the roof and get started."

I quiver a little and feel my stomach hit the floor. I've had a fear of heights since I was young. I fell off a ladder hanging Christmas lights for an elderly neighbor when I was fourteen and I have been terrified ever since. I didn't think I would actually have to be on the roof for anything today. I hadn't had enough time to mentally prepare myself. My pulse is racing and I feel beads of sweat building up on my palms. I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat. I begin to make my way up the ladder, shaking as the height elevates. From the roof I realize I can practically see the entire town and the thought is dizzying. "So, are you from around here?" Nathan calls out from the flat section of the roof at the chimney.

"The Bronx," I say before kneeling down next to the box of roofing shingles. "You?"

"Mooresville originally. It's in North Carolina, about six hours away from here. I moved to Willmington when I was sixteen and then ended up here." He reaches into the box and pulls out a shingle sheet. "So, for this job we are using asphalt shingles. It's the most cost effective type of roofing material. The home owner is probably going to put up solar panels at a later date so he didn't want anything too fancy."

"Ahhh, okay," I say, nodding my head and pulling a second shingle from the box. It bends easily in my hands, but retains it's shape. "How long have you been doing this for?"

"Since I was eighteen...so about eight years now." Nathan says as he rolls out the black tarping material.

"That's a long time," I chuckle.

He shrugs, "It's an okay job. It pays the bills and keeps food on the table. I dabble a little in concrete and landscaping, too. Kenny's son and brother owns those companies. I travel back and forth between jobs some days."

"Do you generally have the same customers for both?" I ask, watching him tack down the first layer of the roof.

"Whh...I mean, yeah, sometimes. This guy is getting the works. New roof, new addition to the house, a deck, new landscaping, and a new driveway. It should only take about three weeks if the weather cooperates. Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," I reply, easing up a little on my questions.

"What brings you here?" Nathan asks before dragging the shingle box towards him, "after you tack down the moisture barrier, it's time to lay the shingles. If you noticed, the lower half of the roof is already finished. You start at the bottom of the roof line and work your way up the pitch. The pitch is the flat area at the top."

"You mean other than the fine construction job that I applied for on Craigslist?" I laugh. Nathan doesn't seem too pleased with my answer as he turns back to the unfinished line in front of him, carrying on with his description. "My sister is down here for school - she's a shrink. Well, she's _almost_ a shrink. Our mom passed recently and we both wanted a fresh start, so, we just packed up and moved." I stop before I embarrass myself any further.

"I know what that's like," Nathan replies, relaxing his shoulders a bit in the process. "Speaking from personal experience, sometimes packing up and moving is the best thing. How long have you been here?"

"Since Wednesday." I pick up the box of shingles and watch Nathan hammer nails into each tile before moving on to the next.

"Not too long at all. Have you been anywhere around town?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

"Well, if you ever need someone to show you around, let me know. Being from here, I know the best bars, the best restaurants, the best places to pick up chicks..." Nathan laughs. "Sorry, I didn't ask what your stance was on..." He clears his throat, "... _women_."

"Women," I realize quickly that he's asking about my sexual preference, "Knowing how to pick up chicks is always a plus," I reply. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

"It's easy. You grab the shingle square and make sure it's straight. It's kind of hard to mess up because the top quarter of the tile is clearly where the nails go. These particular shingles are self adhering, so as soon as you nail them down you're set. It's easier to show you than to explain it. Were you watching before?"

I nod and watch Nathan breeze through the next row. It seems easy enough so my mind begins to drift to other things like the other business that Kenny's son is running. I want to ask more questions, but I don't want to come off as investigative. I stick to my gut and continue to make small talk and pay attention to the task at hand. Nathan seems like a great guy and a little part of me hopes that he isn't behind the entire thing.

* * *

The afternoon is much steadier than the morning. After checking my aptitude with Nathan, Kenny let's me know that they start at 7am on Monday and to be at the house fifteen minutes early. I graciously thank him for the job opportunity as he and the rest of the crew begin to part ways to start their weekend. Upon my return home, Haley and I go grocery shopping for the few necessities and toiletries that we will need to survive for the next few weeks. She lets me know that she is just going to meet up with some of the girls that she met at school and I tell her that I'm going out to grab some dinner and tour the town. Haley doesn't say a word to me after that. I know that she is probably angry at me because I'm spending more of the little money that we have. Plus, when she asked about my new job I played dumb and gave non committal answers about how many hours I would be working and when I would be getting paid. I change into a cleaner pair of jeans, a plain gray v-neck shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"The truck is all yours for the evening," I tell her, as I place the keys in front of her on the table.

"Is there gas in it?" Haley questions with a sharp tone.

"Of course. I filled it up on my way home from work today." I could have sworn we had this conversation on the way to the grocery store, but, I shake it off. We both have been running on a minimal amount of sleep all day.

"Thanks, Luke," she replies. "Don't stay out too late, okay? We have a lot of stuff that we need to get done around here tomorrow! I want to paint the kitchen! I am thinking some bright, sunny color. I think it will really help liven it up a bit."

"Of course you fucking do," I mumble silently to myself. "I won't, I'll be home after eleven. If I'm going to be any later, I will call... _mom_."

Haley rolls her eyes. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will be," I tell her, as I make my way out of the apartment.

* * *

I stroll out at dusk, just late enough to watch the sun finish sinking behind the clouds. Our building is about a ten minute walk from downtown Myrtle Beach. I step onto the boardwalk and can feel the tension around me - it is bursting with people this evening. Locals are getting revved up for the start of their weekend and tourists are just trying to find their way. Upon further inspection, most of the people scattered about are tourists, sporting vibrant floral printed shirts, with fanny packs fastened around their waists. I chuckle at the visors placed perfectly on their heads walking around aimlessly. The locals on the other hand look effortless - women in maxi dresses and guys in board shorts and boat shoes that know exactly where they're going.

The boardwalk has a decent selection of restaurants, bars, clubs, and novelty shops. I don't have much on my mind other than food at this point and I find myself wandering to the nearest restaurant. The name on the outside reads _Landsharks_ and I go inside and grab a seat at the oblong bar. I order a Blue Moon and a shrimp dinner, complete with fries, coleslaw, and hush puppies. I don't stay long and make sure to tip the waitress on my way out since the crowd hadn't picked up the entire duration of my meal. I wander down to the Apache Pier, which has a better selection of classier bars without the beachy vibe the tourist traps have in spades. _Shooters_ is the second one on the right and there is a line wrapped around the entire building.

"Is someone famous here tonight or something?" I ask one of the passerbys.

She giggles at and me and flips her hair, flashing a glowing smile. "No, it's always like this on a Friday night. It's one of the best bars in town! You _must_ be new here. You don't look like a tourist."

"Thanks," I say curtly. As I begin to walk away, I have a different idea in mind. I notice a dive bar not too far down the pier. My thoughts are suddenly averted, however, when I notice a familiar looking man standing by the door. "Nathan?" I call out, hoping the he hears me. He doesn't of course, so I continue to call his name and walk over to him, in hopes of getting his attention.

"What's up, man?" he says when I'm about ten feet away.

"Nothing much, just uhh...just walking around. Are you going in?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I'm going in."

"Cool," I stammer a little bit. "Maybe, uh...maybe I could go in with you? That is if you think you can get me in?"

He makes a whistle noise through his teeth as he tries to think of a good cover. "They'll never let you in dressed like that."

"What do you mean?" I say, looking down at my clothes. Sure, they are a bit worn but I don't think I look _that_ bad.

"You're dressed way too casual for this place," he says. "It's them, not me. I would let you in if I could."

"Nahh, you know what? It's fine. I'll just catch you on Monday. Thanks though," I reply, as I begin to make my way to the dive bar I spotted before.

From the corner of my eye, I can see him place his head in his hands and rub his temples. "Luke, you know what man, it's fine. I can get you in."

"Seriously?" I question.

"Yeah," he says. "But you're going to owe me one."

"Anything, dude. Just name it." I answer quickly. How bad can _one_ favor be?

* * *

"Hey, Armando. I have one," Nathan says, as I follow closely behind. The bouncer gives us a death glance before shaking his head. Nathan thanks him repeatedly for letting me in. Inside, it's packed wall to wall with people. I now know what a sardine in one of those wind-up cans feels like. The lights are dim and the music is blaring through the hundreds of wall speakers. We both grab a shot as soon as we enter and throw them back as we continue weaving through the crowd.

"How much was that?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll earn your keep around here sooner or later," he replies, tugging at the collar of his navy blue button up.

"Is this place always this packed?" I ask, diverting my attention to the overcrowded bar.

"Yeah, every single night. Friday's and Saturday's are the worst, though." Nathan squeezes between a few people and motions for me to follow quickly.

"I see," I holler over the loud noise.

"You get used to it," Nathan says, as he and I begin to make our way over to a section full of plush sofas. He greets the two women that are sitting down, dressed in painfully tight looking clothing. "Mercedes, Sapphire. How are you this evening?"

Neither of the girls respond. I notice that they are both staring in my direction. "Who is this, Nate?" One of the girls smiles.

"This is the kid," he replies. "Picked him up on the way in. What do you think?"

"He's hot," the second girl says, flashing a flirty smile.

"Totally," the other one agrees.

I have the words planned in my mind to say thank you, but, I ask what they do instead. Nathan pulls me to the side after roaring with laughter. "Luke, any time a girl tells you her name is a car, a gem, or a flower, just assume you know what profession she's in."

"Oh, right." Right. _Strippers_. I mean, why would Nathan know a bounty of female strippers and act like its nothing?

"So, are you ready to pay up?" Nathan asks as a sly grin spreads across his face.

"What?" I ask. That was a real thing?

"The favor that you owe me for getting your shabby ass in the most happening place in town. Are you ready to pay up?"

"Sure," I say "What do you need me to do?"

"Those two women, sitting over there - the blonde and the brunette," he says, pointing at the bar stools where the two women are sitting. "Go over and talk to them."

"What? Seriously? Come on man, they don't look like they want to be bothered." I play it off. Talking to girls wasn't difficult, but I certainly wasn't a _ladies man_ by any stretch of the imagination.

"Lucas," Nathan turns to me, "The one girl is wearing a _tiara_ on her fucking head with a matching birthday sash. She doesn't look like she wants to be bothered? I mean, look at what she's wearing! Get a good look at both of them. She came here tonight to be bothered! She's practically asking to be bothered!"

"I don't know, Nathan..." my palms are slick again like they were on the ladder this morning.

"I'll come save you in a few minutes. I promise." Nathan smiles. "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"Alright," I say, giving him an excited grin. He was right - I didn't have anything to lose, so, I begin to make my way over to the bar. A guy bumps into the brunette, spilling her drink, and I ram him against the wall. "Hey man, watch where you're going! Don't touch my fucking girlfriend, alright dude!" I didn't mean to do it, but the inner cop in me just came out.

He looks at me funny and walks away, as the brunette shoots me a confused look. "I didn't know _you_ were my boyfriend," she smiles. "But thank you for that. The guys in here seem ruder and drunker than usual tonight."

"It's not a problem," I reply confidently. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Woah! A little fast there scrub, don't you think?"

"It's just a simple offer... for being your knight in shining armor and all," I reply, my voice more syrupy than normal.

"Saves the pretty girl _and_ buys her drinks. He sounds like a keeper, Daisy Mae," the blonde giggles with an exaggerated southern accent.

"Does my knight in shining armor have a name?"

I take one more full glance at the brunette and I am completely speechless. She is without question the most _beautiful_ woman that I have ever met in my entire life. Her brunette hair falls over her shoulders and is done in a beachy-wave hairstyle. Her eyes glimmer a soft hazel color. Her smile is electrifying and lights up the entire room, I notice the wider it gets, the more apparent her brooding dimples are. Her skin is kissed by the sun and looks flawless in the black cocktail dress that she's wearing. The blonde next to her is beautiful as well. Her hair is shorter, with light brunette streaks, pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her eyes are blue like a clear ocean on a summer's day. Her skin is a little paler and freckles cover most of her arms. Having a sister, I observe the delicate touch of makeup used to cover the ones on her face. Her legs are long and her lips are a shade of pale pink and when she smiles it crushes my heart a bit. The kelley green cocktail dress looks stunning on her as she sits under the glowing bar light. The tiara is gaudy and clearly fake, but it too twinkles on her head under the light. The pink _Finally 21_ sash pulls her entire outfit together.

"Lucas," I smile at both of them. "Lucas Scott."

"Brooke Davis," the brunette says.

"Quinn James," the blonde replies.

"Nice to meet you ladies." I smirk.

"Likewise," Quinn says, looking me up and down.

I gulp. "Birthday today?"

Quinn chuckles. "God, no. I turned twenty-one forever ago. They don't have a _Finally_ _Divorced_ sash at Party City, so, I had to go with the next best thing."

"Awfully young for a divorce," I say under my breath.

"I heard that," she says, playfully shoving my arm. "Getting married at nineteen wasn't the best decision I have ever made."

"Sorry to hear that," I say back with a frown.

She shrugs and waves me off. "The bar is so crowded, we can't get a fucking drink. I want to get fucking wasted tonight," Quinn tells me loudly.

"You're a bad friend then," I say, this time my comment is directed at Brooke.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaims with an incredulous tone.

"You're a bad friend." I say again. "You've been sitting here for quite some time and she's not drunk yet and that is her only goal?"

"Well excuse me for not being able to get the bartenders attention," she sulks, sinking lower in her stool.

"You don't have to be feisty." I grin. She really is beautiful. The angry look in her eyes is kind of hot.

"I'm not being feisty, scrub. I'll have you know that if I wanted to help get my bestie drunk, _I_ would do just that."

"I'm sure," I chuckle, as I watch Nathan kiss Mercedes on the cheek - or was it Sapphire? I shake off the confusion as he makes his way over to us.

"Oh boy, I should have known he was behind the entire thing," Brooke tells me, folding her arms across her chest and straightening the hem of her dress. "Did he pay you to come over and flirt with us?"

"You know them?" I ask Nathan, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up everyone?" Nathan asks, ignoring both of our questions. "I cannot find anyone to drink these shots with me. Quinn, Brooke, would you like one?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn yells, as she grabs the shot glass from his hand.

"What is it?" Brooke asks as she takes the glass in her hand.

"It's tequila."

"No way, Nathaniel Royal, not a chance in hell. You know that I don't do well when I drink that. And besides, I have places to be in an hour."

He nudges me, "Tequila makes her clothes fall off," He winks before turning back to Brooke. "Really? Like where?"

"You know where," Brooke says. Nathan moves in between us and Brooke places her arm around him. "I've known this kid since we were eight. He's an asshole," she shakes his chin, "but he means well."

"Good to know," I reply.

"So, Quinn. Are you coming with Brooke tonight?" Nathan asks.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and gulps down her shot. She reaches for Brooke's and guzzles that one too. "Yeah, she's dragging me along with her."

"Excellent. So, I'll see you ladies in... what, an hour? Forty-five minutes?"

"More like thirty minutes." Brooke huffs. "I'm sure Chase didn't set up the bar the right way so I'm going to have to go in and do everything myself before Peyton steps behind it. I'm off tonight, remember? Are you bringing the _scrub_ along with you?"

"Yeah," Nathan says, as his smile grows wider. "That's a _great_ idea. I am bringing the scrub with me."

"You better not fucking be late tonight Nathan. Clay gets on my ass about it, he threatens to fire you, and I end up saving your ass every time."

"And that Davis is why you're my best friend. I'll see you soon." He leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Nice to meet you," I tell them, as Nathan practically yanks my shirt collar as we shuffle out the back door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we make our way over to his F-150 in the crowded parking lot.

"You'll see." Nathan says, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

It takes approximately seventeen and a half minutes to arrive at our destination on the other side of Myrtle Beach. _Fortitude Bar and Grill_ glows in the neon lights. The billboard out front reads: _Thursday, Friday, Saturday night. $20 in advance, $30 at the door._ There is a multitude of women surrounding the place, cawing and whistling at Nathan as we make our way to the front entrance. The bouncer lets us in immediately. Once he removes the gold velvet rope, I'm hit instantly with the smell of fire.

"What're you doing?" Nathan asks someone, as we make our way into the main bar area.

"Experimenting," the gentleman on stage says. In his hands, he's holding what looks to be a torch and setting it on fire. "You want to do this? I wanted Owen to but..."

"No, I don't do that shit. You know that." Nathan says abruptly cutting him off.

"Whose this?" the man asks. He's tall, with broad shoulders and spiked blonde hair, and sports a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"This is Lucas, the kid. I was thinking he might be able to help us out. Host or do props since we're all doing our own stuff anyway."

"Are you going to pay him?" the man questions as he looks at my clothes.

"Yeah, I'll tip him out at the end of the night. Don't worry about it." Nathan says, "This one is on me."

"Good. Because the last thing I need is some punk running around the beach, ruining what we have going on here." the blonde said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Got it. Lucas this is Clay," Nathan says, mostly ignoring Clay's last comment. "He's the owner of this fine establishment."

"This isn't a fucking joke, kid. This is serious around here. People pay a lot of money to see this show every week. You got it?" Clay shouts, pointing his finger at me.

I nod my head, confused by what Clay could possibly mean. "Got it."

Clay looks around the bar and says, "go get suited up, Nate. The other guys are already downstairs."

"Did you get the shipment of costumes back from the store?" Nathan asks, rattling his keys in his hands.

"Don't worry about it. There's fresh thongs downstairs for you, _princess_ ," Clay tells us. My eyes grow wide as Clay turns back around. I'm a little shocked to say the least. I grab Nathan on the staircase and want to demand answers about what the hell he got me to.

"What is this place?" I finally ask, once I work up the courage.

"It's a bar," he replies. "With a _male_ entertainment show."

"You're a fucking stripper?!" I exclaim, my voice cracking. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Nathan roars with laughter. "You look like you're about to be sick or something. You alright?"

"I didn't know you would be bringing me here! To this kind of place!" My cheeks burn again, I sound like such a prude.

Nathan laughs again. "Relax, relax. You still owe me one, remember?"

"No," I hiss, "I paid that back when you sent me to chat up Brooke and Quinn."

Nathan shakes his head. "Not even close. I wanted to see what kind of game you had. Not to mention, I introduced you to two insanely hot women and you didn't get either of their numbers. I threw you a bone and you choked, kid." Nathan stops at the door, "So like I said before, lets talk about the one you still owe me."


	4. Chapter Three

_"I feel the need to endanger myself every so often." -_ Tim Daly

 **Chapter Three**

By the time Nathan led me downstairs, I was already mortified. The roofing guy, the man that Kenny had bragged about _so_ much, was moonlighting as a stripper?! He removed his clothes for women for money?!

I always thought stripping was like a legal version of prostitution, and Nathan just didn't look like a prostitute to me. My head was spinning at his revelation which was an odd reaction now that I think about it. I mean I didn't know him from Adam - why was I so angry?

By the time we got down to the basement, I was pissed and itching for a fight. "What did you mean exactly when you said I owed you?" I let out a frustrated huff. "You expect me to get out there and start taking my clothes _off_ because you got me into a nightclub with over-priced drinks?"

Nathan chuckles at my abrasiveness and gives my body a quick once over, "God, no. Just uhh...help us with props?"

"Props?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide. I'm not sure if I should feel offended or be grateful.

"Props. You know - hats, sunglasses, silly shit like that." Nathan takes out his keys and unlocks the shiny red door.

"Wait, like prop, props. You mean, you don't use whips, chains, or any of that other _50 Shades of Gray_ fairy shit?" I look around the dark lit hallway and force myself to follow Nathan further down the rabbit hole.

Nathan snorts a little at my naïveté. "No. We don't do any of that S&M stuff here. And we aren't strippers, kid. We're male _entertainers_."

"Like that makes a difference," I reply rudely. "You're still taking your clothes off for money and letting women fawn all over you."

"What's your point?" Nathan responds "The money is great - better than it will ever be working for Kenny. A man's got to eat and Lucas, I've got expensive taste."

He shoots me a wink and I cannot help but be annoyed. I mean what about your self worth? Doesn't it make you feel _gross_ that you are taking your clothes off in front of women? And for what, exactly? A few extra dollars in your pocket? I want to ask him all of these questions now stirring in my mind, but, I digress. I don't think anything I said would make a difference. Back in my college days, I would have thought that this was a helluva deal. Shit, I probably would have gotten up on stage and joined him. But alas, I was cursed with two left feet and no rhythm.

"Come on," Nathan says, pulling me from my clear inner turmoil, ushering me closer. "I want you to meet the rest of the guys."

Wait one fucking second. There were _other_ guys that did this, too?! You have to be fucking kidding me, right? Where is Ashton Kutcher, where are the cameras? Am I being _Punk'd_? I begin to think this whole thing is some kind of joke and I wonder about my sanity and how to get the hell out of here without looking like a complete and total loser.

Nathan ignores the look of alarm on my face. "Kid, this is the madhouse."

I hear someone howl in the background and they all laugh. I shake my head like a ninety year old schoolmarm and start to survey my new surroundings. Madhouse really was the right description for the scene in front of me once we reached the dressing room area. Costumes - ranging from sailors to cowboys and everything in between - were scattered about haphazardly. There were thongs of every color and size strewn across the marble floor. Five large mirrors were placed along the back wall with florescent studio lights hanging above them. A velvet plush sofa sat on the other side of the room with a small chair and a sewing machine sitting across from it. Four men, who had also lost their damn minds in addition to Nathan and myself, spread out across the small space, readying themselves for tonight's show.

"This is Owen," Nathan begins, as he gestures to the man sitting behind the sewing machine. He has a bandanna over his mess of wavy dark hair and a pair of rimmed glasses around his brown eyes. A cigarette hangs from his mouth, defying gravity as he smiles a bit. His skin is olive colored, much darker than mine or Nathan's. From this angle, I can't be sure if he has pants on. The only article of clothing I can see on his body, covering his massive arms, is a black zip-up hoodie. "Owen... this is the kid."

"The kid, huh?" Owen asks, giving me a once over.

"Yeah, he's gonna be helping us out tonight." Nathan adds, "Like a prop boy."

"I see...so kind of like our own personal _bitch_?" one of the other guy's asks.

"Yes, Keller. Like your own personal bitch, I suppose." Nathan answers quickly.

"Excellent," He smirks, looking me over like Owen just did, Nathan before that, and Clay before him. I was really starting to develop some empathy for the fairer sex. "I'm Chris Keller." He does a quick shimmy, "...but you can call me _Chris Keller_."

"Lucas," I say in a questioning tone. I can't tell if he's being serious or he is just stupid. His hair is dirty blonde and spiked a bit. He's tall and wirey, not exactly the typical strippers physique. Maybe he can dance?

"Chris Keller is glad to be in your company." He clasps his hands together and bows in front of me.

"Alright," I tell myself. "Stupid it is."

Nathan rolls his eyes. "Okay then...this is Chase." Chase looks like a miniaturized version of Owen. They could almost be related.

"Nice to meet you," he says, passing me something on fire. I can smell what it is right away and immediately decline. I know I'm undercover and all but Julian would have my head - not to mention, my career - if I came to the office on Sunday with marijuana in my system.

"How long have you been one for?" Owen asks before removing the cigarette from his mouth and inhaling a deep toke of Chase's joint.

"How long have I been what?" I ask him almost silently.

"A fucking _narc_ ," Owen replies, before taking another deep drag.

My heart jumps into my throat following that statement. "I'm not a narc," I reply a little too quickly. Please God, I hope he didn't notice.

"Relax player, he's messin' with you," I hear the last gentleman say. He's of the African American descent and much shorter than the other guys. He has a buzz cut, bits of facial hair, and brawny arms as well. I have decided ripped arms is a requirement around here, unless you're Chris Keller. Maybe he knows the owner or something.

"This is Antwon..." Nathan starts.

"Kid... you can just called me Skills. Everyone else around here does," he replies, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Only person that calls me Antwon is my mama and you sure as hell _ain't_ my mama."

I shake Skills's hand, "Nice to meet you all," I tell them.

"Yeah, you too," Chase says. "So, you're really the prop bitch tonight?" I am not entirely certain how to answer so I remain quiet. He continues rambling on. "Then let me ask your opinion on something...does this thong do it for you? Like I mean if you were a woman, would you want to have sex with me?"

Nathan and the other guys roar with laughter as Chase points to the tight black and gold thong that he is sporting with gusto. I don't have any idea where to even begin answering his question. Even if I did, I sure as hell am not comfortable doing so. Instead, I pretend to notice something across the room, but, it doesn't work.

"So, this is what happens," Nathan says, as he begins to undress out of his current ensemble and into a pair of black dress pants with snaps down the side of each leg, a white button up, suit jacket, and tie. "We do a group act first, then our solos, then hot seats."

"What's a hot seat?" I wonder out loud.

"Lap dances," Chase replies with a shake of the head.

"Have you lived under a rock your entire life?" Owen spit.

I shrug, "No. We just don't have these things back home."

Owen gets up from the sewing machine and hands Skills a black jacket like Nathan's. "Where are you from? Are you one of those weird _omish_ people with no technology, having to fuck pigs to amuse yourself and other weird shit like that?"

"No," I reply. I want to add it's _amish_ not omish you blockhead and you're just perpetuating a sad stereotype, but I value my life so I just add, "New York. Why?"

"I'm from Jersey," he takes a deep drag from his cigarette. "I knew I didn't like you," he scoffs before returning back to the task at hand. Nathan rolls his eyes as the other guys around me begin to get suited up.

"Just ignore him." Nathan taps my back. "Owen is a little rough around the edges. He'll warm up to you in no time."

"I hadn't noticed," I squint and squeeze the bridge of my nose. I went out tonight to check out the local bar scene and I ended up in the male equivalent of a boobie bar. "So, what's the deal with Clay?" I ask, in an almost whisper, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

"He's a great guy. He and I met about six years ago. The man saved me, dude. I owe it all to him. And he built this place from the ground up...he's a true _visionary_." Nathan smiles.

"I just don't get the whole male stripping thing..." I sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. I am fixated on the stripping.

"You meet a lot of cool people here. It's almost like a family." Nathan pauses to look in the mirror, "Well, it _is_ a family. There's nights when there isn't stripping, too. Jake, he's our lead singer of the house band, they play for the unwashed masses on Sunday through Wednesday and we strip the other nights. It's not bad, Luke, honestly. It's a pretty chill place."

"Prop boy sounds so juvenile though, " I say. "Can we call me the prop master?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself kid. It's a really dangerous business."

"It's taking your clothes off for a bunch of horny, unsatisfied housewives," I say, wondering what Nathan meant by that. "How hard could it really be?"

"Very true," he replies with a sly grin.

"Hey, hey, hey," I hear someone say, followed by footsteps creaking down the stairs.

"Hey dude! I was wondering where the hell you've been," Nathan replies, putting his arm around him in a loving manner, he turns to me. "This is Mouth. He's our resident DJ and he emcee's whenever Clay is off doing _Clay_ stuff. Mouth, this is the kid."

"What's up? Good to meet ya," he says.

"Good to meet you as well," I reply in an equally cheery tone.

"Clay should be coming down soon. Where are Chase and Owen?" Mouth says, looking around the room.

"Getting suited up. You have everything all ready to go?" Nathan asks, "Did you get all of my music changes?"

"Yep, sure did," Mouth replies, as he grabs something from his pocket. "I have a little pre-game, too."

"What is it?" I ask, as he passes the flask to Nathan.

"It's Ciroc Peach and Sprite." Mouth says.

"It's called **HELL** ," Nathan says, as he takes a hearty swig. He reaches to pass me the flask and hesitates. "Wait, are you even old enough to drink yet?"

"I'm twenty four, dip shit," I say, extending my hand for the flask. Nathan gives me a weird look as he passes the flask my way. Even though I'm undercover, I don't lie. It's not like my age matters much anyway...

I don't know if my nerves can take being called a narc again so I chug it, and it's the most foul thing I've ever tasted in my entire life.

"Who the fuck made it?" I hear Chris ask, as I pass him the flask next.

"Your ex," Mouth chuckles.

"Man," Chris answers. "Shit, knowing Peyton, I'm sure she put some kind of her witchy goth girl _poison_ in there. I didn't think she was working. Didn't she quit?"

"Nope," Mouth replies. "Our bar manager decided to take the night off so Peyton is manning the scene."

"Of course she did," Chris says, as he grabs some sort of pill case from his pocket. He takes two of whatever it is - I'm hoping and praying its aspirin - and swallows them down with the **HELL** concoction. "That is fucking nasty! Skills, you want some?"

"Naw, man I'm straight." Skills gives himself a once over before popping his collar and heading towards the door.

I can hear the roar of the crowd begin to pick up in the main area, as the guys shuffle out of their communal dressing room. They're dressed to the nines in tuxedos and dress shoes, with their hair slicked back. Each of them smells like they bathed in a vat of cologne, each smelling just a touch different. When you mix in the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and reefer, its enough to make me want to vomit where I stand.

The men line up and I can hear Mouth upstairs call out, "Give it up for Myrtle Beach's finest, the men providing you with the very best sausage this side of the Mississippi, the men that satisfy your every need every single night and don't you forget it, ladies...put your hands together for the Cock Rocking Casanovas... The Fortitude Five!"

The guys and I begin to bolt up the stairs, as the music for the song begins to cue. They stand in their places as several small spotlights beat down on them. I recognize the song almost instantly - _Suit and Tie_ , by Justin Timberlake.

For the first part of the song, the guys are just dancing around on stage. They work their placement and smile out at the audience - there has to be at least 100 women out there. Heaps of dollar bills are being thrown on stage as they watch from afar in awe. Quinn, who I spot sitting at a table by herself in the front row, looks absolutely mortified by the entire affair.

The chorus picks up and so does the dancing. Each guy is in sync with the other one and no step is to be unaccounted for. It's perfect harmony between them, as the bridge picks up. It's a lot slower, and they begin to remove their clothes piece by piece, grabbing their crotches and thrusting to the beat of the music. More dollar bills are appearing on stage and I can't help but think how much money is just outside my grasp. I catch a full frontal shot of Owen's dick and I tell myself to just shut my eyes and it will all be over before I know it. Finally, I open my eyes as the song ends, and we all head back downstairs. With their prop list demands already set in motion, I ready myself for the rest of the show.

* * *

It carries on like this for about a half an hour, with each guy coming downstairs with thongs stuffed with money. I'm prepared to pass Chris his Elvis jumpsuit when I don't see him anywhere in sight. I hear the familiar melody of The King beginning upstairs. "Here he is ladies, the one, the only King Keller is in the building!" Clay screams, as _Burning Love_ begins to blare through the upstairs speakers. There is only one problem: Chris is missing in action.

Mouth stops the music and plays it off as technical difficulties before he and Clay fly down the stairs. From the shouting, I determine that Chris is in fact passed out on the floor of the bathroom. Someone should probably call 911, but I don't bring that up. No need to draw more attention to myself. I hear Nathan say he's still breathing, which is a relief. Owen picks him up over his shoulder and tosses him unceremoniously on the velvet couch.

"Fuck, man! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Son of a fucking bitch. Every time, Keller, I swear to fucking _God_!" Mouth blurts out.

Clay screams. "Someone start coming up with something and you better do it fast." He turns. "Owen, you want to put on the Elvis wig and go..."

"Not a chance in hell Clay," Owen cuts him off with a smirk plastered on his face. "I told you to fire him a year ago. You remember, right? The first time this happened? Maybe if he didn't take those pills before he went on stage, this wouldn't keep happening." Owen kicks Chris' boot and he doesn't respond. "Fucking junkie."

"Fuck you, dude. Nathan, come on, brother. Do you have anything?" Clay starts rolling his hands in front of him and jogging in place. "I know _you've_ got something for me."

"I was just on stage doing my solo." Nathan scoffs, "We talked about this last time. Some of us don't like it when others get _two_ solo sets."

Clay throws the Elvis wing across the room. "An idea, dude. All I was asking for was an idea!"

"Alright...you want to know my idea?" Nathan asks, as he takes one look at me.

"No way," I say, as I wave my arms up in the air. "No fucking way. You said I just had to be the prop boy or the bitch boy or whatever. I am not going out _there_ Nathan."

"Come on, kid. We are kind of desperate," Nathan says. Mouth returns, looking much more relaxed than before.

"Who's going on since Chrissy over there can't hold his liquor? We have to do something. Technical difficulties is only meant to be a temporary solution," he asks as they all turn to face me.

"Go out there and tell the ladies to prepare themselves for some new out of town talent making his Fortitude debut." Nathan smirks. "Introduce him as The Kid." Mouth nods and jogs back up the stairs.

I feel my heart pounding against my chest and I want to throw up, "Nathan, what are you trying to pull? I'm not a dancer, man. I told you that before." I run my hands through my hair and shake my head, "I can't do this. I need to get out of here." I look around for my best possible exit strategy.

"Listen Lucas, do this for me and you can consider us square. Hell _I_ will owe you one." Nathan smiles, "But I will tell you one thing, any money you get while you're on stage you get to keep. I guarantee it.."

The money does sound appealing, I reason with myself. After a few seconds I moan. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

Nathan fist pumps the air, "Awesome. It's going to great... liberating. I swear."

* * *

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur. I climb the staircase like a man heading to the hangman's gallow. I hear Mouth rallying the crowd and Nathan slaps me on the ass and wishes me luck. I step out onto the darkened stage and wait anxiously for the music to begin. Public settings have never exactly been my strong suit. Sure, I played sports in high school but stripping is a different ball game all together. I can feel hundreds of pairs of eyes focused on me, waiting for the set to begin. I say a quick prayer and remind myself that this is just a one time thing. I hear the speakers start to play The Offspring's _Pretty Fly For A White Guy_. I know that selection is Nathan's doing and all I can think about is how great it would feel to punch that satisfied look right off his face. I look towards the back stage area and see all the guys watching to see if I'm going to chicken out.

"Fuck it," I tell myself as I let the music guide my movements. I meant what I said, I am not a dancer. I have about zero rhythm but my coordination has always come in handy in a pinch. The spotlight shines in my face and I start to tap my leg and wave my arms, I must look ridiculous because I can hear the guys all laughing behind me. Nathan laughs and yells, "Just start taking off your clothes, damnit!"

I nod rapidly, telling him I understand, wanting nothing more than to prove now that I _can_ actually do this. I take off my shirt and throw it into the screaming crowd. I do a quick turn and wiggle my ass for everyone to see. I play to the throngs of ladies and much to my surprise a few dollars are being thrown my way. I close my eyes - the nerves have subsided and I feel surprisingly free. I play with the waist line of my jeans and thrust provocatively at the women surrounding the stage. I lock eyes with Brooke, who is sitting on the bar talking to Quinn, who must have gotten bored sitting at that table all alone. I notice the bartender flipping bottles and playing to her audience - that must be Peyton. I remember Brooke mentioning her at the other bar and Chris calling her a witchy goth girl before the show started. She doesn't look witchy to me. She's strikingly beautiful, actually.

I freeze for a second and Brooke smiles at me. "Wait, does she like this sort of thing?" I ask myself. I shimmy out of my pants and feel exposed, standing there in a pair of boxer briefs. I thank God I had changed from the comfortable boxers I wore to work or they would be getting an up close look at little Lucas. I guess that's the whole point though. I don't know why but I jump off stage as the chorus roars and the women cheer " _give it to me baby... give it to me baby..._ "

I ham it up big time and sing, " _All the ladies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_." I have granted the masses total access and they like it, money is being thrown at me and stuffed in my shorts. My adrenaline kicks in and I know where I'm headed next. I stride to the bar with the moves of John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_ because really, what have I got to lose at this point? I am honed in on Brooke like a cruise missile when I see Clay come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She smiles and turns to face him.

"Damn" I mumble before shaking it off, I know now that the new mission is to do what I can to make her jealous. I mean she was flirting with me earlier, there was no doubt about it. I grab Quinn and pull her down into the bar stool in front of me, "What do you say Quinn would you like some of this." Corny, I know, but, I decide to just go with it.

"Hell yes baby! Give me the whole thing." She giggles before licking her lips.

Full disclosure, I have never given anyone a lap dance. I have only received one once in my entire life and it was the cast-offs of a friends at a bachelor party. I rub myself against her as the song winds down. I can feels Brooke's eyes on me so I do the only thing I can think of to really show her what she's missing out on. I crash my lips against Quinn's. She tastes of alcohol and stale cigarettes but it's nice none the less. I know if I tried I could get a lot more than kissing, but the song is over and I have to return backstage and back to my job as the prop bitch. In the background I hear Mouth again say who I was and the women around me hoot and holler. I pull away from Quinn's welcoming lips and blush at all of the unexpected attention, "Thanks" is all I can muster before I jog backstage and let out a deep breath.

"And that was The Kid, making his Fortitude debut tonight!" Clay yells from atop the bar. I see the guys appear shortly after, each holding a leopard printed chair in their hands. "It's time for the ultimate orgy, ladies, one on one time with one of the guys!"

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nathan chuckles, as he places a leopard printed seat out in front of me. "Welcome to the dark side, kid. May God have mercy on your soul."


	5. Chapter Four

_"A ship is safe in harbor: but that's not what ships are for." -_ William G.T. Shedd

 **Chapter Four**

"That was fucking awesome, man!" I hear Nathan shout as we all begin to file into the basement. I have never in my _life_ felt the way I did when I exited the stage. My heart was racing, my veins were pumping, and my adrenaline was in full swing for the first time in years. A smile was spread from cheek to cheek, making the mood that I was in noticeable to all around me. I was on cloud nine and I wasn't sure when I was coming back.

I plop down on the velvet plush sofa and let out a deep breath. My body is still cooling down and there is money falling out of my boxer briefs. I haven't counted it yet - and I probably won't - it will make it too tempting to give back to the guys. Besides, I just don't feel right about keeping it. I helped out Nathan, now he owed me a favor. That could be useful if I had to infiltrate the money launderers team in the future. Having a guy like Nathan vouch for me was invaluable. Though, I'm sure he would never go against Kenny, I still had him in my back pocket. I look at the wads of cash in my hands and I tell myself that it isn't anything special, probably won't even purchase a can of _sunny_ paint for the kitchen tomorrow morning.

"You were on fire," Chase laughs, as he grabs a seat by the sewing machine. "You fucking killed it, kid. You had them all begging for it. It was incredible."

"Yeah, dog, you were alright," Skills laughs, trying to be serious. He heads over to his dressing table and rifles through his duffle bag. He finds what he's after and changes into some street clothes.

"You can't dance for shit..." I hear Owen mumble loud enough for me to hear. I roll my eyes, he wanted me to hear him. I brush it off as Clay enters the dressing room, with a grin so large on his face, it looks painful.

"But dancing is something that can be taught Owen. You know that better than most people..." Clay responds. I am tired and I really don't want to witness another dick stand off between Clay and Owen, so I stand up and ready myself to leave. Before I can say anything, Clay's hands are on my cheeks and he's squeezing them like you would a child's. "Rookie mistake number one though, kid. You never kiss the women! But it's okay, you'll learn quickly."

"No, I won't learn quickly, Clay. This was a one night, one time, thing," I reply. I give him a thumbs up sign and grab my clothes from Mouth. There are no words for how grateful I am that he retrieved them. If he hadn't, I would have been in for one cold walk home.

Clay narrows his eyes. "What do you mean this is a one time thing? You were great. And the kissing thing, well, just think of what Vivian said in _Pretty Woman_ \- no kissing on the mouth. You wanna fuck the girls that's on you - I can't stop that. But no kissing on the _mouth_. This is a classy establishment and I wanna keep it that way."

"No, I understand the kissing rule, man." I throw my shirt over my head. I know I'm undercover but I'm sure stripping for money is breaking some ethical FBI code. It's probably written in a manual somewhere. "I'll still come back and be the prop bitch, but I am not comfortable stripping again."

"Fine, suit yourself. Here is the hundred bucks I owe you," Clay replies, as he begins to shuffle through the wad of cash in his hands. He pulls out a crisp $100 bill and passes it to me. "You saved our asses tonight, dude. I can't thank you enough. I mean I could have gone out tonight, but..." He pulls up his cotton grey t-shirt and shows off his washboard abs. "I am not exactly _stage ready_ this week."

""He is such a tool" I think to myself. I shake my head. "I can't take this from you. And here," I reply, as I grab the crumpled up singles from the couch. "This is what I made tonight."

"Rookie mistake number two," Clay smiles putting up two fingers and handing the cash back to me. "Every man on stage keeps the cash that he earns. I guaranteed it."

Actually, _Nathan_ guaranteed it, I want to say but instead I reply, "I mean...if you're sure," I stumble, noticing the guys are starting to leave the basement in their street clothes. "Thanks."

"Did someone check on Keller?" Nathan mentions, as he grabs his duffle bag from the small shelf in the corner. "You know, to make sure he didn't overdose or anything. Maybe someone should take him to the hospital?"

"He's puking his brains out right now, so he's mostly out of the woods. I don't think he needs a hospital. Plus, knowing Chris, they'll ask too many questions," Owen says, as he lights up another cigarette. "We live in the same building. I'll make sure he makes it home okay. _I'll_ even tuck him in." Owen winks at me and Nathan laughs.

"Alright, enough grab-ass Owen, you need to make sure his scrawny ass is up in the morning for rehearsal. I need to have a talk with him...he can't keep doing this shit," Clay replies, rubbing his temples. "Luke, we have rehearsal in the morning at the Rex center if you change your mind...the dancing aspect really isn't _that_ hard."

"Nah," I reply, shaking my head. "I appreciate it and all, but like I said earlier, this was a one time thing. There will be no repeat or encore. Everything is happening a little fast...I just don't think I can..."

"Calm down, Luke. Just know the door is always open here to you. It could be a good gig if you're up to learning the ways. Let me or Nathan know if you change your mind." Clay walks up to me and gives me a high five.

I nod, "Will do. Thanks again."

"I'm gonna go clean up. I'll see everyone tomorrow at 10:30," he calls out, as he begins to make his way up the stairs.

"You doing anything tonight?" Nathan asks after Clay is out of earshot.

"Going home and getting some sleep," I say, letting out a soft chuckle.

"No way, Scott. You can't tank out on me. Who am I supposed to have a celebratory beer with? It's your big night! You popped your fucking cherry, kid! Drinks need to be had by all who are interested...as long as they're smoking hot. Unless you're only interested in one woman..."

"Nathan, I can't," I say, as I grab my phone from the pocket of my jeans. I notice the time - _12:07_. Haley is going to have my head. My battery is near dead and I didn't think to bring my charger, so I decide the best thing to do is shut it off and pray to God that Haley isn't already having a fucking heart attack wondering where I am.

"What's more important that you have to do other than have a beer? It's one beer, man. Come on. I'll even give you a ride home for helping me out tonight." Nathan put his arm around me and gives me a noogie. "Not to sound conceited or anything, but, I am one hell of a wing man. Play your cards right and we could even get you laid."

"That isn't necessary," He gives me an overly exaggerated pout and I smile, "Fine, alright," I cave. "One beer. That's it. I'll take a rain-check on the wing man help though, I'm just too tired tonight."

Nathan shakes me, "Yes! One beer it is. You won't regret this Luke, I promise."

* * *

The bar looks completely different without the colored spotlights illuminating out into the audience. Clay is off at a table, counting up the money from the evening. Nathan excuses himself to go help, leaving me to wander over to the bar. Chase is plopped down on a stool next to the blonde that I had assumed was Peyton. Quinn sits on the opposite side of Chase with a guy seated next to her that I haven't gotten a chance to meet yet. I waltz over and grab the seat next to him.

"The Kid, right?" Peyton laughs. "You're pretty fly for a white guy, you know that?" she grins at her silly word play.

"Very funny," I chuckle. "I'm Lucas."

"Peyton Sawyer," she replies, twirling a bottle in her hand. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uhh...sure, I'll just have a beer?" I can't figure out what to do with my hands so I drum them on the bar top.

"Coming up! What kind?"

"Budweiser is cool, if you've got it." I noticed that she was already breaking down the bar taps and I prayed she only had to get me a bottle or a can.

"Works for me," Peyton replies, as she reaches behind the bar for the bottle of the ice cold brew. She pops the top off for me with the bottle opener she had tucked in her shirt and passes it my way.

"How much is it?"

Brooke chuckles. I hadn't seen her when I first walked up - she was under the bar. I lock eyes with her as she stands up and flashes me a toothy smile. "It's on the house, scrub. You did alright up there tonight."

"Thanks," I say, my cheeks start to burn. All I can hope for is that they aren't outwardly red.

I hear the guy next to me clear his throat as Peyton is pulled from her thoughts. "I'm an ass, I'm sorry." She motions for me to look at the guy next to me.

He shakes my hand. "She is one horrible fiancé," He chuckles. "I'm Jake."

Oh, yes I tell myself, the singing Jake that doesn't take his clothes off. Finally, a normal person. "Nice to meet you," I tell him, feeling like I have said that a lot lately. Skills and Mouth have both taken seats at the bar by this point.

"You almost ready to go?" Jake asks, his question directed towards Peyton, but he was still looking at me.

She nods her head and takes another sip of her drink. "Yeah, I am. I just have to ask Clay if it's alright if I clock out..."

"It's alright," he says, as I look up and notice him and Nathan make their way over to us. Clay goes directly to Brooke and kisses her on the cheek while Nathan takes a spot next to Mouth. "You're excused for the evening. Nice work, Peyton. I'm sure the bar manager enjoyed her night off."

"Thanks," Peyton chuckles, as she begins to clean up behind the bar.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it. Go home," Clay smiles. Hmmm. Aside from the fact that he was fondling all over Brooke, who I have deduced was his girlfriend, he didn't seem half bad.

"Clay," Peyton protests.

"Go have fun with Jake, Peyton. We'll see you tomorrow night." Clay kissed Brooke again and pulled her into him, she was still looking in my direction.

"I'm off tomorrow," she says in a questioning tone, hanging her head.

"Right," Clay answers quickly. "Of course you are. Sorry about that. With everything going on, it must have slipped my mind."

"Is Chris going to be okay?" Jake asks, sounding concerned. It's a little incestuous I decide because I learned earlier that Peyton used to be involved with Chris, now she was engaged to Jake. Nathan has called them a _family_...it's odd to say the least.

"Yeah, he'll be straight. He's not dying or anything. I think Owen took him home, as a matter of fact."

Nathan gives Jake a loving tap on the back, "You are always so concerned for everyone Jakey. That's why we love you." I hear someone talking about Chris at the end of the bar but I can't be certain who it is at this point. The concern for Chris Keller's well being was evident with everyone present.

"I think I should be going for the night, too. Kid..." Chase says, as he gives me a fist bump. "See you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Maybe," I lie. In my mind it is still most likely be a no, but I don't want to break it to the guys right away. Mouth and Skills scatter for the evening leaving Quinn, Brooke, Clay, Nathan, and myself laughing at the bar. Clay excuses himself to go take a call, as Nathan scoots closer to me.

"Wanna go paint the town?" He whispers loudly. "You said you were down for one beer."

"What?" I ask, sounding a little confused. I had consumed at least two since we were sitting here.

"We can head back to Shooters," he convinces. "I think someone here wants to dance..."

I assume he's talking about me when Brooke speaks, "I don't want to dance, Nate. I've seen _all_ of the dancing I needed to this evening." I am still convinced she is flirting with me because for the third time tonight, she locks eyes with me and smiles.

"What about dinner?" Nathan wonders aloud, "I owe Lucas a drink."

"It's almost one in the morning." Quinn exclaims with a sigh.

"There's a 24-hour diner down the road. Come on. Please guys." Nathan gets up and pulls me from my seat, "What do you say kid... I'll buy you breakfast."

I have never liked breakfast food - it's Haley's favorite though. I can't stand it when she makes breakfast for dinner. It just seems so wrong, I shudder. "Nathaniel Royal Lee, you're going to have to do a better job of convincing me to go get crappy diner food than that." Brooke puts her hands on her hips and I hear the tapping of her heel against the tile behind the bar.

"What if I bought you your crappy diner food?" Nathan offers before pouting again. I see Brooke soften and I realize the pout face must be a game between them. She nods and for the second time in an hour Nathan gets his way.

I drift in and out as Quinn and Nathan carry on with their conversation about greasy diner food and I watch as Brooke ties a dish towel around her waist and starts to straighten up. I want to offer some help, but I hear Clay talking to someone on the phone and he seems like he trying to be quiet about it. He said something along the lines of _I'll get it to you soon, just got a fresh shipment today, no we did better tonight money wise than last Friday...of course I've got it for you, you know me I am good for it_. Something about that expression gets my FBI side peaked, my adrenaline level kicks up and I have a feeling that there is more to this Fortitude place than anyone is letting on. I take it upon myself to find out everything that I can about what really is going on here under the disguise of guys taking their clothes off for money. I don't want to draw anyone suspicions so I leave well enough alone. Tonight was just a fun night and I leave it at that.

"Clay-bear?" I hear Brooke ask, as Clay makes his way over to the bar.

"Hmm?" he asks before kissing her softly. I want to yell stop doing that, but, that would be so out of line. Quinn comes over to me and licks my cheek.

Brooke's expression changes when she catches Quinn hanging around my neck. She looks at Clay and says, "I'm gonna go out to grab a bite to eat. Is that okay? I know you mentioned you had some work stuff to do... But I won't be out long I promise."

Clay shakes his head. "No, go ahead love. Have fun," Clay pulls her in once more and Quinn breathes huskily in my ear so I miss the last part.

"I'll keep her safe, don't worry," Nathan adds before we headed to the door. Quinn has now made her intentions known, if I am interested it is available.

"You always do, brother. Love you guys." Clay says. I think he might genuinely mean it.

* * *

We decide to over-stay our welcome at the bar down the pier. It was a total dive, but the Fireball shots were two for one and Quinn was still clinging to the mantra of getting fucking wasted. She was really starting to grow on me, when she looked at me she blushed, and I wanted nothing more than to find out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. The girls got up to head to the ladies room and Nathan slid in real close to me. Personal space is a conversation we are going to have to have if we are going to become friends. "Thanks for this Nate. It's been an exceptional night."

"Anytime Luke, I'm glad we did this. All of your nights can be like this, you know." He takes a drink of his beer and downs his last shot, "A word of advice if you're going to go after Quinn - just do it once. She just got divorced and she's a bit needy. If you aren't looking for that kind of commitment, I suggest having a good time tonight and loosing her number."

"Wouldn't that make me an asshole?"

"Naw," Nathan hands me my last shot, "She will get over it...believe me."

Luckily, the girls return before I had to reply to Nathan. We decide it is time to get some food and head to the diner down at the end of the pier. The diner is a real ghost town when we stumble in, noticing the laxed workers and heaps of open tables. the The girls are tipsy and everything is making them giggle. The hostess tells us to just sit anywhere and it takes us ten minutes to pick the perfect booth. Our meal is a little hazy - I'm pretty sure we stacked all of the jellies and creamers and knocked salt everywhere - but I know Nathan and I both took care of the waitress for all and any of our troubles. Quinn had been feeding off all of the vibes that I had been giving to her with an attempt to seduce her all night. Her kisses were soft and the each touch of her body was electrifying. I didn't want to be a sleaze and do this, but, this was different. Quinn had been around them before and she seemed more mature because she had been married. I'm not sure if this was the only time that I could do this.

* * *

The next morning, I crept out of Quinn's house like a thief in the night. I have never just hit it and quit it before but apparently Myrtle Beach was going to be chock full of surprises. I hear a door close and for a moment I think I've been caught. Not wanting to explain myself, I turn around slowly and spot Nathan jogging out to his truck. I rub the back of my head and stare out into the ocean. The sun rise over the horizon looks like a postcard. "Hey Luke, man, you need a ride?"

"No thanks," I point towards the hill, "I just live over there. My sister is going to murder me for staying out all night."

Nathan laughs at my pathetic revelation, "Come on man get in the truck. I'm heading home myself. I told you last night I would give you a ride home."

I watch Nathan lean over and open up the passenger side door, "You did say that huh...well, I guess if you insist and it isn't out of your way." I get into the truck and Nathan heads up the hill. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he punches me in the arm. "So, you took my advice and hooked up with Quinn. The girl is wild in the sack but she's completely certifiable." As if reading my mind about whether or not he had ever been intimate with her he continues, "I've heard."

I nod, "Right...so, did you pick up a girl when we were out last night? When I left you were chatting up a waitress at the diner's bar."

"No. She was just a fan." Nathan scratched at the stubble on his face, "I have only one rule kid... I don't fuck the fan girls. It doesn't end well."

"But you just said you were going home." I punch him back which is stupid, I mean he is operating a moving vehicle, "So who's the girl then?"

"Brooke," Nathan smiles, "I had too much to drink so I just crashed out at her place. She's used to my drunk ass so it's cool." Nathan grins, "I don't do the walk of shame kid, unlike _some_ people."

I cough and say proudly, "No clue what you're talking about bro. There ain't no shame in this players game...bitch."

"So," Nathan drums on the steering wheel, "You live with your sister, huh? What's that like?"

"Yes, we just moved down here if you recall our conversation on the roof yesterday. She was the one with a guaranteed income so it was either live with Haley or buy myself a fancy refrigerator box to call my own." I give him my address and he continues to drive.

"Why do you think your sister is going to trip?" Nathan asks while we wait for the street light to turn green. "I mean you're an adult...why is it her problem?"

"I don't have the best track record with the good decision department," I stammer, "So she worries. Both our parents are dead, we are all we've got. I turned off my phone last night and never remembered to turn it back on, so if I don't get home soon she's going to unleash a full scale ass whooping."

Confusion registers on Nathan's face as he took the turn, "Why not just turn on your phone when you left Quinn's and let her know you're all right?"

"It isn't that simple. Without going into too much detail I have been a fuck up for most of my life and Haley has always been there to sort me out." I lie. Only part of it was bullshit. It was true that whenever I did something daft, Haley could be counted on to fix it. I point to an empty parking space by our unit, "Thanks Nathan, I'll see you on Monday." I get out of the truck and much to my bewilderment, Nathan gets out too. He locks his F-150 up. "What are you doing man?"

Nathan shrugs, "Your sister sounds like a pistol! I have got to meet her."

I put my hands up, "Fine, but I only know you from the roofing gig. Haley would freak if she knew about the stripping thing last night."

"Got it," Nathan laughs as he pretends to lock his lips, "Can you just admit one thing kid...you liked it."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...now shut up," I find my house keys and open the gate to the enclosed courtyard, "If I'm lucky she will still be asleep."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley yells. I sigh. Of course she's awake. My bad luck lately would never allow for any other scenario.

I drop my head, "Shit." I walk up the few steps and see Haley standing at the front door, with her hand on her hip. She looks so much like mom, it's scary. I can't help but laugh at the rest of her appearance though. She's standing there in her tattered, over-sized _Keith Scott's Auto Body_ sweatshirt, a pair of Yale University azure blue cheer shorts and pink fuzzy bunny slippers. Her hair is piled up in a messy knot on the top of her head and she isn't wearing a stitch of make up. She looks absolutely beautiful.

Her eyes widen when she's sees Nathan walk up behind me. I see her cheeks flush as she pulls down her sweatshirt and sticks her toothpaste covered toothbrush behind her back. "Did you bring a friend over so I wouldn't beat you senseless? We have only been in Myrtle Beach a few days and you are already staying out all night and turning off your phone like some damned child skipping curfew?" She shook her head and I could see the pained look on her face, "I refuse to live like this Lucas so you either shape-up or you ship-out. There will be no other warnings. Do this again and I will change the locks and your shit will be right where you're standing."

I turn when I hear Nathan snort behind me and let out an exaggerated whistle, "I think you should probably go Nate. Thanks for the ride."

"No _Eugene_ , I think I want to stay." He stepped in front of me and locked eyes with my sister, "Nathan Lee. It's nice to meet you."

I watch on as Haley's face softens when Nathan speaks to her, "Haley Scott." I see the redness on her cheeks increase. Wait a minute: is she into him? I look at her again, and it's painfully obvious that she is flirting with him. She reaches out to shake his hand, "It's really nice to meet you too." I couldn't believe my eyes! The stripper prick is lingering there leering at her.

I clear my throat loudly to get their attention. "Yeah, so, this has been fun but..."

Haley glares at me and hisses. "Don't be silly Lucas. Nathan doesn't have to rush off." Then it's like I disappeared. She turns to him and says, "Nathan have you had breakfast yet? I was thinking about whipping up some eggs and french toast. I can also make some bacon." She flutters her eyelashes quickly, watching my sister flirt was like some bizarre social experiment.

I break the trance again with a loud ahem. "Hales, Nathan was telling me on the way over here that he had plans." I head to the house, she doesn't follow. "So it will have to be some other time...breakfast can wait."

Nathan laughs, "I can speak for myself Lucas. Thanks though for looking out. Haley, I would love to stay for breakfast."

"Great," Haley says with a smile before she finally follows me into the house.

I scowl when I realized I couldn't do anything about this flirtation. I look at Nathan and he is unequivocally eye-fucking my sister! When he notices my shocked expression, a devilish grin appears on his face. I can see him checking out her ass, "So, you went to Yale? That is incredibly sexy." When Haley turns, I see the lustful look in her eyes. My heart sank. Introducing my sister to Nathan was just the first of many regrets I would have in regards to this dreadful assignment.


	6. Chapter Five

_"I always like to know everything about my new friends and nothing about my old ones." -_ Oscar Wilde

 **Chapter Five**

By 9:47 that morning, I realized that Nathan had long since overstayed his welcome, by about two and a half hours. But, hey who's counting, right? I started to wonder if he was ever going to leave; it was like I was trapped in some perverse re-imagining of _Three's Company._ I wanted to put a gun in my mouth and just pull the trigger when I watched Haley canoodle with him over sticky French toast and thick strips of bacon - bacon _I_ paid for. It was miserable watching her laugh and touch his hand every five seconds like some foolish school girl with a crush on one of her teachers. The worst part about it is that our apartment is so small. There wasn't really any place for me to escape, so all I could do was sit there and listen.

I listened to Haley tell this complete stranger our entire life story. She told him about our parents, she told him about NYU and Yale, she even told him about the stupid mutt dad brought home when I was seven. He finally took off after I went in the kitchen and reminded Haley for the eleventh time that she had wanted to paint the kitchen today, so conveniently that was his cue to leave…

 _What a jerk._

The great thing about living in a town such as this is the fact that everything is close by. Haley and I were so used to taking the subway and other means of public transportation everywhere when we lived in New York that we both never got our driver's licenses until we were well over the legal age to do so. With Myrtle Beach, there is a Wal-Mart, Lowes, and a few other stores all in close proximity. Big suburban shopping centers were making it easy to get anything and everything we needed for our current home improvement project. Plus, I was so happy I fought to make our vehicular purchase a truck. The luxury that was our little Ford Ranger was coming in handy today. A simple painting project in New York can turn into an all day excursion, not to mention that at the end of your trip you still have to get it all home – so you either haul it on the subway and incur the wrath of the other patrons or you hail a taxi and pay the driver in blood for the trouble.

I did everything I could, but in the end Haley wouldn't be dissuaded. We ended up with two cans of Valspar paint in a pale aqua. _Carolina Inn Club_ is what the can read. I was just happy when Haley had said she wanted to paint the kitchen something sunny she hadn't meant yellow. I look down at the paint can. "Hales, we don't need primer. This paint has primer mixed in."

"We still need to buy a can of primer, Luke! The kitchen walls are too dark to not use primer first. That ugly color will just bleed right through," Haley says as she puts a can of expensive primer in the shopping cart.

"If you insist on buying primer can't we at least buy the cheap stuff? This shit is $40 a can." I roll my eyes as she pulls the front of the cart down the paint accessories isle. "All we need is two rollers, a pole, and some drop cloth."

Haley puts the items in the cart that I had said, but nothing she wanted to get was off brand. When we walked to the registers, instinctively I took out my wallet and paid. Haley stared at me as I sorted through the wad of cash and paid in mostly singles. When we got out of the store Haley put her arm in mine and said, "Where did you get all that money from?" She had that same concerned mother look she gave me when she thought I was up to no good.

After listening to her go on and on about Nathan for most of the drive here, I was tired of listening to her, "Don't worry about where the money came from." I reply coldly, and brush off any other questions that she proceeded to ask to catch me up in a lie. She was silent the entire drive home but I knew it wouldn't last. She would be bringing it up again. She's much too predictable.

* * *

I pull into our parking space as Haley gets out of the truck and heads to the apartment, leaving me to bring everything in myself. "Thanks a lot Hales," I mumble when she's out of ear shot. I set everything down in the kitchen and scoff when I see Haley come out of her room carrying a stack of old sheets. "If you were going to just use those, why did I have to buy five tarps?" I lean the small ladder we rented at Haley's insistence by the sink.

Haley takes notice of my tone and ignores it. "Let's prime first and see how long it takes to dry. This might turn into a two day job." She smiles and moseys over to the entertainment stand in the living room. More furniture had seemed to appear overnight - I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before. She grabs her phone from the pocket of her dingy overalls and puts it down on the table, as the loud blaring of the last chorus of _Waterfalls_ by TLC echoes through the sound-bar. The song immediately changes to _Ignition_ by R. Kelley.

"Not today, Satan," I think to myself, as I roll the sleeves of my hoodie up. I hadn't heard this song in ages, but somehow, I can picture it as the perfect song to do a routine to... "Stop it," I shake my head silently, as I begin to pour the can of glossy primer into the red paint tub. I grab one of the rollers from the plastic bag on the table as Haley finishes tarping off the counters.

"So, what did you do last night?"

"Here we go," I say to myself. If my sister is nothing else at least she's persistent. I want to blame it on her profession but my Haley Scott has been nosy since she could talk. I don't want to lie to her anymore than I already have, but I can't exactly tell her where I was last night. She would freak out and threaten me. "I just went out," I say, as I climb up the ladder. She grabs a hold of it to steady it for me as I roll on the first layer of primer over the bland and drabby sandy colored walls.

"I know you went out, Lucas. _Where_ did you go?" She pries.

"I went to Landsharks, it's this bar down on the Boardwalk. It was dead for a Friday night, but the food was really good. I'll have to take you sometime." I keep rolling primer along the ceiling's edge, willing the subject to change to something else.

"And afterwards?" She asks again, using that Yale education to try and get as much information from me as possible. Unfortunately for Haley, I passed capture and interrogation tactics with flying colors at the academy.

"Shooters. Nathan called me and asked if I wanted to meet him for a drink. I said yes, we got a little drunk so we took a cab back to his place, and I crashed there for the night." I kept it simple. Even if Nathan wants to sleep with my sister I know he would have my back if she were silly enough to bring it up to him.

Haley nods her head. I know she's smarter than this. I want so badly to tell her about the night that I had - minus the one night stand with Quinn of course. She is my sister after all and some proclivities are better left unsaid. Now come to think of it, a lot of what happened after the diner is blank canvas. I close my eyes and my memory is foggy - hazy at best. I can't even be sure of what happened with Quinn after we got back to her place. In fact, the only reason I know that I had sex is because I woke up naked in her bed.

"Interesting," she says in a questioning tone. I look down to put some more paint on the roller and she is gripping the ladder so tightly her knuckles have lost their color.

I can't believe she already thinks I have fallen in with the wrong sort of crowd! I roll my eyes. "Why, what did you do last night?" I ask her, my voice growing angrier with each pass of the $40 primer covered roller.

"I drank almost an entire bottle of wine with one of the girls from my class; we worked on our final presentation, and watched a whole three episodes of _Parenthood_." Haley says with a frown.

"Sounds exciting," I reply sarcastically. My mind keeps wandering and all I am hoping for is that my voice and mannerisms aren't out of sorts. Haley knows all of my tells. That's what happens when you grow up with someone.

"Very," Haley chuckles as she dabs a few dots of paint on the cuff of my jeans. I wanted to snap at her and tell her I don't have any money to buy a new pair of work jeans, but I don't want to start the money conversation all over again. "Do you remember...?" She begins to laugh, pulling me back to the kitchen and out of my head, as the song changes to another throwback from our early teenage years. "When we were at Amanda's house party and this song came on? Everyone thought it was so lame but by the end we were all singing along."

"That was the first night you got insanely drunk," I chuckle. "I fondly remember that night. Mom and dad grounded me for a month when we got home and they saw the state you were in."

" _You_ got to make out with Rebecca Waterson and _I_ got to go home and puke my guts out. I had never seen mom and dad so pissed off before," she laughs.

I smile at the thought of our parents. "Oh I had…Dad pulled off his belt. I thought he was going to whip my ass like he did when I was a loud mouthed little spaz." My smile fades and sadness creeps along my face. "Do you miss them?" I wonder.

Haley hangs her head against the ladder and puts her hand on my boot, "Every day, all of the time."

"You know something - we wouldn't be here right now if they were still alive. You would be living in Connecticut with Adam, living the true American dream by now with the house, white picket fence, and your award winning rose garden. I would be off on the other side of the world somewhere doing God knows what." I laugh, "Or maybe prison. Have myself a boyfriend named Butch and everything."

Haley shakes her head, "If mom and dad were still alive you would have taken over the shop by now." Haley picks up the other roller and starts painting around the window, "And I'm beginning to think getting engaged to Adam was a mistake. We're taking a break right now and I'm not sure if we're ever going to get back together."

Adam Morrow and my sister had been attached at the hip since they were in middle school. He gave up a full ride scholarship to Baylor University in Texas, his dream school, to be in Connecticut with Haley. He went to Trinity College in Hartford and he proposed to her right before mom died. It was a decision they both seem to subsequently regret. "I'm sorry about you and Adam, but if mom didn't pass away we would be off living completely separate lives. Nothing I did was ever enough for either of them..." I trail off before things get too out of hand. I wish they could see me now... Lucas Scott, FBI Special Agent working his first undercover operation.

"Is that what you think?" She sighs and puts down her roller. "Lucas, they were so proud of you. The day that you graduated from the police academy... I had never seen a woman as proud as mom was the day you got your shield. Dad was proud, too."

"Mom would be proud of you too, little sis. So would dad," I reply.

She smiles at me, and grabs onto my arm. "I love you, you freaking weirdo. Don't make me cry while we're doing this. This is not sad, damnit. Our lives, this path that we have chosen...it's _not_ a sad one. If I've learned anything from mom and dad passing away it is that we have one life to live. And while we are young, we have to do the things that we love. We have to take chances because it's about much more than where you work or how much money you bring home. At the end of the day, if you go to bed with regrets and what ifs then you're already behind the eight ball. Don't let anything stop you, Lucas. Please. Remember what I have always said…"

I get off of the ladder and pull her in for a big hug, "The joy is in the journey. I love you too Hales. Thanks for some perspective."

Haley pulls away and smiles, "Anytime you goober." She looks at the kitchen walls, "You were totally right, we should have just used the paint. Separate primer was an unnecessary step, I'm sorry." I fucking told her so! But instead of rubbing it in her face, I just laugh the hardest I had in a long time.

* * *

After priming and painting the kitchen, I change my clothes and decide to go out exploring. Haley's words fresh in my mind though I was drawn to one place…to one person…

It was obvious last night that Brooke Davis was spoken for but I couldn't fight the feeling I had that there _was_ a connection there. I walk down to the beach and head for Fortitude Bar and Grill. I see a sky blue Volkswagen Beetle parked across the street and I instantly became nervous. I had no idea what kind of car she drove and even showing up here was a complete shot in the dark. I walk up to the large double doors at the entrance…locked. I head around to the back and discover that it is open. I was mentally preparing myself for walking in on the dance rehearsal when I walked into the stage area. I got a show alright… just not from Nathan and the other members of the Fortitude Five. Brooke was standing behind the bar, doing inventory by the looks of it. She was wearing a pair of tiny lace shorts in a fuchsia color with a black cotton tank top. I nearly tripped on her wedge heels when I came in - I couldn't believe she was wandering around barefoot in a _bar_. To each her own, I suppose. She had a pair of Beats headphones over her ears and was humming to herself. I was trying to figure out the best way to announce myself when she started dancing provocatively and singing to the song playing in her ears.

 _"Yeah I called ya fat; look at me I'm skinny. It never stopped me from getting busy." I watch on as she starts grinding her hips, "I'm crazy, allow me to amaze thee. They say I'm ugly but it just don't faze me. I'm still getting in the girls' pants, and I even got my own dance."_

I bite my knuckle to suppress a laugh and decide now is the moment; I stride over to the bar and sing with her, _"The Humpty Dance is your chance to do the hump."_

Brooke screams and pulls off her headphones, "Lucas you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

I look down at my watch – 3:30. "I thought I would catch the early show," I wink.

She blushes and turns off her music, "You're early." She picks up a clipboard in front of her. "Nathan, Clay, and the boys were disappointed you didn't show this morning. They moved it from the rec center to the club for you, too. Nathan mentioned you were new and they didn't want you to get lost."

"Yeah," I thrust my hands into my pockets, "I decided I couldn't do that again. It's just not for me."

Brooke nods, "That's too bad."

"Is it," I walk behind the bar and stop right beside her. "You look like you have some moves too. Have you ever danced?" I flash her a devilish grin.

She kinks her eyebrow and I get another glimpse of that dimpled smile. "Wouldn't you like to know, scrub." She grabs a pair of frameless glasses and looks over her notes, "Can I get you something?"

I just want to touch her - I scold myself for the perverted thoughts but there is something about her I just cannot shake. "How about a beer? Can I help you with something?"

"One beer coming right up…scrub," She laughs, "There's a big music set up over there in the corner where Mouth runs the show. Why don't you go find something for us to listen to?"

"I think I can handle that," I smile again. What is wrong with me?! I may or may not have slept with her friend last night - I need to have my head examined. I jog over to sound-boards and pull up Pandora. I click the shuffle button to give us some variety. I take out my wallet and hand her a $5 bill.

She waves me off, "I told you last night that wasn't necessary." She continues checking inventory, "I know the bar manager, she won't mind."

I feel my cheeks redden. Why didn't I figure that out sooner? Brooke was the bar manager. "So," I take a sip of my beer, "why have you been calling me scrub?"

"Because I can," She grabs a stool from under the bar and puts her clipboard away. "So what's your story, Lucas?"

"I don't have a story." I say quickly, "What's _your_ story, Brooke Davis?"

She pops the top off of a beer and sits down. "What would you like to know, Lucas Scott?"

I let my hand touch hers for a second. "Anything you want to tell me works."

She closes her eyes and laughs when Spice Girls – _Spice Up Your Life_ comes on over the speakers. "Well, let's see. I have lived in Myrtle Beach since Nathan decided we were moving down here." She notices my face. "He is my best friend and that's it, it has never been anything else for us." She wrinkles her nose at the thought.

After a few minutes of silence I work up the courage to ask her what I really want to know. "So, how long have you and Clay been together?"

"Oh gosh," she takes a drink of her beer. "Let's see it's been...five years now. We bought a small house together last year." She takes another drink of her beer. "He's the one. He makes me happy." She pats my hand - the universal sign for the friend zone. "So, is there anyone special back in New York?"

"How did you know where I was from?" I question, as the image of Quinn's naked body pressed to mine flashes before my eyes.

"Nathan told me." Brooke cocks an eyebrow at me, the song changes to Vanilla Ice – _Ice, Ice, Baby_. "Come on! Let's dance." She runs around the bar before I can respond.

"I'm not a dancer, Brooke. I think I made that clear last night when I made an ass of myself." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the stage.

"Well I am a much smaller crowd than you faced last night," she giggles. "I think you can handle it scrub."

I scoff, "I mean could it get any whiter than fucking _Ice Ice Baby_?"

She pouts, "Come on, I'll show you _mine_." She steps to me, "If you show me _yours_."

I gulp hard, "Alright, fine." She just told me she was happy with Clay then makes an overt reference to us getting down right here in this very spot. Instead of thinking about it, I play along and start to do the running man. " _Dance, go rush the speaker that booms_." I point to the huge speakers in the corner. " _I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom._ " I segway into the sprinkler and the Roger Rabbit. I hear Brooke laughing harder and it's like music to my ears. I grab her wrist and spin her into me, " _Ice, ice, baby. Vanilla, ice, ice, baby_."

 _"Ice, ice, baby. Vanilla, ice, ice, baby."_ She looks at me and moves back. She shakes her rump in a playful manor and drops to the stage. " _Now that the party is jumpin, with the bass kicked in_." She crawls to the end of the stage in a seductive manor and sits on the edge. "I'm impressed scrub, why didn't you do any of that old school stuff last night. It would have been a hit."

"Honestly? I forgot I could do all of that." I have one more move to show her - I bust out the worm then slide beside her.

She laughs again and runs back to the bar and returns with our beers. "You should show that to Nathan. He would go insane." She sits so close to me our bare arms are touching. "I heard you had breakfast this morning. Nathan seems really interested in your sister. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no." I laugh and shake my head. "It was bizarre, that's all I'm going to say."

"So, you and Quinn seemed into each other last night." She frowns, when she sees me looking it fades.

I finish off my beer and chuck it into the trash can near us, "Last night is a little bit foggy, I haven't been that drunk in years… Quinn is nice. I look forward to getting to know her better."

"She is a sweetheart, isn't she?" Brooke smiles and nudges me before getting up and heading to the stereo system. She fiddles with something then I hear the station change and Garbage – _Only Happy When It Rains_ comes on. "So since you are new to our fair city, you haven't experienced a South Carolina summer rain storm."

I immediately notice the drawl to her voice that she seems to conceal most of the time. "No… I haven't experienced a South Carolina rain storm. Is it supposed to rain soon?"

Brooke puts her hands over her head and nods vigorously before she starts dancing again to Shirley Manson." _You know I love it when the news is bad,"_ She comes up to me and pushes my legs open, " _And why it feels so good to feel so sad, I'm only happy when it rains."_ She slithers down to the floor in front of me and then rolls over and runs her hands down her body before dropping her legs flat on the floor, " _Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me. Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me. I'm only happy when it rains."_

I lay down next to her, "You are something else, you know that?"

"I've heard that a lot actually." She smiles and rolls over and stretches her arm across my chest. I want to kiss her…

Boyfriend be dammed.

"I bet," I pull her up so her face is almost touching mine: I can hear Haley in my head telling me to take more chances. I am going to kiss her. I _need_ to kiss her. I lick my lips and Brooke jumps up quickly and smooths out her shirt. I am so confused until I hear what she heard before me.

"Hey Nate," Brooke says jogging back to the bar.

Nathan looks at Brooke, then to me and back again. "Was I interrupting something just now?"

I stand up and look into Brooke's eyes, "Nope," we say in unison.

* * *

Brooke had been right - it had rained for the first time that next morning, our first Sunday since arriving in Myrtle Beach. The sky was an overcast grey color and the palm trees off in the distance swayed rapidly back and forth. I hadn't seen raindrops this big since Hurricane Sandy hit back in 2012. We were approaching the beginning of the tropical storm season and more rain was to be expected over the course of the next few hours. Waking from bed, I felt lethargic and hungover, the same way that I had woken up the last few mornings. I make a mental note in my head to cool down my drinking this evening - I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

I dress without making a sound and check on Haley before I leave. She's sound asleep, laying peacefully, with her laptop open beside her. From the corner of my eye, I notice the blue Skype icon on the screen and silently think that she was up all night talking to Adam. I shake my head a little bit, because I know that she is too good for him, and leave a note on a piece of a paper towel by the sink. I shuffle out of the door without disturbing her and manage to make my way outside and start the truck.

Sunday's back home had always been my favorite days. Being raised in a strict Catholic household, our mother required us to attend church every Sunday morning, as long as we were living under her roof. We used to dress up in our best Sunday attire and head down to the little church at the corner of our street with her. Through hymns and bible verses on those fateful Sundays, the four of us had a chance to wash away our sins and begin the week with a fresh start. We would head home afterwards and watch the sports game on television. Sometimes, it was the Jets, while others it was the Knicks. The world would throw a curveball at us on occasion and air a Yankee's game. My mom tried to make a big family dinner for all of us to enjoy - sometimes, simple, and others more elaborate. We had leftovers for almost the duration of the week. My favorite was her chicken and gnocchi pasta. I can somehow still taste it in my mouth and I suddenly long for home and my mother's warm embrace.

I'm remembering those days fondly this morning as I stare at the red light on the corner of Avenue and Bath street, the world seeming to spin at a constant speed behind me. The rain has washed out any tourists from the city for the day, as it continues to splash against my windshield. I can't help but think that after all of the sins I committed this past weekend, church would be something that I needed right about now. Alas, I continue to drive to the FBI headquarters just outside of the county line.

I park my car out front and throw the hood of my jacket over my dampened blonde hair. I hurry inside to try and beat the increasing pellets of rain. I walk through security inside and then approach Tammi's desk. She's twirling her hair and reading through the latest edition of some random gossip magazine. I have to clear my throat twice before she finally looks up.

"Oh, hi..." She looks like she's really trying to remember my name.

"Lucas," I tell her, as she scans the paper in front of her.

"Right," she giggles. "I could just call you _The Kid_ , you know," she winks.

I feel my face begin to get redder and I am immediately thinking to myself that today is the day that I will die. Julian Baker will personally snap my the neck, all because I wanted to show my ass on stage Friday night.

I swallow the lump in my throat as Tammi escorts me down to Julian's office. From the looks of it, the paper on his desk is in mounds and his phone is pressed against his ear. He's dressed in jeans and an olive green v-neck shirt, much more casual than what I saw him in on Thursday.

"Mr. Baker is on a call right now. Would you mind waiting here a quick second? I'll let him know you've arrived."

"That's fine," I stammer.

"You can grab a seat, Mr. Scott. I will be back with you shortly." She smiles at me again and knocks twice on Julian's door. He hangs up from his phone call and gawks at her, smiling away. She comes back a few moments later and let's me know that he is ready to meet with me. I graciously thank her as I make my way into his office.

"Have a seat," he tells me, motioning for me to take the same seat that I sat in on Thursday. The room begins to spin around me and Julian pulls something from his desk. Did he have someone follow me on Friday night? Did he take pictures of the embarrassing routine that I had performed on stage for all those wanting women? Please tell me this isn't happening right now...

"Is it okay if I record our conversation?" he asks, placing the tape recorder down on the wooden desk in front of me.

"Absolutely," I reply without hesitation.

"Thank you," he says, grabbing the device and holding it up to his mouth. "June 7th, 2015, 8:42am. Meeting number one with Agent Lucas Scott, follow up to first initial day on the job at McClean and Sons Construction Company." He places the device back in front of us. "You understand why I have to record this, right?"

I nod my head. "Absolutely. To use against the defendant in a court of law if found guilty," I comply.

"Correct," he begins. "You looked so nervous when I brought that thing out...just talk to me like we are having a normal conversation, Lucas. Ignore the recorder."

I nod again. "Understood," I tell him.

"And you have your field notes...is that correct as well?"

"It is," I say, as I pass forward the bent folder containing the notes from the first day on the job site. He opens the folder and begins to skim through the contents that I have written.

"Tell me about the first day on the job. What was it like?"

"Uh, well..." I grimace, taking a look out of the window. It's still pouring outside and the only thing that I can think of is a nice hot shower and holding Brooke...I mean, Quinn...actually, _no_ , I don't...I want to be holding Brooke in my arms as we listened to the rain together. The thought brings a smile to lips and I feel my pulse quicken, shit! And then my moms pasta and a Jets game pop into my head and my train of thought is lost so I hesitate with my answer. "It was a slow day. I met Kenneth McClean at 0700 that morning and he walked me through the job and a little about what they do there. He then introduced me to Nathan Lee, his head contractor of the job."

"And how would you describe Nathan's reaction when he first met you?"

"He seemed fine with the entire ordeal. They lost half of the crew last year due to personal family problems, health issues, and retirement. Nathan thought that it would be nice to have someone younger joining the crew as well. He's a fantastic teacher. Kenny had me shadow him all day and he went step-by-step and told me what to do."

"And would you consider Nathan an attribute to the money laundering that we believe is going on?"

"I am not sure yet sir, I don't really know him all that well," I say. Other than the fact that he is a stripper on the side, of course, and was totally eye-fucking my baby sister yesterday. "He seems to be really involved in the job and loves what he does. He did mention that Kenny's son, William, owns a landscaping company and his brother, Donny, owns a concrete company and they all do the work together and hire pretty much the same people for the duration of the job."

"Do you think they might be working with Kenny? I know it's your first day there and all, but judging by assumptions..."

"It's hard to assume without knowing all of the facts. I'm hoping to uncover some more information tomorrow when I go there."

"And you would describe the work as manageable? Was Nathan doing everything up to code and standard?"

"Yes he was," I say, sticking to the short answer. "Like I mentioned, he's a great leader and has offered to help teach me the ropes of the business."

"Was anything off about the site?"

"Not really," I tell him. "It seemed to be pretty normal to me. Everything checked out and was up to code and standard by the state of South Carolina, so there are no violations that route. The piece that we are working on is just a home addition. I'm unsure of the relationship between Kenny and the home owner, however."

"Find that out tomorrow for me, would you please? And try to get as thorough an answer as possible, complete with names, first and last."

"Of course," I say, as I begin to tap my fingers on the table next to me.

"Excellent," Julian replies. "Do you have anything else to add?"

I shake my head. "Nothing really," I say. Except for the fact that I stripped the other night in front of hundreds of women and your receptionist up front saw the _entire_ thing...

"How is Myrtle Beach treating you thus far? How are you and Haley settling in?"

"Just fine, thanks. We painted the kitchen yesterday and have almost all of our furniture and mementos from home up. It's a nice place."

"That's great. Have you done anything exciting?"

Stripping. "No," I answer quickly.

Julian nods his head. He is expecting to hear more, I presume, but I don't make it known that I might have evidence leading to another case. "If there are no further comments at this time, then I will shut the recorder off..."

"Actually," I tell him and immediately regret when I do so. "I have something, but it doesn't necessarily pertain to this case."

"Okay," Julian begins. "I'll take the bait. What else do you have, Scott?"

"It's kind of a funny story, actually."

"Amuse me then, I am all ears."

I begin to rub my temples as Julian takes a swig of the Gatorade next to him on the desk. "Friday night, I went down to the boardwalk and dined at this place called Landsharks. Fantastic food, by the way."

"I've heard of it. Please continue," Julian says.

"I uhh...I met up with Nathan and he was going into this bar called Shooters, right on the water. I asked if I would be able to come in with him and he got me into the club. He introduced me to some women, we drank and danced for a while, and then he told me that I owed him one. So, we went out to Fortitude Bar and Grill, where Nathan also works, and he told me that he is a male entertainer..."

Julian reaches for the recorder, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there," I reply. "Anyway, we went in and that's when I found out about the whole stripping thing. One of the guys got sick and I stepped in and went out and danced for the crowd. Clay, the owner, offered me a job and I declined and asked if I could stick to props master to make a bit of money on the side. After the show..."

Julian is laughing at me now. I can see it in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Luke. Go ahead."

"Anyway, I heard Clay having a cryptic phone conversation...and I couldn't help but think that there is something else going on here besides the men just taking their clothes off."

"Uh huh. I see," Julian says. "And you want to see what's going on?"

"Precisely," I reply. "I think it could be connected to the money laundering but I'm not sure." I begin to plead my case and tell him about the phone call as he listens with intent. He clears his throat after a while and says, "well, I mean, it sounds plausible. If I let you investigate it, however, it would make no sense working as the prop boy, master, whatever."

"And you want me to get back up there and dance?"

"I don't care if you strip, Lucas. But I won't come see you do it," he winks. "You don't think that's a lot to handle with the other case going on?"

I shake my head. "Not really, sir."

"Great. And Clay offered you a job?"

"Yes," I say again. "He did."

"Alright, Scott. Let's make a deal," he begins. "I'll let you do it if you dance," Julian replies. "That way you gain their trust, that's the only rule. Get as close to Nathan and to Clay as possible, shake the tree and see if anything comes loose. I mean important things - not what sized their...packages are or what color thong they're wearing. Things about Clay and Nathan to prove your suspicion. Poke a round a little bit. But I am telling you one thing and I don't care if it's recorded or not. If you mess up and this gets too be too much to handle you can walk away whenever...do you understand?"

"Of course," I tell him.

"Great. I still want you to take field notes for both of these occasions, keep them separate until we have reason to believe they are connected, and find out as much as you can. Don't be afraid to ask questions, Luke." Julian puts his pen down and taps his chin, "I guess I'm going to need some male strippers to teach you how to dance then?"

"Clay has rehearsal every day for these guys. I think I can pick some stuff up and play along."

"We want you to be the best," Julian says. "I'll arrange for them to come in next week."

"Okay," I say again. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

Julian shakes his head. "Not at the moment." He shuts off the tape recorder and talk about the choices that I have made the past few days. When he finally, once and for all agrees, I thank him again for the opportunity and promise not to let him down.

If only it were that simple...


	7. Chapter Six

_"A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended."_ \- Ian McEwan

 **Chapter Six**

Fortitude has felt more like home the past forty-eight hours than the apartment I shared with Haley. Instead of going home after my first FBI briefing with Julian, I head to the bar to make sure that the job offer is still on the table. I'm nervous to meet with Clay after my _rendezvous_ with his girlfriend, but I can't help feeling like this is going to be a permanent thing - being here all of the time, I mean. Not making a living as a stripper. I could just picture the look on my father's face and it wasn't pretty.

I walk through the glass double doors and can smell the stench of Pine Sol wafting through the air. It's pretty empty in here except for the low rumble of the country radio station that someone has playing. "Hello?" I call out. No one replies back, so, I make my way over to the bar area. And there she is... the beautiful girl that I have been ignoring since yesterday when I left her house without leaving a note. I haven't taken any of her phone calls or text messages. I feel like a complete dickwad, but none of that matters right now because she's staring at me and she looks confused.

"I thought you died or something," she says, poking her head up from behind the bar. "Or kidnapped by pirates...aliens?"

I let out a soft laugh, as she places her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I've been really busy. My sister wanted to paint the kitchen and she kept nagging me until we finished it." What I should tell her is I was desperately trying to sleep with her friend, but there's no reason to give her more things to hate about me.

"Uh huh," she tells me. "Super busy, right? You worked the show last night and then went out with the guys. Did you get on stage again?"

"Nope. Just prop boy," I answer, not wanting to tell her yet about deciding to take the dancing gig if it was still mine.

"Okay," she huffs and rolls her eyes, grabbing the rag from the bar. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. I don't go home with guys I just met, especially with a guy from _here_."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"The guys in this place are downright disgusting," she shudders. "I mean, let's take a look at the eligible bachelors, shall we? There's Owen, the egotistical pig. I'm not sure how much interaction you have had with him yet, but, he thinks he is God's gift to women. Just ask him, he will tell you." I laugh and she continues. "Then there's Chase, who is so wound up I could put a piece of coal up his ass and if I check on him an hour later it would be a diamond. It's a shame, really, 'cause he isn't bad looking at all. Some people just can't get out of their own way to save their life. Next is Chris Keller, the all American drug addict. Has anyone told you his story yet? He used to sing with Jake and the band. Chris is an incredible performer. His only problem is he loves to snort cocaine and pop pills like the world is going to end tomorrow and he's too _much_ of a coward to face it." She frowns. "It's sad when you think about it."

She buffs the one spot of counter she's been working on since her rant began and I abruptly take the dishtowel from her. "You can stop Quinn, the counter is dead."

She looks down and shakes her head, "Wait, I'm not finished!" Quinn shouts, roaring with laughter. "Then, there is Skills and well...he isn't necessarily bad by any means but he raps and thinks he's going to be the next Drake and I'm trying so hard to understand _who_ that is. Plus, he's a mama's boy and that just isn't sexy...like ever. Oh! And then there's Nathan and he has slept with so many women _I_ have lost count. So the one that leaves me with is Mouth, who I don't think has ever had a serious girlfriend. My options here are limited...at best."

"I see," I laugh again. "Don't worry about it. I'm not any of those guys, alright? I would never hurt you on purpose." I can't lie - the last sentence stung when it left my lips. I was behaving just like those guys she described.

"Likely story," she mutters, taking a last look around the bar. "I'm almost finished if you want to go take a walk or something. Maybe we can talk? We didn't get to do much of that on Friday. We were too busy shoving our tongues down each other's throats."

I giggle like a schoolgirl and she looks at me funny. "Sure. Talking sounds good."

"Want a beer for the road?" she wonders, grabbing two bottles from behind the bar. South Carolina has an open container rule, but, I've ruled out drinking for today. I shake my head and she grabs two bottles of Pepsi as we begin the walk to my truck. The rain has subsided for now and the sun is shining brighter than I have ever seen it before. I look at my watch and it's now noon - the whole day is still ahead of us.

* * *

Quinn and I park the truck along the side of the beach. We step out and I can feel the warm, damp sand between my toes. She takes her flip flops off and throws them in the truck bed as do I. We both smile at one another as we begin to make our way over to the edge of the shore. She takes a seat and I immediately sit down next to her. The desire to kiss her is racing from within me. Christ, what is wrong with me?! Yesterday, all I wanted was Brooke now I want nothing more than to taste Quinn's sweet lips again.

"So...Quinn James."

"Lucas Scott," she says back instantly, touching my hand.

My skin ignites under her soft touch as I clear my throat. "Why'd you pick this place?"

"It's the place that I feel the most at ease," she replies. "I've lived in small cities all of my life and when I moved here, I saw the ocean for the first time. Since then, I come to the shores edge and watch the tide rise and the waves ebb and flow within themselves. It's tranquil here and an absolute dream escape to get to when the world just seems too heavy."

"I feel like I know so much about you already," I tell her. I felt that way about the shop that my dad owned. When days got rough, I would go in there by myself and just look around. I felt the most at ease there and up until a few moments ago, that was my favorite place in the world. Now, it might be tied with this spot on the beach with Quinn. The beach is tranquil and safe and relaxing.

She chuckles a little and glares at me. "Sure, let me guess. You think you know me because you've seen me naked, right Lucas? You know so much about me because I took my clothes off and gave myself to you physically? Tell me about my dreams. What breaks my heart? What am I passionate about? What makes me cry? Tell me about my childhood. Better yet, tell me a story that _you're_ not in. You've seen my skin, sure, and you've touched my body. You still know as much about me as a book you once found but never bothered opening."

I stared at her in amazement, her sandy blonde hair flowing freely in the soft wind. "Quinn...I didn't mean anything of that sort. I'm sorry to have made you feel that way."

She shakes her head. "It's okay, Lucas. I would like the chance to get to know you..."

"As do I," I smile without hesitation. "So, tell me about your dreams. What are you passionate about?"

"Well," she says, crossing her legs to sit Indian style. "I'm in school right now. When I finish that, I want to go into teaching. I've been a photographer for most of my life. Capturing the moment in its most raw form and the essence of a person's true spirit. I want to teach a photography class somewhere to children that don't get to see the beauty in the world everyday. Travel to countries like Africa and Indonesia and Haiti and help them out and teach them all of the wonderful things to behold around them."

"Wow," I reply. I wasn't expecting such an answer from her. I grimace a little and know that it's my turn to reply. "I want to be able to perfect a lap dance on a girl. I owe you a re-do from the other night," I chuckle. She doesn't find my humor funny and I continue on. "In all seriousness, I want to do something that helps people. Be an EMT maybe or something like that. I don't know quite yet. I was never really good at school, so that is down the drain. I only graduated NYU just barely so I'll never be one of those snooty college grads, like my sister. She went to Yale. I could do anything though. So many things save people every day. I just want to be one of those things I suppose," I shrug, "I just have to figure out my calling and go with it"

She nods her head. "We all are like that, Luke."

"Fair enough." I take a deep breath. "What breaks your heart?" I ask, carrying on from the words that will always haunt me 'til my last breath.

"What breaks my heart? Do we have enough time for me to tell you?" she giggles. "That's a hard one. Probably talking about David. Thinking about him. He's everywhere. Sometimes, when I fall asleep, I can still smell his cologne - Burberry - and it takes me back to all of the nights that we had spent together and how much I would inhale that smell when I slept. It was a comfort and I needed that. Especially when he got deployed. I would walk around the house and spray it everywhere just as a reminder that even though the smell would fade, the real him would be home soon enough."

"Why does that break your heart?" I inquire, wanting to know more about her ex-husband. I don't necessarily think she's caught up in whatever game Clay is playing, but I was told to be thorough, so thorough I was going to be.

"David and I had a steadfast love. It all happened so quick and for eighteen years old, you aren't ready for that sometimes. We met our freshman year of high school. He played water polo and I was on social chair, so, we both ran with the same crowds. We would catch each other at parties or games or school events. Then one day, he just walked up to me and started talking, and it took off from there. We went to prom together, we survived my mom's passing, we survived the rumors in the hallways. When we were approaching our senior year and everyone was bragging about what their ACT and SAT scores were, David told me about the ASVAB test that you take for the military. I was appalled. We had never discussed that - not once. Our dream was always to go to school together, get married, and have kids. When he changed the direction of his dreams, I changed mine. He completed basic training at Parris Island - he's a Marine - and came home to me. We got married in a small ceremony at the courthouse and then we had a huge party, reception type thing, that evening. He got called up to active duty and was shipped to Belgium immediately following the wedding. We didn't have much time to spend together and he cheated on me with some girl that he met on base. And then, he cheated several times after that. He threw away _seven_ years over some girl and I have to live with the feeling that I wasn't good enough for the rest of my life."

"Quinn," I say, as I wrap my arm around her. I pull her close as she rests her head on my shoulder. "You _are_ good enough. David was just an idiot. That isn't your fault. All men are not like that. I promise you from experience and from personal knowledge that all men do not cheat on their spouses. Some military men do - my biological father did that to my mother - and yeah." I hesitate for a minute. I can't find the words so I finish, "that's about it for that."

She begins to trace my arms with her fingers and sighs. "What breaks your heart, Lucas Scott?"

"Love," I simply reply. "Love breaks my heart. Family love, friend love, actual love. I don't have many friends anymore - I hung around with the wrong people. My parents are gone. All I have left is my younger sister," I decide to let out some genuine honestly, "And I have never been in love before."

"And that breaks your heart?" She wonders.

"It breaks my heart knowing that I might not ever get to experience _that_ with someone. That feeling that you get when you are so in love with them that you can't explain it. The feeling that you get when your heart hurts and you can't muster up the words to say it. It breaks my heart to know that I might not ever get to experience gut wrenching, earth shattering love. I'm such a gypsy. I can never stay in the same place more than a few years," I explain, before changing the subject. "What are you passionate about?"

"Life. You?"

"Likewise," I tell her. "What makes you cry?"

"Sappy movies, sappy songs. The typical girl things. What about you?" She inches closer to me.

"Beautiful moments," I reply. "Weddings, accomplishments, death. All of those things."

She nods her head understandingly. "Beautiful moments are the ones that we treasure the most in life. We forget them when they're happening, being captivated by them ourselves. We forget to take advantage of them until they're gone."

"Tell me about your childhood," I say next.

"It's simple, really. I was born not too far away from here, up the coast. It's called Hanahan, South Carolina - it's this tiny three stoplight town. I hated it. I might enjoy the twangy country music, but, I don't hunt or fish or do any of that. It wasn't meant for me. I was born for the big city lights and the roaring traffic outside of my window. My parents are divorced. My mother passed away when I was in high school of cervical cancer. I'm an only child, and I thank God for that sometimes. I was spoiled rotten. I never had to work for anything until I got to college. And then I had to fight for all that I wanted. I had a good childhood all in all. Full of love, of heartache, and those beautiful moments. What was yours like?"

"The exact opposite," I reply, as I begin to trace my finger through the sand. "I was born and raised in the Bronx - my mom married my sister's father when I was three and he adopted me. We were poor - at times, we didn't have two pennies to rub together. My mom and dad treated us well. There was so much love in that household - I felt loved. Went to NYU as I mentioned. Then moved down here for my sister's schooling. That's that."

"Definitely the exact opposite," she replies. "I bet it was nice to have a sister growing up?"

I chuckle. "At times, yeah. She's two years younger than me. When I was accepted into college, she didn't want me to leave. She kept telling me to not forget about her - and I never would. She purposely hid my Springsteen records because she knew they were some of the last things that I had to take with me to school. She thought that by doing that, I would have to stay. I wish I could have - things might have been different if I did. Backing up a little bit, when we were kids, we would fight all of the time. We both played sports and my dad would let us wrestle with him on the floor. My sister even knocked out my dads two front teeth one time from kicking him in the mouth. I still have scars on my legs from when she would dig her nails into them just so she could win. She's made me bleed countless times. And then, we grew up. At times, we wouldn't speak to each other for days if one did something the other didn't like. Thinking back on it now, it was such petty shit."

"And now?"

"My dad passed of an aortic embolism in 2011. It was very, very sudden. He wasn't sick but he refused to go to the doctor for the shoulder pains that he was having. My mom passed in 2014 - she lost her battle with cancer. My sister is all that I have left. We're trying the whole bonding thing that we never really had. We're trying the be nicer to one another thing, too."

Quinn nods her head. "It sounds like your life is shaping up to be one of those beautiful moments, Lucas Scott."

"Maybe I should stop talking about my life and enjoy it while it's happening," I smile, before crashing my lips into hers.

* * *

Quinn and I must have sat on that beach for the next two hours or so: her head on my shoulder. Whenever our lips weren't connected, my hands were running through her luscious blonde locks. It was so serene, just sitting with her. Being still together, it felt natural. A big part of me still longed for Brooke Davis, but right now with the obstacles standing in our way - mainly her boyfriend and my real job - anything other than a friendship didn't seem likely.

The sun that had been so bright in the peak of the afternoon had managed to take refuge behind the clouds. The un-naturally muggy air drifted around us, signaling that the next bit of rain was making its way in. We stroll hand-in-hand back to Fortitude and upon our arrival, we notice at least a dozen different vehicles outside.

"Shit," Quinn mutters under her breath, as we make our way inside through the double glass doors. They don't open until six, which seems a little odd for a Sunday. Then, I remember that they market more to the night owl crowd. Plus, it's summertime, and the college kids that come in on Sunday's don't have classes tomorrow morning.

"So she does exist!" I hear Owen shout, as he pounds back a beer. "Clay's been looking everywhere for you darlin'. Where the hell did you run off to?"

"Lucas and I went to the beach really quick. We must have lost track of time," she begins, tying the black apron around her waist. "I don't have to answer to you anyway, Owen. Do I need to remind _you_ that you are not my boss?"

Owen rolls his eyes and throws back the shot of Jack Daniels next to him. "You should be happy I'm not your boss, sweetheart. You wouldn't know how to answer to me and my demands, Quinny," he coos, his smile turning sinister.

She shakes her head and makes a noise of disgust. "Lucas? You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure," I reply, nodding my head and making my way behind the bar. I feel like I should say something to Owen about his remarks, but I decide it isn't worth the hassle.

"What're you doing back here, kid? I thought you washed your hands of this place?" He reaches between Quinn and I and pulls out another beer. "You trying to be a bar-back now?"

I shrug calmly. "Guess not," I reply slyly, as I begin to help set the up for tonight. I remember Quinn mentioning that she was on bottle service this evening. Sunday nights through Wednesday nights were more laid back and not such a high volume, party crowd. Bottle service was complimentary - Fortitude patrons paid for a reserved table, the bottle of their choosing, and mixers to go along with it. It wasn't an easy job, but, Quinn wasn't skillful behind the bar despite many hours of training with Brooke and Peyton. So, Clay had her out on the floor, serving the customers with smile and grace.

"Uh huh. You want me to get the boss for you? No one actually comes here on Sunday's for Jake Jagileski." Owen says, finishing his second beer. I nod my head as Owen makes his way into Clay's office.

"What're you going to say to him?" Quinn asks in a whisper.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't really know yet."

When I finally willed myself to count my take from Friday, I discovered I had made a little over $300 in one night. Recalling the conversation Quinn and I had about my poor upbringing, making that kind of money every weekend wasn't an opportunity I could pass up. So, I was going to start stripping. I mean, it was mostly true. Plus, I was having serious doubts about Clay being involved in anything felonious. From what I knew so far, he employed every member of his family and had offered a job to a kid he had just met a few hours prior. Besides, how was I going to figure any of this out from outside Fortitude's walls?

"Kid," I hear him say, as he makes his way over to me. Owen takes a seat back at the bar as Quinn begins to pour juices and mixers into the glass bottles to set up for this evening.

"What's up?" I ask, as he brings me in for a hug.

"I knew you would come back," he says, as I break free of his grip. "I want to go over a few things with you. Let's grab a drink and head into my office. Quinn, can you make me a seven and seven please? Luke, do you want one? We can make anything your heart desires."

I keep telling myself that I can't drink today. I have too big of a day tomorrow at the jobsite, and I wasn't up for feeling hungover for a third morning in a row. "Just the seven is fine," I cackle a little to myself. Quinn smiles and hands us our drinks as he escorts me into the office.

He flashes a smile and begins to walk around the enclosed space. I begin to tap my fingers on the space in front of me, as he lights up a nearby Cuban cigar. His expression from the bar changed and he was now looking at me in a suspicious manor. I knew it, I was caught. Fucking Nathan. I pause and think for a moment. How am I going to spin this? "It's not that I wanted to fuck your girlfriend on the floor of your bar, sir. It's that I wanted to so bad. I think." I keep silent though. Clay would never know what's going on inside of my head. Even if it does involve Brooke Davis.

Maybe it was Brooke that told him about our overly flirty, near kiss. If I am being honest though, there is only one person who's fault this is... Haley. If she hadn't given me that stupid follow your dreams speech, none of this would be happening. Clay is still looking at me and I realize quickly I have no idea what he just said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"How are you liking it here at Fortitude so far, Luke?" Clay says as he sits down at the desk across from me. The juxtaposition between my meetings with Clay and Julian is so evident. Julian's office was clean yet cluttered, professionally designed with many degrees and awards peppering the open walls. Clay's office on the other hand, looks like it was designed by a child. Although it is neat, his desk is bright red and had a Superman emblem on the front of it. His walls are filled with comic book heroes, action figures, and Marvel memorabilia.

"It's alright so far. Nothing to write home about, I suppose." I find myself distracted now by the full-size Wolverine cut out to the right of the desk.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asks almost silently, as he puffs the cigar. The smoke and the aroma begins to fill the air as it sticks to my clothes.

"I just mean that this is new. Friday night... Friday night was great, what can I say?" I laugh and smile widely.

"Amen, brother," he says, pumping his fist in the air. "It was an outer body experience, wasn't it?"

I laugh a little. "It was."

"And you're here today to tell me what a great job I'm doing?" Clay smiles.

"Well, yeah. Because you are. This place is great."

"Don't pull my dick, Luke," Clay says, as he ashes the Cuban tobacco product into a nearby Spider-Man ashtray. "It's been a long time coming. This has been...it's been a dream of mine to own a place like this. The last two days, you got a taste of what we do here. The real tasty treat though is months down the road...the plans that I have for this..."

"What do you mean?" I interrupt, hoping to get some kind of an answer that is going to benefit me in my possible case.

"I've got plans for this place. Plans to expand, build another location somewhere down in Florida or off in California...it's a changing field, man. The ladies flock to the male entertainers. Hundreds of thousands of ladies..." Clay motions around him.

"That sounds...that sounds awesome, Clay."

He ashes the cigar completely and places it back in the tin Green Lantern container off to the side of his desk. "There is still a lot of work that has to be done. And Nathan is my right hand man. The Robin to my Batman, if you will. Now, this could be a great experience for you to hop on board and become a part of. We have to get recognized as a business and make people believe that we are serious."

"Uh huh," I reply, half listening to the bullshit coming out of his mouth. The irony of it all is he is talking about serious expansion plans for the future in a kindergartner's playground.

"We do things here that other places don't...Throwback Thursday's, we have theme nights, special events. The club being opened every day and offering more than just men shaking their dicks on stage is a real game changer."

"Right," I tell him, trying not to roll my eyes when I catch a glimpse of a photo of Clay dressed as Captain America... Peter Pan is more like it.

"There's a convention every year that we work towards. We haven't gone the past few due to budget restrictions. This year though, it's different. We are more flush than we have ever been. We're _going_ to that fucking convention and I think we need your help to get there." He clasps his hands together and leans on his desk.

"What if I told you I wanted to come on board and strip - full time? Be a part of the Fortitude Six..."

"It's still the Fortitude Five, man. Chris is on a temporary probation till he gets some fucking help," he says with a stern, yet concerned tone.

"Fortitude Five then," I smirk and rub my hands through my hair, "I'm in."

Clay fist bumps and smiles. "That's what I like to hear! We have rehearsal tomorrow at 7pm down at the dance studio inside of the rec center. If Nathan and I aren't available, you feel free to ask Brooke about anything you require, alright? She's one feisty little minx and she'll take care of your every need."

I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on my face as my mind goes directly to the gutter. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

After a few hours of listening to Jake and the band perform, I give Quinn a quick kiss and head home. It was hard to believe that the stage I was dancing on a few days ago to a crowd of hungry women was the same one that Jake was on tonight. If I hadn't known I was still in Fortitude, I would have thought it was a different establishment all together. There were tables set up and covered with fresh linens. The lighting was softer and the atmosphere was much more relaxed. I was looking forward to hearing Jake perform again: he was a talented musician and according to Quinn, most of the songs he sang were original. As I put my keys in the front door, I couldn't stop thinking about how his talent was wasted in Clay's bar. I open my mouth to speak and the familiar aroma of mom's cooking fills my nose. My mouth instantly waters and I gulp, "Hales?"

"In here." Haley smiles as she unties one of mom's floral aprons from her waist. "I was just about to call you. You're just in time for Sunday dinner - Scott style."

I peak into the kitchen and every surface has plates full of the Italian signature dishes that take my breath away. The room is spinning and I need to sit down. "This must have taken you all day."

"Not exactly." Haley frowns, "I wasn't about to go spend $250 on a pasta maker when I know grandma's will be getting here any day now. So, I bought the pre-made boil and serve stuff." Haley does the sign of the cross against her chest and looks up, "Forgive me mama."

I stand up and go to the kitchen. "Well let's eat, before everything gets cold and you can tell me all about your day."

I flash back to the conversation that I had earlier with Quinn on the beach. This, right here, sitting at the small table in our apartment with my baby sister across from me, surrounded by all of the recipes that reminded us of childhood, was a beautiful moment.

* * *

"Hey, Luke! Wait up," Nathan says as I make a beeline to my truck at the end of the day. I had survived my first full day on the job. It hasn't gone as bad as I thought it would. Climbing up on the ladder still freaked me out a bit, but, it was something that I was beginning to over-come. I had sort of been avoiding Nathan since Saturday afternoon when he walked in on me about to kiss Brooke. "Clay told me I needed to take you shopping. If you are going to join us, it's time to start dressing like us."

"Thanks for the offer, Nate, but I don't have a lot of extra money right now to update my wardrobe." I run my hands through my hair, "so, in a few weeks we can go shopping and make me look more GQ than Goodwill." I find my keys and point to my truck. "I need to get home though. Haley has some school thing tonight and she needs the truck."

Nathan continues to follow me to the driveway where our trucks are parked. "No kid… I need to take you _shopping_." He winks before letting out a laugh. "Come on, I'll follow you home. We can take my truck."

I nod when it all makes sense and get into my truck. "Hey, no chatting up my sister though, she really does have a school…" I struggle to remember what exactly it was again but it never comes, "she's busy and doesn't have time for you."

He laughs again and puts up his hands, accepting defeat. "Fair enough. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

I pull out my evasive maneuvering training from my past life as a beat cop and get home in record time. After giving Haley the keys and doing a quick clothing change, I am outside and almost to the street when I see Nathan walking up with flowers. "Oh are those for me? You shouldn't have." I clutch my chest dramatically. "Come on Romeo, you can flirt with Juliet again after we get back."

The drive is quiet and I want nothing more than to know what Nathan is thinking. His face is expressionless as we pull into a seedy looking strip mall just outside town and park in front of a store front called _The Banana Hammock._ Couldit be any more ironic? Nathan gets out of the car and has a stern look painted on his face. "Come on, kid. On Friday we popped your cherry, but tonight we're going to make you a _man_."

I look around and am grateful that there doesn't seem to be anyone else around to watch us head inside. The Banana Hammock – which I learned quickly wasn't just the name of the establishment, it was also a thong style some entertainers preferred- was packed from the ceiling to the floor. It was a small shop and I was overwhelmed to say the least. "Jesus Christ," I mutter.

Nathan pats my back and yells towards the back of the store, "Maurice!"

"Nathan," I hear someone call out from afar. I am not sure what I was expecting the owner to look like but I was blown away. Maurice Laurabey is an older gentleman. If I had to guess, I would say he was approximately 70 years old. His white hair is shaggy and fell in thick feathered layers around his face and neck. His skin looks like worn leather - no doubt from so many years of tanning and prolonged sun exposure. His green eyes are mostly hidden behind a thick pair of black framed glasses. His tall build is covered in brown vinyl pants and a paisley print button down. Swaths of exposed white chest hair stared me in the face. He pulls Nathan into a hug and kisses his cheek, "Who is this?"

I get self conscious by the disgusted look now registering on his face. "Lucas," I say, extending my hand to him.

"Oh no honey, we hug in this place." He pulls me in for a hug and his musky smell of after shave is overpowering my nostrils. "I'll leave you two to it. If you need me, I'll be in the back with Svetlana." He whistles and waves us off before retreating back to the room behind the beaded divider.

Nathan grabs a canvas shopping bag and pulls me towards the back. "Svetlana," Nathan grunts, "Is Maurice's wife. She's 22, blonde, busty, and Russian."

"Really?" I question as Nathan stuffs a patriotic thong in the bag. "How many of those do I need?"

"More than you might think." Nathan shakes me, "Let me explain this in a way you will understand. If Clay changes the show line up and you don't have the right stuff covering your twig and berries, you will have to borrow one. Do you want your dick sharing space with Owen? Or Chase? Or me?"

"Point made." I look at the racks, "I didn't realize there were so many different styles and colors. Are these…" I blush a little, "Latex?"

Nathan gives me a sad stare, "Yes." He hands me a red mini brief in jersey material. It looks harmless enough until I turn it over and I notice the giant hole in the front where my dick would be.

Nathan chuckles at the horrified look on my face, "How about we walk around and I'll grab what I think will work until your more comfortable?"

"Sounds good," I let out a deep breath.

"So…" Nathan begins, "You want to tell me why you want to keep me from your sister?"

"It's not you, I'm sure you're a great guy." I start, "But you're a stripper, man and my sister is a Yale educated psychiatrist. She deserves better…"

"I see." Nathan laughs, "So should I prevent you from hanging around with _my_ sister?"

I think for a second and it comes to me. "Oh right... Brooke. Nothing happened, she has a boyfriend-"

"Bullshit," he coughs, then smiles. "I may just be a stripper but I'm not blind. You two were about to kiss on the hardwood in Fortitude. I don't even want to think about what diseases you were exposed to down there." Nathan puts another dozen thongs in my bag, "You should know Brooke is a bit of a flirt."

"It really was nothing. I saw Quinn again and I think we're going to try dating."

Nathan rolls his eyes and snickers, "I told you about her, right? It's your funeral man."

"I think you have misjudged her Nathan. She's a photographer and she wants everyone to see the beauty around us." I smile just thinking about it...just thinking about her.

Nathan nods, "I have known Quinn for a few years, and she's trouble… I want you to remember that I said that." Nathan grabs a few things with zippers and we walk over to the props section of the store. "So about Brooke…"

"It was a mistake," I cut him off.

"I saw how she was looking at you. I haven't seen her smile like that in years." Nathan grins, "I know her and Clay have been together a long time and that man is like my brother. We have been through a lot in the six years we have known each other. But he isn't the one."

I think hard about what he says just now. Clay isn't the one. "She said she was happy when we talked on Saturday."

Nathan stuffs the bag with a feather boa, fuzzy handcuffs, several pairs of sunglasses, and small folded sailor hats. He directs me to the front, "Yep, she has told me that too. But I have to wonder if she is so happy, why is she dancing around the bar with you, having to explain away a near kiss?"

My cheeks burn at his words, "It doesn't matter Nate. She's with Clay and I may be starting something with Quinn." I look at the full bag, "I cannot afford any of this."

"Maurice gives Clay a monthly line of credit. We're here a lot." He hits the bell on the wall, "Later Maurice! See you soon."

I get in the truck and I pray Haley isn't home when I bring in my loot. "Thanks for this, Nate. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." He grins, "So I have one final question for you. Then, I will let it go and I promise I won't ever mention it again." I remain silent so he'll continue, "If I hadn't shown up when I did, would you two have kissed?"

I close my eyes and Brooke enters my mind. I want to tell Nathan no I would have stopped it before that happened, but I don't want to lie to him. "Yes."


	8. Chapter Seven

_"There are three things in life you need: fortitude, tenacity, and guts. Fortitude to stand no matter what, tenacity to stick with it, and guts to deal with whatever is in front of you." -_ Author Unknown

 **Chapter Seven**

Horry County Recreation Center was crowded as all hell on this gloomy and balmy Monday evening. After surviving my first excursion to The Banana Hammock, it was time to head out to my first rehersal as a member of the Fortitude Five. I was instructed by Nathan that if I drove myself, I needed to be here fifteen minutes early - always - or deal with the consequences. I was ecstatic that Haley had the truck this evening and Nathan and I could carpool, even though the car conversation had turned sour after I admitted I wanted to kiss Brooke. Looking at the scowl on Nathan's face, I knew it was still better than the alternative of accidentally leaving my gym bag in the truck bed for Haley to find and wonder about. The last thing that I needed my baby sister to see is a pile of obnoxious costumes and dick gear for my upcoming shows.

Clay Evans is so damn popular in this town that he has a reserved sign plastered on the over-sized wooden doors of the dance studio here. I get a glimpse of the schedule on the door and it is booked solid for us for the next two _years_. I wonder what receptionist he had to give a lap dance to for that sort of preferential treatment?

Owen and Clay are the only two performers here when Nathan and I stroll in. The space is open, with vertical mirrors lining the back walls, complete with ballet stretch bars. There are six chairs set up along the back wall by the standing Bluetooth speaker that holds the newest iPod in its place.

"What's up, guys?" Clay asks, as he stands there smiling at us. I change out of my work boots and slip on a pair of Jordan's. Normally, I only wear Converse, but at Nathan's urging I bought a pair so I wouldn't slide across the hardwood floor when performing some of their moves. I purchased the most beat up pair from the thrift store, and he had a good laugh at my expense when I did so. Clay has chosen rather...revealing attire for this evening. It wasn't anything like the ass-less pair of tights that I witnessed him wearing a few nights ago, but, for street clothes these were kind of outrageous. I hadn't realized how tall he was until this very moment. I was the shortest of the guys in the room at the moment – according to my last physical at Quantico, I was 6'1". He wore a Dri-Fit Nike tank top over a pair of tight spandex shorts that hugged every place of his frame - it's distracting to say the least. His hair was a mess on top of his head and was pushed out of his face by a Nike headband. "Glad you could make it."

I nod my head, suddenly feeling overdressed as I notice Owen is wearing a see-through basketball jersey. "Glad I could, too," I say with a yawn. I plan on getting to sleep as soon as I get home tonight.

"We're just waiting on Skills and Chase. They should be here soon." Clay says with a quick shimmy and groin thrust.

"And Mouth. I think he's coming tonight as well to help out with choreography..." Nathan says.

"I don't need his damn help," I hear Clay mumble under his breath. I try and ignore the comment, but it sticks with me. "Great," he smiles. Why wouldn't he want Mouth's help, I wonder?

"Who's going to teach the kid what to do?" Owen asks, as he grabs a Gatorade out of the duffle bag that he's brought. "Because it sure as hell isn't going to be me."

Clay shakes his head and waves him off. "You need to work on your own shit twinkle toes, alright? That fireman routine..." Clay whistles "...shit is _golden_. If you could perfect that, we would be set man."

Owen rolls his eyes and from the looks of it, I can tell that he wants to open his mouth and say something in response, but decides against it. It's probably for the best. I remind myself to check with Nathan on where their beef started. He shuffles over to the mirror and begins to do stretching.

"We should probably get to stretching too," Nathan tells me, as he walks over to where I am standing. I feel a bit relieved when I see him in basketball shorts and a tank top. "You don't want to pull anything. Believe me, a pulled groin muscle takes forever to heal."

"Not tonight," I chuckle. Nathan's face is still stern, "Noted. Stretches good, groin pulls bad." He shakes his head and we walk over to join Owen at the ballet bars. I watch them as they extend their limbs out, making sure to hold them in place for a good thirty seconds. Nathan begins to do hand-stand push ups and I hear Clay off in a distance telling me that I need to bulk up - I must not meet the ripped arm qualifications yet...

I am honestly impressed by the hand-stand push ups. He stands back up and looks at me strangely. "What is it, Luke?"

"Nothing. You make those look so easy but if I tried, I would break my face." Nathan laughs but before he says anything, I hear Clay going full tilt on the other side of the studio.

"What the fuck is _that_?" I can finally hear Clay ask. I didn't notice anyone walk through the door, so, I have to assume that he is talking about one of us. I point to myself and he nods his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Your fucking _legs_ , man. What the hell is going on with them?" Clay says, coming closer.

"My legs?" I stare down at my legs, expecting the worst. "There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Are you a gorilla? Is this the _zoo_?" Clay asks incredulously. I notice Nathan and Owen from the corner of my eye as they are trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Uhh...no?" I say, my answer sounding more like a question. Is this some kind of a test?

"You need to shave your legs," he tells me, sticking his leg up on the ballet bar. "Do you feel that? It's Nair. No fucking hair here. The last thing that you want is to be rocking some honey's world on that stage and she is rubbing on your body and feels...your nasty _fucking_ gorilla hairs. Stubble burn is not a joke."

"I'm not shaving my fucking legs," I tell him. I've witnessed the bathroom after Haley has done hers. She normally cuts herself in eighteen different places and can never get them perfect and she's been shaving since we were teenagers! I can't imagine how horrible mine are going to look. What kind of a man would willingly put themselves through that?

"You have to, Lucas. _We_ all have to." Nathan says from the corner.

"This isn't like...you guys aren't trying to prank me or anything, right?" I ask, as Skills and Chase begin to make their way into the studio.

"Do you see my face kid? Does it look like a fucking joke?" Clay asks, as he removes his leg from the bar and begins to walk to the door.

"Doesn't that stuff burn?" I say in a haggard voice.

"It hurts like a bitch the first time," Owen says, trying to offer up some input into the conversation. "It's better than waxing though. I have a strict three day maximum hair growth rule. Everything is always smooth," he replies, grinning a little bit. "That Nair shit isn't so bad. It smells disgusting though, so, make sure that you're wearing some kind of nose guard when you do it."

I'm wishing that Nathan would jump in and say something right now - like offering to let me to shave at his apartment or something. I couldn't imagine how that conversation would go if Haley waIked in on me shaving my goddamn legs.

"Chase and Skills, why don't you work on your stuff for Thursday and let me have some time alone with the kid?" Clay asks, as he walks back over to me. I can't help but think to myself that I'm really in for it now. "So, Friday night was great. You can't dance for shit, but neither could any of the other guys when they first started. It takes time to learn these things. Where I really saw potential was when you went out into the audience and you gave Quinn that lap dance. That's when the ladies went wild..." I start to smile, as he smacks me in the back of my head. "You have to focus. Getting them in the chair and dancing on them is one thing. Making bedroom eyes at them while you're on stage is another."

"Sure, I understand," I tell him, as he steps behind me. We turn so that we are facing the mirror.

"Have you ever fucked a girl before? And I don't mean making love to her like we're in some fucking Nicholas Sparks movie...I mean have you really _fucked_ a girl before?" Clay says motioning with his fist what he means.

I swallow the lump that has been in my throat since I stepped into the room. "Uh, I mean..." Does Quinn even count? I don't think she does because I was drunk and it wasn't that good...sloppy, I would even say. I don't have the courage to say no. I end up saying no to him and he laughs a little.

"It's like riding a bicycle, kid." Clay steps in front of the mirror and crouches down a bit, bending his knees in the process. "When you get out there, you have to look around at all of the women," he begins to look around at the mirror as if he is picking his next victim. "Make eye contact, but not too much or you'll lose your concentration. Start rotating your hips," he says, as he begins to turn his hips around. "Then, you pick it up. You have to move with the beat of the music," From the corner of my eye, I can see Mouth make his way into the room. He shuffles over to the speaker, and presses play so that the bumping of a current R&B song echoes through the room. "Then, once you lock down on one, you stick it," he says, thrusting his entire body up.

"Seems simple enough," I reply, as Clay steps away from the mirror.

"It's your turn, kid," he says. "Fuck the mirror. Fuck it like you mean it. Fuck it like your life depends on it."

I want to cringe when I hear him say that. I start just as he did, but my hip movement is severely lacking. He steps behind and places his hands on my hips and begins to swivel them around. I want to scream, and laugh, and I don't know if that's possible. He lets his hands go as I begin to make the fast, swivel motion just as he started. I thrust up, and he smacks me on the back.

"That's it man. That's fucking it!" he says. "Show me again Luke."

"Uh..." At this point, I don't know if I should say thank-you, or cry because I was just violated by a sexual deviant who's girlfriend I would like to fuck. I repeat the motion again and Clay claps in approval.

"Now, let's show you some of the choreography." Clay says as the guys line up.

"I don't have to make that stuff up?" I ask, waywardly.

"No," he chuckles. "I make up the dance moves and I pick out the songs. You dance the way _I_ tell you to."

* * *

"So what's the deal with Clay and Owen? You could cut the tension between those two with a knife." I say in the truck on the way back to my apartment.

"You noticed that, huh?" Nathan chuckles. "Would you believe me if I told you it was because of a girl?"

"Sure...what girl?" I ask, shifting in the passenger seat.

Nathan's expression hardened. "Brooke. She and Owen went out a few times when her and Clay were on a break last year. It almost crippled the group. Clay begged for her to take him back and she did like she always does. Owen hasn't exactly been the same since. One time we were at Shooters, and he said Brooke was his unicorn and he didn't think he would ever be happy again."

"Huh...well that was not what I thought you were going to say." Brooke and Owen? That makes no sense at all. And he was _that_ infatuated with her after only a couple of dates? She must really be an amazing girl.

"Before you ask... Brooke is like a magnet. They have all been drawn to her at one point or another. One of my boys from home calls her Helen, you know like Helen of Troy. The difference though is Brooke is never malicious. She wouldn't hurt anyone, she is just one of those women you need to be around."

I didn't need any further explanation, I knew exactly what he meant. I have felt drawn to Brooke Davis since the moment I met her. I shift in my seat again, catching Nathan's attention.

"Are you sore?" Nathan asks as we wait for the light.

"Yes, I used muscle groups tonight I didn't know I had. I'll be alright."

Nathan nods, "Drink lots of water, take two aspirin, and a muscle relaxer. Then get some sleep. You did great tonight."

"Shit." I see the truck. "Haley is home! Fuck, how am I going to explain all this stuff?" The gym bag isn't a big deal, its the other one I'm concerned about.

Nathan puts his truck in park and smiles when he sees Haley holding the flowers he brought her. They're beautiful - coral colored lilies, her absolute favorite. "I can take care of distracting her for you." He replies with a devilish grin.

I didn't see any other solution. If Haley saw this stripper paraphernalia I wouldn't be able to explain it. "Fine."

"Are these from you Nathan?" Haley blushes. "They are so beautiful. And you are so thoughtful."

We both get out of the car and Nathan is grinning, "Lucas mentioned you had a school thing so I thought you would like some flowers." Haley doesn't even acknowledge my presence. I head to the house and put the canvas bag from Maurice's in my closet under a jacket.

I stop at the front door and catch a glimpse of Nathan's face as he kisses Haley's hand and tells her goodbye. I wave to him. "See you tomorrow Nate, have a good night."

Haley's cheeks were so red she looked sun-burnt. "Goodnight Nathan, I'll talk to you soon."

I watch Nathan backs out of his spot in front of the house as Haley makes her way inside for the evening. Her grin is electric. "So, how was your school thing? I'm sorry I don't remember what it was you were doing tonight."

Haley brings me a bottled water as we head to the living room. "I had a meeting with the department chair of the psychiatry department. Then I met with my first patient."

"Wow...that soon, huh?" I say with surprise. I thought you were told not to expect to start clinical's till the spring?"

"I was surprised too but I guess I am technically the most senior ranking junior psychiatrist because of my previous internship." Haley looks nervous - she's hardly ever nervous about anything.

"So tell me about the looney toon." I laugh.

Haley gives me a silly smile, "You know I can't tell you anything about my patient! I would lose my license."

I scowl and pout. "But Hales how am I supposed to be your scary older brother if I don't know what I'm going up against?"

She laughs, "We meet on campus, they only have my first name. Besides we just met, I don't know what's wrong with him yet."

She slips but I am not about to point it out, she would be so upset, "Alright I will stop. No more questions I promise."

"Thanks Lucas." She takes a sip of her water, "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," I yawn. "Nathan and I hit the gym after work. The guy is a machine."

"Really?" Haley asks, as her eyes widen. I don't want to know about the thoughts that she has swirling around in her head right now.

I sink in my seat and run my fingers through my hair. "Don't get any..."

"What? Me?" she asks, blinking rapidly – a light blush kisses her cheeks for the second time since I got home. "I have...well I don't know. I don't have a crush on Nathan, if that's what you're wondering. But he's sweet. I don't know. I'm drawn to him or something."

"You're not drawn to him," I muster, with a look of disgust on my face. "You're just interested because he's the first guy other than that douche-bag that you've had a crush on."

"No," she smiles. "Plus, you're right. There's Adam and he wants to move down here and get married. Something beach side maybe."

I shake my head. "Haley, no. You are too good for him." That's what I want to shout, at least. "Haley," I say, as I wrap my arm around her. "Haley Bob, I love you so much. You're my baby sister and I want nothing but the best for you. But Adam? He's not the best, he hasn't ever been. He still resents you for holding him back from his dream school. What's he going to do, come down here and tell you how to live your life? Hell, Haley, if Adam was down here you wouldn't even fucking be finishing up your degree!"

"Lucas!" Haley shouts back. "I am not a child anymore. Who I want to date and marry is up to me. You got that? I'm too damn young to be getting married and settling down. I don't want that, I want to live my life and go travel and enjoy my twenties! He's never going to come down here, we are probably never going to get married, I just said that to irritate you because you get so," She shakes her hands in the air, "...freaked out. You need to stop treating me like a child Lucas Scott. My father has been gone for a long time, I don't remember asking you to fill the position."

"Haley," I say, as she waves me off and stomps into her room. I sink back into the couch as I hear the music grow louder from the stereo. I roll my eyes and can't help but think to myself about how much I hated fighting with her.

But now that she's distracted, it might be the perfect time to shave my legs without her noticing... I hope it isn't too difficult.

The rest of my week seemed to fly by, between work, rehearsals, and the gym. When Friday rolled around I was more than ready for my weekend. A lot has happened to me in the ten days I have been a Myrtle Beach resident – thinking about it gives me a headache – and at least I have developed some kind of routine. I wake up at 6am, eat breakfast, get to the job site by 7, finish by 3 then I head back home to eat something and take a quick nap. I'm out the door at 5 to hit the gym with Nathan, rehearsals at 7, then its back to bed. I wake up and do it all over again the next day and the day after that. This is my first full weekend at Fortitude and I am actually looking forward to it and the break from the grind.

The construction job and the gym were wearing me out more than I had expected them to so I haven't spent any time with Quinn. We decided, well I decided anyway, that we were going to be non-exclusive while I navigate all the changes in my life at the moment. She seemed to understand and for that I am grateful. The day job was moving right along - it was quiet mostly - and I haven't see anything suspicious all week. I remembered Julian's words and did my dam-dist to be thorough. By Wednesday, the roof was finished and we had moved onto concrete. The homeowners wanted a new driveway and front porch to accommodate the expanded floor plan. Nathan said by the fourth of July we will be finished and I am anxiously waiting to see what Kenny has in store for me next.

The last thing weighing on me was my new position as a male entertainer in Clay's bar. I came to Throwback Thursday prepared to shake it and Clay felt I wasn't ready, so, I had to sit it out. I was surprisingly disappointed – the stage fright subsided for a few hours then came rushing back all at once. The longer it took for Clay to decide I was ready, the longer my mind wandered to the unknown and it was starting to wear me down. This morning, I woke up drenched in sweat and panicked about the mess I had managed to already get myself into. As if my professional issues weren't enough, Haley hasn't spoken to me since our fight on Monday. It was juvenile, I know, but we were basically ignoring each other, and it was easy to do when we kept such different hours. I have been alone a lot this week. Besides Haley, the only person I can even remotely talk to is Nathan, but I don't want to abuse that friendship when it can be beneficial to me in the future. So, I try and keep the complaining to a minimum.

I check out my new clothes in the mirror before heading out to the pier. They aren't the nicest, but considering that they too came from the thrift store, I was impressed. I knew it wasn't up to Nathan's high standards, but the slacks and black button down would be suitable enough for Shooters. I get the impression that Nathan likes routines too and that Shooters is his preferred Friday night spot before show time. I meet Nathan outside and we walk right past Armando and his golden velvet rope. I take a seat and Nathan goes to the bar to grab some drinks.

"I still get nervous sometimes, man. So don't sweat it. You're going to be great." He hands me a shot and I immediately toss it back. He then hands me a second shot and a beer. I pound them both and take a few deep breaths. The liquid courage coursing through my veins is refreshing and I feel like I can do anything. Even with all of Nathan's encouraging, it doesn't seem to help much. "You ready Luke? It's now or never brother." I nod and at 9:30, we leave Shooters and head to Fortitude. Clay greets us as do hundreds of screaming women who all appear to be waiting outside. We make our way downstairs and the countdown begins. I watch the clock tick down to 10pm - showtime - and much to my dismay I still manage to have shaking knees and a sick feeling in my stomach.

The rest of the guys are already in the basement, suiting up in their opening routine outfits. Clay didn't change the song or the moves for this week - especially since we spent two hours one night dancing to the opening of this song. My footwork had to be perfect and I had to know when to thrust at the perfect time or I would throw off the harmony of the number. I place the freshly pressed tuxedo on my body and manage to slick my hair back as the other guys looked on. Mouth manages to make his way down the stairs a few minutes before game time to give us a new pre-game drink. The newest concoction was Big Red Cola and Kumchakta Vodka nicknamed **THE DEVIL**. I swallow it down effortlessly and even take a hit off of the joint to quell Owen's renewed batch of narc jokes. It seems to calm me just enough to be right on cue to make my way up the stairs as the intro music began. The lights go dim and as the opening beat for _Suit and Tie_ began to fill the bar space, I remember something Clay had said during rehearsal about locking eyes on one girl. I can't find Quinn in the crowd this evening, so I settle on Brooke, perched on the same part of the bar she was on last Friday. She sees me looking at her and she sends me a smile. That is just the push I need to make sure to thrust when I needed to and stick my hand down my pants when I was meant to. I completely let go when the time comes for the big finale - I have to rip off my tear away pants - and I manage to get it right on the first try. I focus my gaze in her direction again, searching for approval of completely my first group number. She sends me another sweet smile and I feel ready for anything this bar is going to throw my way.

* * *

Once the music ends, we rush down the stairs and begin to get into our individual ensembles for the evening. Owen is always first - it's some kind of weird rule that they have - and he looks weighed down in his heavy fireman's uniform. "The ladies so nuts for this bad boy," He says to me before heading to the stage to perform _Hotter Than Hell_ by Kiss. I watch on as he manages to pull a busty blonde on stage to dance on her. His moves are good, and I can't help but laugh when he appears to almost throw out his back, but he recovers quickly. I really wanted to watch Chase and Skills tonight but Owen tells me the stage waits for no one and I should make sure I'm ready for my official debut.

I make the slow walk up the stairs and can hear Mouth cue up my intro music. Nathan told me he picked it and hoped I appreciated the humor behind it. I walk on stage and hear the first few bars and smile: it's _New Kid In Town_ by The Eagles. I remind myself to thank him later and take a deep breath. My costume tonight is simple. Clay wanted me to focus on the dancing, so I'm wearing a button up shirt and dress slacks.

I get into position and notice they made things terribly easy for me tonight and I'm grateful. They have already selected a girl for me to dance with. She's beautiful – not my type at all - but I feel a little more at ease when I see her sitting on the bleachers that they had made for my sequence. For some reason, Clay had selected a very juvenile song for me to dance to - _Marvin Gaye_ by Charlie Puth. It's easy, and with her being there, I don't have to worry about going in the audience like I did last week. During the first chorus, I manage to walk around the bleachers about five times, doing all sorts of crazy spastic moves. The chorus kicks in and I sit down on her lap and begin thrusting towards her. To my luck, she's giggling and playing along. I turn around, pull her into me, and lift her in the air as the music picks up. When I finally place her back down, I place my legs over hers and just start thrusting away, pretending that she's the mirror from the dance studio. She's enjoying every move and running her fingers up and down my thighs. When I finish she slaps my behind as the crowd goes wild and stuffs a fistful of bills into my thong. I walk back down the stairs feeling pretty proud of myself. Of course, my ego is shot when I hear the women lose control when Mouth announces the moment they have all been waiting for... _Naughty Nathan_. I freshen up and catch the last bit of his routine. He does a fucking amazing job. The boy can dance, that's for damn sure. He has a tsunami of dollar bills being thrown on him as the music for _HYFR (Hell Yeah, Fuckin' Right)_ by Drake winds down and Nathan takes his final bow. After hot seats I count my take. I managed to rake in just _over_ $350 tonight and that wasn't including the $100 Clay gave me earlier for still handling everyone's props. Accolades are said by all, the alcohol is flowing, and I was riding high and I didn't think I would ever come back down.

* * *

Sunday morning came and went and I slept until noon. In fact, I probably would have slept longer if Julian hadn't sent me a text about missing my Sunday morning debriefing. He told me if I didn't get into the office by 1pm there would be hell to pay. I groaned when we got off the phone - my head was pounding. Saturday night went as smoothly as Friday and the boys insisted we celebrate. I had gotten so drunk that I slept right through all of my alarms. As I rushed to get dressed, I made a mental note that Saturday nights needed to end early. I figured Julian would let it slide this week but if I kept him waiting again, he might pull me from this assignment. There wasn't any jokes from Tammi this week. She took me back to Julian's office and quickly closed the door.

"Late night?" Julisn asks. All I can muster is a pathetic nod in his direction. "You look like shit Scott." He sits down at his desk and pulls out the tape recorder. He reaches into the bottom drawer on the left side of his desk and tosses me a Gatorade.

"Thanks sir," I say before handing him my folders full of notes. I hadn't developed any new leads on either case and he assured me that was normal.

"It's only been a week Luke. Don't beat yourself up." He looks through my folders and nods. "Impressive. Every person in here has a first _and_ last name and a detailed physical description." When he skimmed my field notes on Fortitude, I could see he wanted to laugh. And who wouldn't? Everything was in those notes: from thong shopping with Nate to Clay thrusting his penis against my ass while I fucked the mirror at the dance studio. He remains professional until he reaches the story about me being required to shave my legs to dance in Clay's bar. By the end of my summary, I couldn't make him stop laughing.

* * *

After leaving the office, I was wide away and didn't want to rush home and go back to sleep. I thought the best thing to do was bring home lunch for Haley and hope that she would forgive me already. I head inside and Haley is sitting on my floor of the living room with post it notes all around her. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"The boxes from New York arrived a few days ago," She says without looking up. "I wanted to open them with you but you haven't really been home. So, when you're ready, they're in the hall closet."

"Maybe tonight?" I question, "What's with all the post-its?"

"Vocabulary terms from my book," She says, as she carefully highlights something in the school book she's balancing in her hands. "You were out late last night."

"It was a long night." I say. "I told you I was going out with Nathan."

"You drink too much." She stands up and shuts her book, noticing the food bags in my hand. She grabs them and heads to the kitchen.

"I didn't drink much last night," I lie. I am not in the mood for a lecture.

"Right. If _that_ were true you wouldn't have been vomiting into the wee hours of the morning. Are you alright Lucas?" Haley asks before taking out two plates for us to use.

"Uh huh," I tell her, as I begin to set the drinks out on the table. "I must have eaten something funny..."

"You ate something that smells like whiskey?" She kinks her eyebrow at me and I do my best to ignore it.

She stares at me till I laugh. "Busted," I say trying my hardest to get her to smile. It doesn't work. She thrusts the plates in my hands and heads back to the living room. I make us plates and quickly follow her. She looks at the food and returns to her book. I set it down on the coffee table in front of her, as she begins to nibble at the baguette she must have snatched when I wasn't looking. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"You're looking at it," she says, lifting up the plate and placing it in her lap. "Why?"

"Do you want to get out a little bit? It's actually really beautiful outside today."

She shakes her head. "I have a lot of work to do. I told you, I have a patient now. How am I going to help them get through this difficult time in their lives if I don't have the answers they are seeking?"

"And it all needs to be done right now, at this very moment?" I sigh, "Hales you are one of the smartest people I know. You can recite everything in that book frontwards and backwards. Would it kill you to take a break?"

"Yes it does, Lucas," she says sternly, taking another bite of her baguette. "It might not kill me if I took a break, but it could kill my patient."

"I don't buy it for one moment," I reply. "You're still mad at me from the other night and you just need to pretend you have all this stuff to do." I set my plate down. "My patient...my patient...my patient."

I can see that Haley is not amused, "Alright, genius. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

I finally get Haley out of the house after much discussion about when it is acceptable to put yourself before others. She still isn't very happy with me, but when I see the sun begin to hit her face, it's hard to be mad at her for her stubbornness. She looks so much like Keith and so much like my mom, it's undeniable who her parents were. The boardwalk feels hot against the plastic flip flops on our feet, as we begin our trek towards the pier. We pass by all of the novelty shops and stop in once in a while if something catches our eyes. We notice the boats out on the water and stop to look at them for a moment. She's finally laughing and smiling and staring aimlessly at all of the people that pass us by.

And then for some strange reason, we end up at Fortitude. "This is the place I was telling you about, Hales. Jake and his band perform four nights a week. They're really good." I decided early on that introducing my sister to Jake is a great idea. Jake is a musician and my Haley has always been a bit of a singer. She also plays guitar and piano and I really want her to hear him sing.

"What's this?" she asks, as her eyes grow wide.

"When I came down here last Friday, Nathan introduced me to this place." I intentionally leave out that part about it being a strip club the other three days of the week.

"Fortitude?" She laughs under her breath. "Courage in pain or adversity... That's an interesting name for a _bar_."


	9. Chapter Eight

_"Live and work but do not forget to play; to have fun in life and really enjoy it."_ \- Eileen Caddy

 **Chapter Eight**

 **July, 2015**

Waking up on the humid morning of July 3rd, I felt physically exhausted. Even after getting nearly ten hours of solid sleep, I couldn't be happier to officially start my long weekend than I was right now. Nathan promised a day filled with parties and debauchery and best of all: no stripping. Clay left town for a business trip and gave everyone a few nights off for one of the busiest weekends in Myrtle Beach. Being one of the most popular beach towns on the east coast meant that locals and tourists alike made a huge deal out of the city's favorite holiday: the Fourth of July.

Myrtle Beach is buzzing with people who are busy making sure their firework displays are ready to be set off, their potato salads have just the right amount of mayonnaise, and their grills are all gassed and ready for the kick-off of endless barbecues. None of those things mattered to me as I laid in bed this Friday morning. I had been off work since end of business Wednesday and spent all day yesterday in rehearsals with the guys. Kenny gave all of us a long weekend so we would be refreshed for our new job first thing Monday morning. I currently didn't have any plans for the day and I wanted to keep it that way. I hear the air conditioner click on as the cold air begins to fill the apaerment. Haley and I have had the unit running constantly since we settled in nearly a month ago. I was hoping that since our apartment was small, our electric bill wasn't going to be too high, but if it was I would be able to take care of it. Since moving down here and starting my three jobs I have saved up nearly $4,000 and Haley has no idea. Some days I really want to tell her the truth, but, I don't want to potentially put her in danger. She's all I have left in this world and that thought alone is just more than I can bare.

I place a pillow over my head to block out the sunshine that is already cresting through my window. I tell myself that I am not getting out of bed until after 9am. It has been years since I have slept in that late and I thought I deserved it after the double life I was currently living.

All efforts on my part to return to the land of slumber are interrupted when I hear the light knock on the front door. I didn't think Haley was home - she had mentioned she was going to school today - so I stand up with a yawn and head for my bedroom door. I stop when I hear Haley's tiny feet scurry across the hardwood floors and open the door. She must be expecting someone, so, I yawn and turn back towards my bed.

"Good morning. Come in." I hear her almost whisper. I smile. Haley has always been so considerate.

I hear the vaguely familiar hushed tone of our new house guest as he speaks. "Good morning, Haley. You look beautiful today." I can't quite place the voice until he speaks again. "So, where is your brother?"

"Shit," I mumble softly. It's Nathan _fucking_ Lee. I soon begin to wonder if we had plans today. I rack my brain and it doesn't prove to be fruitful. So wait...why the hell is he here then?! Was he here to see Haley? Was this like a date?!

"He's in his room, sleeping like the dead," Haley says to him, still trying to be quiet enough to not disturb me.

"So considerate," I sneer. It's obvious she just doesn't want to be caught.

"He hasn't gotten much sleep lately, so I didn't want to bother him yet."

"I understand," Nathan says. I can hear the chairs in the kitchen squeak across the wooden floor as he takes a seat.

"Do you want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot," Haley says as I hear the cabinet with coffee mugs creek open and close. I look down and see my hand is still gripping the door knob.

"I would love some," Nathan chuckles. "I haven't had home-brewed coffee in a long time. The pot at my apartment broke a few months ago and I haven't gotten around to purchasing a new one yet. Sometimes I grab Starbucks on the way to work, but a $5 cup of coffee should be better."

I hear my sister laugh and I know its genuine.'"I don't blame you. Starbucks is seriously overrated." I hear Haley sit in the other squeaky chair before she continues, "Luckily, I was just able to bring my old one from my dorm room so Lucas and I didn't have to purchase one when we moved here."

"Dorm room?" Nathan asks, sounding more intrigued than I think he should be.

"Yeah, well this past year it was sitting in storage while we were in New York caring for our mother. But when I went to Yale, I lived with a few girls in a quad dorm room. I'm surprised the coffee pot has lasted this long. We drank so much of it our first couple of semesters."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about your adventures at Yale," Nathan replies. "Do you miss it?" I can hear Haley pouring the coffee from the pot into mother's stainless steel carafe. The strong aroma of my expensive Colombian coffee beans lingers in my room and I want nothing more than to wake up right now and spoil their date but I decide eavesdropping is safer. Haley would probably hate me for infringing on her time with him anyway, so as much as this was killing me to hear, I stay put.

"Yep," she says, taking a seat in the other kitchen chair, I can hear the screech of the legs scuffing the hardwood floors. "I miss it terribly. The campus is beautiful, especially in the wintertime. Though it's cold, the snow on the ground looks like the front page of a Hallmark card. The food is terrible - I always at in the cafeteria - and the people were alright. I made a few friends there, but none I would consider to still be close with. Nothing like my friends from The Bronx. Moving here was a refresher. The campuses are extremely different and so is the enviornment. I got a bit of a culture shock when I moved here. I mean high school was totally like go, do your work, study, the end. Sure, I had friends and did extracurricular activities, but, my parents were hard on me. I graduated with a 5.0 and got a 36 on my ACT's. I earned my full ride to Yale. Mommy and daddy didn't pay for me to go to school." I can hear Haley huff and she sounds frustrated. She had a stricter high school experience than I did. I was the experimental child and she was the one that was going to make our family proud. Mom and Keith were more lenient when it came to my grades and behavior. "And then, I get to Yale and it's so...different. I don't have anyone telling me to study or when to go to bed or that I can't shotgun a beer because it's Tuesday night. I graduated manga cum laude from an Ivy League school," I smile. Haley was the valedictorian of her graduating college class of nearly 1,300 students. I was so proud of her that day and every day since. "and now here I am in South Carolina, finishing up my doctorate beachside. I wouldn't have imagined going here by any means, but, I love the school. I just miss walking through Conneticut and seeing the leaves change and all of the snow on the ground. I miss feeling like I was...like I was free." She lets a laugh escape her lips. "I'm sorry, that sounds...that sounds terrible."

Nathan chuckles. "Haley, it doesn't. I understand what you mean. I've been on my own since I was eighteen years old as well and as you get older, you feel less free and more like life is creeping up on you." I can hear him take an exaggerated sip of his coffee. "And you're going for...sociology?" Nathan questions. I don't think it's genuine though, because he's been pumping me for information about Haley for weeks. He knows she's practically a psychiatrist.

"Psychiatry," Haley corrects. I can here her hit his arm playfully. "But you were close this time! I'll be a shrink here in the next several months."

"Wow, that's...that's awesome."

"What about you?" Haley asks, "I know you work with Lucas in construction. Is that what you went to school for?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan answers.

"Did you go to school... I mean college?" Haley asks again.

"Ahhh, yes, I took two semesters at Horry County Community College," Nathan laughs. "I'll probably end up going back soon. I'm 26 years old and Brooke has been nagging me about finishing for years. I would love to open my own gym someday, so I would like to get my MBA. I played basketball back in high school. I could have gone anywhere in the country to play college ball - I had offers from Ohio State, Syracuse, Duke..."

"What happened?" Haley questions.

"I blew out my back," he says matter of factly. "It had been a long time coming. I didn't take care of myself. I let my father pressure me into pushing myself further than my body could handle and I just blew it out at a game one day. My career flashed before my eyes and the second it happened I knew it was all over. The physical therapy I went through just to be able to walk again was endless. All the doctors said I was lucky - I could have been paralyzed."

"Are you lying to me?" she asks in a questioning tone. I want to laugh, but then I would be caught so I stifle it with my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I read people, Nathan," she begins. "It's an occupational hazard." Oh geeze, Haley. I shake my head. I can't believe she went there. "Did you really get injured during a game?"

He chuckles and clicks his teeth, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" She presses. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Nathan chuckles again. "Maybe if you let me take you out to dinner, I could tell you the whole story." He clears his throat, "And you could tell me yours. There has to be more to you than just Haley Scott, Yale educated shrink and resident good girl."

I can feel my dinner from last night begin to grumble in my stomach. There is no way that _Naughty_ Nathan is going to go out with my sister! I don't think I can let that happen! "Uh," she stammers. "Nathan, I have a... boyfriend... fiancé... thing." She huffs, "Adam..." She sighs, "It's complicated, but I think you're great..."

"Right," he interrupts. For a brief moment I feel bad for him. I don't think I have ever mentioned Adam. Oops. "Anyway," he continues in a sad tone, "Mind if I do the honors? Thanks for the coffee."

"Be my guest," She tells him, as I hear the chairs squeak when they get up. Pretty soon, the sound of Nathan's footsteps can be heard coming closer to my door. Shit. I jump into bed and fake being asleep the best that I can as he opens the door.

"Lucas...Lucas Eugene," he coos. "Come on kid, wake the fuck up."

I make some sort of grunt noise to sell the sleeping cover and he gets on the bed and begins to jump on my back. "I'm going to put my Nathan nuts all over your face! So come on dude, wake the fuck up!"

"Get off of me!" I shout, as he rolls over with a hearty laugh. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"What the fuck yourself. It's 8:22am. Wake your scrawny ass up!" Nathan pulls off my blanket and hits me with a pillow.

"For what?!" I exclaim. "We don't have plans today."

"Uh...yeah, we do have plans." He folds his arms across his chest.

"No... _You_ have plans," I huff, "My only plan today is to get some sleep."

"Yeah, well, now you have other plans." Nathan sits down next to me and starts touching my face.

I slap at his hands. "Cut it out." I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Like what?"

"Well tomorrow, we are going on a booze cruise and you are invited. You should bring Haley." He smiles and I feel a little bad for him. I mean, I know she's my sister, so I'm biased but Haley is an incredible girl and a great catch.

"Come again?" I ask, rubbing my scalp.

"A booze cruise. It's great! We have a boat rented and we just go out on the water and drink and have finger foods. It's tradition."

"Oh gee, that sounds swell," I snark. "And let me guess, The Fortitude Five and company will be joining us?"

"Kinda. You, me, Haley, Brooke, Owen, Chase, Mouth, Skills, Peyton, and Jake. Keller is strung out somewhere laying low. No one has heard from him. And, Clay had a prior engagement that he had to go to. Plus, he's pissed at me that I didn't do his fucking dance Saturday night. I do my own moves and he knows that."

"Will you keep your fucking voice down? Haley might hear you." I hiss, as Nathan gets off of the bed. As if her ears were burning, Haley makes her way into the entrance of my room and smiles at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she says. A cup of coffee is nested in her hands. "Would you like some coffee Lucas? I made some with your fancy beans."

"Morning," I say as she hands me the mug. "Thanks, Hales."

"Listen, I'm going into the office today," She replies heading back to the door.

"No, no," Nathan smiles. "You deserve a day off just like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" she laughs.

"You're off today, right?" he asks, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah," she tells him. "I am."

"So be off today and enjoy yourself! Then, come on this fucking booze cruise with us tomorrow." He grins.

"Booze cruise?" Haley questions, kinking her eyebrow. She likes him, I can see it on her face. It might be time for me to ease up on them for a bit. Nathan might be an experience, considering her history with Adam, the wet blanket.

"See, you're curious! I guess you'll just have to see it for yourself." Nathan heads to the door, "Luke, get it together and come down to the bar this afternoon. See you both soon."

* * *

After Nathan leaves and Haley retreats to her bedroom, my phone rings. I glance at the screen and roll my eyes. Fuck. It's Quinn. I try my hardest to let the damn thing go to voicemail, but something in me tells me not to.

I haven't exactly been avoiding her but I have noticed that the more I blow her off the more she wants to see me. I am almost 25 years old and I do not understand women. Will that ever change? I ponder on that as I answer the call. "Hey Quinn, how are you today?"

"I would be better if you were here with me. What are you doing? Do you want to come over?"

I roll my eyes. All we ever seem to have time for is sex. We haven't actually gone out once since we started seeing each other. "I can't, but I am heading to the bar to have drinks with the guys later. You are welcome to join me. I can even pick you up. My sister doesn't need the truck."

"You're always at the bar," she pouts into the phone. "Can't you just blow them off this once?"

"I would love to blow them off," I lie. I can't tell her that I have been working hard to gain everyone's trust. "The bar is closed this weekend while Clay is out of town."

"Even better! You're blowing me off because you would _rather_ be with them," she seethes.

I shake my head - I should have listened to Nathan. I roll my eyes obnoxiously. "Quinn, I need to get going. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

"Yep," she huffs. "Thanks for nothing, Lucas."

* * *

I end up leaving Haley the truck and head to the beach once I am finished with some mindless housework. I stroll into the bar and stare at the scene in front of me. There are two long card tables set up with a bounty of red Solo cup's placed strategically on them. Music is blasting through the speakers and everyone here seems to be having a genuinely good time.

"Lucas!" Chase calls out from the far end of the tables. He looks more relaxed than I have ever seen him. He is wearing a baseball hat turned backwards on his head, a faded blue Vans shirt, ripped jeans, and blue Chuck Taylors. He shoots the ping pong ball and it sloshes into one of the cups. "Yes! Drink up, Mouth."

I spot Brooke at the bar reading a book, so naturally I start there. "Hey there pretty girl. What are you reading?" She is dressed so effortlessly in a denim mini skirt, tan cowboy boots, and a nude colored lace lined camisole. Her hair is pulled back into French braided pigtails and her makeup is minimal.

She takes off her glasses, " _By Myself and Then Some_ \- it's Lauren Bacall's autobiography." She places a bookmark inside and closes it. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Just water for now." I smile, "so, is there a reason for the book?"

She quickly pours me a glass of water, "I have loved Lauren Bacall since the first time I saw _To Have and Have Not_. Her love affair with Humphrey Bogart was the stuff of legends."

"Now that would be an incredible theme night... _Casablanca_. Here's looking at you, kid," I wink.

Brooke gives me the sweetest smile. "Where is Quinn?"

I shrug, "she thinks I spend too much time in this place. I told her she could meet me down here if she wanted. Where is Clay?" I look around, "Nathan mentioned he was out of town."

"He's up the coast visiting family. He should be home tomorrow in time for the festivities. But, I am not going to hold my breath." Brooke rolls her eyes. Trouble in paradise, I hope.

"Why is the bar closed for the Fourth?" I take a drink of my water and continue, "it seems like it would better for business if we were open."

"We have closed every year for the Fourth. If we switched it up now we would lose money. Plus it's nice, it gives everyone a chance to relax and enjoy themselves." She reaches for my hand, "you should go enjoy yourself too, scrub. You have been working really hard. Nathan told me."

"You should do yourself a favor and take some of your own advice. I mean, everyone is having a good time and you're over here stuck behind the bar." I smile, "or does Brooke Davis not know _how_ to have a good time?"

She giggles, "no, that isn't my problem, believe me. I know how to have a good time Lucas," She looks into my eyes, "Don't be sad that you haven't been lucky enough to see it yet."

I lean in so only she can hear my next words, "I got a glimpse once..." I move back to my side of the bar, "Enjoy your book, Brooke. I'll be back over here later and you better be ready."

She blushes a little, "Oh Lucas...don't worry, I will be."

* * *

A few hours later, I have finally taken Brooke's advice and switched to beer. I was feeling great - the alcohol is flowing through my system and I have a bit of a buzz going on. The door opens swiftly, causing the muggy summer air to make its way in. I smile when I see Nathan. I glare in his direction - the last time I saw him, he was trying to surprise my sister with breakfast and talking about a booze cruise and wanting to shove his nuts in my face. "Where's Haley?" I ask.

He shoots me a sly smile, "she had a meeting with her patient. She did call and tell me she was coming tomorrow afternoon though. She's my plus one. I hope you're alright with that, Luke."

Does it really matter if I say no? I shake it off and aim for the cup at the other side of the table. "Haley is a big girl, she can date whoever she wants. I can't stop her." I throw the ball and miss. "Shit." I huff before grabbing the cup and downing the contents.

"Did you just loose?" Owen says from the second table. He was in the middle of a game of quarters with Skills, Chase, Jake and Peyton.

"Shut up, Owen." I whine.

Nathan pats Mouth on the back and starts setting up the table. "Come on Luke. Let's play a game of beer pong."

I shake my head. "Not a chance. You're sober and I...am...not..."

"We can change that." Nathan turns his baseball cap around. "Hey Brooklyn. Bring me a pitcher, will you?" He looks at me, "I want to date your sister, she would like to date me. We have a few kinks to work out," I laugh... Adam is _the_ kink. "She won't agree to go on an actual date with me until she knows you're okay with it, Luke." Brooke comes over to the table and sets down a pitcher and a frosted mug. "Thanks Davis." He looks at me again. "I'm going to drink this and then we play. If I win, you ease up on Haley and help me convince her to go on a proper date with me."

I scoff. He has no idea what he's talking about. Haley can do whatever she wants and even though I have seen some lingering looks, maybe she just wasn't interested in his smug ass. "Fine, if I win you walk away for good." I take a sip of the water glass I was nursing, "I told you Haley deserves better."

Everyone laughs at my last statement and I feel like there is something they aren't telling me. "What's all that about?"

Nathan waves everyone off, "I got this guys." He chugs the contents in the mug and pours his third glass in five minutes. "I am a lot more than a stripper, kid."

* * *

Thirty minutes pass by and low and behold, I am getting my ass handed to me. I can't stop thinking about what Nathan said. I heard the gym thing earlier but that just makes him a meat-head. So what, he almost played college basketball...he can't play now. I toss the ball, it misses. "Dammit, tell me what you meant earlier."

"What's the point?" Nathan tosses a ball and it lands right into a cup on my side of the table. "I'm about to win."

"Nate, I have seriously misjudged your beer pong abilities," I slur as I teeter on the edge of buzzed and drunk.

Brooke walks to the table and puts her hand on my back and hands me a fresh glass of water. "I think you have had enough boozy. Maybe take a Mulligan and give someone else a turn."

My skin burns where we have contact. All I want to do is kiss her, but even drunk me knows there is too many witnesses, "A Mulligan is a golf thing pretty girl - I think it means do over." I turn to her and cup her cheeks. "You know like try again?" I wink.

She laughs and brings her hands to my wrists. "Nate do you think you can help me out here?"

Nathan puts down the ping pong ball and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Let's take a break Luke. I'll tell you a secret."

"Alright." I drop my hands and Brooke sighs heavily.

The door opens and I see Quinn poke her head inside. "I thought it was time I joined the fun. How's it going?" Everyone nods. She looks confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Chase, Mouth and Skills say together.

I sit down in a chair close to the other table so I can be a part of the conversation. Quinn sits beside me and starts kissing my neck. I shrug out of her grasp, instantly sobering up. "So Nate, what's the secret?"

"I've been killing myself at all these jobs because I'm saving for a dream, kid. I don't strip because I like to," Mouth and Chase cackle, "Alright I like it a little. But, I strip because I'm good at it and the money is fucking great. I want to open up a non-profit gymnasium for kids to come to regardless of their parents income. So, like a big brother program but the emphasis would be on teaching the kids life skills… and basketball. It would give them a safe place to be while their parents worked."

"That sounds amazing," I say sheepishly. I have been so busy trying to investigate my cases I thought everyone had to be connected to it some how. I just needed to find the source. I lock eyes with Brooke and see a pained look on her face when Quinn - for the second time - tries to start something with me right here in the bar. Her hand is in my shirt and her lips are on my ear.

She giggles and turns to Peyton. "We should set up a double date sometime. Wouldn't that be fun, baby?" she purrs in my ear.

I let out a huge barrel laugh. "Don't you think we should go out with each other a few times before we start double dating with established, committed couples?"

Quinn narrows her eyes at me. "Well we would go out more if you and Nathan weren't attached at the dick! You two are always together."

Her words are so vulgar...where is the girl I liked on the beach?! "You know, I've been trying my best for the show. The guys need me." The guys nod and agree.

"It's true Quinny. Even I have to admit that he's improved a lot in the last two weeks," Owen says, offering me some support.

Quinn shakes her head and stands up. She flings her purse over her right shoulder. "Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my _boyfriend_."

I see Brooke's eyes widen at the revelation and I don't like the look of sadness that has replaced her dimpled smile. "Wait a minute...when did I become your boyfriend, Quinn? I thought we were just doing something casual. You know, enjoying each other's company. I told you, I'm not ready for any labels right now." My face grows hot when I notice everyone is quiet and staring at me. Fuck. "Maybe we should take this outside?" I ask, but it's too late. Quinn wipes at a tear that fell down her face while I was _breaking up_ with her.

"No need Lucas… I think you've made your point." She picks up her cell phone and smiles. "Hope everyone has a wonderful Fourth of July tomorrow. Excuse me."

I know better than to go after her. It wouldn't change anything that had just happened. I try to reason with myself that this is for the best. I look over as Mouth, Jake, Chase, and Owen pull out their wallets. Each of them hand Nathan $100. "What is that for?"

"I told you she was clingy...you didn't want to listen," Nathan shoves the money in his shirt pocket, "I bet everyone she would cling out before July Fourth. Davis, remind me to text Clay and tell him to pay up."

"I can't believe this," I push back my chair and put my head in my hands. "You all were expecting this to happen?"

"None of that kid…" Owen says, "Nathan warned you. You played anyway and unfortunately, you rolled snake eyes."

"Crazy eyes is more like it," Chase says before sipping his beer.

"I didn't think you were serious." I say sullenly. "She really seemed like a great girl."

"That was your mistake dog," Skills added, "Next time a stripper tells you a bitch is crazy…the bitch be crazy."

* * *

The next morning, Haley and I walk down to the pier to meet the madhouse crew for the booze cruise. A booze cruise is something that I have never heard of before. I'm not sure if they have them in New York, but it's a part of my twenties that I have neglected knowing about until Nathan mentioned it yesterday.

I see Nathan waiting for us, all smiles. He grabs Haley's hand and we head down to the dock. I was anxious for the afternoon that awaited us. Along the pier, people were floating about in their red, white, and blue attire, overly excited for the holiday celebrating our great nation's independence. When we got to the boat a part of me had to smile - it was our first holiday in Myrtle Beach - and we were surrounded for the first time in a long time by people that I now considered friends. I surprised myself when I realized I had hoped that Haley was going to like them too...especially Brooke. The only people from the group that she had met thus far were Peyton and Jake, and she seemed to really get a long with the both of them. So, I took that as a positive sign.

"Hey, kid," Chase shouts on our approach. The boat is tacked down to the dock for the time being and the group was scattered about, trying to shove people on as quickly as possible. "Glad you could make it," he gives me an awkward side hug, as Nathan hands him the Yeti cooler full of beer and other alcoholic drinks.

"Who is this?" Owen asks, pointing directly at Haley. I don't like the way that he is looking at her and I want to punch that smug look off of his stupid face.

"This is my baby sister, Haley," I tell everyone. "Haley, this is Owen, Chase, Skills, Mouth, Brooke... And you have already met Peyton and Jake."

"It's nice to meet you all," She smiles, straightening the canvas bag on her shoulder. I notice her drop Nathan's hand and start to fidget with her swim suit.

"Who would've thought the kid's little sister is better looking than him?" Owen laughs a little. "It's nice to meet you," he tells her, finally saying something nice.

"So what exactly is this?" I ask, as Chase begins to help us onto the boat.

"You've never been on one of these things?" he questions with a confused look.

I shake my head. "They don't have them back in New York. Or if they do, I wasn't cool enough to ever be invited." Everyone laughs at my honesty.

"Well, it's pretty much what it sounds like. We start drinking and drive around in the boat. We're going to dock off up in North Myrtle - we have a cookout planned there." Chase smiles, and again I am taken aback by how relaxed he seems. Maybe I have been judging everyone all wrong...

"That sounds nice," Haley says to everyone. "Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome," Mouth tells her, speaking for everyone around him. "Do you guys want a drink?"

"What have you made up for this excursion?" I muster, trying to hold in my laughter. "Mouth makes the most insane drinks before we..." I look around at everyone, trying not to let it slip what they do for a living. "Before we start drinking. It's a pre-game tradition."

"Sounds interesting," Haley chuckles. "But I'm actually not drinking today," She takes a seat in one of the chairs built in on the right side of the boat.

"You're on a booze cruise and you're not going to drink?" Brooke asks her, raising her eyebrow.

"I uh..." Haley's cheeks redden, "I have to work Monday and I have class."

"You have school in the summer?" Skills says from the other end of the boat.

"She's working on her doctorate," Nathan says, sticking up for her. I crack open a Corona as Brooke looks out in the distance.

"Ohh...ohhh! Nathan Lee has a little crush on the kid's sister?! Nathan and Haley, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Skills sings.

"Knock it off, fucker," Nathan says, rolling his eyes. I chuckle to myself as they banter on. I make my way over to the other side of the chairs where Brooke is sitting.

"Hey you," I tell her, rubbing against her.

"Hi back," she tells me, taking a sip of her frosty drink. By the looks of it, it's a Piña Colada. Her bright red lipstick leaves a stain on the straw. I never thought it was possible to be jealous of an inanimate object before but boy, was I wrong. "Your sister seems like a gem. The guys are going to eat her up."

"Just because she's my little sister," I look over at Haley and Nathan is keeping the vultures at bay and I am grateful. I notice Clay isn't with us. "How are you holding up without him being here?"

"Clay?" she laughs, staring out at the Atlantic Ocean. "He's in one of his moods...being such a pussy. We got into a fight over the phone and he didn't want to celebrate today, so to punish me he said he was going down the coast. I wish he would just stay there sometimes," she says, tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm totally venting to you. None of this has anything to do with you."

"I don't mind it," I say, trying not to sound too excited at her words. "Vent away."

Brooke takes a deep breath. "I've been with the guy for almost six years. You would think that I know when he needs his _Clay time_...like he is twelve years old or something. He just doesn't have to ruin all of our weekends, you know? I wish I could talk to him...but he won't listen. He's difficult a lot of the time." She frowns, and seems to be a million miles away.

"What was the fight about?" I ask her, turning my attention to my sister. She is sitting next to Nathan, laughing at something he just said. I smile. She even has a beer in her hand so the guys wouldn't keep pestering her.

"I want to settle down," She sighs. "I am about to turn 25 and I don't want to manage a bar for the rest of my life. I want to be a mother and a wife someday. I would love to have a cute little house somewhere with a big backyard and a huge wrap around porch. Blue shutters, just like the house that Noah built for Allie...you know, like in _The Notebook._..it's every girl's dream I think. But when it came time to buy a house, Clay got his way and we live in a party house. Not to mention the bar built at the end of the pier here in Myrtle Beach. I just want to be happy, but I am not sure I can get that where I am right now."

"And he doesn't make you happy?" I ask, intrigued. A few weeks ago she told me she was happy. What would have happened between then and now? I feel my heart racing in my chest as thoughts of a negative nature enter my mind.

She shakes her head. "It's not that he doesn't make me happy. I am not happy with myself. And I mean, I love him... I will always love him in one way or another. I'm just not _in_ love with him anymore. Which is sad because he saved me, Luke. But I don't need saving anymore. It's time for me to get on with my life."

"I understand," I tell her. I've never been in her situation, but, it doesn't sound like a fun one to be in. I want to tell her that I'm here but I don't want her to get the wrong idea about my intentions. I would just love to there for her. I know she said she didn't need saving but maybe I could save her a little bit...

"Hey, dude, there's a fucking stripper pole on here!" Mouth yells from the other end of the boat.

"Hey, kid, why dont you dance for us?" Owen jokes.

Haley snorts - I can hear it from over here. "Lucas? Dancing? Please, he has two left feet."

I sigh as everyone continues to joke around me. I could tell this was going to be a long day...

* * *

We finally dock at about 3 that afternoon. We had a nice, relaxing trip around the city side of Myrtle Beach, looking out into the ocean. We haven't even put a dent in the alcohol that we had all brought along. Mouth's latest drink, **THE AMERICAN** \- Malibu Rum and blue raspberry Jolly Ranchers - was absolutely disgusting! I decide to stick to beer for right now, until Skills brought out the Hennessey and Chase brought out the Fireball. We were washing the shots down with beer chasers, relaxing in the warm white sand as Jake begins to set up the food around us. He doesn't drink - I learned that early on. His parents were alcoholics and he said that he would never subject himself or Peyton to a life like that, as long as they were together... The more I got to know him the more I admired Jake's character. Nathan had brought a long a package of hamburgers, hot dogs, buns, and all of the fixings. I was starving. I spent most of my time on the boat with Brooke, so I missed the finger food. I notice Jake begin to make the food at the grill as small talk was heard all around.

"So," Chase says, as he plops down next to Haley and I. "I got some fireworks for later. Don't get too drunk, I want you to help me set them off." He looks around and spots Brooke outside ear shot. "She's a stickler for safety, if we're too drunk she won't let me shoot them off."

"That's a beautiful ring," Haley says, as she places her sunglasses back over her eyes. I notice that she's sitting next to Peyton, admiring the stone on her finger.

"Thank you," Peyton smiles. "I'm an idiot for wearing it today. First thing Monday morning I'm going to have to have it cleaned."

"When is the wedding?" Haley asks as she studies it again. The ring was a cushion cut - conflict free diamond in a halo setting.

"September 19th of this year," Peyton tells her. "We are just doing something small. We've been engaged for a few years. We just haven't had enough money to actually do the ceremony and the reception until now."

"How did you two meet?" Haley asks, as I take a seat next to her. Nathan has his arm around her and her hand is on his leg.

"We met back in high school...we're from Wilmington, which is actually where we met Nathan and Brooke. Star-crossed lovers," Peyton chuckles. "He's my guy. He's my world. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. The next time we hang out, remind me to tell you the story of how we all met. It's a classic...but Brooke hates it."

Haley nods. "That's really sweet," she muses, as Nathan pulls her closer to him.

"Thank you again," Peyton replies, placing one of her curly blonde locks behind her ear. "When you find that special someone...you just know, you know?"

Haley nods her head and furrows her brow. She's thinking about Adam. I can tell and it's bothering her. "You think you can ever find more than one someone?"

"Sure," Peyton says. "I think everyone has more than one soulmate."

"I don't know about that," Haley starts. Here comes her wisdom - my poor logical sister, always overthinking every situation.

"How do you figure?" Brooke asks, interrupting the conversation.

"Okay, let's say that I'm here in South Carolina and my soulmate is living in Canada or something like that. I don't think that's fair..." Peyton begins. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"It's very unfair," Brooke protests with a huff.

"So, obviously it would make sense to have more than one soulmate. You have your first, and it's new and you feel things that you never thought you could feel and then..."

"They rip your fucking heart out and stomp on it until it breaks into a million little pieces?" Brooke asks, sipping on her drink. She is more inebriated than I have ever seen her. I notice that Nathan is a little concerned.

"Right, B. Davis!" Peyton continues, "And you cry about it and you're completely devastated over it. But then you meet someone else and for the time being they're your new soulmate. They make you feel things that the other one couldn't..."

"What if they break your heart?" Mouth interjects, "Then what?"

"Well, then I guess you find your new soulmate - whether it be in Canada or right here on this beach." Her sly smile means that she is onto something, I'm just not sure what.

"That's a very good explanation for why we have more than one, thank you Peyton," Haley says, taking a long sip of her drink. "People are going to break your heart in life. And then we meet someone new. It's a cycle."

"How does everyone like their hamburgers? Cheese...no cheese?" Jake breaks the weird tension in the air. Nathan kisses Haley's cheek and she smiles as Brooke silently begins to look around at all of us. I can't help but wonder if Peyton may be right.

* * *

I had never realized how beautiful sunsets were until I moved to Myrtle Beach. Right now, sitting in this chair was the only place that I wanted to be. If I could just get a certain brunette goddess to join me I would be set. It was well after 6 and the alcohol had been flowing more and more the hours wore on. It got worse after we had all eaten. Mouth has made a small campfire in front of us, even though the boat is set to head back to South Myrtle soon. Haley looks smitten wrapped in Nathan's arms. I'm still not sure how I feel about that but for today, I choose to ignore it. Mostly I am just staring at Brooke who keeps eyeing Owen's every move. I try and focus and make small talk with Chase and Mouth and Skills, who are dateless much like me.

"Oh boy!" Nathan shouts with an almost mocking tone, setting his empty beer bottle down in the sand. "Jakey is bringing out his _guuuitarrr_."

Jake glares at Nathan, as Peyton begins to rub his shoulder. "Any requests?" he asks, placing the guitar in his lap. Everyone is silent when he asks this and he laughs to himself. "Come on guys. Someone? Anyone? Haley, what about you?"

"What do you mean? Why are you singling me out?" She narrows her eyes, quizzing him.

"Lucas told me that you dabbled in singing..." He begins. Shit, here it comes...

"Oh, _really_?" She bellows, kinking her eyebrow. "I'm going to kill you, you little shit," She says in my direction. I can't help but laugh because Haley is well...she's Haley and she won't do anything to me anyway.

"Anything you want to sing, I can play it. I promise you." Jake smiles, "That trick is always positive with the ladies." Peyton slaps his back and we all laugh.

Haley shakes her head. "No, not right now. Thanks though." Even in the low light I can see her cheeks redden at being put on the spot. That one I might have to pay for.

"Okay," he says. "But you owe me a song soon." For the next hour, Jake breaks out all of the classic rock anthems - _Take It Easy, Hungry Heart, Pink Houses, Night Moves, Every Rose Has Its Thorn, Hey Jude, Sweet Home Alabama_ \- we all sang, we all danced, and we all drank and drank and drank. It was different, being here and celebrating with the rest of them. It was a new experience, and as the professional fireworks began to explode in the sky, I couldn't help but think that this quite possibly the best day of my entire life...

That was until Brooke snuggled in next to me and mentioned we were ending the night with a house party...


	10. Chapter Nine

_"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_ \- The Beatles, _"With A Little Help From my Friends."_

 **Chapter Nine**

I was more than prepared to turn down Brooke's request to go back to her place with everyone for an after-party for today's celebration. First of all, she was still in a relationship, even if it was only technical. Secondly, I didn't think I could control myself around her if we were to be alone. Then, Haley unleashes her secret weapon. "Lukey, please."

I can't help but think that this isn't fair. When I said I was going to head home, Haley had stood up and dragged me away from everyone like a child. "You can go, Hales. I'm just not interested."

"You just don't want to go because you have feelings for Brooke." she pouts.

"I'm tired, but really, you should go. You and Nathan seem to have hit it off and I'm happy for you. At least I have stuff in common with this one..." More in _common_ than she knows.

Haley pulls her hair out of her face. "I felt guilty earlier, but, Nathan is really sweet and he has his head on straight. He has goals, he's protective of his sister, and he likes my big brother. That last one is the big one," Haley looks off into the distance and I can see Nathan staring at us.

I run my hands through my sandy hair. "I still think I'm going to go home. But really Haley, I think you should stay."

Haley sticks out her bottom lip. "Please Lukey," she pouts. "If you do this for me, I will make Nona Brina's carbonara you love so much. I didn't make it a few weeks ago and you've been asking."

I shrug my shoulders, even though I am salivating just thinking about it. My Nona Sabrina was my mother's mother and she was the best chef in the family. When she passed, my mother refused to make any of her old school recipes and it took her almost four years to change her mind. Haley hasn't made pasta carbonara since we lost our mother. "That sounds great Haley, but I still think I would rather go home."

She let's out a deep sigh. "Fine, Lucas, fight dirty… I always win. Come with us to the party and I'll make Nona's _cannoli_."

At the word cannoli I drop my beer. "You hate making cannoli."

"I don't hate making cannoli, I just don't like to make it. It takes a long time. There's a lot of steps...but I will make it if that's what it takes." she places her hands on her hips.

"Alright Haley Bob, you drive a hard bargain," I look out at the water. "When do we leave?"

"Yes!" Haley screams before running back to everyone. I smile as she jumps into Nathan's waiting arms. I was actually warming up to the idea of them dating.

I search around for my discarded beer bottle. When I find it and stand back up, I'm surprised by someone standing in front of me. "Brooke?"

"How did Haley convince you to come with us?" She searches my face for some sign of the answer, "you were firm on not coming with us. What did she say?"

I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. "Wouldn't you like to know, pretty girl? It's a sibling secret. If I told you, I would have to kill you."

She smiles a dimpled smile at me and puts her hand at my neck. "Please scrub, I would love to know what makes you…tick."

My heart is in my throat. I swallow hard. "Cannoli's," My voice cracks, I clear my throat, "Haley is going to make my Nona Sabrina's cannoli's. They're my favorite. "

She leans up and whispers in my ear. "I really want to kiss you tonight." Her lips graze my ear, "now we have both shared a secret."

* * *

About an hour later, we were all walking up the driveway to Brooke and Clay's house. "Whoever wants to de-sand themselves and change, there is an outdoor shower over there, and there's two bathrooms in the house. One upstairs, one downstairs," Brooke stops in front of the house and smiles. "To visitors old and new, mi casa es su casa."

I walk inside and pause at the foyer. It was bigger than I imagined. We had come in through the beach entrance and only caught a glimpse of this exquisite castle. The front of the house had appeared small and modern but the back was open and bright. I glance around at the comic artwork on the walls. Brooke had been right, it didn't look like woman lived here at all. The furniture was modern and the wall colors were in varying shades of slate gray.

"Come on scrub," Brooke says. "I'll show you where you can get cleaned up." Brooke takes my hand and pulls me upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Brooke, I don't feel comfortable being in here," I gulp.

She laughs. "I thought you might want to use the shower." She steps out of her denim shorts and pulls off her tank top, revealing her small string bikini.

"Jesus Christ," I mumble without even thinking.

Brooke's cheeks redden and she motions for me to join her in the ensuite. She turns on the shower and climbs inside still wearing her swim suit. "I'm not taking off anything else Lucas… I promise."

I pull off my shirt and gulp hard. Clearly, she was flirting with me...but does she want more? I get in with her and she looks impressed.

"I didn't think you had it in you scrub." She covers her body in liquid soap and hands me the bottle. "There is nothing better than a warm shower after a beach day." Brooke puts her head under the faucet and arches towards me.

I forget what I'm doing and just stare at her breasts. I am trying to concentrate on anything else, but it is proving to be futile. "So, have you heard from Clay since I talked to you on the beach?"

She finishes rinsing off and gives me a strange look. "I told him when he got home we needed to talk."

I nod, mentally kicking myself for asking about Clay right now. "Talking works." And clearly, my brain is not working right now.

Brooke pulls at the bow holding her top around her neck. She carefully covers her breasts with her arms and turns around, "Do you mind helping me, Luke?"

I moan at the sight of her. "Yeah. You just want me to untie the back knot?" She nods and I move my shaking hands to her newly naked flesh and slowly undo the only knot holding up her top. The small, hot pink strings of nylon fall to her sides and she untangles the rest of the top, flinging it over the side of the glass shower door. She turns around and I look down… obviously. She's only covering her nipples, so, I get to ogle her impressive breasts. "Thank you," she walks around me. "Don't be long scrub, I don't want everyone to talk."

I grab her and pull her naked body to mine, "I would spend my life trying to make you happy…" I tilt her head to mine, "The real question I need the answer to though is would you have me?"

Brooke opens her mouth when we hear someone come in the room, "Davis have you seen Lu-." He stops when he sees us in the shower.

The moment is ruined and Brooke steps out of the shower and wraps her naked flesh with a towel. I slam my hands against the tiled wall, turn off the water, and step out next. My pulse is racing and I know I'm at least sporting a semi. "You need a fucking bell, man!" I practically shout. Brooke is laughing into a towel and I scowl at her too.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything Luke," Nathan's face is genuine, "Haley and I didn't know where you ended up and we just wanted to make sure you found a place to get cleaned up-"

I put up my hands to get him to just… stop… talking. "Thanks man, but I had it covered." Brooke and Nathan exchange glances and start to laugh, at first I don't find the humor in this situation at all, but there laughter is contagious. "So, what are we going to do now?"

* * *

We head downstairs and go in the living room, which is another room that I don't see Brooke in at all. There's a modern microfiber sectional, a glass top coffee table with matching end tables, an entertainment system complete with a lot of vinyl, and a huge full wall mural of Gotham City. The only place I see Brooke is on the fireplace mantle - which is peppered with at least a dozen picture frames of Brooke and the gang. "So what's next, pretty girl?"

"Sorry everyone, I had something that needing tending to upstairs." Brooke smiles. The boys whistle and Chase pats my back as he heads to the couch. "So what would everyone like to do now?"

Chase picks up the small golden box from the coffee table, opens it, and frowns. "Damnit."

We all turn to look at him. "What are you looking for buddy?" Mouth asks Chase when he sat down beside him.

"The stash! Where's our boys stash?!" Chase drums his fingers on the arm of the couch. "I'm not talking about that basic Chonic shit he keeps at work. I'm talking about Maui wowi...purple haze...Grandfather kush…" He walks over to the vinyl collection and opens up a vintage X-Men lunchbox.

I can't believe a grown ass man lives here. "Jake dear, will you put on some mood music?"

Jake kisses Peyton's cheek and stands up. "Anything for the hostess." He heads over to the record player and puts on an old Pink Floyd album - _Dark Side of the Moon_.

"Would you like to help me really piss Clay off?" Brook asks with a smirk.

I am starting to get the picture. "Sure," I smile along, hoping not to sound too eager.

Owen comes in the room and swings his arms in front of him. "So Brooklyn, this is a party. Do you have any party favors for us?"

"I'm getting to that Owen, thank you." She sticks her tongue out at him as she saunters over to the framed picture on the wall. She swings it open like a door and of course, there's a wall-safe hidden behind the picture frame. I finally figure it out. Clay thinks he's Batman and this place is his Batcave. She pulls a small lock box from the safe and scurries back to her seat. "Clay only gets the best for the house…he knows you smoke his stuff at work, Chase."

"Clay only gets the best what?" Haley asks, her voice growing tenser with each passing moment.

"Purple haze. Straight from the beautiful state of Colorado," Brooke shakes the small box in her hand and carefully grabs two nuggets of marijuana from the tin. "He would kill me if I knew we were hitting up his private stash. But, he's not here. He's too busy being a jerk. So _fuck_ him."

"There's the feisty Brooke Davis I know and love," Nathan chuckles.

None of them can be serious right now...can they? I mean sure, I've taken a few hits off of a joint once or twice. I went to college, I did the whole frat boy thing, I had a life before I became an agent. I have even taken a hit off of something that they were smoking before the show several times to keep Owen at bay. But this was different. Now, we were talking in terms of loud and purple haze is one of the strongest and most lethal types of weed. I cringe a little as Brooke swings her right leg over her left and I get another glimpse of her soft pale skin.

"Mouth, pass me that grinder, would you?" Chase asks, as he props the feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Mouth hands the silver contraption to Brooke and she passes it to Chase.

I never would have taken Brooke Davis for the stoner type. I obviously knew that she likes to drink. I have even seen her puff on the occasional cigarette here and there. But, watching her sit here, participating in grinding up nuggets of weed right in front of all of us like it was no big deal was a different ballgame all together. Haley and I have been exchanging confused looks for the better part of fifteen minutes. What the hell were we going to do?!

"Did you bring shells?" Brooke asks, looking in Skill's direction.

"Why do you always have to ask me, like I'm the one that gets them all of the time..." Skills shifts his weight and digs in his pockets.

"Skills," Brooke says in a joking tone. "I know you have them."

"Strawberry or mango?" he questions, as Brooke stares at him blankly. "Sorry baby girl that was all the gas station had. So it's this or nothing."

"Mango," she replies, without skipping a beat. Skills surrenders the baggie of White Owl shells and Chase begins to dump the tobacco out of them. We're surrounding them like school kids whose teachers are demonstrating something new. Brooke and Chase take turns rolling the perfect blunts. They light them up, Chase sucks in deep drag, and begins to pass them around the circle.

"Two puffs, then you pass it," Brooke instructs.

It comes upon my turn to take a hit - after watching Haley do it, shocked is the word that was lingering on my mind - and I don't hesitate to take two hits myself. I don't need anymore narc commentary from Owen and I pass the blunt to Peyton. I feel like I'm sitting in Eric Foreman's basement, reliving an episode of _That 70s Show_. I hear _Money_ start sounding from the speakers and I can't help but think what a hoot Julian is going to have reading about this in my field notes. That is, if I still had a job after Sunday...

* * *

Soon, after two more puffs, I wave the white flag in defeat. I can't feel any part of my body and I think that at any moment, Clay is going to burst through this door and catch us smoking. Brooke had mentioned while she was rolling that this shit was expensive and we have smoked most of it.

As we sit and ponder in the circle, watching everyone laugh and joke and have a good time, I can feel my body start to burn. It feels as though I'm on fire. Is this what happens when you smoke good pot?

"Can we go swimming?" I ask sheepishly, pulling at my shirt collar.

"I'm kind of hungry," Nathan replies.

Brooke laughs, as she ashes the last of the blunt in a nearby ashtray. "Sure. I'll make some snacks and meet everyone outside."

* * *

I end up being the only one brave enough to get in the pool. Brooke giggles and asks if I want company. "Fuck yeah, pretty girl! Get your ass in here!"

Brooke uses the ladder to get into the pool and swims to me. "Are you happy that you came tonight? Or would you rather be at home?"

I push her against the side of the tiled wall. "I'm feeling great…better now that you're in here with me. Are you happy I'm here?"

She nods and pulls me closer. "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to escape you. I feel like I am supposed to be around you." She bites her bottom lip, "Tell me about what you were doing before you moved to Myrtle Beach."

"I was an FBI agent in New York," I almost answer. "I used to be a beat cop in New York City."

"A cop, huh? That's incredibly sexy, Lucas. Do you still have your uniform?" She pulls me closer again and touches my chest under the water. My skin starts to burn again like before, but different.

"I have one of them lying around somewhere, I think." I rub my hands on her stomach. We are having another one of those moments and I lean in to kiss her.

I hear Mouth laughing behind me. "Cannonball!" he screams, before jumping into the pool and drenching us with his wake.

The moment passes, Brooke hugs me and bursts into a fit of giggles. I groan and grip the pool tile behind her head, "I can't fucking win…we need to be alone then no one can disturb us. I just want to kiss you. What's wrong with that?"

She bites her lip again. "Just be patient scrub. It will happen when it happens." I curse under my breath and watch her swim to the other side of the pool and get out of the water. She hands me a towel and I begin to dry off. I join the others over at the table as my once damp flesh begins to burn again. I need to do something to make this stoned feeling go away. I've drank water, I've swam, I've tried to kiss Brooke, I've even eaten a Cheeto drenched in peanut butter. Not my proudest moment, but it was so damn good I just couldn't stop. We build a fire in the fire pit as the second big wave of fireworks begin to explode in the sky. Everyone is wrapping up their festivities for this evening, and up until now, I had had an exceptional day.

"Hey," Owen laughs, staring out into the distance. "Hey...you know what would be fun?"

"What?" I hear Haley asks, as she begins to twist and lick the Oreo next to her.

"We should play truth or dare." Owen raises his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue.

"What are we, fifteen?" Nathan sneers.

"Well, what the fuck else are we going to do? I don't see any of you _fucks_ coming up with ideas." Owen scoffs.

"Truth or dare sounds great!" Brooke says, as she claps her hands together. "Here, I'll even Google the questions." Brooke takes out her iPhone and begins to type away on the little keypad. Meanwhile, I'm still watching Owen eye fuck her and Haley eye fuck Nathan. Now that is one party that I know I don't want to be at.

Mouth has officially fallen asleep in the chair and he is still in his _cannonball_ clothes. I frown. Poor guy. want to cover him up with something but I decide against it for cock blocking the open shot I had with Brooke earlier. The longer I stare at him, the more exhausted I become. I'm exhausted from the weed, exhausted from the beach trip, the boat. I yawn, but I can't fall asleep yet - I need to watch this shit show go down.

"Okay, Naugh...I mean, Nathan. Dear old brother of mine. Truth or dare?" Brooke says with a smile.

"Truth," he says, wrapping Haley closer to him.

"Hmmmm...okay. What is your best sexual experience to date?"

"Can I change my mind and say dare?" Nathan asks, clearly not wanting to answer that in front of my sister. This is why I didn't go to sleep - this is _perfect_. Haley is going to love this.

"No, you have to answer it," Chase laughs, taking a sip of a fresh beer.

Nathan lets out a deep breath. "Her name was Rachel...that's the girl I lost my virginity to. It wasn't the greatest - hell, I know we both kind of fucked up - but I really did care about her. Since then, I haven't slept with anyone where it has actually meant...something. Okay, I'm done. Next." Owen and Skills start holding each other and laughing.

Brooke hands him the phone, as Nathan and Haley remove themselves from one another. He turns to face her. "Ms. Haley Scott, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says, raising her hand in her slurriest voice. "Truth. Please, God, nothing too embarrassing."

"Okay," Nathan giggles. "What was the longest time that you have given head for?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, her eyes widening incredulously. Okay, I am not loving this right now! Holy shit, I don't want to know _that_ about my sister! "Fifteen minutes," she says. "And I'm not even lying. Adam - my ex-boyfriend - couldn't get hard to save his fucking life so it would normally takes a minute for us to get...going."

I ball up my shirt and stick some of it in my mouth and scream. The longest time my sister has blown someone!? It keeps replaying in my head. My eardrums are pounding. I expect them to just burst and bleed out at any moment now.

"That's terrible!" Chase laughs, as Nathan hands the phone to Haley. "Just so we're clear, I'm sure Nathan doesn't take that long..."

"Like you would know, Adams," Nathan chuckles, as Haley rests her arm back on his shoulder. "If she wants to know, she just needs to ask your mother."

Haley chooses to ignore that last part. "Ummm...Chase. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says, taking another sip of his beer. He props his feet back up on the table and looks around. "I'm a rebel, I like to take chances. What can I say?"

"Dare...dare..." Haley says, as she scrolls down on the phone. "Oh! Here's a good one. Get on the table and do a strip tease."

The atmosphere goes quiet and I hit my palm against my forehead. That's not a dare, that's his fucking job, Haley! If only she knew.

Chase laughs. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's what the magical iPhone says." Haley replies, thinking she has picked a good one.

He smiles wide. "Oh, this is going to be good. Can I have some music, please?"

Haley looks over at Brooke who gives her a quick nod, as she presses the button for her music. She scrolls to the song that she wants and selects it - _Fat Bottomed Girls_ by Queen. I am roaring with laughter over here. Chase gets up on the patio table, and puts on quite the show for us. There's no thongs or props, and he is just ripping his clothes off and dancing away, thrusting in every direction. When he is done, he takes a bow, as everyone begins to clap.

"Here," Haley says, as she passes the phone to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chase responds.

"Making you do that," she says, making a silly face.

"It's the nature of the game, baby. Besides, I'm sure Chase didn't mind one bit, did you sport?" Nathan says, as Chase rolls his eyes.

"Okay...uh, Skills, truth or dare?" Chase puts his shirt back over his head and waits for an answer.

"Truth," he says.

"You guys are fucking lame," Owen calls, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Okay...truth time," Chase ignores Owens obvious ploy for attention. "Antwon. Would you ever do a three-some?"

Skills snorts a little. "Brother, I've already done that a few times. Give me that," Skills says, as he takes the phone out of Chase's hand. "Peyton, truth or dare?"

"Oh no," she pauses. "Uh...dare?"

"Dare...dare. Here we go. Lick your partner's neck down to the brim of his underwear." Skills winks at Jake, "You're welcome."

Peyton roars with laughter and then looks at us. "Oh, wait. You're serious about this?"

"Dead serious, baby girl. Go on, show Jageleski over here what you can do with your tongue." Skills and Chase high five.

"Oh, he already knows," Peyton winks, as she saunters over to Jake. She does as she is told and the look on his face says it all. When she finishes, Skills gives her a high five and passes the phone in her direction.

"Jake, baby, truth or dare?" Peyton giggles.

"I'm afraid to answer," he laughs. "Uh...I guess I'll do truth."

"Have you ever taken it up the butt or would you?" Peyton kinks her eyebrow. We all laugh.

"No and no," Jake says quickly, as the phone is tossed to him. "Owen...my man. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, fuck it." Owen says before downing his drink and slamming his glass on the table.

"Dare..." Jake says, scrolling. "Make out with the person to the...oh nevermind," Jake stop, as I give him a wave. I am not kissing Owen _tonight_. "Take an ice cube and rub it up and down your partner's body until it's melted."

"I don't have a partner." Owen says confused.

"Well, you can't borrow Peyton," Jake answers.

"Haley..." Owen starts.

"No thank you," she says back immediately. "Pick someone else."

"I'll let you do it," Brooke says, as she stands up. "Get the fucking piece of ice before I loose my nerve."

"Yes princess," Owen mouths, as he makes his way over to the cooler. He grabs a piece of ice and begins to rub it all over her body and doesn't waste a single space while he has the chance.

Brooke wipes off her stomach and Owen says, "Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say. I don't want to do any dares, I just want to play it the safest that I can for right now.

"Wimp," Owen laughs. "What is the worst sexual experience that you've ever had?"

I can't help but laugh. I don't want to single anyone out. I want to say Quinn, but I know that it might ruffle a lot of feathers if I did so. "This girl named Emmie, I met her at a party in New York and it was just awful. All she did was lay there. My turn," I say, grabbing the phone from him. "Truth or dare, pretty girl?"

"Dare," she smiles.

"I dare you to spray whipped cream on your partner and lick it off of them."

"What?" she laughs. "That's what was next?"

"Yes," I say. It wasn't, but the thought of her doing that to me...

"What do you want?" Brooke asks me. "What do you have a taste for?"

You…fucking you, Brooke Davis. That's all I really want to shout. But I don't. "Whipped cream is fine. But it is you that will be doing the _tasting_."

"Uh...let me see if I have some..." Brooke says as she heads to the kitchen.

"Oh please. You and the cock rocking king of Myrtle Beach do kinky shit. I'm sure you have some," Owen chuckles.

"I do!" she shouts, making her way back outside, ignoring the comment. "Stand up and take your shirt off."

"I can't watch this," Haley jokes, as she burrows her face into Nathan's chest. Brooke shakes the can of Redi Whip and begins to spray it all over my naked torso. It's sticky, but her tongue works quick and like magic. She gets every last morsel off of me.

"My turn," Brooke says, as the cycle starts over once again.

* * *

Over the course of the next two hours, I see Nathan stand in the yard naked, Skills tells us that he doesn't like to have sex with music playing in the background and Jake and Peyton do several dares to one another involving thrusting and dry humping. Haley tells all of us about the time that she had sex at a Bon Jovi tribute band concert up in Jersey, Owen streaks down the street, someone asks Peyton if she's ever thought about being a stripper - we all had a good laugh with that one. Brooke sticks her hand down my pants and tells us that she has only ever slept with Clay her entire life, Chase made his best orgasm face, someone skinny dipped in the pool, and I told everyone what my personal foreplay preference is… I am more of a giver than a receiver.

"Last one," Brooke says, as she hands the phone to Nathan. "It better be good."

"I don't need this," he smiles and puts the phone down. "Haley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says, surprising all of us. She had been picking only truths all night so this was a little shocking...

"I dare you to go upstairs with me." Nathan almost whispers.

I blink rapidly at what I just heard. "Wait, what?!"

Haley nods and Nathan pulls her to her feet. "Hold on one second."

I was about to stand up too when Brooke sits down in my lap. "Shhhh, Luke it's alright. Just be here… with me."


	11. Chapter Ten

_"It's a fine line between Saturday night and Sunday morning."_ \- Jimmy Buffett

 **Chapter Ten**

I groan when the Sunday morning light awakes me, greeting me calmly like an old friend. The air is gold and the sky dim, making it hard to want to move from the bed that I had stumbled into last night. I sit up and rub my eyes, not wanting to wake the beautiful brunette sleeping soundly next to me. I had the worst case of cotton mouth, a pounding headache, and a vivid memory of what had happened a mere six hours ago. I look over to the small clock on the nightstand next to me. It reads _8:04_ , and I know that I have exactly 56 minutes to make it to the other side of town for my meeting with Julian. Julian is going to love my field notes from the past few days.

This oughta be fun.

I decide that it's best to leave out the drug use for the time being. I like Clay and the guys too much to let them get arrested on a small drug charge. If I am being honest, I don't need to rock my FBI boat anymore than I already have the last few weeks. Plus, I am still gaining everyone's trust and the last thing I need is to get on anyone's bad side. There are still hundreds of unanswered questions in regards to my case.

A loud yawn escapes my lips as I reach across the bed to give Brooke a soft kiss on the top of her hair. She smiles sweetly and opens her eyes. She gives me the most beautiful, paralyzing look. How am I going to be on time when she's looking at me like this?

"Good morning, handsome," she says, as she runs her fingers up and down my bare arms.

"Good morning, pretty girl." I stretch my arms over my head.

"I have to say," she begins, as she rolls over to the other side of the bed. "You're a stupendous cuddle buddy."

I smile. "Oh, is that a fact?"

"Uh huh," she laughs. "Where are you running off to?" She glances at the alarm clock, "It's so early."

I stand up and begin to put my worn hoodie on and adjust my unbuckled belt. "I have something I need to go take care of."

"Right," she says, rolling her eyes a little. "I know the brush off when I hear one." She pulls the blanket around her small frame, "I was hoping…" she trails off. "I just thought maybe we could have breakfast together."

"I would love to...maybe in a little while?" Damn, why did today have to be Sunday? "This is not the brush off, it's just a prior engagement that I can't reschedule." I slip on my flip flops, "I'll be done by 10:30 at the latest. You could meet Haley and I at the house? Haley makes a mean French toast. That is, if her and Nathan come up for air at some point."

Brooke giggles. "I like her...your sister. She's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah...she's alright I guess," I say. Brooke replies back in laughter. "I love her, she's all I have. When we were younger, we were never really close. But over the years, that's changed a lot."

"The guys really seem to like her too. Especially Nathan." Brooke was clearly fishing for my reaction.

"I think...I think they would be good together." I smile when I realize that was how I genuinely feel.

"Nathan might seem like a guy that just loves to dance and flirt with women… He isn't like that though Lucas. He's interested in beginning a relationship with Haley, I saw it on his face." Brooke finally sits up.

It was my turn to poke around for information. "And you and Clay?"

"We have to have a long talk. He should be back here at some point today because the bar is open tonight. I'm going to go downstairs and straighten up a bit. He would be so mad if he saw what we did to his toys," Brooke covers her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Do you want me to have someone take you where you need to go?"

"That won't be necessary," I tell Brooke. "I've got a cab coming for me. Can you just make sure that Haley goes home at some point? She has class tomorrow."

Brooke nods her head. "Absolutely, scrub."

I smile, "Thanks for..."

"Don't mention it," she winks, as I kiss her on the cheek. I grab my keys and make my way out the front door. I don't bother to check on my sister. I asked Brooke to make sure she made it home and to be completely honest, finding her and Nathan in Flagrante Delicto is not at the top of my list of things to do today.

"Yo! Luke, what's up?! Where are you heading off to?" I hear Mouth call from the chair at the patio. I stare at him and can't help but wonder if he slept out here.

I point to the street. "I've gotta head out... I have an appointment."

"Alright man, well, I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsals?" Mouth smiles and nods.

"Yeah," I say, smiling back at him. "Absolutely. There's my cab man, I'll see you tomorrow."

The whole walk to the cab, I am having conflicting feelings. I'm growing to trust these guys and I am hating the fact that one or more of them might be caught up in something illegal. I get home, grab my notes, and head to the office.

* * *

I greet Tammi upon my arrival into the headquarters this morning. She notices the clothes that I am wearing and the redness around my eyes.

"Rough night?" she asks, standing up from her seat. She leads me down the hall to Julian's office. He doesn't look to be on the phone today and she ushers me inside right away.

"Thank you, Tammi," Julian calls, as I step into the office. He greets me with a handshake and I sit down.

"You stink Scott," he wrinkles his nose. I curse myself for not taking a quick shower. "Did you let Myrtle Beach get to you last night? You smell like a mix of stale alcohol, salt water, and reefer."

Shit, I'm going to get booted from my first field assignment and put on a fucking desk. "Undercover stuff," I tell him.

He laughs and takes a seat across from me. "And you didn't think to shower first? I know I said this was laid back, but you look like a homeless person. Did you even sleep?"

"My night ended a few hours ago. I dashed out of the house this morning. How was your 4th?" I smile, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

Julian rolls his eyes, but answers anyway. "Don't try and change the subject," he says to me. "It was fine. I spent it with my wife and my daughters."

"You're married?" I ask, a little shocked. I look down at his left hand, there is no ring.

He nods his head and chuckles. "Five years next spring." He opens one of his desk drawer, pulls out a platinum band, and puts it on his finger.

"I had...wow, Julian. That's amazing. What's she like? How old are your daughters?"

"She's smart… beautiful. Her name is Alex and every time I look at her I fall in love all over again. My daughters, Evelyn and Ophelia, are 4 and 5. They are the best things to ever happen to me."

I can't help but be envious. I would love to have that life one of these days. I'll settle down and have a wife and some kids and a house, away from this double life that I'm leading right now. "That sounds like the dream, sir."

"It is," Julian says, taking a sip of coffee from the mug on his desk. "Let's get on with this, shall we? It's been a month now, Scott. What have you got for me?"

"Unfortunately nothing," I tell him.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," he starts. "I put my ass out on the line for you...and I need you to provide me some valid intel or we aren't going to be able to keep funding your side project."

I nod my head. "I understand sir."

"You start a new contracting job tomorrow, correct?"

"That's affirmative sir."

"Good. See what you can find out, Scott. People are sloppier at the beginning of a job while they're trying to figure out what they can get away with. You've earned their trust, now it's time to get them to open up to you. If you don't come back here on Sunday with evidence, I'm going to have to put you on a desk until you can be reassigned."

" _Reassigned_?" I ask. "Julian...please."

"I mean it, Scott. One week to give me valid evidence or both of your undercover jobs are shot to hell - do you understand?"

I nod my head. "I'll come back Sunday with evidence to propel the investigation forward. These cases mean everything to me, sir. I won't let you or the bureau down." I was in too deep, there was no way I could give up and retreat to a desk job.

* * *

After getting my ass chewed out by Julian about putting my penis before my badge, I leave FBI headquarters feeling defeated. I could have lied about yesterday, but I didn't. I chose to tell him the truth and he chose to tell me I was on thin ice and was hovering over desk duty. Maybe Julian was right. I needed to focus more on my cases and less on Brooke Davis, no matter how hard that might be.

I spin the keys in my hand and head up the front door as I see a familiar brunette sitting on the steps. "Hi pretty girl. How did you know where I lived?"

"Nathan," she smiles. I couldn't help but stare at her. Brooke is so strikingly beautiful. She has on a simple blue cotton t-shirt, black sweat shorts, and flip flops. I could tell she also wasn't wearing any make up. But none of that mattered, all that I cared about was that she was here.

I steal a quick peck on the cheek and unlock the door. "My room is this way." We head into my room and I close the door behind us. It's at this very moment I really look at her and frown. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm not staying long. I just wanted to come over here, Luke, and apologize for my behavior yesterday. I wasn't myself." She rubs at a few stray tears on her face.

I have never seen her look so sad. Each one of those tears feels like a knife to the heart. Then, her words sink in. "Brooke, you didn't do anything that you need to apologize for. I'm an adult. I wanted yesterday to happen." I sit down on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands, "I have wanted yesterday to happen since the moment we met."

I motion for her to join me on my bed and reluctantly she sits beside me. I reach for her hands and she pulls away. She sighs, "I was mad about everything going on with Clay, I had way too much to drink and then we got high. I shouldn't have led you on like that."

It all hits me like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute...did you and Clay work everything out?"

"No, that is over. But everything with Clay doesn't change the fact that nothing can happen between us right now." Brooke is crying again and it's killing me.

I am confused. "If you're single, why can't we make a go of it? I know that you like me, why not go on a date with me and we can see what happens afterwards? That's what I want, pretty girl."

She pulls her hair up into a messy bun. "I have been in relationships since I was 16, Luke. When we moved to Myrtle Beach, I was single and within 8 weeks of being here I met Clay. A month later, we were living together. That was nearly 6 years ago... I don't know who I am anymore. That's what I need to work on before I become someone else's girlfriend."

I can see the writing on the wall...I've lost her. "Brooke, I would love it if you were my girlfriend, but I am fine with just dating, honestly. I just want to be with you...I need to be around you, can't you see that?" For a minute all I can think of is the time I spent on the beach with Quinn - telling her I was afraid of never being in love - after today that fear is gone. I am in love with Brooke Davis and the thought of losing her when I just figured that out is the most terrifying thing I have ever had to face. That's saying alot considering I had to watch my own mother wither away and die last year...even that seems like it would be a cakewalk compared to this moment.

She stands up. "I know, Luke. That's why I need to figure this out now. I like you, too. Yesterday was wonderful. It was nice to be around a guy that wasn't only interested in getting in my pants."

I feel my body start to shake. "That doesn't make any fucking sense!" I yell before my head even registers I'm speaking. "I'm being punished because I didn't fuck you and take off?!"

"Goodbye Luke." Brooke says as she reaches for the door. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head in disbelief. This is really happening right now and I am powerless to stop it. "No," I stand up and push the door shut, pressing myself against Brooke in the process. "This can't be the end of us! We can't be over before we begin! Yesterday was the best day of my life, Brooke!" I finally prepare myself for something I should have done weeks ago...I bring my hands to her face and kiss her. Soft at first, until her mouth opens and grants my tongue entrance. Then, the kiss turns hard and rough. My hands find her hair and I am willing her heart to open so we can be together.

Brooke puts her hands on my chest and pushes hard. She touches her lips. "I'm sorry Lucas, I can't." Before I can muster anything else, she flees my apartment and doesn't look back.

* * *

My week just kept getting worse after Sunday afternoon. So far, my construction job has been more of the same. Nathan has been avoiding me - when I brought it to his attention, he said I was paranoid and should have Haley write me a prescription. Brooke wasn't taking my calls, Quinn hasn't stopped calling, and Clay was riding me harder than usual at rehearsals. I asked Nathan this morning if Clay knew about Brooke and I being touchy-feely on the Fourth and when I got home, there was a Post-It note stuck to my door with the name and number of two local psychiatrists that could help with my paranoia issue. As I park the Ford Ranger in the lot at Fortitude, I bang my hands on the steering wheel a few times. I'm so frustrated that I want to scream at this very moment. I take several deep breaths and work up the courage to finally come out into civilization. I get out of my truck and try my best to snap out of my funk before making my way through the hallowed doors of Clay's establishment. Throwback Thursday's are hands down my favorite nights at Fortitude. We don't have to stick to the routines that Clay has set in place for us, we get to wear way better costumes, and Brooke works the bar. I head inside, crossing my fingers... I hope she's working the bar this evening.

It's been four days since I've last spoken to her, and our last exchange still burns vividly in my mind. Goodbyes have always been the hardest for me and I didn't want to make it that way with Brooke. Even if she didn't believe in herself, I knew she was special. And however long it took for her to realize that, it wouldn't matter because I would be right here waiting for her.

It's Thursday and so far I haven't found anything out that would sway Julian that I was in control of this case and not the other way around. It was dwindling down to the final days here and if nothing showed up, I think I would have a hard time leaving this place behind. I mean, I could just strip here full time and work with Nathan. But that's not what I spent weeks at Quantico training for. I didn't graduate from the FBI academy to become a stripper. But, Brooke Davis and all of my new friends were making that very hard for me.

It's 90s night here and Clay has let us be pretty creative as far as costumes go. I had decided to go as Zack Morris from _Saved By The Bell_ , the show that I would rush home from school to watch. The all denim look was in my favor tonight - acid washed light denim jeans, one of those horizontal striped t-shirts in teal and white, a jean button-up long sleeve shirt and a pair of Jordan's on my feet. I even spiked my hair a bit, which is something I haven't done in years.

I had to avoid Haley on the drive over here and it was a simpler task than I thought it would be. When I arrived at the club, the entire place looked like I walked into some kind of after school special. It was surreal and a little insane.

Owen is dressed as Uncle Jesse from _Full House_ , complete with the leather jacket and feathered mullet. I saw Chase in the corner sporting his best 90s Justin Timberlake - circa NSYNC era look and Skills decided to go as Will from _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air._ Nathan went against the pack and dressed as Freddie Prinze Jr., from _She's All That_ , which was hard to spot at first.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I ask Mouth as I make my way over to the DJ booth. I couldn't wait to give him my list of songs for the evening. I was sick and tired of doing all of the juvenile bubblegum pop shit Clay keeps selecting for me.

"I'm Minkus. You know, the nerdy kid from _Boy Meets World_."

"Who?" I ask, looking down at his clothing. He's wearing a pair of oversized glasses, khakis, and a tucked in white linen shirt.

"Minkus. The one that's really smart and has a crush on Topanga. People say I look just like him." Mouth smiles.

"I don't see it," I say, trying to rack my brain for who that might be. Mouth shrugs as I hand him my list of songs for this evening, before making my way over to the bar for a pre-game drink.

"Oh my," I say, as Brooke turns around at the bar.

"Hi scrub," she tells me, as she places a bottle of Bicardi out in front of me.

I laugh a little to myself, noticing her costume. "And you're supposed to be Kelly Kapowski from _Saved By The Bell_?"

"Shit," she mouths silently to herself. "Fuck, yeah, I am. And let me guess, you're Zack, right? Looks like the gang's all here then. Clay is Slater, and Peyton is Jessie. Jake decided to be Screech."

I chuckle to myself. "I didn't think I would see you after Sunday..."

She cuts me off, "Well, I'm living with Nathan and have to pull my weight some way or another. I still have to work, Luke," she huffs.

"Well can I at least get a beer then?" I smile.

"Of course you can," she says, passing the bottle over to me. "This one's on the house. Next one, I'm expecting a tip."

I wink at her. "Oh, baby. Say the words and you'll get more than that from me."

"Hey guys," I hear Clay tell us as he makes his way over to the bar. "Luke give us a minute will you? I need to talk to Brooke please."

I nod my head. "Sure. I'm going to go downstairs and get ready for tonight. See ya later, Kelly."

"Good thinking, brother," Clay says, as he slaps me on the back. I start towards the stairs, but stay within earshot, partly because I'm nosy and partly because I want to make sure she's alright.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he says, reaching for her hand. I can see him staring at her high waisted floral stretch mini skirt and _Bayside_ tank top.

"What do you want, Clay?" she asks, as she begins to stack the bottles neatly behind the bar. "This place is packed tonight and I'm trying to work here."

"Look, I figured this was just some sort of temporary thing, but if you would like to keep your job here I suggest you drop the attitude." Clearly Clay is unfamiliar with the laws prohibiting sexual harassment in the workplace.

"I'm not giving you attitude," she glares, placing both hands on her hips.

"Look, I didn't mean that love. You know me. I miss you. We haven't talked since you left on Sunday and its breaking me up inside. I thought we would be able to talk when you came by to pick up some of your things, but you brought Nathan with you." Clay says. I was proud of Brooke here in this moment. It must have been difficult for her to hold her ground when just caving and moving back in was the safest bet.

I see her face harden. "Yeah? And I want to keep it that way, okay? I don't know what changed all of a sudden but you have become a completely different person…one that I don't want to have anything to do with."

"Well, that's too bad Brooke because you're in this for the long haul now, baby. There's no turning back." Clay seethes.

"Time out," I say to myself, as I place my hands in the air. What? Zack does it in the show, can't I do it in real life? Alas, no one seems to stop. Freezing time for my benefit is still not a talent that I possess. What did Clay mean by Brooke being in this for the long haul? Whatever it is, it can't be good...

* * *

"Good evening, ladies!" I hear Clay shout from the main stage. We had been down here goofing off for so long that I hadn't even realized what time it was. "Welcome to Throwback Thursday's here at Fortitude Bar and Grill. I am your host for this evening, AC Slater! We are so happy to have you with us on this fine Thursday night. Everyone take a seat, relax, and enjoy themselves as we jump into our time machines back to the 1990s with our Cock Rocking Casanovas...the Fortitude Five!"

The five of us begin to bolt up the stairs as soon as we hear our entrance music. Clay cues Mouth to begin to the music that he has picked for us to do our group routine to - _Bye, Bye, Bye_ by N*Sync. The ladies in the audience - all dressed in their rompers and high-waisted acid washed shorts - begin to go wild for us. We owned the stage and made sure to collect the money that was obnoxiously being thrown our way. When the song finishes, we head downstairs for a quick costume change as Owen's music is cued up for him. His song is _Forever_ , the one that used to play in Full House, to match his character for the evening. He has it easy - the girl that has been selected to receive the lap dance from him in the audience is auburn haired and busty. Not my type, but she is beautiful. Chase goes next and dances to another N*Sync song. Next is Skills, who chooses _Summertime_ by Will Smith and Nathan chooses _I Want It That Way_ by the Backstreet Boys. I can't help but shake my head as he comes off stage with wads of bills in his thong.

"If only Haley could see you now," I chuckle.

He rolls his eyes. "She would eat it up, Luke. Don't worry."

"Dude, that's my fucking sister!" I exclaim, shaking my head.

"Alright guys...here is the moment that you all have been waiting for. Straight from Bayside High himself, the one, the only… Zack Morris."

I keep telling myself that this is it. I had picked a killer 98 Degrees song that was going to get me tons of money this evening. Except, when I step out onto the stage, the only music that begins to play out over the speakers is Aaron Carter's ridiculously bad cover of _I Want Candy._ I am completely mortified. Not only am I mortified, I'm fucking pissed off. Why in the _fuck_ would Clay change that around on me?! I had everything down for this, I had everything ready and had been practicing this song for a week now and he is just going to go and do this. I mean, really, who does the guy think he is…other than my boss, of course.

I work the stage like I'm meant to, even though this shitty song is playing. God, I remember when Haley used to be obsessed with this guy and it's bringing back weird memories from my childhood as I dance and play it up for the ladies. I still wind up with a good amount of money thrown at me. And next is hot seats, where I am sure to make the big bucks. I just want to give Clay the fucking finger right now as he smirks behind the bar. What a fucking prick. She doesn't love you anymore man. That's no ones fault but your own, asshole.

* * *

The show finally ends about an half an hour later. All satisfied ladies are making their way out of the door and we have changed back into our full costumes from the beginning of the night.

"That was killer," Chase says, as he comes up behind me. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure," I say, as I nod my head. I follow him up the stairs to the main bar entrance as we take as eat on one of the stools.

Brooke gets me my usual and Chase just sticks with bourbon. "So Luke, you doing anything when you get out of here for the evening?"

"I gotta get home," I tell him. "Nate and I have to be up early tomorrow for work."

"Yeah," Chase says before taking another drink. "I know how that is. I have to teach in the morning. Rookies. They get worse every year."

"You're a fucking teacher?" I ask, laughing to myself a little bit. "Since when?"

"Uh, for about two years now. I'm an instructor for pilot school down the street. I was a carrier pilot back in the Air Force when I was younger. Went in straight out of high school. I got honorably discharged after an injury to my hearing and came back home and found a teaching job."

"How have I known you for this long and I didn't know you had a life outside of here?" I ask, completely dumbfounded by this turn of events.

He takes a sip of his drink and shrugs. "You never asked, kid."

"Fair enough," I say to myself.

"Sorry about Clay tonight, man," I hear Mouth say, as he dumps his stuff down on the bar. "I had no idea that he was going to change that shit."

"Don't worry about it," I say, as I shake my head. "This isn't your fault."

"It seems like it should be." Mouth frowns.

I take a long drink, "Well don't let it be. I'll know better next time."

Mouth picks up the items he just flung on the counter, "I just wanted to come over and say something to you about it. I'm heading out for the evening, but I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Same time, same place," I tell him, finishing off the last swig of my beer. I notice Clay at the table on the far side of the bar, and want to walk over and say something to him, but I leave well enough alone.

That is, until he comes over by us to answer a phone call.

He turns his back to us. "Hey, Jamison. No, no, I don't have it yet. What do you mean you're going to close the fucking account? We had a _deal_ , brother." He pauses. "You don't get to turn your fucking back on me! You hear me you limey bastard. After all I've done for you! You wouldn't have the guns or the speed or the money if it wasn't for me…" He waves his arms in the air. "Now you play dumb? You know _what_ I'm talking about you sadistic prick. I'm talking about the $500,000 that I fucking wired to your broke ass so McKenna's goons wouldn't slit your sorry throat! I'm not working with Arrechea I can promise you that. I don't even like Cuban sandwiches. I have been 100% loyal to O'Banion and the rest of the McKenna's." He pauses a second time, "Oh yeah! Well you can tell that faggot brother of yours that he doesn't want to push me." He lights a cigar. "You heard me Jamison. You can tell Francis to go fuck himself!" He hangs the phone up and begins to walk back over to the table that he was at before.

Time out, I think to myself. I got you now, motherfucker. Red fucking handed. Julian is going to have a field day when he hears about this...

* * *

I was fuming by the time I got home, so, I didn't even notice that I was still wearing my 90's get up. I knew there was a change of clothes in the truck but I didn't care. I needed to get inside, go to my room and write down the names that I had heard coming out of Clay's mouth. It wasn't much, but it was something.

I check my phone for any calls from Haley and I have three missed calls from Quinn. I shake my head. When is she going to get the hint? As I make my way up to the door, I notice how loud the television is turned up. Haley must have fallen asleep with Netflix on again, I decide, as I find my house keys. It's nearly midnight...there's no way in hell she's still awake.

I stop dead in my tracks as I see the sight in front of me. I want to punch something - anything - that is worth punching without having to risk our security deposit.

"Hi big brother," I hear Haley say as she pauses the television.

"Haley," I say, looking absentmindedly at the two girls next to her on the couch. I've never seen the dark haired one before, but the other one, I've definitely seen more of her than I wanted to...

"These are the girls from school that I study with. Lucas, this is Millie," she says, pointing to the dark haired girl on the right. "And this is-"

"Quinn," I answer, causing Haley to give me a confused look. I squint my eyes and rub my head, "And you're suddenly friends with my sister?! That's convenient. Are you fucking stalking me now?"

"Welcome home, Lucas," Quinn says, smiling widely at me.

"You two know each other?" Haley asks.

"Oh, more than you know..."


	12. Chapter Eleven

_"It sounded so proper to lie for the sake of a beloved." -_ Author Unknown

 **Chapter Eleven**

I touch my gel hardened hair and am in such disbelief. I could not believe the den of crazy that I have walked right into. The crazy bitch - the girl that I thought that I was starting to have _feelings_ for at one point - was sitting on my couch in my fucking apartment! She was drinking wine and watching television with my sister like she's been a part of the _family_ for years! I take a deep breath and blink a few times. Was this really happening right now?

"Luke...I didn't know that you and Quinn knew each other," Haley says for the second time in as many minutes. "How did you guys meet?"

Did you just ignore the stalking comment that I had made, Haley Bob? Are you that naïve? I know you're not...I know you better than that. I shake my head. "I don't have time for this right now…sorry to interrupt your night. I'm going to bed," I say, as I begin to make my way into my bedroom. As I turn to shut the door behind me, I catch Haley in the doorway.

"Start talking. Now, Lucas." The confusion before is now completely changed to concern.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to say!" I exclaim, louder than I intend. "I never thought that I would see her again."

"What happened between you two?" Haley inquires, as she takes a seat on my unmade bed.

I roll my eyes. "I am not getting into this with you. Not tonight, not ever."

Haley takes a deep breath. "You slept with her, didn't you?" Haley shrieks, as she flashes a look towards the door. I give her a look that justifies her statement. "You fucking slept with her?!" Her eyes grow wide as she rubs her temples. "Lucas! She's my friend. How could you do this to me?!"

Christ. Way to make it all about _you_ , Haley. "I didn't know she was your friend Hales! Do you want me to start asking every woman I'm interested in if they are your friend before I sleep with them?!"

"You pulled this shit back in high school, Lucas! Have you changed at all since you were 17?" She folds her arm across her chest.

I am more confused than ever...is she actually mad at me? "Do they perform lobotomies at your school? Are you seriously saying I haven't changed since high school because I had sex with someone?! You slept with..."

Haley puts her hand up to silence me. "I didn't sleep with Nathan, we talked all night. He's your friend… I wouldn't do that to you..."

I hate when she gets all self righteous. "You can sleep with whomever you want. I don't care honestly. I just don't want to hear any of the gory details."

"What happened with Quinn then?" Haley isn't going to relent until I give her what she wants.

I huff loudly. "What fucking difference does it make?!"

She glares at me. "It matters to me, Lucas. So, I will ask one more time. What happened between you and Quinn?"

"We hooked up… I don't know, like a handful of times. I met her at Shooters one Friday night and we hit it off. She seemed so sweet at first and then she called me her boyfriend. We hadn't even gone out on one date yet and suddenly I'm her boyfriend? I'm not ready for all of that, you know that Haley." I put my head in my hands.

She nods her head and stands up. "I just wish sometimes, Lucas, that you would grow up."

"Grow up?! Haley! You have to be joking! I'm 24 years old." I start pacing my bedroom so fast, I'm going to wear a hole in the rug. "Quinn and I had this thing for like two weeks and then it ended, that was it, end of story. I didn't think I would ever cross paths with her again. How on Earth was I supposed to know she was your friend?! You hadn't ever mentioned her either."

Her faces loses all of it's color and she sits back down on my bed. "Oh my God. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask her, as she begins to cover her face with her hands.

"She talked about this guy when we first started our summer class together. She said that he rocked her world and was beyond comparison in bed…oh my gosh...she was talking about my fucking _brother_." She keeps shaking her head and she doesn't seem to be able to look me in the eye anymore.

"Haley I'm sorry. If I would have known…"

"Save it. I'm going out to get some fresh air," Haley interrupts, making her way towards my bedroom door. I'm as still as a statue as she does so. Being the older brother, I know that I should run after her. But, from past experiences in this department, telling her I just had sex with one of her friends makes me stay put. This will all blow over soon, just like it always does.

I look at my watch. It's almost 1am and I have to be up for work at 6am tomorrow morning. A sudden rush of exhaustion comes over my body as I hurry to the bathroom to wash all of the gel out of my hair and brush my teeth. As I begin to wash my face and ready myself for slumber, I feel someone come into the bathroom and close the door behind them.

"Haley," I sigh, "you're back. Look...I'm sorry..."

I feel the person wrap their arms around my torso and start to kiss me on the neck. "It isn't Haley," she says, turning me around to face her.

"What the hell… Quinn! Get out of my bathroom!" I yell, trying to make a beeline for the door. I turn the knob once, but have no luck. "What did you do, fucking lock the door or something?" I back against the sink.

"You know me so well, Lucas."

"I'm not messing around, Quinn. I need to go to work in a few hours and I just want to get some sleep." I turn off the water and go around her to the door again.

"How else am I going to get you to talk to me?" She bats her eyelashes and pushes me up against the wall. She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss square on my lips. "You haven't returned any of my calls. I've missed you, Lukey."

I shiver when she calls me Lukey, the only woman that calls me that is Haley. I push her off of me and spit into the sink. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"It's been a few weeks, Luke. You can't be _over_ me already."

"Over you? Being over you would imply that we dated or something, Quinn. We hooked up a few times, it couldn't have been more casual." I try again with the door, but no luck.

"Right," she says. "So, that whole thing that happened on the beach…what was that?"

"Yeah, what was that? You were a completely different person that afternoon at the beach. I liked you, believe me I did, but now I'm beginning to think this was all some sort of game for you. I mean you never even mentioned you went to school with my fucking sister!" I finally fiddle with the lock enough to open the door successfully. I begin to walk out of the bathroom and don't stop until I reach the front door.

"Okay, so, I left some stuff out. Sorry." Quinn giggles and bites her lip.

"That's a pretty big omission," I stammer.

"I'm studying behavioral analysis. I'm heading down to Quantico in a year...the BAU has offered me a spot down there on their task force. That's why I have to take the extra classes. I wasn't lying to you when I said I liked photography. I didn't choose this path - it was chosen for me."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, Quinn, you know what? Save it. I don't need to hear this shit from you."

"Oh, but Lucas-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything else. Please get out of my apartment." I open the door and I am thankful that she heads out.

"Anything for you, kid," she says, flashing me a cryptic smile. I shudder a bit as a chill horns over my body. I lock the door and head to my room, miraculously I fall asleep so fast that I don't even hear Haley come in. Thinking about it now... I'm still truly, at a loss for words.

* * *

Friday's at the job sites are normally the easy days. This one, however, not so much. We had been rained out for the majority of the week, so, today was the first actual day that we would be working. It's been dead here thus far and I have too many things on my mind to concentrate on the task at hand today.

The first and most important is the fight that I had with Haley last night. It still burns deep into my mind and in my heart. I hated fighting with her more than I hated everything else. She wasn't understanding and she wanted to be right all of the time, no matter what. I had a plan for her tonight though...before the show, we would go out and have a nice dinner and just talk to one another. We needed to clear the air of a lot of things.

The second was that fact that Quinn had slithered her way into my life once more. I thought "breaking up with her" was the end of her in my life, but, God likes to test me in more ways than one. So, now I feel like I am on high alert and she's going to show up everywhere I am going to be. Nowhere is sacred anymore since she now knows where I live.

Oh, and lastly, there was the strange phone call that had happened with Clay after work last night. It didn't sound good by any means, but, I'm hoping he might slip up again this evening. Two nights in a row is a lot to ask for. I'm holding out for something.

Kenny seems off today in more ways than one. Normally, he greets Nathan and I by the trucks every morning so that we can have a coffee and bullshit before we actually have to get started on the workload for the day. We only have limited sun today - the forecast called for scattered clouds throughout. So with the sun on our side, already illuminating above us here a few miles outside of town, we did need to move quickly. We are finishing up a roofing job today at a local church in the area that had just burnt down a few months prior. There was a ton of work that needed to be done and we didn't have much time left to do it.

Nathan and I begin on the last touches of the paneling. He takes one look at me and can't help but laugh. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No," I say, letting a small chuckle escape my lips. "I had an interesting night once I came home."

"Yeah, Haley told me," Nathan replies. "She came to my apartment and just needed someone to talk to."

"You know," I say, as I set my panel down. "This is all your fucking fault. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met that crazy bitch Quinn."

"Hey," Nathan laughs. "You still would have met her. You just met her sooner because of me."

"Uh huh," I say, rolling my eyes. "And what time did Haley get back to our place last night?"

"We had a beer and talked. I had her back before 2am. She needed to cool off, Luke. I wanted to be there for her." Nathan's face softens whenever he mentions Haley. It's only been a few weeks...how serious can it possibly be?

"Let's get something straight right the fuck now, Lee. That is my baby sister. And I swear on the name of all that is holy!"

"Really Luke, we're going to do this right now?" Nathan chuckles while he hammers down his piece of roofing tile. "I'm not going to hurt Haley. I don't even think it's possible to hurt her. She means too much to me, I could never hurt her. I know it hasn't been very long but believe me, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Adam said the same thing to me once." I glare as I throw him another stack of tiles.

"Well, I'm not like that douche bag, okay? I have heard stories about him, I don't know why she dealt with him as long as she did."

Because she was afraid, I want to say. She didn't want mom to go to her grave worrying about her children. So Haley did what she always does and she put others first. But instead I say "So what are you doing?" I snort. "Dating my sister? Are we going to be brother-in-laws soon?" I chuckle.

"No," Nathan smiles. "We're only talking at the moment. She doesn't even know how I feel about her yet. We're just getting to know one another." He grins a cartoonish grin, "To tell you the truth, Lucas, I have never cared about someone as much as I fucking care about Haley. She means the world to me and when she's ready I won't let her go one day without knowing that."

"Okay, Nathan," I say, after taking a deep breath. "I believe you."

"You know," he says, staring out at the open cityscape. "I could say the same thing about you."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You and Brooke."

I shake my head. "That train has passed. There is nothing going on between us. She made that clear."

"I know Brooke better than anyone Luke and she's been through alot in life. We both have...just give her some time. She will come around."

"That's what I've been doing. I haven't been to the bar all week because I know she works on Monday's and Wednesday's. I have refused to let you pick me up or drive me home or meet at your house because I know she's there." I frown, "I'm trying Nate."

"She just wants to focus on herself for a little bit. You know, hit reset and start over. Find the girl that she was when we were kids. I haven't seen that Brooke in a long time. Clay stripped that away from me." I can see the pain appear on Nathan's face and it makes my blood boil.

"And you think there's a chance that Brooke and I..."

"No, not a chance scrub," Nathan laughs again, patting my shoulder. "I'm kidding. I mean, I don't know. You have to make an effort. You should go over and see her. Who knows? You might be the shoulder that she's looking to cry on."

I roll my eyes. "Good one," I laugh.

"One thing though," Nathan says, his face turning cold as stone. "If you fucking hurt her…your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower. You got that?"

I nod my head. "Doesn't feel so good letting your sister date someone like me, huh?"

Nathan laughs. "Okay, kid. Let's just hammer this out. We have a long fucking night ahead of us."

* * *

Noon is lunchtime for us here. Nathan and I have never felt more relief than having the alarms on our phones go off this afternoon, telling us that it was finally time to take a much deserved break. The sun has been in and out of the clouds all day, so the sunburn that I had gotten a few weeks back hasn't flared up as much. I begin to make my way off of the ladder with Nathan - a craft that I have became a master at handling - and head over to his truck. I grab the lunch that Haley has packed for me, and he grabs the one that Brooke has packed for him. We normally eat with Kenny, but today, he doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

I shrug it off and tell myself that not everyone is a suspect. I begin to dive into my lukewarm turkey sandwich. It's vile, but on an empty stomach, anything tastes good. "What's going on with Kenny?" I ask, as I begin to look around at the lighter crew that we have today.

Nathan shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. But… I'll trade you my Oreos for your pudding cup?"

"Fucking deal," I laugh, as we swap food items. It's like grade school.

"I owe you an apology about last night. Clay is a major ass hat. I don't know why he does that shit..."

"It's fine," I tell him. "I get to go out there and shake my ass to some Justin Beaver teeny bopper shit… It's so fucking hot."

"Justin Bieber," Nathan corrects, laughing a little bit.

"Whoever he is, that's who Clay has picked for me this evening."

Nathan rolls his eyes. "It's because you're the kid, dude. That's the only reason he's like that. It'll pass."

"Maybe," I reply. "It's like… I can't catch a fucking break with that, you know? I'll always be _the kid_."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, alright? He's thinking about taking this entire thing and moving it down to Miami. There's stripper shows down there that do way better business than anything in Myrtle Beach. Don't tell him I told you...it's just a younger crowd down there. And if I go and he goes...you have to go. But tell him you won't dance to the kiddie pop anymore. You want to dance to something that's actually good...that will get a woman aroused. They tip better when they're aroused."

"Alright dude. Alright. Better tips would be awesome. I really want to get Haley her own car and $1's and $5's aren't going to cut it." I chuckle, "You make the bigger bills all the time. What do I gotta do to start getting them to throw $20's?"

Nathan shakes his head, "You don't wanna know what I gotta do for $20's." He laughs and gets up, "I'm gonna go take a leak real quick and have a chew before we get back up there...you need anything?"

"Nope," I say, as I finish off the last contents of my lunch. "I'm solid."

"Good," Nathan says. "You're getting better, too. At the stripping and the roofing."

"Get the fuck out of here," I say, as he begins to make his way over to the port-a-potty that they have set up on site. I see Kenny make a beeline for his truck that is parked next to Nathan's. I do all that I can to try and listen to the conversation that he is having with someone on the phone. He's sweating bullets. This does not look good.

"Just tell Francis I don't have it yet. Yeah, I fucking knew Evans' ass wouldn't have it either, I told you before you called him. What the fuck do you mean dude? I sent you everything! Not to mention some of my best workers...yeah. Yeah I know how this looks, Jamison! If you want to close it all, I'll tell you one thing, you'll have to do that over my fucking dead body," he says, ashing the cigarette from his mouth onto the ground.

I can't help but feel my throat close up. This wasn't just a break…this was something so much more than that.

This was a solid lead.

"You alright?" Nathan asks, as he comes back with a wad of tobacco hanging from his mouth. He sets his tin down in the counsel of the truck and spits into an empty bottle. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

No, no ghosts… But I just found out something that ties my entire case together… Kenny is _working_ with Clay fucking Evans.

* * *

Saturday afternoons are blissful for me. We're coming up on college football season, the beach isn't as crowded around 3pm as one would think, and there's less traffic now that the holidays have passed and people are heading back home. Fortitude was the place to be this afternoon and after the night that I had last night, I could use a drink.

I couldn't even muster up the courage to bring anything up to Clay about the music, after finding out that he works with Kenny. Or for Kenny. Or whatever. I didn't know the entire story, but I couldn't stop now.

I stroll into the bar and notice that the place is completely empty. Brooke has taken the day off - she and Haley went to get manicures and pedicures or something. Nathan is off dicking around doing who knows what, leaving me all by my lonesome in the bar. I'm thankful when I notice that Peyton is working because I at least have a smiling face to greet me.

"Hey, scrub. What's up?"

I chuckle, as I grab a stool and plop down. "Not much. Can you make me a drink?"

"Please," she finishes for me. I nod my head and she chuckles. "You don't drink liquor because it messes you up too much...or do you care to play another game of truth or dare?"

"Very funny," I huff. "I'll just take a beer."

"Right away," she laughs, turning back to face the bar. "Do you mind if I do inventory really quick? Clay will have my head if I don't get it done."

"What?" I ask, in a rather concerning tone.

Peyton rolls her eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Lucas. Relax."

"Right," I say, feeling a little uneasy. "I knew that."

Peyton walks off the back room, so, I'm left with my thoughts for the time being. My mind is racing in a thousand times per minute and each thought is pulling me in a different direction.

"What's up kid?" I hear Owen ask. His booming voice makes me lose my concentration as he makes his way in through the double doors. He heads behind the bar and grabs a beer, taking a seat on the stool next to where I'm seated. "How are you this fine Saturday?"

"Superb," I say, taking another swig of my beer. "You?"

"I'm just peachy," he replies. "Listen...I've got a business proposition for you. I can't ask Nathan or Chase to do this because their careers depend too much on it. And Mouth is well...he's Mouth."

"Okay," I say, as he folds his hands in front of himself. "What's up?"

"I have this stash from my friend Fergie down in Arizona. Shit isn't as lethal as normal, but you can make a pretty penny just the same. Trees, molly, cocaine...I need someone to help me sell all it."

"And you're asking me?" I thought he hated me? Now he wants me to sell drugs for him?

"Yeah, well Jersey and New York end up liking one another in the end anyway. Unless, of course, the Giants are playing the Jets…forget about it. Plus, Skills has some major hook-ups so the stash will move quickly. I have set prices for everything and I'll start you off slow...a couple of dime bags of loud here, an ounce of coke there, 12 molly's or so. What do you say?"

Oh man. I knew I didn't like Owen at first...but come on, he's a drug dealer? I didn't want to have to take him or Skills down when everything hit the fan. So, I do what any good undercover agent would do. "I'm in."

* * *

After my weekly debrief with Julian, I am feeling great. He wants to do some internal investigating on his end to see what shakes free and we will follow up next Sunday. So, I am currently riding a high far better than purple haze or anything like it. When I flounce through the front door I need to celebrate. "Haley Bob," I call out.

Haley comes out of her bedroom with a startled look on her face. "Where's the fire, Luke?"

"No fire. I just had a great morning is all. What are your plans for the afternoon?" I twirl the truck keys in my hands.

Haley shrugs. "I was going to work on my thesis. Nathan and Brooke might come over tonight for dinner. I hope that's alright? I know things have been weird with you two since after the 4th," She's looking at my face for any clues about what this could be about. "I really need to go to the grocery store."

"Nope. Tell lover boy that you have plans with your brother today. We need to celebrate." I clap my hands together and head towards my room. "I'm going to change. You should get ready, too."

Haley is leaning against the wall, a bewildered look now registering on her face. "I can't today Luke. Besides, you said we were _celebrating_? What exactly do you have to be so jovial about? You have been such an ass the last few days, I was beginning to think I would never see that goofy smile again."

"I know I've been difficult, but look at me! I'm practically bursting at the seams here and the only person I want to celebrate with is my little sister." I pout. "Now, are you really going to make me beg?"

She smiles. "Okay, okay but whatever it is it needs to be cheap. Bills are coming up and I'm broke as a joke."

I want to tell her that we aren't really broke. However, the money just building interest in my bank account would cause too many questions. "Don't worry about that today Hales. It's my treat." I give her a quick hug and go into my room to change. I walk to the closet, pull out the long Converse shoe box, and do a quick count of the cash I have on hand. I place my index finger on one $100 roll of dollar bills and count ten rolls in total.

"Luke?" Haley knocks and opens the door before I can cover the box of money. She looks down at the box and her eyes widen in alarm. "Where did all that money come from?"

I quickly cover the box and slide it back in the closet. "It's nothing, Hales. Are you just about ready to go? It's a beautiful day. I think we should just leave the truck here and walk to the pier."

Haley shakes her head, "where did the money come from, Lucas Eugene? I'm not going anywhere _until_ you tell me the truth."

"It's nothing, I swear. I have just been working little odd jobs here and there and putting it away for a rainy day." I pray that answer will suffice for now as I make a mental note to lock my door when I'm not at home. One trait Haley definitely inherited from our mother was her ability to snoop… virtually undetected. Then she will hold onto that information and drop on you like a bomb when you least expect it.

Her face softens. My beautiful sister is always trying to give me the benefit of the doubt…even when I don't deserve it. "Fine, but I've been carrying you since we moved here, so half of that is mine. Consider it a sister fee." She puts her hand out, "pay up."

It doesn't feel right to give her tainted stripper money, so I laugh. "I'll deposit a check into your account in the morning. Are you ready to go?"

Haley waves me off. "No, I have to finish putting my makeup on. Give me ten more minutes."

I groan as she nudges my shoulder. "Fine, fine." I chuckle. It was so good to see both of us in good moods for the first time in awhile, especially after all of the fighting between us lately. I've missed the old her - and, she's missed the old me too, I'm sure. A nice, relaxing day together celebrating the victorious leads that I turned over to Julian should do just the trick.

* * *

After lunch and a few cocktails, Haley and I head to Giuseppe's for dessert. "This place has great gelato, Hales. It's almost as good as Rodrigo's back home." I turn to open the door and run right into someone as they were leaving. "I'm so sorry," I dust myself off and look up. It takes me a moment, but, the face registers in my mind. "Chris? Where have you been, man?" I hug him and get a good luck at him. He looks like he has put on about fifteen pounds since I saw him a month ago…it's great. He looks clean and it suits him. "Chris, this is my little sister-"

He pulls Haley into a giant bear hug before I finish. Hold on - I must have missed something. "How do you two know each other?"

"From around town," Haley says with an uncomfortable laugh I only hear when she's lying. "How do you two know each other?"

"From around town," Chris and I answer in unison.

Haley nods. "Small town," she pulls me towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow. Right, Chris?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Chris smiles. He turns to me one last time before he goes. "How's the show going? Please don't tell Clay you saw me, alright? I heard he thinks I skipped town and I would really like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, absolutely man." I run my hands through my hair. If someone would have asked me a week ago what I thought the worst thing was about Clay Evans, my answers would have seemed ridiculous. Aside from the unhealthy comic book hero obsession and still being in love with a girl I was interested in, he appeared completely harmless. Boy, was I wrong...

Chris nods. "It was great to see you again, Luke. We should get dinner some time soon. Haley has my number." I let out a deep breath as Haley heads inside.

"It was great seeing you too, Chris. Dinner sounds like a plan. Let me know when you're free." I follow Haley inside, as she stares wide-eyed at the menu plastered on the back wall. I am startled suddenly by someone pulling me back outside. "What the hell?" I look at my assailant. "What is it, Chris?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Haley… small world by the way. I had no idea she was your sister until just a few minutes ago." He has no idea what the term _small world_ has meant the past few days. First Quinn and now Chris. Could the world be any smaller? He lights a cigarette and continues, "in all seriousness, I know the money is kick ass dancing at Fortitude, but that place is bad news Lucas. You should get out before it's too late."

* * *

After gelato, something has shifted between Haley and I. The shift happened sometime after we ran into Chris. I walk up to the front door first to unlock it, as Haley heads inside silently. "Hales, you were a little quiet at gelato. Did I do something to upset you?" Both she and I should not be in these kinds of moods. I just want us to have one good night for once. Something always has to happen to shift our moods and I'm sick of it.

"No," she shrugs. "I am just tired and I have a headache." She takes out her phone and begins to scroll through her notifications. "Nathan called a few times while we were out. I'm going to go call him and go to bed." She kisses my cheek as a shiver runs down my spine. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight Haley Bob, I love you." I say, almost pleading for a reaction.

She nods, "I love you too Lucas." Before I can say anything else, she heads to her room and closes the door. There officially goes our night. Happy celebration Sunday to me.

* * *

There wasn't any work for me at the job site on Wednesday due to more rain out of our control. The whole week has pretty much been a wash-out. It's been a boring week so far and I am thankful that tomorrow begins another long weekend at Fortitude. With the little down time that I have before rehearsals, I decide that the best thing to handle first thing in the morning is my weekly shave down. Haley isn't home - I already checked. She has classes practically all day and the calendar in the kitchen reas that she has an appointment with her mystery patient. I jog back to my room after a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats and look for the smallest thong I have to wear this weekend. Last weekend, I missed a few spots and Clay sent Mouth after me with a pink daisy Lady Bic razor. All of the boys got a laugh at my misfortune. But, as usual, they all informed me that they had been through it before. I pull the small padlocked suitcase from my closet and put it on the bed. I take out my phone and start scrolling through my pictures so I can find the picture of the one I'm wearing for my solo number. I finally find the picture of the one I need and start digging through the suitcase. When I find the black snake print G-string, I can't help but shake my head. You would think that after a few months of performing, I would be used to this by now. After a quick shower and shave down, the moment of truth arrives… did I miss anything? I stand in front of the full length closet mirror and do a slow turn. I immediately see a couple hairs and take care of them. I put the razor down and grab my phone and turn on my solo music - _Bed_ , by J. Holiday. "Well, that is if Clay doesn't fucking switch it again. That stupid bastard..." I say out loud as I cue up my music to practice a few times all the way through.

I bob my head as the soothing voice of J. Holiday starts to fill my bedroom. _"Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay… Put you to bed, bed, bed… Put you to bed, bed, bed…"_ I stand in my start position and roll my body in a soft, tantric rhythm. " _Girl, change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like - alright… okay… Tonight you're having me your way…"_ Istop dancing when I notice a small patch of brown hair at my pelvic bone. I start dancing again and catch the music at the chorus. " _Wanna put my fingers through your hair… Wrap me up in your legs… And love you till your eyes roll back… I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed… I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed…"_ I bite my bottom lip and grind my hips against my hands. _"Then I'm rock ya body… Turn you over… Love is war, I'm your soldier… Touching you like it's our first time…"_ Ihear my song cue to grab my dick and thrust hard back and forth. I see a couple more hairs and turn back towards my bed. From the corner of my eye, I can see a bewildered woman standing in the doorway. She looks like a small, scared child. Her posture is straight and she is as still as a statue. "Jesus Christ, Haley! You scared the fucking shit out of me!" I turn off the music that seems to be getting louder with each passing second and grab a pillow to protect my modesty. "Why aren't you at school? How long have you been standing there?" My heart is racing and I can't stop the questions from falling out of my mouth.

Haley shakes her head rapidly and rubs her tear stained cheeks, "I… I…" She stammers, "what are you doing?"

"It isn't what it looks like," I say, as I gather up all my stripper paraphernalia she keeps looking at.

She keeps staring at me blankly. "How can it not be what I _think_ it is?"

I shut the suitcase and retrieve my red jersey basketball shorts from my bed. "What do you think it is?" I am still in shock and I am not sure how to proceed. I put my shorts on quickly and walk to the doorway. "Come on Haley, let's go to the kitchen. I can make you some tea."

She shrugs me off. "No, Luke. Tea isn't going to stop me from asking questions. You have approximately five seconds before I toss your ass out. So I suggest you start talking…now."

* * *

I finally am able to convince Haley to come with me to the couch in the living room after witnessing her stomping around the apartment with tear-stained cheeks. "Well, where do I begin? I'm just going to come right out and say it…" I put my head in my hands, "I'm a stripper. I wanted to get ahead of the eight ball in Myrtle Beach so I had an opportunity to start working a few nights a week as a male entertainer. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." I feel salt on my lips before I even register I am crying. "I have let you down so many times and I thought that if you knew…you would just be disappointed again."

Haley reaches out to grab my hand and sighs. "Lucas, you're my big brother. I love you. I don't care what you do for a living as long as it isn't illegal." Haley reaches for my hand. "I'm not going to lie though, I stood there in shock for a good two minutes before you even realized I was home. It was like I was frozen there in a catatonic trance. I have now seen _more_ of you then I had ever hoped to."

"You saw me dancing around like that for two minutes?" I question. "Jesus Hales, were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I told you, it was bizarre. I...I couldn't avert my eyes. I walked in and you were shaving your nether regions and when I opened my mouth to say something," She stares off again, "there were no words," she laughs. "I think I'm going to make that tea now. Thank you for trusting me with the truth," she smiles as she heads to the kitchen. "So, what's the name of the club you dance at?"

I chuckle. "Not a chance, Haley Bob."

"No, none of that." She puts water in the electric kettle. "You should tell me...because what if the girls from school want to take me to a strip club?" She points towards my bedroom, "That little show of yours was plenty, thank you very much." She takes out two mugs from the cupboard and pulls down the box stuffed with an assortment of tea bags. "So out with it Scott, I need to know what bar you work at so I never ever go on a night you're working."

"Do you remember that club I took you too a few weeks ago? The one where you met Jake and Peyton?" She nods. "Thursday through Saturday that place is a strip club."

"Fortitude is a strip club?" Haley laughs, "I never would have guessed that in a million years...it looks like such a classy production."

"Clay is like that. He doesn't want us to be cheap." I can think of at least a dozen other things I would rather be doing than talking about Clay...like he's some sort of a stand up guy. "It's good money too. The money you saw me handling on Sunday is what I earned in tips."

I hear the electric kettle begin to whistle as Haley unplugs it and pours the hot water into her NYU mug I got her one Christmas. "I have another question?"

"Go ahead. I am an open book," I grin as she makes her way into the living room with two mugs.

Haley rolls her eyes. "Is that how you know Chris Keller? Did you meet him stripping?"

"I did actually. It was nice to see him. He looks sober. The first time I met him, he was cracked out on something. Coincidentally, the first time I danced it was because he couldn't." I wasn't sure how well Chris and Haley knew each other. Telling my sister he had almost over-dosed in the basement of Clay's bar was not my business.

Haley's eyes narrow as she processes my words. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she drops both mugs to the floor. I rush to help her and she pushes me away. "Don't Lucas!" she screams. "I don't want your help!" Haley stands up and pulls her hair out of her face. "I think it would be best if you moved out…right now."

My face falls flat. "What? What are you talking about, Haley? I can't just move out...you can't afford this place without me. What's going on?"

"You are a liar!" She screams, her eyes welling with tears. "It was a mistake moving down here with you." She brings the coffee cups back to the kitchen and pulls a dishtowel from one of the drawers.

I reach for her hand and she flinches. "Haley, what the hell just happened? A minute ago we were joking and laughing. Now you're calling me a liar and you want me to move out… what gives?"

"I know everything about Fortitude, Lucas. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. You are never going to learn! It's always about the easiest route for you." She rambles on, but I stop listening.

"Haley tell me what you're talking about. Please. So that I can fix this and we can move on."

"Fine. I'll make this easy for you, Luke. I want you to quit working at Fortitude. If you want to keep stripping that's fine, just do it somewhere else." Haley folds her arms across her chest, "Call Clay and quit right now, then we can move forward."

I still feel like there is a piece to the puzzle that I just cannot see. "I can't quit without notice, Haley. The guys _need_ me."

"Fine, hopefully one of them will house you because I can't do this anymore." Haley walks to her bedroom. "If you aren't gone within the hour, I will call the police."

I laugh. She has to be kidding, right? "You're going to call the police and tell them what exactly?"

"All I have to tell them is my brother is a drug dealer and he's holding. I'm sure that's enough to get you arrested. At the very least, it's enough to get you held overnight." Haley is now scowling in my direction. There is no way she could know about the meeting I had with Owen. This has to be all about Clay and the bar.

I cannot think of anything to say, "Haley you have to trust me. I am not dealing drugs and I cannot quit working for Clay. Please...I will explain everything one day, I promise."

"No Luke, you are going to explain now or I am going to call the police. You want to ruin your life that's fine, but I will _not_ go to jail because you are a pathetic excuse for a human being, content with being a bottom feeder his whole life."

I suck in a sharp breath and explode. "God damnit Haley! I can't quit my job because I'm undercover, alright! I'm with the FBI and I am working a job!" I head to my bedroom. "But you know what? Thanks for the support." I close the door and refuse to let her in.

I may have just compromised this entire operation but what's the point? Nothing can be worse than my sister thinking I am a worthless piece of shit…right? I had to ask.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_"The truth will set you free but first, it will piss you off." -_ Joe Klaas

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **August, 2015**

"Lucas Scott," Julian says, as he takes a seat across from me. "Good morning. So, what have you got for me on this glorious Sunday?"

What have I got for you, huh? Well shit, have I got few tales. Since Wednesday, my head has been doing nothing but fucking spinning in circles. I swear, it would be a better use of my time if I started hitting myself in the head with a hammer.

But, Julian, where do I even begin? I mean, I can sit here and tell you that my day job has been rained out since last Friday and that really has done a number on my bottom line. So, to make rent and cover my monthly expenses, I had to pull money from the small savings that I have accumulated since I got here. I had to lie to my sister and tell her I was doing side work because she caught me counting my fucking stripper money. Which, incidentally, I was saving so I could get her a car because I hate her taking the bus at night. As if that wasn't bad enough, she caught me a few days later practising my routine and I had to tell her I was stripping. Then, she called me a drug dealer and a bottom feeder so I kind of moved out in the middle of the night like an asshole. To avoid any unwanted drama with Nathan and Brooke, I started crashing on Owen's couch and that has been a real riot. From what I can tell, all he does is strip and smoke - he says the smoking helps increase his appetite. So whatever, who am I to judge? But, it's a little strange because all he eats is sandwiches: sandwhiches three meals a day and some weird shit that involves kale and a blender. He goes to the gym almost as often as he smokes pot and has constant re-runs of _King of Queens_ on television for me to enjoy around the clock. Apparently, he has a thing for Leah Remini. I haven't spoken to my sister since I vanished. When I finally worked up enough courage to call her, she sent me straight to voicemail. And I think I might have fucked up the case I just broke because Nathan hasn't been taking my calls either and when I saw him at the bar, he pretended I was invisible.

I've avoided hanging out at Fortitude whenever I wasn't dancing. For the past few nights after the show, I have made a mad dash for the door to avoid making conversation with people. Based on the information Haley blurted out after I told her I was a fed, they all must be criminals, involved one way or another. And speaking of Haley's credible source, she still hasn't told me how she knows anything. The only thing she keeps saying is she knows stuff… Like could you be anymore vague, Hales?

Plus, I'm hoping the names that I have don't mean much on paper or coming from my mouth, but I'm praying that they do eventually. My life is just a mess right now and I want to move the fuck away from this messed up town as soon as I can. A reassignment would be marvelous. But, those words never form. Instead I say, "Nothing much. Have you had a chance to check on those names I gave you last week?"

"I have," Julian tells me. "We are thinking mob… Irish and Cuban. Whatever Clay is into, it's deep. I have a private investigator looking into things as we speak. He's the best in the business and he assured me that there is something there. We just don't know yet."

Jesus, the mob?! Being from New York, I know about the mob and not the Francis Ford Coppola kind. "And how long does that process normally take?" I ask, as I begin to stare out of the window at the pouring rain. With it being summer storm season, the only thing that it has managed to do in this ridiculous town is rain. I'm so sick of the fucking rain. It's making me be in a grumpier mood than usual.

"Anywhere from six weeks to three months," Julian tells me, as he lights a cigar. "But, don't worry Luke, as soon as he is done that's when everything on your end begins to take shape."

"What do you mean?" I ask. This was all new territory for me.

"Well, you're going to be the one leading the arrest. I told you that, didn't I? I mean, you are the one that provided the information." Julian puffs on his cigar and continues, "Welcome to the big leagues Luke."

I begin to look uneasy as I glance once more at him. "Julian..."

"Scott," he interrupts, "You knew that when you took this case it would be hard. Don't tell me you've seriously become friends with these people?"

I shake my head. "Of course not, sir." Which is a total lie. Up until this point in my life, I've never had a best friend - besides Haley, of course. But, over the last six weeks I've begun to consider Nathan a best friend. Hauling him away in handcuffs would actually hurt me. Not to mention, what would Haley think? "Oh, yeah, sis by the way the guy that you're beginning to fall for is actually a criminal. I know because I'm the one that brought him to justice. Surprise." That oughta make for awkward Thanksgivings…

"Good. It makes it much harder to do all of the dirty work if you become attached," Julian replies, as he ashes the cigar in the ceramic tray next to him. "You know something though, Scott?" He looks down at his desk, "from your field notes, it seems like you are working with a great group of guys." It's like he read my mind. "Who would you say out of all of them is the closest to Clay Evans?"

"Brooke and Nathan," I say, as I feel the words escape my mouth. I clear my throat and continue, "Brooke Davis - she and Clay dated for almost six years. They just broke up around July 4th. Nathan Lee - he's Clay main dancer. I am almost 100% certain they met through Brooke and they were practically attached at the hip before Brooke ended things with Clay. All of that could have changed though because of the break-up."

"Looking at your notes, Evans has been trying to win her back. They are still the ones we need," Julian tells me. "So, what I need for you to do is to bring them to my house..."

"And what are you going to do with them?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to arrest them or anything right?"

Julian lets a small chuckle escape from his lips. "No, Scott. I can't actually arrest them without probable cause. This is the FBI - not the wild, wild west. But, I can ask them things about the club and about Clay as a person and see what we can shake loose. My wife is throwing an end of summer bash and well, I think it might be time to take this case one step further."

"And what do I have to do?" I put my head in my hands.

"You just have to show up. It's not rocket science. Make sure that they're with you obviously and bring Haley too."

"Sir, Haley and I haven't spoken in like...four days." I whine.

"I don't care if you haven't spoken to her in four months. You're not the one throwing the party. I need you to do this for me, Scott. Bring her some fucking flowers or something. Whatever she wants." Julian says.

"Uh huh," I reply. "What's going to happen at this party exactly?"

"Well, that's why you have to show up." He answers quickly.

"And it's when?" I scratch my head.

"It's tonight at 4. Tammi will give you the address on your way out," he laughs.

"You son of a bitch," I blurt out without thinking. "How the hell...what am I supposed to do?"

"Flowers," he says. "It works every time."

* * *

I decided to take Julian's advice and buy Haley a gift. It couldn't be flowers - I have been behaving like a prick. What I needed was bigger if I was going to convince her to come tonight. I had to go for broke because Haley was the lynchpin. There was no way Nathan and Brooke would come without her. When I told him my plan, he gave me an advance on my salary. After pulling together the tips I had earned this weekend, it was just enough for me to purchase a 2006 Ford Focus for Haley. It wasn't the most beautiful car on the lot, but, I cut a deal with the salesman and he gave it to me for $2,200 cash. It drove great, it was well taken care of, and only had one previous owner... I just hoped that she would like it. If this accomplishes nothing else, at least I can apologize to Haley for bailing on her when she said something that hurt my feelings. Besides, I really need to get out of Owen's house. Groveling for my own room is something I am willing to do at this point.

I notice the Ford Ranger parked in the space next to Nathan's suped up F-150. It was a good sign - it meant that they were both here. I could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. When I got to the door, instead of using my key, I knock. Upon the fifteenth knock - I know, I counted - Haley made her way to the front door. "What are you doing here Lucas?" she groans.

"Can you come outside for a minute?" I ask sheepishly.

"Why?" she asks. "I think you said all you needed to when you took off without so much as a simple note."

I laugh, "Come on Hales, I got you something."

She raises an eyebrow. "You got me something? Okay, Lucas. I'll play along. What is it?"

"I can't bring it into the apartment," I say, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you just come outside for a moment?"

She huffs. "Fine."

I move away from the door and lead her down the stairs to the carport where I've parked the car. "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? What the hell?" she says, doing as I told her. I can tell she wants to laugh and smile but she's trying to be firm. I missed her so much.

"Okay," I say, as I uncover her eyes. "You can open them now."

"What's this?" she asks, looking at me strangely. She looks at the bright blue Ford sedan in front of her. "You got another car?"

"It's your car," I tell her. "It's not perfect - almost nine years old - but it belonged to an older gentleman and he took really good care of it. There's only 52,000 miles on it. It drives really nice."

"What money did you buy this with? Your stripper stash?" She folds her arms across her chest.

"No," I say. "I got an advance at work. I _wanted_ to do this for you."

"I don't know what to say," she tells me.

"Just say thank you," I reply.

"You can't buy me, Lucas. You know that, right? You tried to do it when we were younger and you can't do it now. We're too old for this. This doesn't change anything. I'll just keep the truck." She turns back to the apartment.

"Haley," I say with a huff. "I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry for keeping everything a secret. I'm sorry for sneaking around, I'm sorry for all of the lies… I'm sorry for all of it."

She shakes her head and gets in my face. "You seriously think this is because you told me you're in the FBI? I don't care about any of that. I am upset because instead of handling all of this like an adult, you disappeared in the middle night. It hurt finding out you were undercover like that. I know I said some horrible things and for that I'm sorry. And you know that you're the _only_ thing I've got left and I worry about you probably more than I should."

She's rambling now so I pull her into my chest and rub her head. "I know," I tell her. "I was an idiot. And, I fucked up like I always do."

She shakes her head. "You didn't fuck up. I'm proud of you, Lucas Eugene. And I'm proud of the career path you've chosen. I over reacted. I mean, I changed the locks..."

"You changed the locks?" I chuckle. "I really am sorry."

Her face turns beet red, "I was so angry… Then you were gone longer than 48 hours.. Where were you staying? I know you weren't at Nathan's."

"I have been staying with Owen." I grumble.

"Oh my… now _I'm_ really sorry." Haley covers her mouth and giggles, I see her looking at the car again. "It's really cute, Lukey."

"It's okay," I muster. "I've been managing. But, I really would like to come home, Owen is even more odd than I could have ever imagined. I'm glad you like the car."

"Okay," she tells me. "Okay. But the car is too much."

I shake my head and hand her the keys. "I want you to keep the car. It's what brothers and sisters do for each other."

"Just...promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Haley says, fear in her eyes. "I have heard Clay Evans is not someone you want angry with you."

I nod my head. "Of course."

"I love you goof ball," she says, giving me a hug.

"I love you, too," I say, pulling her into me and kissing her on top of her head. "There's more."

"Oh goodie," she says with a sarcastic tone.

"One of my buddies from NYU - the one that helped me get the job down here - is having a cookout tonight. He wants me to bring you and invite Brooke and Nate to tag along. What do you say?" I grin.

"I mean..." she begins. "I guess so."

"Good," I tell her. "Can I come home now please?"

She laughs and gives me a peck on my cheek. "Of course you can, Luke. What time is the cookout? Do we need to bring anything? I think I have everything in the refrigerator to Grandpa Scott's potato salad."

"Julian didn't say. I think we're fine not bringing something."

She cocks her eyebrow at me. "Mom would be spinning if we showed up to a cookout empty handed. I'll make the potato salad. Are you coming inside? Nathan and I were about to watch a movie."

"No thanks, I have another stop to make. I'll be back before it's time to head to Julian's. Then you can take your fancy car for a spin."

* * *

About ten minutes later, I find myself at Nathan's house. I knew he wasn't home - I was there to see the other raven haired resident. I place my head against the door and let out the breath I feel like I've been holding for weeks. I knock on the door and wait for the girl who has stolen my heart. Thinking about her being involved in Clay's drama makes me ill. I vow from this moment to do everything I can to keep her safe, whether she wants me to or not.

She opens the door with a smile. "Hi scrub, long time no see. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." I pull her into my arms and kiss her passionately before she can say anything else. After a few minutes, I let go and she's staring at me in confusion. "What was that for?"

I press my head to hers. "I know you want to be single right now and I respect that. I just didn't want the only time we kissed to be when you told me we couldn't be together."

She giggles. "How long have you been working on that explanation for kissing me a _second_ time without asking?"

"I was improvising actually. Can I come in?" I put my hands in my pockets and wait for her answer.

She kinks her eyebrow and gives me a dimpled smile. "Sure, but no more of that, alright? I don't wanna have to tell Nathan you don't understand what no means."

"What's the deal with you two?" I ask as I come inside and head to the living room.

Brooke closes and locks the behind me. "Family isn't only defined by blood, Luke. Nathan has been my best friend for almost 20 years."

"Do you have any other family?" I ask, trying not to pry.

Brooke guides me to the couch and we sit down. "My dad was an investment banker, mom was involved in charities across the globe. When I was thirteen, they were driving home from an event and dad lost control of their car. The police knocked on my door at 2:37am, broke the news, and told me I was an orphan. My grandma Rowena used to say _Penelope, nothing good ever happens after 2am_ , and she was right. I found out at the reading of my father's will that my family was flat broke. My parents were so desperate to maintain appearances that we were living off credit and with them gone, everyone wanted to get their cut before there was nothing left."

I reach for her hands and reluctantly, she lets me comfort her. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I had no idea."

"It's not exactly something I broadcast to everyone." She shrugs, "So after everyone took their pound of flesh, I watched my house and all of my possessions sold at auction. The only thing left to do was figure out where I was going to live. My father's parents were both deceased, my grandma Rowena was living in an alzheimer's facility - she just passed away two years ago. My only other living relative was my Uncle Walter, my father's brother, and his wife didn't think it was in their best interest to take me in. So there I was, nearly 14 and facing the reality that I was headed for a group home." She rubs at a few escaped tears. "Then the most amazing thing happened. Nathan's parents petitioned to adopt me and I officially became Nathan's sister. After high school, we parted ways for a little while but it never felt right - we are much better people when we're together. "

I smile. That was not the ending I expected when she began sharing. It explained a lot though… people have been letting her down for a long time. The only person to never do that was Nathan. Please God, if you can hear me, don't let Nathan be mixed up in Clay's dirty dealings. The two women I care about most need him around. "That's sort of how it is with me and Haley."

"I know, she told me." Brooke pushes a few wisps of hair from her face. "I know all about you, Lucas Eugene Scott."

I shake my head, "That isn't fair."

"You're right, it isn't." She laughs, "So, are we going to keep this up or are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I came by to invite you to a cookout at my friend Julian's house. He and his wife relocated down here a few years ago. He's the reason I knew about the construction gig." I wait with baited breath for her to respond.

"I would love to go with you Luke, but this isn't a date, right?" She kinks her eyebrows and gives me a stern, yet playful grin.

I shake my head, "Nathan and Haley are coming, too. So if we're on anyone's date it's probably theirs." We both laugh. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes," she answers quickly. "So, would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?"

"How am I supposed to get to know you better if we're watching a movie?" I lean back and stretch my arms, "besides, if the movie is boring all I am really going to want to do is kiss you… and you said we couldn't do that anymore."

"Alright fine…" She ponders for a moment. "...have you ever cheated on anyone Luke?" She pulls the soft throw blanket over her legs.

I chuckle, "no… Unless you count thinking of someone else."

"It wasn't while you had sex with her, was it?" She asks incredulously.

"No… but every time we were together, I was thinking about her friend and that isn't fair to anyone." All I really want to tell her is I'm talking about her, but I decide that might make me sound crazy.

She nods, "If you could travel to anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"That's easy, I would go to Turin - that's where my mother's family is from. What about you, Brooklyn Penelope…"

"I would go to Alaska. I have always told Nathan I want to go there just once, he won't go with me. He said he would turn into a Nate-sicle." She giggles, "I just thought it would be a fun place to visit… I don't want to live there."

"I have one… do you prefer being chased or pursuing the chase?"

"Well, I can say with certainty that I don't want to be chased by any serial killers or psycho movie monsters." She grins, deliberately being coy while she refuses to answer the question. "Do you believe in love?"

"Yes," I say without an ounce of hesitation. "My parents met by chance when my mother got lost taking me to the doctors - she had only borrowed my grandma's station wagon because it was raining and she didn't want to take me on the subway - and the damn thing threw a rod right across the street from Keith's shop. How else do you explain that without using the word fate?"

"That's beautiful, Luke."

"What about you, pretty girl. Do you believe in love?"

She shrugs, "I used to. I used to think that Clay and I were going to get married, have children, grow old together… the whole nine yards. Then it changed…" she trails off and looks out the window.

"What changed?" I quiz.

"He did, I suppose. Right before you moved down here I thought I was pregnant - which was a surreal experience in itself - because we were always extremely careful. And when I told him, his eyes glossed over and he told me to get an abortion. Just like that. No asking how I was feeling or what I wanted to do. Then, a few weeks later, my period showed up and he threw a big party at the club. He told me he wasn't on the kid track and that was that. He used to love when we talked about starting a family. His sister has three children and he couldn't stop talking about how we were going to have four…" Brooke stares at me and notices that my demeanor has changed. "I'm sorry, you really don't want to be hearing any of this, do you?" She chokes.

I pull her into my chest and listen to the quiet sobs. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. What did Nathan say about all of this?"

She shoots up like a rocket. "I didn't tell him. You have to promise me that you won't say anything, Lucas. Nathan would be livid if he knew. Sure, him and Clay are friends, but I'm the common denominator… Clay can be a real loose cannon. I don't think they could even be in the same room together without me there keeping the peace."

Brooke has no idea but she has just given me a huge gift. Maybe her and Nathan were innocent in all this after all. "So, any other questions for me pretty girl?"

"What are you thinking about _right_ now?" She whispers.

"I'm not allowed to say," I whisper back. "You said I couldn't do it again. So as much as it's killing me and all I really wanna do is kiss you right now... I will control myself."

She looks up at me, her hazel orbs burning into my soul, "what if I kissed you? Would that be breaking the rules?"

My heart jumps to my throat. "I can't answer that for you Brooke. But, if you want to kiss me right now, I promise I won't stop you and I can guarantee I will kiss you back." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel Brooke's soft lips on mine. And I hold true to my word. I kiss her back and I don't let go until she pulls back and puts her head on my chest.

* * *

At three, Brooke and I head over to my place to pick up Nathan and Haley. When I pull into the car port, I see Nathan and Haley sneak a kiss and head out towards us. "One car or two?" I ask.

"I want to drive my new car. I have decided on a name for her already - Francesca the Ford Focus." She rubs her hands together with excitement.

I see Nathan holding a large tray in his hands. "You actually made the potato salad, Hales?"

"I told you, Lucas. Mom would kill us if we showed up empty handed." She takes the keys from my hands, "Have I met Julian?"

"No," I answer quickly. "I met him at NYU. He was a senior when I was a freshman."

Haley nods, "Alright. Nate, you want to drive with me?"

"Yes, I would. Luke, you got the address man?" Nathan asks me before handing me his phone. I punch Julian's address into the navigator and hand it back to him. He looks at the address. "Oh, fancy. We're heading to the nice part of town. Ladies and gentlemen, let's try to be on our best behavior."

Brooke and I get into my truck. Before we head out, I text Julian the details of the cover story I just gave everyone. Driving over to Julian's house was odd - I was nervous - like the first time I stepped out on the stage at Fortitude to dance my ass off. The closer we get to Julian and Alex's house, the more nervous I become, and not the giddy kind of nerves when you are excited about something. I feel like I was going to vomit at any second. I worry about my cover, I worry about Haley slipping up and telling Julian she knows I am a federal agent, and I even begin to panic about Grandpa Scott's potato salad turning sour and poisoning everyone.

I flinch when Brooke reaches for my hand. "Are you alright Lucas? You're sweating bullets."

I laugh. "I'm all good," I tell her with a nod. "I just haven't seen Julian in a while. I'm just excited to be seeing him again."

* * *

After nearly an hour in the car, we finally reach Julian's neighborhood. The first thing that comes to mind is what a pain in the ass that drive must be every day. But, I suppose when you're doing what you love for a living you have to take the good with the bad. I whistle as we pull onto Julian's street. Since moving to Myrtle Beach, I have seen my fair share of mansions and beach houses, but this was completely different. It was like stepping back in time. Every house had a substantial amount of green lawn in the front with a pretty fence border. Iron fences, wooden fences, chain link fences. The most nostalgic of all were the white picket fences. All of the houses were faced with brick or stone and had large, wrap around porches. I felt like we were driving right into a Norman Rockwell painting. Now the daily commute made sense.

Haley and I both park on the street at the end of the cul de sac in front of the house - it's brick facade adds to the overall character- and I notice an older model Ford Escape in the driveway. I chuckle. It's family car - Julian drives a _dad_ car. The first thing I note is the silence. It's a little after 4pm on a Sunday in Myrtle Beach and here in the middle of suburbia, we are away from all the chaos and animosity of the pier and boardwalk.

Nathan, Brooke, and Haley are all looking to me for guidance so I turn to the driveway and we all head towards the house. A white picket fence encloses the yard - I love the marble detail placed sporadically throughout the pickets shining soft hues of reds, blues, and yellows along the walkway. As we get closer, I can see planter boxes hung delicately over the railings, filled with perennials - lavendar New England asters, purple coneflowes, orange daylillies, white shasta daisies, and yellow tickseeds. The porch is the next thing that comes into focus and I smile at the whitewashed porch swing and two wicker rocking chairs overlooking the entire neighborhood.

I knock a few times on the door before a short, brunette girl answers. She didn't look to be older than four and had her hair in pigtails with a small gap between her teeth. Her eyes remind me of her father's and were soft as she smiles at us. "Hi. How may I help you?"

"Hi," I say back, bending down a little, unsure of what else to tell her.

"Who are you? Mommy and daddy say that I'm not 'posed to talk to strangers." She fidgets with her stuffed rabbit.

"Oh," I say, as I sink down to her eye level. "I'm Lucas, I'm a friend of your father's. He's expecting us."

"I'm Evelyn Renè Baker," she says, shuffling her small pink flip flop covered feet in front of her. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I guess we aren't strangers anymore, huh?" I laugh a little to myself.

"Evie," I hear someone say behind her. I recognize the voice more-so as it moves closer. Julian is dressed like a total beach bum dad - a pair of khaki board shorts with a light blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of boat shoes on his feet. "What did I tell you about answering the door, huh? I didn't even realize someone knocked." His face is stern and I recognize the expression immediately - the dad look.

"It was just her Uncle Lucas. She's alright, Julian." I have to do a double take as I shake his hand, he's practically unrecognizable. I look down when I hear the sound of tiny feet approaching and another small brunette girl in a matching sundress is now clinging to his right ankle.

"Come on in," he says, gesturing for us to walk inside. The house is more quaint than I had imagined. Though it is small, the furnishings make it feel warm and inviting. Family pictures are scattered throughout the house and I am instantly jealous of this life that I just learned Julian had. The one eerie thing I see in the pictures is that despite being nearly four years older than I am, his looks remained the same in every photograph. I stare at all the pictures - weddings, births, high school, graduations and other miscellaneous happy family memories - and long for the day I will have a family of my own. Based on the information Julian gave me a few weeks ago, he and Alex were about my age when they got married and started a family...

Yet here I am, fawning over a girl that might never feel the same way about me and moonlighting as a male entertainer to get close to a man who may or may not be associated with the mob.

Both of the girls are clinging to his ankles as he leads us onto the deck. Once he's standing still, Evelyn lets go and runs to the small swing set at the corner of the backyard. I watch Julian's other daughter, Ophelia run and jump in the tire swing attached to a thick branch of a giant maple tree.

We start with the introductions first - and they go over better than expected. As we all take a seat at the wooden picnic table, Julian asks what we are all drinking. Nathan says he'll just have water while the rest of us accept an offered Miller Lite.

"You have such a beautiful home," Haley begins, as she twists the top off of her beer. She removes the potato salad she made from it's outer container and sets it in the center of the table.

Julian smiles and takes a sip of his beer. "Thank you, I cannot take credit for that though. My wife is the one that decorated the place. It was the first house that Alex and I purchased together and it will probably be the last. We enjoy it here. The neighborhood is great, we're only ten minutes from the beach, and the school district is outstanding. We couldn't have picked a better place to raise our girls."

I nod my head. "Sure beats the hell out of New York, huh?"

Julian chuckles, "I don't miss the traffic one bit, that's for damn sure. I'll always be a southern guy - I don't know what I was thinking when I moved up there for school."

"Oh, is that how you and Luke know each other?" It's Brooke's turn to speak as Nathan remains quiet, surveying the situation with a stern look on his face.

"It is," Julian says. "Lucas rushed the fraternity I belonged to. I might have taken too much pleasure in hazing him. He took it like a champ though and here we are." He clinks his beer to mine, "We sure have come along way from doing keg-stands on the weekends."

"Well, I know for sure that one of you still enjoys beer a little too much," Nathan chuckles in my direction.

Julian smiles to himself. "I've got my beautiful wife to thank for taking me out of that life. And speaking of my better half," he pauses, as I see a radiant looking woman walk outside to join us. Her hair is dark and her eyes are blue, with curves lining her small frame. Her smile lights all of us up and matches the glowing rays from the sun. "Everyone, this is Alexandra, my wife."

"Nice to meet you," she says, sticking her freshly manicured hand out for us to shake. "Alex is fine." She takes a seat next to Julian at the table and kisses him on the cheek. "Sorry I'm so late, I had to meet with the producers to run lines and make sure I'm prepared for my audition on Wednesday. And, on the way home I remembered I forgot buns so I had to stop at the grocery store."

Julian smiles, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "We understand honey. What did Lenny say?"

"He thinks that I've got the part in the bag, but, we'll see." Alex shrugs before taking a sip from Julian's bottle.

"You're an actress?" Brooke asks in a questioning tone.

"I am," she smiles. "I was an actress in New York long before I became a wife and mother. I took a break for a few years to play suzie homemaker, but last year I got bit by the acting bug again. I called my old agent to see if there was still interest and I started going on auditions." She kisses Julian's cheek again and smiles, "But if it wasn't for this wonderful husband of mine, I never would have put myself back out there."

"Yeah," Julian comments, taking a swig of his beer. "I'm her manager, so, she has me to thank for a lot of her career."

"Don't gloat, mister. You are only good at your job because I can book work," she muffles, tucking her hair behind her ears. "So, Lucas, I know what you do - Julian has spoken so highly of you. He was so happy when you moved down here… I know he's hoping to relieve some of his NYU glory days while you're in Myrtle Beach. What about the rest of you? What do you all do for a living?"

"Uh," Nathan begins, taking a sip of his water. "I actually work with Lucas, we're in construction." He flashes Brooke a concerning look. I assume it's to signal her about mentioning his side gig as a male, exotic dancer.

"Bartender," Brooke says, taking a sip of her drink. "Bar manager, actually."

"And you, Haley?" Alex asks, as she puts a large spoon in the potato salad. "Which one of you made the salad? It smells incredible?"

"I'm actually still in school. I got to Coastal Carolina. I'm finishing up my doctorate in psychiatry." Haley blushes, "And I made the potato salad, it's an old family recipe."

"Nice," Alex says to her. "I was going to go there for journalism at one point… Feels like a lifetime ago now. It's a great school."

"It is," Haley replies. "I've been fortunate enough to have some fantastic professors this summer. I am looking forward to the fall semester."

"And Nathan, you mentioned construction? So that means you work for Kenny, right? He and I go way back. In fact, if it wasn't for me, Lucas wouldn't have the job there in the first place." Julian grins. "He just didn't ask me before applying on Craigslist. I'm glad he did both, I think it showed Kenny some eagerness."

"He's not half bad," Nathan half smiles. "But...uh...I've worked with Kenny for almost eight years now. He's good at what he does."

"Have you guys done that house over on Orchard yet this year? I know they get concrete from his brother every summer." Julian inquires.

"Travis?" Nathan asks. Julian simply nods. "Not yet. I think Kenny mentioned we'll be on that job after we finish the church gig… So in about three weeks." He has a blank look on his face and takes another sip of water before he continues. "How long did you say you have known Kenny for? Like I said a few minutes ago, I've known him a while and I don't think he's ever mentioned a friend named Julian."

"We go way back," Julian chuckles. "He's an old family friend. He doesn't mention me much - probably because of the falling out between our families. You know how the _Irish_ can be - so we haven't remained as close. I'm sure it's all been relegated to holiday family gossip fodder at this point. Alex and I only relocated down here three years ago and I didn't hear he moved his construction company to Myrtle Beach till about six months later. Small world."

Nathan nods his head and relaxes his shoulders a bit. I know Julian's words seem legit and Nathan is taking everything Julian says like a trap. "Gotcha."

"So, Brooke. You're a bar manager, huh?" Alex asks, as one of the girls come up running on to the deck giggling like mad. Ophelia pushes Evelyn forward and she asks for a Popsicle. Alex tells her that we should be eating dinner soon and they would have to wait till after. Both girls bow their heads and return to playing. "Sorry about that," she continues, "Where did you say you work again?"

"I work at Fortitude," she says, looking at both Nathan and I. "My ex is the owner actually."

"Your ex is Clay Evans?" Alex quizzes as she gathers up the hotdogs and hamburgers for the grill.

"H...how do you know Clay?" Brooke asks, raising an eyebrow. "Outside of the people that work there, he doesn't really have a ton of friends here."

"He's a bit of an asshole," Haley interjects as she glances at me. "Sorry," she mutters under her breath as Brooke gives her a sort of confused death stare.

"I know him through Julian?" Alex responds with a question. "I think Clay was one of Kenny's supervisors on some project a few months back. That's how _I_ know him, at least. Nathan, I'm sure you know Clay too, right?"

"Yeah," he says. "I've known Clay almost as long as I've known Kenny..."

"How long did you guys date for?" Alex interrupts before looking in Brooke's direction. "I didn't think he had a girlfriend the way that he flirts with anything that moves."

"We haven't been together for about a month now," she begins, pain appearing in her eyes. "But yeah, he's a total asshole."

"So we all agree Clay Evans is an asshole." I scowl at Julian, I know what's going on here damnit, Julian and Alex are trying to make one of them flip on Clay. But this is my case. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner, but Julian wasn't going to take it from me. He said it would be my responsibility to bring Clay in and I intended to do just that without his help.

* * *

After dinner, the girls sat on their swing set enjoying their popsicles when the fireflies start to dance around the yard. It's calming, the soft giggles escaping their lips when they start to chase them is infectious. Alex was staring at Nathan with a look I could only deduce was deja vu. She takes out her phone and begins texting feverishly.

"That potato salad was delicious, Haley," Julian yawns, as he extends his long arms above his head. "I know you mentioned it's a family recipe but do you think you would mind this once revealing your secret?"

Haley laughs, "Dill is how the magic happens. I'll have Lucas email you the recipe this week."

"Ohhhh…" Alex says, joining the conversation. "Why didn't you mention you were the Nathan from Fortitude?"

"I beg your pardon?" Nathan says, clearing his throat.

Alex places her phone on the table, "don't be shy… you have a gift. One of my girlfriends couldn't stop gushing about how fluid your movements were when she was in your hot seat recently."

I immediately look at Haley, who isn't smiling anymore. Her breathing is labored and she is looking to Nathan for answers. Nathan clears his throat again, "I think you're mistaken, Alex."

"No," Alex puts her hand up and picks her phone up a second time. "You're just being modest," she pushes the phone to Nathan and I get a look at the picture on the screen. It's Nathan grinding his dick on some excited woman's face. "Here I was thinking I was the most _famous_ person at this table."

Haley snatches the phone from Nathan's hand and shrieks. "I… I knew you worked at Fortitude, tending to the bar on Brooke's nights off but I had no idea you were a stripper."

"That isn't what it looks like, Hales," Nathan pleads. Oh shit. That was what I said to her when she caught me practicing my routine… this is not going to end well.

Haley gets up from the bench she was sharing with Nathan, "I can't believe this! First my brother… now my boyfriend." She grabs her keys. "I don't care that you're a stripper, I care that you have been lying to me. I have to go… I can't even look at you right now." She turns to Julian and Alex and wipes the fresh tears from her face, "thank you for dinner. Lucas, please make sure your friend Nathan here finds his way home."

* * *

Awkward. That is the only way to describe the drive back into the city. I have never been so happy to pull into the car port before than I am in this moment. Nathan and Brooke shuffle silently to his truck and I wave as they back out. I come inside the house and knock on Haley's door. "Hales, I'm home. Do you want to talk about it?" I don't hear her respond and when I try the handle, its locked. I press my lips to the door, "I'm just in the next room over if you change your mind."

I lay in bed and close my eyes willing myself to sleep. I hear a faint knock on my door and I jump up thinking its Haley. I was surprised that when I opened it. Brooke was standing there instead. "Hi pretty girl. What's up? How did you get in here?"

"When Haley changed the locks I helped her hide the spare key." She bites her bottom lip, "I was thinking a lot about what Julian had said tonight… if your sister thinks Clay is an asshole, he truly must be one because Haley has the patience of a saint. She sees the best in everyone." She's rambling again. " I know that you were a police officer in New York - that wasn't just a line, was it?"

I shake my head and smirk. "I wish I was that clever."

"Okay," she says, almost as if she is breathing a sigh of relief. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She almost whispers.

"Absolutely," I tell her. "What's wrong, Brooke?"

Brooke pushes her hair behind her ear, "I was going through some boxes Nathan packed up for me and I found something. I don't know what it means, but I know I want to stay out of whatever scheme he is running."

I cup her cheeks, "tell me what it is pretty girl and we will get through this together."

She sighes and continues, "Clay has been wiring money into an account in the Cayman Islands… the account is in my name. I called the bank, gave a banker my information, and was told the current balance is almost 3 million dollars. Am I an accessory after the fact? I didn't know who else to turn to, Luke. I haven't even told Nathan. I'm scared."

My head is still processing everything Brooke has just said. I pull her into me and do what I can to calm her. "Brooke, we are going to take care of this. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

I think of all the effort Julian put in earlier to flip Nathan and Brooke and smile at the irony. Julian wasn't going to be the one to crack this case - I was.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_"Nobody's fearless. We all have something we're afraid of loosing." -_ Jericho Silvers

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Haley**

 **February, 2016**

I tap my freshly painted nails on the stainless steel table in front of me. It's so cold under my fingertips. I shift in the equally cold metal spindle chair and wonder to myself, how did I get here? I am pulled from my thoughts by a light knock on the door. I gasp at the person now standing in the doorway. "Julian? I should have known you were an FBI agent," I put my head down on the table. "How much longer am I going to be here? I know my rights - either charge me or release me."

Julian grins with a small laugh. "Haley, you're not under arrest. I just have a few questions and then you can get out of here. I would like to record this, if that's alright with you?"

He's acting like we're best friends. I huff, "I am not saying anything without an attorney present." I fold my arms across my chest, "Where is my brother?"

"I cannot stress this enough. You aren't under arrest Haley, so there is no need for attorneys. I just have a few questions then you are free to go." Julian unbuttons his jacket and takes the seat across from me. "Lucas is in the room right behind us doing the exact thing. Can we begin now?"

I instinctively look at the two-way glass in front of me and shrug my shoulders, "I suppose."

"Excellent," Julian takes a small recorder from his jacket pocket and pulls a yellow legal pad from the drawer on his side of the table. "Deputy Director Julian Baker conducting interview 1.01 with Haley Bob Scott on February 26, 2016 at 10:14am. I have a couple questions regarding you time in Myrtle Beach. First, can you state your profession for the record?"

"I am currently a student psychiatrist. I just completed my thesis and will earn my doctorate in June 2016." All I can think about is Lucas. They separated us when we got here and I am _worried_ about him.

"Can you please tell me if you have any siblings?"

Speak of the devil, I laugh. "You're joking right?" He doesn't look up. "I have one older brother, Lucas Eugene Scott."

Julian doesn't look up from his note pad for a second time. "Great. Can you tell me about your brother's relationship with Clay Evans, Nathan Lee, and Brooke Davis?"

"Where would you like me to begin?" I ask.

"Let's start with...Brooke Davis."

I shrug, "Brooke and Lucas have been dating officially since September. He met her at Fortitude in June of 2015, three days after we moved down here." At my mentioning of Brooke, he begins writing notes on the lined yellow pad. "He seems to have an almost unhealthy desire to protect her."

"Do you think Brooke used or manipulated your brother at any point in their relationship?"

I chuckle hard at his words. "You mean more than any normal red blooded American man allows their girlfriends to control them?" I twirl my hair around my finger, "no. They love each other and their feelings are genuine."

"So in your opinion, it isn't likely that Brooke and Clay are in cahoots and Brooke's roll was to manipulate your brother?" He looks me in the eyes and that's when I see it… sadness with a twinge of disappointment.

"No, Julian. My brother never set out to compromise his mission." I sit back in my chair. "Knowing Lucas, that is impossible. He fell in love with Brooke. He didn't fall in love with an act."

"Alright, moving on." Obviously I didn't give him the answer he was searching for. "Can you tell me about his relationship with Nathan Lee?"

"Nathan is Lucas's best friend...they are practically brothers at this point." My mouth dries when he asks about Nathan.

Julian makes another notation and thumps his pen lid on the table, "Is it true that Nathan introduced Lucas to Clay Evans?"

"Yes," I answer quickly.

"Do you think Nathan brought Lucas into the fold to act as a fall guy for their operation?"

"Clay's operation," I correct. "Nathan isn't now nor was he ever involved in Clay's illegal activities," I say sternly. "I would like to move on, please."

"Of course." Julian sighs, "can you describe Lucas' relationship with Clay Evans?"

"They were acquaintances at best. When Clay found out he was dating Brooke, he fired him from Fortitude."

Julian cocks an eyebrow in my direction. "Your brother was dancing the night we picked him up."

Shit! I walked right into this question. "Clay hired Luke back at the behest of Brooke and Nathan. I know what that sounds like, but it wasn't like that at all."

"Care to tell me about the nature of your relationship with Clay Evans?"

"I don't have a _relationship_ with Clay in any capacity." I know I'm being short, but I don't care.

Julian puts down his pen. "Is that because of Chris Keller? I understand he was your first patient."

I scowl at Chris's name. "I cannot confirm if Chris was my patient. It would violate my ethics as a psychiatrist."

"Miss Scott, Chris is currently in a medically induced coma under heavy sedation. We are trying to get some answers. Doctor/patient privilege has legally and ethically been waived. I don't want to subpoena your case records and notes to compel you to answer. Now please, let's get back to the question. Would you like me to ask it again?"

I wipe at the few tears that rolled down my cheeks at the mention of Chris's current medical condition. "Chris Keller was…" I stammer, " _is_ my first patient. He shared in our therapy sessions some information about Clay and his illegal dealings - ties to the mob and money laundering - so, I made an effort to stay away from him."

"How did you feel when your brother told you he was working for him?"

I close my eyes and think back to that day. "I was terrified, to be honest. Chris and Clay have known each other for years and when Chris tried to get clean, Clay would ply him with more drugs and alcohol to keep him manageable. When Chris insisted it was time for him to get sober, Clay turned everyone at Fortitude against him. And this was someone he had known for at least five years. What was he going to do to my brother? Plus, Lucas spent a lot of our teenage years in trouble for one mistake after another. I couldn't sit back and watch him make the same mistakes again."

"When did Lucas confess to you that he was in fact FBI and was undercover?"

I sigh loudly, "when I called him a drug dealer and threatened to call the police to report him. For the record, I never told a single soul that Lucas was an agent with the FBI. I worried about his safety. I wasn't always confident that he would be able to get himself out of a bad situation, so, I spent a great deal of time these past few months being edgy and short. I haven't really been myself."

Julian rubs his forehead, "moving on. Tell me about the first time you met Chris Keller."

"Why does that matter?" I snap. "That doesn't have anything to do with Lucas or our relationship."

Julian moans, "Haley, the sooner you answer my questions the sooner you can go home."

"Fine," I hiss. "I met Chris Keller on Monday, June 22, 2015. I know the exact date because Chris became my very first patient that day. You see, I'm not finished with my clinical hours yet, so I can't have any paying patients. It's against the law. Chris went down to the school's health center and said he was suicidal, so they assigned him a student therapist to monitor him."

"Go on Haley. Please, tell me about that day…"

* * *

 **June, 2015**

"Why am I so nervous?!" I wonder as I stare at the empty wingback chair across my cozy office. I have spent the last week making this place feel like home and I read that an inviting office helps patients to relax. I run my hand along the mahogany desk that Lucas and I found in a thrift store. He had made some silly remark about the truck already paying for itself in furniture delivery savings alone. I hated to admit it but he was right. Buying a truck had been a good idea. I look up when I hear someone tap on the particle board door separating my office from the hallway. "Come in."

"Yeah, I'm looking for…" he looks down at his forearm to the fresh blue pen scribble and says, "Haley Scott."

"I am Haley Scott," I gulp softly. I look down at the file on my desk, "you must be Chris Keller. Have a seat please." His skinny jeans are hanging off of him and his shirt is dirty and riddled with burn holes at the hemline. His skin is sallow and he has deep bags under his eyes. He looks like a habitual user. Please, Lord, give me strength. "Did you get a chance to fill out the new patient questionnaire they gave you in the medical center?"

"I did… Chris Keller always does as he's told." Chris reaches into his back pocket and hands me a folded mess of papers.

He sits down as I look over his paperwork. "Why are you here, Chris?"

"I wrote all that down," he replies with a snippy tone.

"I understand that, but, I am interested in your own words. You attempted suicide and came here for help. I _want_ to help you." I look through the rest of the pages, "I see here that you have been using drugs regularly for the last three years. You checked all the boxes, including intravenous. Have you had a full blood panel done recently to make sure you haven't contracted AIDS or hepatitis?"

He lifts his leg up over one of the arms of my worn floral print chair. "I did all that a few days ago. There's something in your folder that's wrong. Chris Keller never tried to kill himself."

I narrow my eyes and look over his charts, "your chart says you came in after a near overdose. In medical terms, when you use drugs and it results in an overdose, whether it was intentional or not it's considered a suicide attempt."

He cackles, "You've got a lousy bedside manner, doc."

I feel my cheeks redden. "I can have you assigned to another doctor. You are my first patient ever. I'm still finishing my clinicals."

"So you're a virgin?" Chris laughs, "I don't mind popping your cherry. I'll even be sure to be gentle," he winks.

I close the folder in front of me. "No, I think it might be best if you find a different doctor."

He lets out a huge barrel laugh, "I was only joking. Chris Keller doesn't do virgins… too much of a headache afterwards."

"Fine," I put on my reading glasses. "But can you please refrain from talking about yourself in the third person? It's incredibly juvenile and if you are serious about your recovery, it is best we start on the right foot."

"I'm sure Chris Keller can manage that." He smiles slyly, "that was the last time, I swear."

"So lets begin," I clear my throat, "I want to start with your overdose. Were you trying to kill yourself that night or was it an accident?"

"Can I smoke in here?" He asks, drumming his pack of cigarettes on his knee.

"No," I pause, "answer my question and we can go outside."

Chris nods. "Deal. To answer your question in a word… no. I wasn't trying to kill myself and it wasn't an accident."

I feel my brow furrow, "I don't understand."

"Clay Evans messed with my stash. He was trying to kill me," Chris says matter of factly. A stoic look has replaced the worn look on his face.

I write down the name _Clay Evans._ "Why do you think Mr. Evans wants to do you harm?"

* * *

 **February, 2016**

"Did he ever elaborate?" Julian asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"He said Clay thought he messed up a deal he was trying to make with the mob." I put my head in my hands, "I thought he was being dramatic."

"Did he mention which mob affiliation? Irish or Cuban?"

I lean back in the chair. It's growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "No… he said he was protecting me by not telling me the contact's name. I should have pressed the issue. This is _my_ fault. Now with Chris being in a coma, we may never know." I feel fresh tears sting my dry eyes, "I would like to go home now Julian."

"I will give you a few minutes to collect yourself, then we can continue." Julian stands up and says, "Do you know any of Chris's other affiliates?"

"The only other person I know of him to be in constant contact with is Millicent Huxtable. She's his sober coach. She was assigned to him by the school."

He nods, "take a few minutes, I'll be back shortly," he opens the door and quickly leaves the room.

* * *

Julian comes back in the room and sits down again. "How many more questions do you have?" I ask Julian, as he stares at me. Being in this room for the past hour and a half has done quite a number on my mental state. It's freezing in here, with the air conditioner cranking. Even though it is almost March, there is no need for the air conditioning to be on. I begin to play with the princess cut diamond on my finger, rubbing my hands together. What I would give for a pair of gloves right now.

"I have a few more, Ms. Scott," he tells me, as I continue to groan at his very existence. What do I have to do with any of this? Why am I being punished? I already told him everything I knew, what more could he need from me?

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest, partly for attitude's sake, but mostly for warmth. "Is it possible to turn down the air? I'm freezing in here."

"We're almost finished Haley. I can get you a coffee if you would like?" I shake my head, "Moving on then. Tell me about the first time that you met Nathan Lee."

I take a deep breath, as I close my eyes and begin to tell the story of the first time that I met the man that has stolen my heart...

* * *

 **June, 2015**

It was our first weekend in Myrtle Beach and I had spent the better half of my Friday night worrying about my idiot brother. Part of me felt silly, the fact that I was his younger sister and I have always felt like I had to look out for him. But, he was all I had left after losing our parents, so here I am up at some heinous hour waiting for him to get home. My mother had always told me to look after him because he was the troublemaker and she thought he was too trusting. I was proud of him, to say the least. He really has grown up since we moved down here. But during our first weekend down here, proud wasn't the word that I would use to describe exactly what I was feeling at this moment.

I hear the gate open and see him trying to sneak in. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" I yell, as he makes his way up the courtyard. He looks so hungover that all I can manage to do is laugh in spite of all the anger built up inside me. I was mortified by my outfit choice at the moment as I see a second man walk up behind Lucas - the heat down here is something that I'm not used to yet. I was wearing an old hoodie from my father's shop and these skimpy Yale shorts that I had purchased when I went down to the Keys for spring break with Adam during my freshman year. Normally, I wouldn't care about my brother seeing me dressed like this - but this other guy was making me self conscious.

I finally look at the other man and he was almost the same height as Luke. Possibly a little taller if he wasn't slouching. He had raven black hair and these soft blue eyes and upon meeting them, my brain turned to mush. I feel like I need to sit down. His smile was so wide and his shoulders and arms were broad and brooding.

I remember I am holding my toothbrush and immediately stick it behind my back, hoping he didn't notice it. I feel him looking at me and my cheeks burn. "Did you bring a friend over so that I wouldn't beat you senseless? We have only been in Myrtle Beach a few days and you are already staying out all night and turning your phone off like some damn child that skipped curfew." I shake my head at him and give him a look our mother perfected. "I refuse to live like this Lucas, so, you either shape up or ship out. There will be no other warnings: do this again and I will change the locks and your shit will be right where you're standing."

The friend beside him lets out a long whistle. I'm trying to be serious, damnit and I don't want to laugh. The air in the courtyard is now thick with a side of awkward. "You should probably go, Nate. Thanks for the ride." Lucas says, breaking the tension.

"No, Eugene. I think I want to stay." He steps in front of Lucas and locks eyes with me a second time.

"God, those eyes are piercing," I muse.

"I'm Nathan Lee."

"Haley Scott," I respond quickly. "It's really nice to meet you," I say, as I stick my hand out for him to shake. I see Lucas out of the corner of my eye and he is not taking a liking to this at all. He should suck it up after all the times I have seen him flirt with my friends over the years.

"Yeah...so...uh this has been fun and all..." Lucas starts again.

"Don't be silly, Lucas" I interrupt in a loving tone. "Nathan doesn't have to rush off yet." I begin to ignore the rest of his pleas and look to Nathan and ask, "have you had breakfast yet Nathan?"

"Hales, Nathan was telling me on the way over that he has plans." he begins to head to the house but Nathan and I don't move from where we are standing. "So, it will have to be some other time. Breakfast can wait."

"I can speak for myself, Lucas, but thanks for looking out. Breakfast sounds great, Haley, I would love to stay." He smiles another megawatt smile in my direction.

"Great," I reply, as we both begin to head into the house. Nathan looks around, admiring the work that has gone into putting the apartment together in a span of few days. All that is left to do is paint. "You can have a seat if you'd like to. Make yourself at home."

Lucas stares at us with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm gonna go… I'm gonna go shower and change. Are we still painting the kitchen today?" He asks before rushing off to his room without getting my answer.

"So," Nathan says, as he peers at me from the couch. "Yale, huh? What was that like?"

"I graduated at the top of my class. I'm going for my doctorate now." I say, trying not to sound snobby.

"That's impressive," he tells me, as I begin to rummage through the refrigerator, pulling out the items that I need for french toast . "I can tell by the accent that you're not from here."

I let a small laugh escape my lips and look up at him once more. "No, I'm a yankee. Lucas and I are from New York. The Bronx, to be more specific. Mom was Italian, father was German and Irish. We grew up on this beautiful block in a not-so safe neighborhood. Mom worked at the school and dad was a mechanic. It was tough, but, we got by. What about you?"

"I'm from Wilmington. It's a few hours north of here and I moved down here to chase the dream. I always wanted to live on the coast, close to the water. My dad's a CPA and my mother manages the finance department of a car dealership in town." He pauses for my acknowledgement and continues, "currently though, it's just me and Brooke in Myrtle Beach."

I frown. Of course he isn't single. "Oh, is that your girlfriend?"

"No," he cackles, "Brooke is my best friend. For all intents and purposes, she's my little sister."

That's a relief. I open the refrigerator again and bring out the eggs I just bought yesterday. "How long have your parents been married?"

"Almost twenty seven years. Are your folks still married?" He pours a cup of coffee from my mother's ancient carafe.

"Uh...well, their 20th wedding anniversary would have been on the 21st of February. They're no longer with us." I whip up the eggs for french toast and put my cast iron griddle on the stove.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. Lucas and I haven't talked about your parents. I didn't know." He stammers and runs his hands through his hair.

I nod my head and look out at him on the couch. "It's alright. It happens. My father died first and then my mom passed away eighteen months later. I think she died of a broken heart, but the doctors insist she had cancer."

Nathan whistles through his teeth again. "My mom's a breast cancer survivor. God, that's gotta be tough. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head, "It's not your fault, you didn't kill them." I twist the cap back on the milk and realize what I had just uttered. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean anything by that, honestly."

"Oh, Haley, it's okay. I know it's hard… people always say they're sorry. My best friend was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was still in high school… so it's tough when all anyone can say is sorry. You want to shout at them to get better material." He smiles a sad smile.

"It feels like it should be easier than it is. My mother was sick for a long time. Watching her die was brutal, so a big part of me is happy she isn't suffering anymore. But, the selfish part of me misses her and my father so much."

"Who were you closer to?" Nathan rubs his chin, "you look like a huge daddy's girl to me."

My face lights up as I begin to crack open the tub of cinnamon roll dough. "How did you know?" I smile. "I was definitely closer to my dad. I was the biggest daddy's girl ever. We were practically joined at the hip. My mom and I were close, too. It was rough though when I was a pathetic angsty teenager, but we got through it."

Nathan nods his head. "I definitely understand that."

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask, trying to break this weird, sad tension in the air.

"I'm in construction presently, that's how I met Lucas. I trained him on the roof yesterday." Nathan walks into the kitchen and sits down. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Ah," I laugh, "how the hell did you get him on the roof? Lucas hates heights. But, that makes sense though. Of course you met him at work. So, do you like it?"

"It pays the bills," he comments, as he adjusts himself in the small chair at my kitchen table. "It puts food on the table."

I nod my head. "I understand. Construction is a good job though. Even when the economy is bad, people are still building stuff."

Nathan snorts a little. "Sure. It's great."

"So, uh..."

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asks, being a little direct about the situation. I really like that.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's… it's complicated. You?"

"Nah," Nathan says. "I don't do relationships per se. But, I do dinner. What is your stance on dinner? How about I take you out some time? I can show you around the city if you'd like me to."

I smile. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Great," he says. "Then it's a date."

"What's going on in here?" I hear Lucas say from the doorway, as he emerges from the shower wearing a white v-neck and a pair of work jeans.

"Oh, nothing," I blush a little. "I was just asking Nathan how he likes his eggs."

But even I knew that was a lie. There was so much more to Nathan that I wanted to find out…

* * *

 **February, 2016**

"And you two immediately started dating after that?" Julian asks, as I finish telling my story.

I shift a little in the stupid chair. "No, not at all, actually. We didn't officially go on our first date until late August, right before we had dinner with you and Alex to be specific."

"That was around the time that Lucas told you that he was a federal agent, correct?" Julian probes again.

"It was," I reply, as I continue to fiddle with the engagement ring on my finger.

Julian notices and clears his throat. "Why did it take you two so long to agree to a date when you just explained that you wanted to see him again?"

This doesn't really seem relevant, but I want to finish this as soon as possible. "Well first of all, I was conflicted because he worked with Lucas. I didn't want to complicate anything for my brother. We finally went to dinner, then your wife messed it up for us for a while. I mean, I know Nathan shouldn't have lied to me about his moonlighting gig but is Alex really an actress? If not, she had me fooled."

"Let's leave Alex out of this right now," Julian comments, as he scribbles something down on the notepad in front of him. "Why did it take so long for you two to date?"

"There's a laundry list of reasons. I guess the biggest obstacle was Adam."

"And who is Adam?"

I take a deep breath and swallow hard. "Adam Dreschel is complicated. He is my ex fiance from New York. We started dating in high school and continued seeing each other throughout my time at Yale. He wanted to go to Baylor in Texas and instead followed me to Yale because we didn't want to be apart for four years. This is going to sound ridiculous, but Yale was Adam's fall back school and he did everything he could to just get through it. We suffered through our rigorous class schedules together and he convinced me to rush a sorority after he was pursued by a prestigious fraternity on campus. We were setting up our lives in Connecticut after graduation when I found out my mom had advanced cancer. He wanted to show he was supportive, so he moved back to New York with me. Adam asked me to marry him and of course I accepted. We moved back to the city and he got a job on Wall Street. I started doing classes by correspondence for my doctorate and waited tables where my mother used to work. We just lived our lives for a while. But after my mother died, I couldn't commit to setting a date and when I was offered a job in Myrtle Beach, we agreed on a trial separation that turned into a permanent one."

"You're avoiding the question, Haley. Why aren't you and Adam married if he stuck by your side this entire time?"

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. "Because Adam is an asshole. He made it big on Wall Street in investment banking and he changed. I mean he's a real big shot at this point, he could fucking put Leonardo DiCaprio's character to shame..." I had to laugh a little at that one, but Julian didn't find it funny. "And he wanted to stay there and I didn't. I couldn't, actually, because you guys shipped me down here with Lucas..." I continue. "And then, he said he would move down here with me. We would get married and get one of those cheesy Nicholas Sparks inspired houses and have children and the whole nine yards. But it didn't work out that way. Being here changed me and I outgrew him."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

I laugh a little. "Oh, God. Uhh, sometime in September. It was late late September. He came down and he saw me with Nathan. He was going to surprise me and try and win me back, apparently. Nathan ended up kicking his ass because he snuck into the house and wanted to take back everything that he had purchased with his Master Card, which was like two things. If he had asked, I would have returned anything he asked for. And, I gave him the engagement ring back. He tore our place up and Nathan didn't like that too much...he said that if he ever came here again, he would have more people to answer to than just him..." I stop talking mid sentence, but it's too late.

"So Nathan is violent?" Julian looks me in the eye.

"No!" I shout before I pound my palms on the table. "No, God no. Not at all. Nathan is the sweetest guy that I have ever met! He treats me like any woman deserves to be treated. We are the complete opposite of one another and somehow, we managed to make everything work..."

"Tell me about your first date." He nods.

"Our first date? What does that have anything to do with this? My personal life doesn't have anything to do with the FBI or my brother. Haven't you invaded my privacy enough?"

"You don't have to go into detail like before...but what did you do?" Julian probes.

"He isn't going to quit," I realize to myself with little defeat. I groan a little. "I will tell you about our first date, okay? After I found out he was a stripper, I left your house and I was prepared to never see him again. I didn't want to speak to him at all. He left a package at my door with flowers and a dress and heels - I don't regularly wear heels so those were a nightmare - and we went out to this beautiful restaurant on the pier. We ordered all you could eat seafood and we stuffed our faces. Afterwards, we went dancing - actual dancing, not to Fortitude - and we walked along the beach. He opened up to me so much that night."

"Did he mention anything about Clay?" Julian flips to a new sheet in his note pad.

"No," I say, answering as quickly as I can. "He didn't."

"When did he finally tell you about Clay?"

"He didn't tell me. Well, he did… but not until after the stripper convention in Vegas." I huff, "I didn't want to know about Clay Evans though either so we kind of went our of our way not to talk about him."

"So, he proposed to you without telling you all of his secrets?" Julian smirks.

I scowl at him and contemplate how much trouble I would get into if I just strangled him right now. "It wasn't a secret. By then, all of the guys knew about Clay's bullshit. It was an open secret. He fucking ran Skills out of town practically, he decided to just up and fucking leave..."

"When did you and Nathan get engaged? I can see the ring on your finger. You don't have to hide it, Haley."

I turn the ring on my finger and smile. "We got engaged on Christmas Eve. To an outsider, our relationship has moved at warp speed. But, after Thanksgiving, he moved into my apartment and Lucas moved in with Brooke because I didn't exactly give him a choice to stay. A Scott family tradition is opening two presents the day before Christmas - it's always pajamas and a new ornament for the tree. When we decorated for Christmas at the beginning of December I mentioned the tradition and the ornament he gave me was a gold hinged ball. He got down on one knee and proposed. It was the cheesiest thing I had ever witnessed but it was perfect just the same."

"Who was the first person you told?" Julian asks. Again, this doesn't seem relevant to Lucas or the FBI's case against Clay.

"I told Lucas...he kind of walked in on it with Brooke. And then I told Millie and Quinn..." I frown.

Julian turns to the first page of his notes. "Millie, as in Millicent Huxtable?"

"Yes, one and the same. We have a few classes together at school. She's a drug counselor of sorts."

"I see," He pauses. "Let's briefly talk about Quinn James. She is your friend, right?"

I nod my head a little and can feel that damn lump in my throat again. "She is, or rather she was. I was going to ask her to be a bridesmaid but I never got the opportunity."

"You wanted to ask her to be one of your bridesmaids even though she had prior history with your brother?" He wonders.

I shrug my shoulders. "She was my friend, I knew Lucas would be my big brother and understand."

"When was the last time you saw Quinn?" He probes.

I close my eyes, "New Year's Eve. We were all at a party together."

"Did you notice her with Lucas at all that night?"

"No, but we weren't together the entire night. Nathan and I went home early." I play with the ring on my finger again. I know where this is going. I sigh. "Julian, is Lucas a suspect? Is that what this has all been about?"

"That's privileged information, Haley. Right now we are just gathering the facts. We know Quinn and Lucas dated briefly over the summer. We know they fought a few times in very public places following their break-up, and we know your brother threatened her with physical harm at the New Year's Eve party…"

I stand up and put my hand up on the glass. "I want to leave...now. Open the door." I realize my entire body is quivering like a leaf and I can't be in this room another second. "My brother my be a lot of things, Detective Baker, but a murderer is not one of them." I walk to the door, and it won't open. I bang on the window and push the buzzer, "the next time you want to speak to me you're going to have to do it through my attorney. Same goes for my brother. I would like to see him right now, Julian! Or else."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway." -_ John Wayne

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **February, 2016**

"Scott," I hear Whitey's voice say as he makes his way back into the interrogation room. "That sister of yours sure is _feisty_."

"How do you... you had _Haley_ picked up?!" I scream, as I bang my fist onto the metal table. "What the fuck do you want with her, huh? She's got nothing to do with this!"

"We needed to talk to her about your future brother in law and his involvement in this situation..." Whitey takes his seat across the table.

"The only situation going on here is the fact that you went behind _my_ back to do all of this. I cannot believe either of you! You both should feel ashamed of yourselves," I begin to shake my head. "This is wrong and you know it. I have done nothing wrong here."

"What about the drug bust?" Whitey asks, raising an eyebrow. "And let's not forget about the dead girl covered in _your_ DNA."

"The...the what?" I stammer. Neither one of those things are something I am prepared to talk about.

"You know," he says, making a motion with his hand. "The drug bust. You and Owen were robbed... that's what your field notes say at least. But if you've flipped and are now working with Nathan Lee, who knows where those drugs are now?"

"For the last time, Nathan didn't have anything to do with Owen Morello and his drug dealings. Nathan didn't have anything to do with Clay's shit either. If you've really read my notes you know I've looked into him plenty. Nathan Lee is as clean as a whistle." I put my head in my hands. All I can think about is Quinn, but I do my best to ignore the image of her dead body from the crime scene photos Julian showed me before this whole sting went down. I concentrate my attention on Owen, the drugs, and the robbery. "We were held up at gun point by a couple of thugs interested in Owen's stash...how is that illegal?" I question. "I wasn't the one dealing or selling anything. I held some of his stash, but, it was _all_ signed off by my supervisor beforehand. Julian knew about the drugs from the beginning and everything I did was by the book."

Whitey smirks and folds his arms across his chest, "if you had done it all by the book Scott, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Did Deputy Director Baker sanction you killing that girl too?" He pauses to look through his notes. "Quinn James? Were you authorized to strangle her to death?"

I shake my head. "I would prefer if we didn't talk about Quinn, sir."

"Fine, Luke, let's focus on one thing at a time. Tell me more about this sanctioned side business of dealing drugs," Whitey says, before looking away from me.

"I wasn't dealing anything, I was just... I was helping Owen out by holding his stash. I was undercover and I thought having Owen as an asset would be beneficial. So, I was only trying my best to adapt to my surroundings, sir." A wave of uneasiness washes over me. I am _never_ getting out of here.

Whitey chuckles. "Is that what you're calling it now? Alright, Scott please continue. Tell me what it means to adapt to your surroundings."

* * *

 **September, 2015**

By the time Labor Day arrived, the mugginess of a Myrtle Beach summer had disappeared all together. The tourists began to head back home and the college kids prepared to resume classes, most leaving the beach scene behind altogether to return to their studies. I gave Julian the bank account information Brooke had given me. He said the accounts could lead to a breakthrough, so, I was waiting on pins and needles for any information. Brooke, on the other hand, told me she trusted me and acted as if nothing had happened. I deduced that she was better at this fake outward appearance than I would ever be.

Haley and Nathan haven't been on speaking terms since the dinner at Alex and Julian's house. I can't tell you how many flower bouquets he showed up with on our doorstep and how many times he had _begged_ her to give him another chance. So far, she hadn't budged. I have told Nathan several times that Haley is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, so, he was in for a long apology tour before she would consent to a date. The days were beginning to all run together now. Since the climate was still warm well into the fall here, the construction business was still booming. The landscaping side of things were still underway as well with people readying their yards for the winter snap that would be coming our way soon enough.

My alarm began blaring and I woke up with a yawn. It's September 9th, a Wednesday, and tonight I am participating in something called _Celebrity Bartending_ at Fortitude. Nathan had volunteered us both to take a shift and co-host karaoke night for patrons to come out and let loose on _hump day_. I have been laughing about it for the last week...I knew how _to_ drink – I didn't know much about _making_ drinks.

Brooke offered her mixology expertise and honestly, any excuse to be around her was good enough for me. I tried asking her out again after the night in my room, but so far she has denied me every time. I am hoping that changes soon. I sit up in bed and see the sun dipping in and out of the clouds, giving the sky a much dark allusion than normal at this time of day. I know there is rain in the forecast for this afternoon, but it looks like it's already settled in. Kenny told us all yesterday that we were to consider today a rain day and get some rest so we were prepared to finish our latest project on time tomorrow. Being off today meant that my training session with Brooke would start earlier than expected.

"You look nice today," I tell Haley, as I make my way into the kitchen. "Hot date?"

"Thank you," she smiles, as she straightens out the hem of her sundress and reaches for her fuchsia colored cardigan. "No date silly. I have to give a presentation on my first series of clinicals this morning and I am totally freaking out. I changed at least a dozen times. What do you think?" she asks, twirling around. "Is it _too_ much?"

I chuckle a bit to myself and reach in the cupboard to grab a granola bar. "You will do fine, Haley Bob. You excel at everything you do. Just remember... if you get nervous, picture everyone in their underwear."

"Oh," she laughs, trying to keep herself together. "Is that like a stripper mantra? You do that every night, right?"

"Exactly. Only, the guys that I present with are in their underwear and the audience is fully clothed." I open up the packaging on the quick snack and take a bite. "Speaking of men and their underwear, have you talked to Nathan lately?" I ask, through the granola in my mouth.

Haley flashes a disgusted look in my direction as I finish off the granola bar. "No... I haven't. But, today, he sent me a beautiful bouquet of red roses, a beautiful dress, and a pair of heels. It had a card with it that said tonight was his last attempt to get me to go out with him again...it's taking so much in me not to give in and be the bigger person."

"Why can't you just forgive him?" I ask, taking a sip from the water bottle in front of me. "I mean you forgave me, Hales and I lied to you, too."

She shakes her head. "I am stuck with you Lucas, I can't divorce you no matter what you put me through. Nathan on the other hand, he lied to me. He's been lying to me since the first time we met. I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

"You have to give him another chance, Hales. Just like you gave me one. He was only trying to protect my secret, he knew I was uncomfortable with you finding out about the stripping. He had everyone keep that information classified so you wouldn't be pissed off at me." I lean against the door frame and sigh, "That has to mean something right?"

"Yeah," she snorts. "Okay, sure. I've heard that line before. He still should have told me before we started dating. I was honest with him about Adam and all the crazy that comes along with him."

"Honestly," I reply. "Nathan is a good guy. You aren't going to find another one like him. Why don't you just call him and accept his invitation for a date?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know if I'm ready for _that_ yet. I mean, I just told Adam that our break was going to be permanent and..."

"Wait a minute," I exclaim, as I crinkle my brow. "You and Adam are _officially_ done?"

She smiles a bit and nods her head. "Yeah, we are. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. He was a little pissed, but, he understood I guess, our relationship had been strained for a long time. Besides, people fall in and out of love all of the time and unfortunately, that happened to us. It's no ones fault, it is just a thing of life."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Haley. If you're happy, I'm happy, and that's all that matters to me." I smile.

"I thought you might be doing cartwheels or back-flips or something Luke," she giggles. "You hated Adam the moment I brought him home to meet mom and dad."

"Hate is a strong word..." I pause for effect, "but when it comes to Adam Dreschel hate is the right. I mean, come on Hales, he was such a dick. He left you in Central Park to walk home by yourself after he got drunk at the bar with his friends. He refused to stand next to you at moms funeral and I don't even think he made it to dad's."

She nods her head. "Yeah, I know..."

"Not to mention his secretary, Melissa. I'm sure he's been banging her for a while..." I put my hands out in front of me like I have a pair of massive breasts. Melissa had such luscious breasts, I would have fucked her, but I am certainly _not_ going to say that to my sister.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I guess I don't make the right choices when it comes to guys, huh?" she sulks.

"Nathan is a good choice, Haley, I promise. Just talk to him. He's my best friend and you can't ignore him forever." I bring her in for a hug and kiss her forehead, "Plus I didn't wanna use this card against you, but, I have to suffer being around Quinn because she's your friend. Don't make me start inviting Nathan over to the house all the time to torture you."

"Oh? He's your _best_ friend now?" she asks before pulling away and placing her hands on her hips. "And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"You will always be my best friend. And you're my sister, so, that doesn't count. Just call him, please."

"Alright," Haley says, letting out a deep breath. "Enough about Nathan. What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to celebrity bartend for karaoke night. You should come down. It will be fun." I nod my head before heading to the door.

"You? The guy that doesn't even know what goes into a piña colada? They're going to let you behind the bar?!" She giggles again and takes her keys off the hook and follows me to the door.

"I guess so," I reply. "Brooke is going to help me so I'm prepared for the craziness this evening."

"Oh, really? Brooke is going to help you huh, that explains the nice shirt." Haley locks the door behind us, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, we are getting to know each other. We kiss sometimes, but I don't think she's ready for anything else yet. But," I grin, "I plan on being there when she decides she's ready. I mean she already can't resist me, the only things holding her back are minor, when all that is over...it will be on."

Haley glares at me, "You are one strange bird, Lucas. You should have your head examined."

"That's what I have you for. You're my sister and that's great, but you have a script pad at your disposal and that's fantastic." I laugh at the look now on her face, "I'm kidding...so tonight then?"

"I can't Luke, I have-"

"Homework?" I interrupt, "You always have homework. That's not a valid excuse anymore. Come on, it will be a blast. Drinks are on the house, Brooke has the night off so you'll have someone to talk to..."

"Maybe," she smiles. " _Maybe_ I will."

"You should," I say, as I chug the rest of the water from the bottle and throw the empty into the bed of my truck. "Okay, well, I'm off. I'll see you tonight then. It starts at seven."

She groans and rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you then. Have a good day, Luke. Try not to break anything."

"I can't make any promises," I wince, as I get into the truck.

* * *

The rain started to fall as I pulled out of the carport and was really coming down when I made it inside Fortitude. Brooke was standing behind the bar in a loose fitting v-neck t-shirt, a pair of leggings, and Converse tennis shoes. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and her face was free of makeup. She looked absolutely beautiful. I could literally stare at her all day.

"Hey scrub," she greets me, as I make my way over to the bar. "You're extremely early."

"I didn't have to work today, so, I thought we could get a head start in mastering the bar. I'm sorry if I'm imposing. I can come back later if you'd prefer?"

Brooke shakes her head. "No, I've been here for a few hours. I just did inventory this morning and made sure we had enough clean glasses in case you royally screw up."

"Good to know you have some faith in me," I chuckle, as she makes her way over to the stool that I'm seated at. She takes a seat on my lap and turns my face to hers. She plants a kiss square on my lips and it feels so right I want her to do it again. "What are you doing pretty girl? What if Clay walks in and sees us?"

"He's not here," she says. "He's out of town. That's the whole reason that we are doing celebrity bartending this evening. He would never let us do it if he was here. He thinks stuff like that is gimmicky."

"Why not?" I ask, a little curious as I muffle a laugh. The guy that has themed stripper nights thinks celebrity bartending is too gimmicky?

"Clay doesn't like people who don't pay well hanging around the bar. And when you guys tend the bar you make the drinks too strong, which costs the bar money. He put up a fight about Jake singing a few nights a week at first too. He thought it wouldn't be profitable for the bar. Hell if it were always up to Clay, you guys would strip every night." Brooke shrugs.

"That doesn't make any sense," I scoff. It sure doesn't sound like the guy that sat me down in his office and told me about his plans for the future and about this place remaining a classy establishment. I'm beginning to think Clay has multiple personalities like Sally Field in that movie _Sybil_.

"That's how he is," Brooke says, seeming a bit defeated. She kisses me once more and hops down from my lap, grabbing my hand to pull me behind the bar. "Okay," she begins, staring at me. "Let's start with something simple. Get me a beer."

"Yeah," I snort. "Okay. What do you want?"

"I want a Guinness draft," she comments, as she watches me fumble for an empty pint glass. I make my way over to the spout and pull it back, allowing the beer to fill the glass to the top.

"Stop," she says as I set it down on the bar, "What on earth is _that_?"

"I poured you a Guinness Draft like you asked." I say in a confused tone.

She shakes her head, "That isn't how you pour a beer," she giggles. "Especially not a Guinness. Here, it's easier to show you and explain as I go." She pushes me out of the way with her hips and grabs a clean pint glass. She pours the beer slowly and sits it on the bar.

It doesn't look right, "You didn't fill it up all the way."

"I know, Guinness has to settle first before you top it off. So you fill it about two-thirds of the way full and place it on the bar so it can settle. Once it's settled, you finish filling it," She tops off the Guinness and sets it back down again, "Do you see the clear division between the dark black beer and the white foamy head? If your beer is still murky and brown it isn't ready. Most people ordering a Guinness will wait for the change to finish, but if they aren't Guinness aficionados and they drink it before it settles, they're going to send it back."

"Gotcha," I comment. "It really tastes differently when it hasn't settled?" She pushes the glass I poured towards me and motions for me to try it. I bring the dirt colored murky beer to my lips and take a sip. It's bitter, not anything like a Guinness should taste. "Okay I see your point."

"Do it again," she says.

I do it once more and this time, it comes out better than the last. She gives me a pat on the back as she sets up two shot glasses in front of me, asking me to pour her two shorts of Crown Apple. I do as I'm told and use the spout to pour. She's impressed and tasks me with making a Manhattan.

"Uh..." I begin, as I stare down at the array of glassware in front of me.

"Cocktail glass," she replies. "Take your bitters, your Crown Royal - 2 ounces - and 3/4 ounce of red Vermooth. Put it into your strainer and shake it up a bit, then pour it into the glass and garnish it with a maraschino cherry. Sounds easy enough, right?"

"Absolutely," I reply, as I grab a clean cocktail glass and the empty strainer from her. I begin to mix all of the ingredients together, as she gives me a funny look. I place the drink down in front of her once it's completed.

She grabs a straw and sticks it in, as she licks the bit of drink from it. "Lucas, no, oh my god that's _awful_ ," she coughs, grabbing the glass of water beside her. "What the hell did you put in there? Are you trying to get someone hammered off a single drink? Drunk people don't keep buying drinks, remember that. It's 2 ounces of whiskey, not 4. And you have to put a dash of bitters, not the _whole_ damn container."

"Sorry," I reply. "I suck at this, I'm sorry. Maybe someone else should tend the bar tonight?"

"Let's try it again. Take your strainer and your cocktail glass," she says, as she instructs me to do so. I grab both of those things and set them down in front of me. "Dash of bitters," she begins. "And 2 ounces of whiskey. You can use your smaller container next to you if you want. With the pourer spout, two pours is two ounces exactly and you'll get the perfect pour every time. Stand up straight and smile, remember to always make eye contact with your customers. Talk to them a bit, but not too much. And smile! Try and make it look like you're having fun, even if you aren't. You don't have to spin bottles like Tom Cruise in _Cocktail_ or anything. Just smile a lot," I pour the contents into the glass and garnish it with a cherry. She grabs the straw and tastes it once more. "See. Much better this time. Now, let's make a martini..."

* * *

By the time noon approached, I could recite at least fifteen drinks from behind the bar. I could make an Alabama Slammer, a fuzzy navel, a daiquiri, a peach Bellini...I could put the perfect head on a beer...I was fucking exhausted by the time that she and I were finished. But, it was worth it. I grab a cherry from the garnish tray and plop the stem in my mouth. It takes a moment, but, I tie a knot in the stem and take it out of my mouth. I pull Brooke into my arms and kiss her hard. When she pulls away, I hand her the knotted stem and smile. "That move got me a few numbers in college."

She blushes, "Very nice." She leans in close and whispers, "Women love to see when a guy is good with his tongue." I can see her mind straying to God only knows what, she blushes again and laughs, "You did good, scrub. You'll have Peyton on bottle service for about an hour this evening. It's nothing too major and she should be in soon to set up her stuff...well hi, Owen," Brooke says, stopping mid-sentence. Owen makes his way over to the bar and plops down on the seat. "How are you?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm alright, I guess."

"I'm gonna go make sure that we have enough mixers for this evening. Luke, if you need anything, let me know. If you two head out, let me know okay? The rain makes it really creepy in here when you're all by yourself." Brooke makes her way to the back room.

Owen flashes me a weird smile. "You busy right now kid? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No," I say quickly. "Not really. What did you need?"

"Skills and a few of his friends are over at his apartment. Wanted to know if we can bring by the whole stash of Molly... Guess there's been a bad batch going around on their side of town and they know that mine is clean because its from Fergie in Arizona. Whadya say, kid? Ready to do your first major drug deal?" Owen raises his dark eyebrows at me.

"I...I uh guess so..." I gulp, I hadn't expected this to happen so soon. But I guess the sooner I got rid of the drugs I was stashing in my closet, the better.

"Excellent. My stash is in the safe here so let me grab it really quick...do you have some sort of a weapon on you? Never mind, I don't think you'll need it."

"What would I need it for? You trust these guys, don't you?" I couldn't tell him that I had a government issue .45 in my bedroom.

"Of course I do," Owen replies, making his way off to the locker room. I let Brooke know that we were leaving and I kiss her goodbye, making sure that Owen isn't watching. We make our way out to his Suburban. I hop in the passenger side and we drive over to my house before heading to a shady looking neighborhood on the other side of town.

"Skills lives here?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"No, he rents it out to his brother. He lives in the same building as me and Keller, who I haven't seen in a while, I hope he isn't in a ditch somewhere." He shrugs, "So, yeah, Skills rents this place out to his brother."

Owen grabs the black duffle bag and we make our way up to the door of the apartment building. As soon as we enter, I notice the scene in front of us is not a calm one. Skills, first off, is nowhere in sight and being around these many strangers makes me a bit uneasy.

"Rafiq, Junk, Cappa, this is Lucas. Hes going to be helping me out." Owen points in my direction.

"He a fed?" I hear one of the guys ask. "I can smell _bacon_ a mile away."

"No, dude. He's cool. He works for Clay." Owen assures them.

"Oh," one of them says, as he gets up from the sofa. "For Clay, huh?"

"Not like that. I mean at the club. He's a male entertainer too." Owen says again, "Look are we gonna do this or what?"

"Right," one of the other men say as they nod their heads. "Alright, let's check it out."

"Where's Skills?" I ask, trying to steady my voice as I survey all the possible escape routes and notice the firepower they are packing.

"Why? Is this his shit?" The man standing up says.

"He and I went in on it together. It's from Fergie, so it's legit," Owen says, as I stand there shaking like a lost puppy. The guys don't seem to notice as they each take a pill and put it in their mouths.

"It's legit," I hear one of them say. "And it's damn good, too."

"Always is from him," Owen clears his throat. "That'll be...$25,000 cash money."

"Man, what? I don't have that kind of fucking cash on me." The man grins.

"Skills said you would." Owen folds his arms across his chest.

"Well Skills is a fucking liar," The man I heard someone call Junk replies with a laugh from the couch.

"If you don't have the money, then I can't sell it to you. I don't take fucking IOU's." Owen huffs as he zips up the duffle bag and backs up towards the door.

"Well, then, I guess you know what we have to do..."

"Naw, man. Please. Don't do this. I need that money, dude. Come on. It's already been promised to someone. I need it bad." Owen stammers as he motions for me to follow him to the door.

"Maybe you should make sure things are in order before you sell drugs to broke thugs," Junk laughs again.

I am thinking of all the ways I can break that bastards nose, but I bite my tongue and say, "come on. We really need the money."

"Oh, really? And what's your ass going to do about it." Junk takes a handgun from his waistband.

"You know what? We'll see ourselves out. Don't worry about the pills that you already took..." Owen says as he grabs the doorknob.

"I can't let you walk out of here with my drugs." Junk grins.

"Oh, yeah? And I can't walk out of here without my money, dude. You know whose ass I'll have to answer to? Your brothers. And Fergies. Come on. Don't make this difficult." Owen pleads.

Rafiq and Junk both raise guns at us and when Owen hands over the duffle bag I snap and immediately disarm Junk. "I told you this bitch was 5-0." Rafiq says with a chuckle.

Owen looks to me confused, "Listen just go ahead and take it, alright. Luke let's go."

The other two men level their guns at us while I keep the gun I just acquired aimed on Junk. "I know you've got money on your ass, too. You're gonna hand it all over, or your mama ain't gonna get to hand an open casket." He says staring at me.

I shrug, "My mama is dead and I want to be cremated. So no skin off my balls if there can't be an open casket. We aren't giving you anything other than the drugs."

Owen shakes his head in bewilderment by my actions. "I don't have any money on me, I swear."

"You're a fucking liar," Cappa replies. "Give me the fucking money that you've got on you. And you're not going to tell Skills or Fergie about this neither..."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Owen says.

"You're going to tell them that you lost it, alright? That's how this is going to play out." Cappa responds before me stares at me, "And you... this ain't the gun slinging wild west empty your pockets or we're going to shoot you."

I cock the weapon, "Go ahead and shoot me, but I'm taking at least one of you fuckers down to hell with me."

Owen pants, "They'll have me _killed_." I see his face and he seems more confused than ever before. "Keep the drugs and let us go."

"Better you than me," Rafiq laughs. "Give me anything worth money that you've got on you right now."

I put up my hand, "Open the door. Owen, come on we're leaving."

"If doesn't have to happen like this, man." He pleads again.

"You're lucky this new kid is with you. Hell, we had planned to kill you after we took what you had. Someone is smiling down on you my friend." Junk glares at me, "You haven't seen the last of me kid. I promise you."

"Whatever you say," I only lower the gun when Owen reaches the car and turns it on. I slide into the car and Owen is silent most of the way back to Fortitude. I break down the firearm and remove all the bullets, when we pull into the parking lot I dispose of the now non-operational gun and put the bullets in my truck. I can't help myself when I text Julian about the $25,000 worth of Molly just chilling in the ghetto. I decide a sting can't be traced back to me and authorize Julian to move forward and bust their asses.

Before we head inside Owen stops me and says, "What the fuck was that back there?"

"A simple thank you would have been fine." I brush passed him.

Owen huffs, "Are you some sort of cop or something?"

"No," I chuckle, "You have seen me fucking stoned Owen, you really think I'm a cop? Everyone has a past man, even me, the kid from The Bronx."

"I have never seen anyone do what you did back there." Owen runs his hands through his hair, "What kind of shit were you running back in New York?"

"It was an instinct thing Owen, nothing more." I smirk, "We should figure out what happened though, I mean where was Skills?"

* * *

After our little exchange outside, Owen is fuming by the time we enter Fortitude. Skills and Chase have a game of beer pong set up, and Owen busts in and tackles Skills to the ground. "You son of a bitch! I should beat that smug face in!"

"What the fuck was that for, man?!" Skills says from the ground as I pull Owen off of him. Brooke comes in from the back and opens her mouth to speak but I shake my head to silence her.

"You know _exactly_ what it's for! You fucking set me up! You sent me over there to fucking get killed!" Owen screamed, "I support my mother and my younger brother up in Jersey you asshole, who's going to take care of them if I get popped over some stupid drug deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Skills asks, as he wipes at his now bloodied lip.

"Your brother, dude! He and his band of thugs stole the drugs I had and threatened to kill me! If Lucas hadn't been there I wouldn't be here right now." Owen shrugs Chase's hand off his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?!" Skills asks a second time.

"The molly that you called me about, Skills!" Owen screeches.

"What molly?!" Skills asks again. If he kept this up any longer, I was going to punch him myself.

"The molly from Fergie! The 25k worth of _fucking_ Molly!"

"Fuck!" Skills screams, as Owen finally lets go of him. "I must have left my pre-paid phone over there last night... the one I use for deals and buys. He must of called you pretending to be me, dog. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?! Do you know what I'm going to have to do now? I have to come up with $25,000 or I am completely fucked." Owen pulls out his cigarettes and lit one. Brooke went to say something and he put his hand up at her, "not now Brooklyn. Not now."

"No," Skills says. "Because those weren't from Fergie."

"What do you mean?"

"They were from Clay, alright? Fergie and I cut ties like a month and a half ago and Clay approached me saying that he's got the best of the best from some Cuban buddy of his. Son of a bitch, man. Clay is going to kill me." Skills started pacing the room back and forth, on the last pass he grabs Owen's cigarette and puffs a deep, long, drag.

"Skills, Clay isn't going to do anything..." I start to say to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, really, Luke? You don't think so? Have you ever met him, huh? Have you ever seen him when something has gotten stolen?! I have to leave." Skills finishes off his drink and Owen's cigarette.

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Chase asks, inserting himself into the conversation.

"I have to get the fuck out of here," Skills says. "Clay will kill me."

"Clay isn't going to kill you. Just calm down!" Chase says, patting his back.

"Whatever you say," Skills replies. "I'm gonna go knock some fucking sense into that idiot brother of mine. Maybe I can get the drugs back before he does something stupid."

"But you'll be back, right?" Brooke asks, with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe," Skills replies, as he makes his way out of the bar. "I know one thing for damn sure, I can't be here when Clay gets back. See you later, shorty." I didn't realize it then, but that was the last time any of us would see Skills for awhile.

* * *

"So, she said she was coming?" Nathan quizzes with an anxious look on his face.

I nod again. He had asked me if Haley was coming at least a dozen times since he got here. "I told her she would enjoy it because we were going to do a little karaoke night and she loves to sing. I had to tell her you were going to be here, I don't want her mad at me anymore than she usually is. And, she still said she would come. She was coming directly from school, so I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Just checking. I mean, she isn't returning any of my calls. She hasn't said anything about the flowers I keep sending. _I_ fucked it up Lucas." Nathan frowns.

"You're never going to get her back acting like that, she likes you Nate believe me. But you sitting here being a huge lump just makes you look pathetic." I see the door open and it's Jake and Peyton. Nathan is noticeably more upset now as the clock ticks closer to seven.

"Maybe I should just go to your place and wait for her to get home?" Nathan ventures.

Brooke comes in from the back room, "That will just make you look like a stalker. She's coming hot shot, she sent me a text to make sure I was going to be here."

"Who are we talking about?" Peyton asks when she takes a seat at the bar, "This place is kind of dead. Do you think it's because of the rain?"

"Possibly," Brooke giggles, "It could also be because Lucas here is tending bar. That would be enough to keep me away." She playfully squishes my chin, "I'm going to go check on Mouth, I'll be right back."

* * *

At 7:15, I hear Mouth call out over the speakers, "so, it looks like we are just going to have a small crowd tonight. Karaoke sign ups are now open everyone."

Small crowd was right. Only about half of the tables had paying customers and two of the tables closest to the bar were occupied by Fortitude staff - Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Chase. Nathan kept staring at his phone, he was teetering on the edge of pathetic at this point. After Mouth opened the microphone with a little Sir Mix A Lot's _Baby Got Back_ , Jake and Peyton went up on stage and sang _Love Shack_ by The B-52's. Peyton heads to the bar when they were done, "Luke, can I get a Corona please?" Peyton asks with a smile. "So, are you going to sing anything tonight?"

I shake my head quickly as I pop the top off her beer, "That's a big negative _Ghost Rider._ I am not a singer - my voice would clear the bar."

"I'm sure you're not _that_ bad," Peyton continues, "You should try it, I'm not the greatest singer either, but there's something about being on the stage that's so..."

"Freeing?" I finish, "I know I feel that way whenever I'm up there. But I think tonight I'm just going to stay behind the bar."

"What if _I_ asked nicely?" Brooke said from behind me.

I shrug, "You first pretty girl."

"Fine," she downs her martini, "if you insist."

"Great, now you just unleashed the beast," Peyton giggles. "Once she starts, she won't stop."

"Wait, is Brooke a secret karaoke lover?" I squint towards the stage as I watch Brooke skip over to Mouth and the sound table.

Peyton laughs again as Jake joins her at the bar, "Brooke is starting early huh?" He says with a smile. "She usually needs more alcohol before she starts. Who challenged her?"

I put my hands up. "Guilty. I didn't know."

The door opens and I see Haley walk inside. Nathan gets up from the table, knocking over his chair in the process. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her before she could protest. I see her pull away and head over to where Brooke is. Nathan retreats back to his table in the corner. "Put your hands together ladies and gentlemen for Brooke Davis!" Mouth says as Brooke hops up on the stage.

I look at the television screen and smile. "Of course she picks a Britney song." Britney Spears – _Toxic_ to be specific.

" _Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin', There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, Baby, give me it, You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it,"_ Brooke sings and I get the impression I am being played by her again. She clearly does this often, I mean she is commanding the stage dancing around. She would give Ms. Spears a run for her money _. "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic_." She finishes the song and she's laying on her back in the middle of the stage. I hadn't realized how many guys were here tonight till they roared with approval. I can't lie, I am a little jealous right now.

"Brooke Davis everyone," Mouth says with more applause. "Next up we have Haley Scott."

I am waiting for Brooke to head over here when I hear Mouth call my sister's name. "What the hell?" I ask aloud. She never sings in public, so, this should be interesting.

Haley takes the microphone from Mouth, "Give Brooke another hand you guys, bitch stole my song choice though." She giggles, I know she doesn't mean it, Haley has always hated Britney Spears with a passion. She sits down on the edge of the stage and waits for her music to start. She chose Sia – _Elastic Heart_ , " _And another one bites the dust, Oh why can I not conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one, Wanted to fight this war without weapons, And I wanted it, I wanted it bad, But there were so many red flags, Now another one bites the dust, Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one." Haley stands up, "You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace, Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade - it might be too sharp, I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, Yeah, I may snap and I move fast, But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart_."

"Haley can really sing," Brooke announces when she gets to the bar.

I beam at my sister in her element. There isn't anything she hasn't excelled at and some days it absolutely kills me. I know there isn't any money to be made in music these days but she's incredible when she puts her heart into it. "Yep, she's been listening to this song a lot lately. I wonder if it reminds her of Nathan?"

"Maybe." Brooke lifts her shoulders, "So I put in your song scrub. Mouth should be calling you soon."

"Wait a minute," I furrow my brow, "I don't even get to pick my song?"

"Nope," Brooke reaches behind the bar and finds the cherries. "You shouldn't have challenged me."

"It's alright. I'll get up there and make an ass out of myself if it makes you feel better." I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles.

Brooke hands me a pile of cherry stems, "So, scrub why don't you see what you can do with those." She winks and takes a drink of a fresh bottle of water.

Mouth calls my name a few minutes later and I walk up to the stage. I wait with baited breath while the music is queued up. I mean, it can't be as bad as my stripper music, can it? I spoke to soon. When I saw the words _TLC_ – _No Scrubs_ flash across the screen, it took everything in me not to laugh. I power through it though and get a meager response from the bar patrons and headed back behind the bar. "That was messed up, pretty girl."

Brooke smiles a dimpled smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I see Nathan and my sister fawning all over each other as they make their way to the bar, "Haley you have an amazing voice," Jake says, "You ever think about singing when it isn't karaoke night. We could always use your fresh sound."

She blushes, "I'll think about it Jake. Right now, school is pretty hectic. I don't want to over-commit and then have to back out last minute. But I will consider it, I promise."

Chase comes behind the bar and reaches for his keys, "I'm heading out, good job scrub. It was entertaining to say the least. I have a hot date. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You do, huh?" Brooke quizzes. "What's her name and where did she come from?"

"Mia," Chase responds quickly, "She's a student at the flight academy, but she isn't one of my students. I asked her out and she said yes. We'll see where it leads. She makes me nervous."

"We're heading out too," Nathan calls out. "Don't wait up Luke." He winks at me and my desire to punch him has returned.

I shake my head, "Joking about banging my sister doesn't win you _any_ brownie points Nate. Have a good night. I want Haley home in one piece." She shakes her head at me and I kiss her forehead, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is there anything you _wouldn't_ do?" She kinks her eyebrow and laughs.

I squint and run my hands through my hair. "No, probably not. Have fun alright, I won't be waiting up or anything like dad would."

She blows me a kiss and heads out the door with Nathan, "I really like them together." Brooke says with her hands on her hips.

"It could be worse I guess." I smirk at her angry expression. "Hey, you never met the last guy. Anyone is better than Adam." I open my mouth to speak again when Mouth beckons Brooke to the stage again. This time she sings Shania Twain's – _Any Man of Mine_ and there aren't any words for how incredibly sexy she looks at this very moment. Brooke Davis could command anyone's attention and she knew it, but as I watched her perform I noticed she only had eyes for one person in the crowd... _Me_.

* * *

"You did alright tonight, scrub," Brooke says, as she approaches the bar.

"Thanks," I smile. "I only broke one pint glass."

She giggles. "You did it beautifully. I mean you looked like a natural behind the bar."

"Well, I had an excellent teacher to thank for that." I smile and kiss her hand.

"Wanna get out of here and grab something to eat? You can crash at my place tonight. I'm sure Nathan and Haley are making up by the looks of them tonight..." Brooke giggles.

"Stop," I say, covering my ears. "I don't need to hear about that... Really not even a little bit, I'm good really."

She laughs a bit, and then begins to look around. "Have you seen my purse?"

"Uh...what's it look like?" I grin. I knew exactly where her purse was.

"It's cloth and has the little MK's on it," she replies. "It's a Michael Kors bag. I bought it a zillion years ago."

"Hmm...I put this one back behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours," I say, as I prop her purse up on the bar.

She smiles and reaches for it. "Thanks, Lucas. That's one of the only things I still have from my past life as a spoiled little rich girl."

I pull it back just out of her grasp, "Nuh uh. I found it...so, now, you have to do something to get it back."

"You're joking, right?" Brooke asks with a glare.

"You'll only get this back on one condition." I spin the purse around my wrist.

She places her hands on her hips. "Fine, Lucas. Name your price."

"Dance with me." I smirk.

"Dance with you?" she asks with a huff, raising her eyebrow a bit. "But there's no music playing."

"I can fix that," I reply, as I open my phone up to Pandora. _You Save Me_ by Kenny Chesney begins to play, as I make my way from behind the bar and onto the dance floor. I hold her in my arms as we twirl around in circles, lost in our own little world.

Brooke kisses me and smiles, "You know scrub, if you wanted to dance with me all you had to do is ask." She puts her head on my shoulder and sighs, "I would have said yes. You didn't have to be so pushy."

"Yes I did," I laugh. She giggles and let me hold her close through the next few songs, after a few minutes I dip her low to the ground and when I pull her back up, I just knew I was going to spend my life with her.

That was the first time I realized that I was truly, deeply, _madly_ in love with Brooklyn Penelope Davis... And boy was I in trouble.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_"The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families." -_ Wayne W. Dryer

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **September, 2015**

I have never understood why people went to the beach to escape their lives in the fall. Of all the seasons, fall is my least favorite. Some days are still sticky and muggy like its summer while others are breezy and frigid like its late fall. Autumn is the most fickle season of the four and I am ready for it to be winter already. I never thought that there would be a day which I would rather see snow than sand.

Last night, the temperature had dropped drastically for the third time this week. I thought that I was never going to get warm thanks to a _certain_ brunette. Brooke has the coldest feet imaginable and she kept touching me with them - but that was about _all_ that was touching me. Brooke's _no sex_ policy was starting to irritate me. We flirted, we kissed, we fondled - and that's it - it _sucks_. My heart is racing just thinking about Brooke's skin so I do what I can to think of anything else. The rain had not subsided and kept a steady pace all night and day. Despite my thoughts that no one would come out in this kind of weather, the place was packed when I arrived. As soon as I entered, I saw women dressed in an array of neon colors, lined wall to wall. Cheap Aqua Net hairspray fills the air - Fortitude might be responsible for a new hole in the ozone layer after tonight. It was 80s night here and something that I had been looking forward to since we made the hasty decision to stick with the current theme night at the last minute. I got the wake-up call from Nathan early this morning, telling me to get my ass down to the rec center immediately. We spent five grueling, hung-over hours putting moves together and making sure that our costumes and songs were in order. Just like the time warp feeling that I had during 90s night, it had come back to haunt me this evening. Just thinking about the things that had happened between now and then were enough to send me into a frenzy.

"Woah! Look at you, scrub." Brooke is the first voice that I hear over the 80s pop music blaring from the speakers. I make my way over to the bar and catch a few unnoticed glaces, before I'm in front of her to respond. She is wearing a neon pink off-the-shoulder crop top, exposing every inch of her taut waistline. She has on a black tattered tutu - at least I'm pretty sure it was a tutu - with a pair of neon green leg warmers, fishnet tights, yellow pumps, beaded necklaces, and aqua fishnet fingerless gloves. Her hair is crimped and teased and put up in a high ponytail. Her brunette bangs are bumped and she has on an excessive amount of makeup - more makeup than I have ever seen her wear - blue eyeshadow, roused cheeks, bright pink lipstick and a Madonna signature beauty mark penciled above her lip. The outfit didn't match at all - she looked like she got into a fight with Rainbow Brite but somehow, she still looked absolutely stunning.

"Davis," I greet, as she smiles slyly at me.

"Scott," she comments back, setting a beer down in front of me. I wink at her as she giggles. "You look very...very Don Johnson circa _Miami Vice_."

"I loved that show growing up." I lean across the bar and kiss her cheek quickly. "I used to watch it with my dad. Don Johnson came into the shop once to have his car serviced and my dad lost his mind. He wouldn't stop talking about it for _months_."

"I didn't peg you showing up as him. I honestly thought you were going to show up as Duckie from _Pretty in Pink_ or Christian Slater circa _Heathers_ … You know when he was channeling his inner torchered serial killer." Brooke licked her lips and giggled.

I clear my throat, "Nathan is actually channeling his inner Jon Cryer. He was talking about his bolo tie and alligator loafers at rehearsal."

Brooke laughs and takes a sip of the drink that she had made for herself. "All he needs then is an Andie..."

"Yeah, too bad Haley is swamped with homework." I frown, trying not to sound too excited. I was alright with her and Nathan reconciling - seeing her at the club on strip night was another story.

Brooke's face falls flat as she looks at me again. "She is?"

"Yeah?" I say, my statement sounding more like a question. "Why?"

"She was...nevermind, it's not important." Brooke shrugs and tends to the person standing next to me that has just asked for three beers.

"Spill, pretty girl. What's wrong?" I wonder. She clearly knew something I was not privy to.

"Haley was supposed to come tonight," Brooke replies, exhaling sharply. "Nathan is going to be _so_ crushed when he finds out she can't make it. He said they worked everything out last night and they were going to try dating again."

"Wait a minute...Haley was going to come here? _Tonight_? To do _what_ exactly?" I push up the sleeve on my stiff white blazer.

"To watch Nathan dance." Brooke responds with huff. "I know you aren't comfortable with that, but if she's going to ever be alright with what Nathan does for a living, she's going to have to see it for herself."

I take a long gulp of my beer and scoff, "And who the hell gave her _that_ idea?"

"I did," I hear someone say, as I turn around to face them. And low and behold, it's my baby sister. She's decked out and looks almost exactly like Molly Ringwald's character in _Pretty in Pink_ \- I couldn't believe it...

"What are you doing here?" I blink, "You told me you had homework tonight."

She swallows hard for a moment and thinks about her words. "I came to watch Nathan. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

I laugh uncontrollably. "Haley Bob Scott I have _never_ been able to talk you out of anything. You didn't tell me because you wanted to keep it from me." I lean in close so only she can hear me, "And that's really fucked up."

She shrugs out of my grasp. "Well, this isn't the Lucas Scott show. I was told that you personally are on stage for only _twenty_ minutes, so when you're on stage I'll do something else. I promise." She smiles, "Now, I paid my cover charge just like everyone else and I would like a drink."

She turns to Brooke, but I spin her back towards me again. "Is this your way of getting me to quit, because you know I can't." Telling her my FBI secret was starting to become a hassle and if she used it against me one more time I was going to scream.

"No," she pauses, "honestly, this is about Nathan, if we are going to try dating I need to make my peace with this aspect of his life. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure Nathan is nervous too."

I scoff loudly over the music. "Nathan doesn't get nervous about anything, so that's bullshit."

Haley giggles, "Everyone gets nervous about _something_ Luke. Maybe you just haven't seen what makes him sweat yet." She turns to Brooke again, "I would love a martini Brooke. _Dry_ , please."

"But Haley..." I stammer.

"Lucas, don't you have a show you should be getting ready for?" Brooke interrupts, inserting herself into our conversation. "Go on scrub, everything is under control."

"Yeah," I reply, grabbing my beer off the bar. "I guess I do."

* * *

As I make my way downstairs, it looks like some crazy John Hughes version of a porn movie. I shudder at the very thought. My favorite movie, _Weird Science_ , will never be the same again. After my little confrontation with Haley, the last place I want to be is here. My baby sister is sitting upstairs, waiting for the stripping show to start, and here I am getting ready to _dance_ in it. This is the stuff of nightmares. Freddy Kruger better come kill me soon because I don't think I can handle this any longer. I tell myself that blacking out right now might not be the worst idea. The guys could handle this, right? I mean everyone just sort of fell in line after Skills took off. None of the guys have even brought it up...which seems a _little_ bizarre.

"What's up, Luke?! You're here early." I hear Owen say behind me. He was in the back room changing by the looks of it.

"Yeah, well. You know." I say in a down tone.

"You alright, man?" Owen asks, as he slaps my ass. "You seem off. Everything okay? Brooke not putting out? That little vixen is a bit of a _cock tease_."

"Yeah, yeah," I say without registering his last thought. "Wait, what about Brooke? This isn't about Brooke at all dude. I'm alright." _Great_. Now, I'm not only thinking about Haley being upstairs, but I feel like I need to know what Owen is talking about.

"Sure kid. You seem really tense though. Is it because Haley's here?" Owen grins from ear to ear.

"So we have to address the elephant in the room?" I huff and throw up my hands.

"I think it's cool that she's here to support Nathan," Chase chimes in from the hallway. "I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, sure. _Sweet_ ," I mumble under my breath.

"Did you hear?" Owen asks, changing the topic of our conversation.

"Hear what?" I ask Owen, as he still has that stupid grin plastered across his face.

"There was a check in my mailbox this morning for _$20,000_. I guess the thugs paid up after all, it's because of you man. You...you were like Pacino in _Scarface_."

They didn't, Owen. I had to go to Julian and ask that we come up with some sort of a deal for him. I gave them the information on the buyers and verified that if Owen ever had to testify, he wouldn't have to serve any time. Since the drugs were going to be recovered Julian agreed to send Owen a check from the budget. Julian said my expendable monies had now been depleted so hopefully nothing else crazy happens. I didn't like the lashing but Owen was supporting his family - that was something I could relate to. "That's awesome, dude."

"Yeah," he replies, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess so. I just realized I'm getting too old for that kind of shit. Besides, my mother is a lot crazier than those pricks. If I got busted slinging molly, she would kill my ass and throw me in a Jersey landfill."

"I'm proud of you," I say through a cough.

He catches my words and smiles. "Thanks, _mom_. I'm proud of me, too."

I roll my eyes at him as Chase emerges from the bathroom, wearing his un-buttoned white dress shirt. "You almost ready to go?"

I swallow the forming lump in my throat. Where is Mouth with his potent drink when you need him?

* * *

"Ladies!" I can hear Mouth yell into the microphone upstairs a few minutes later. "Welcome, welcome to tonight's event. Let's strap into our Deloreon's, lace up our kicks, make like Marty McFly and go back in time. Welcome to 80s night here at Fortitude!" The girls in the audience begin to roar with excitement. "Grab your drinks, hold onto your seats, and please welcome to the main stage, the four cock-rocking casanovas of Myrtle Beach!" Nathan jogs up and I don't need to even ask where he has been... I'm sure he was with my _sister_. And there it is: the curtain goes up and that's our introduction. We walk slowly onto the stage and I'm anxious for the music to start. I just want to get through tonight with as little damage to my psyche as possible. We had picked Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ as our group song - wearing buttoned white shirts and short black boxer shorts. We were doing our best to channel Tom Cruise circa _Risky Business_. Owen had pushed for Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock & Roll, _but Nathan said it wasn't a good song to dance to unless you were _actually_ Tom Cruise.

 _"Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe, hey hey!"_

It echoes through my ears as we turn around to the smoke machine which is pumping out enough fog to cover the women crowding the stage. I try not to focus on where Haley is sitting - but my eyes wander to her like some sort of magnet. She's in the second row at a table with Brooke, Peyton, and Millie. Quinn is missing tonight from their girl's night out escapade. I know we have had our differences, but she is Haley's friend and I have done my damndest to be cordial.

 _"Love is like a bomb, baby come and get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?"_

By the time the first verse ends and the chorus comes into play, I have finally been able to pull my attention from my sister - thank God for that! I perform the moves in our repertoire with ease, making sure to lock eyes with some patrons and grab my crotch a few times to a few of the other on-lookers. Money is being thrown on the stage and most of the women in the audience are roaring with their typical cat-calls. At the end, when we snapped our boxers off to reveal our white leather thongs, Haley had partially covered her eyes. Her cheeks are beat red.

"Not with _my_ sister, you son of a bitch!" I scream internally as I notice Nathan wink at her. I shake that thought from my head and tell myself it will all be over with soon enough.

* * *

We each perform in order, using the extra slot that we have to use up more time for hot seats at the end of the show. Owen goes first and seduces a woman from the back row while wearing a neon green spandex thong to John Mellencamp's _Hurts So Good_. Next is Chase, who to my surprise, walks out to The Outfield's _Use Your Love_. He must have changed it at the last minute, because originally, he was going to do _Girls, Girls, Girls_ by Motley Crüe. Before I know it, I am up next. I stand behind the curtain and shake off the nerves but my legs instantly become like Jell-O. Haley is literally ten feet from where I am about to dance and thrust my dick at the ladies in the bar. I picked Whitesnake's _Here I Go Again_ and scan the crowd for the perfect girl to make a 1980's fantasy truly come to life. I had decided early on that I wasn't going to bring Brooke on the stage, I know she would hate it and we haven't really figured out what we are doing. I didn't need the boys talking about it and it getting back to Clay. The song was over quickly, ending much more abruptly than I remembered. I run backstage in a frenzy. I survived and I couldn't be happier.

Nathan goes last and I was surprised that he didn't pick Haley - I was _happy_ he didn't. Watching my sister scream and moan under her boyfriend was not exactly at the top of my priority list. I remind myself to thank him after the show, tonight has been awkward as hell, but I remind myself it could have been worse. He dances to the song _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_ and I can see him staring at Haley. Nathan Lee is really starting to grow on me but not enough to completely co-sign their relationship. He was getting closer though. Haley could do a hell of alot worse.

We finish up hot-seats to an array of 80s music. Money is stuffed everywhere and much to my surprise, I wind up with well over my expected amount for the evening. Once we are out of our dance clothes and into our 1980's costumes, I head upstairs and ask for three shots of Fireball. I don't even like Fireball… "So Hales, did you enjoy the show?" I say to my little sister. I didn't sense my mean undertone until it was too late.

"Excuse me?" she answers, her eyes widening at my sharp words.

"Shit," I say to myself. I didn't mean for it to sound snarky. I grab my second shot and toss it back, "Nothing," I kiss her cheek and hope that's enough to change the terse mood between us.

She pushes me off, _damnit_. I shake my head. Oh boy, here we go. "Stop it, Luke. You know why I came tonight." She takes a sip from her Shirley Temple and glares in my direction.

"I know. I'm actually glad you did. Now, it's out of the way and I don't have to be worried about it anymore." I down the third shot and let out a holler, "I'm feeling great actually." Stop saying _actually_ you idiot. Haley is giving me the strangest look right now and I know we have reached the point of no return. The only way out of this is to just go home before either of us says something we'll regret later.

"You don't look alright Lucas, we should probably talk about this." Haley smiles a half smile and Nathan comes up to the bar and kisses her cheek quickly.

His face falls when he sees her expression, "What's wrong?"

Haley shakes her head, "Nothing, Lucas is upset about me being here. I told you it was too soon Nathan."

I put up my hands, "No Hales, I am fine. A heads-up would have been nice, but what can I say?" I shrug my shoulders and turn back to the bar, "Can I have a Corona please?"

"I didn't want you to talk me _out_ of coming. Brooke and I talked and she thought…" Haley trails off and bites her lip.

"Christ man, you have to get over yourself. I'm dating your sister! It's not the end of the world, so _grow up_ , Luke." Nathan pounds his fist on the bar top.

Brooke hands me my Corona and gives me the same strange look Haley just gave me. "How did _I_ become the asshole? I didn't do anything! I was just on stage shaking my dick in front of my sister and you all are looking at me like _I_ am the asshole. I need to get out of here. Do you need my help with anything else?" I ask Brooke as I turn towards the double doors.

Brooke narrows her eyes, "Nope, scrub I think I'm solid. You can go."

I head towards the door when I hear someone call out behind me, "You shouldn't be so hard on her, Lucas."

I throw up my hands and turn towards the voice and see Jake and Peyton sitting at a table by the back wall. "I don't _need_ a lecture from anyone, alright." I pull the chair from the table aggressively, "I didn't do anything and they're all looking at me like I told Haley I was going to slit Nathan's throat." I rub the light stubble on my chin, "A heads-up would have been nice. That was _all_ I said."

Jake places his hand on Peyton's bare shoulder. "Understandable. Maybe she thought you wouldn't want her to come tonight, so she thought it was best to keep you in the dark."

Without asking, I pull a new Corona from the bucket in the center of the table. "I wouldn't have cared honestly. Now, is it ideal stripping when your sister is in the audience?" I shake my head, answering my own question, "No! But, I think Nathan has been really great for my sister. She's changed so much since we moved here and I think part of that is because of him. It's nice, she's more relaxed and she seems completely happy."

Peyton takes a sip of her beer, "Have you _told_ Haley that you accept her relationship with Nathan?"

"No, I haven't really had a chance," I squint. It's the truth. Between work and school we haven't seen each other much recently and when she started seeing Nathan she was hardly home, "I told her he was a great guy when she didn't want to see him anymore. You know, _after_ the stripper revelation. They've been attached at the hip ever since."

Peyton nods, "Well, I think you should tell Haley how you feel. It would mean a lot to her, I'm sure, that you are accepting of their relationship. I can tell your opinion is important to her," She stares off at the bar, "or she wouldn't be over there in tears right now."

"Shit," I say as I turn my head sharply to the bar, "this is what I didn't want to happen."

Jake laughs, "Well I suggest you fix it man, we love you and we love Haley. Our group is small and we aren't prepared to lose either of you so you best get to figuring it out."

"Do you have any siblings, Jake?" I ask before finishing my latest beer.

"Nope, I'm the miracle baby." Jake grins, "Peyton here has a brother though."

"Oh yeah? Older or younger?" My mind is racing on how exactly to talk to Haley but I'm doing my best to focus on my current conversation.

"Older," Peyton takes out her phone and hands it to me. The man is wearing dress blues and the first thing I notice is that they have the same eyes, the second thing I notice is that he's black. I open my mouth to ask and Peyton waves me off, "Derek is my half brother, we share a father. He's in the Army… Special Forces. He's out of the country right now, I'm not allowed to know where." Her eyes change to a frown, "He isn't going to be here for the wedding. I'm hoping we can Skype him in though." She leans into Jake's shoulder and he kisses her forehead.

I nod, "That sucks that he isn't going to be here. I'm really sorry, Peyton."

"Don't be. I told Derek he'll have no choice though but to make it to my next wedding." She giggles.

"Sorry blondie, you're stuck with me for life." Jake smirks, "I've been around too long. I know too much."

Chase comes over to the table and slumps into a chair, "What's up everyone? Good show tonight. _I_ killed it in tips, how'd you do Luke?"

"Yeah Luke, how did you do?" I hear Nathan say from behind me, "You have a second man? We need to straighten a few things out."

"No, that isn't necessary. Haley and I just had a misunderstanding, so there's no reason for a powwow." I smile up at him, "I need to go talk to her anyway."

I stand up, but Nathan pushes me back in my seat. "I don't like when my girl cries Lucas. Do you _understand_ me? You better fix it, or I'm going to have to fix you."

I laugh at his candor, "No need for threat, Nathan, honest. It was truly a misunderstanding. You know, typical sibling shit."

"So…" Chase says loudly, "Why didn't you bring Haley up on stage tonight, man? You know, to let everyone know she's your girl? I know Clay hates when we do that, but I figured with him gone for the week, _you_ would bend the rules a bit."

"I wanted to," Nathan glares in my direction. My desire to punch him in the face has returned. My sister and I are going to fight from time to time and he doesn't need to get in the middle of something he doesn't understand. Hopefully this isn't the sign of things to come. "She made me promise that I wouldn't. She didn't think _Eugene_ was ready for that."

I hiss at the mention of my middle name. "She's my sister, dude. I'm glad you didn't pull her up on stage without so much as a warning. Tonight was weird enough, so thank you for not swinging your dick in my sister's face for hot seats the first time she came down here." I roll my eyes, "I appreciate it, Nate."

"What's the big deal, Luke?" Chase smiles, "You should want Nathan to tell everyone he's not available anymore, it keeps all the honeys at bay."

"I never thought of it like that." I shrug, "It definitely is weird at times, I'm not gonna lie."

"It's weird for all of us dude. Nathan is dating the sister of a fellow Casanova, you're fooling around with Brooke, who happens to be the boss's ex gal and Nathan's little sister." Chase scratches his head, "Wait, _you're_ macking on Nathan's sister! How is that any different than Haley and Nathan?"

I feel my cheeks burn. "I…" I pause. What the hell was going on with Brooke and I? Clearly, everyone was starting to notice that there was something going on. We weren't even hiding the flirting and kissing anymore. "I don't have an answer, I guess. I do know one thing... I would never pull Brooke up on the stage for hot seats."

I catch Brooke staring in our direction and I know she's eavesdropping - she looks upset. "How come? What's stopping you? Nathan? Clay? Brooke?"

She's waiting for the answer and I say the first thing that comes to mind, "I respect her too much to pull her up on stage for a lap dance."

Chase spits, "Bullshit! It's cause you're yellow. You're a pussy! When you're ready for Brucas to go public you won't want to dance with anyone else."

Owen comes over to the table now and straddles one of the chairs. "Are you two bitches done measuring your dicks yet? Both of you need to apologize so we can move forward. I'll be damned if I lose another one of us to petty bullshit. We lost Keller to the drugs, Skills skipped town - who knows _when_ he'll be back. Clay has one foot out the door on a pipe dream of opening a bigger, better club in Miami and I have just about had enough. I can't keep losing people! My ego is too fragile after my near death experience. So figure it out ladies." He stretches his arms over his head and makes sure we see him flex, "Have I made myself clear?"

My jaw opens and I'm at a loss for words, really. Owen's words are heartfelt and meaningful. My mind drifts back to the first time Nathan brought me here - he told me they were like a family and I have come to find that to be true. A few months ago, I was just some scrubby kid from New York that couldn't dance worth a shit, now they have welcomed me with open arms into their funky bunch. All I wanted in this moment is for Haley to feel like a part of the family too and if that meant getting lap dances from Nathan on a nightly basis, I guess I could learn to look the other way. I see Haley and Brooke head towards the table, "I hear you O, we'll try harder. Hales I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'll be more understanding in the future."

She smiles, "Thank you Luke, I'm sorry too. I should have told you I was coming tonight."

Owen looks at Nathan, "You're up twinkle toes."

"I'm sorry too I suppose, I love your sister, Lucas." Nathan lets out a deep breath and wraps his arms around Haley. "Your opinion means alot to me. We should have told you Haley was coming to the bar tonight."

Owen and Chase high five, "Alright girls let's hug it out. All of this estrogen is making my balls hurt."

Everyone at the table looks at him and bursts into bouts of laughter. "So now that this is all settled and since we're all here…" Nathan begins, "I have a proposition for all of you. Clay isn't supposed to be home until Sunday so I was thinking how about we close the bar tomorrow and have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party for Jake and Peyton?"

"Wait…" Peyton's eyes grow wide, "What?"

"What isn't making sense P. Sawyer?" Brooke chimes in, "Jake sings here every night the guys aren't on stage, when else are we going to get the opportunity to celebrate your upcoming nuptials?"

Peyton thought about Brooke's words, "You're right B, there's no time like the present I suppose."

"Great," Nathan grins, "So we're having a party?"

Peyton looks to Jake one more time for confirmation. He nods. "Yes!" She shrieks.

"Sweet!" Nathan bellows, "We're having a party."

"I'll drink to that," Owen says with a snicker.

Chase leans back in his chair, "Me too."

"To Jake and Peyton," Brooke says raising her beer in the air.

We all raise our respective glasses and bottles, "To Jake and Peyton," we say in unison.

* * *

The next morning, I head down to the bar to help Brooke and the others set up. There is a sign on the door that reads, _closed for private party - invitation only._ I head inside, "Brooke?"

"Back here," I hear her call from the back room. She comes out wearing a pair of cowboy boots, tiny cutoff shorts with a black tank top, and an open flannel button down shirt. "You're the first one here." She smiles, "We don't have much time so I hope the other's get here soon."

She takes her trusty clipboard off the bar top and starts running through her list. "I have a secret."

"Is that a fact?" I ask, as I take a seat at the bar and pull her into my lap. "Does it have anything to do with me?"

"No scrub - nice try though." She giggles and wiggles out of my grasp, "It's a surprise for Peyton actually." She leans in real close, so close I can feel her raspy breath on my collar, "The reason we're having this party now is because Derek is stateside and he's coming to celebrate with us. Derek is-"

"Peyton's brother," I cut her off, "She was telling me about him last night. That's amazing. That will be something really special."

"I know, right?" Brooke grins, "They haven't seen each other in like eighteen months so it's going to be _quite_ the homecoming."

I kiss her lips gently. "You're amazing, pretty girl. Have I told you that?"

"You have," She kisses me a second time, "I have been thinking about something lately."

"Yeah, what's been rattling around in that sexy mind of yours?" I paw at the little parts of exposed stomach flesh, she knows she drives me wild. I am not sure how much more of this flirtatious foreplay I can take.

"Well, I was hoping you might want to get out of Myrtle Beach with me in a few days." She places her arms around my neck, "We could go for a drive, stay at a cozy beach side motel somewhere, and just be alone." She kinks her eyebrow and flashes me a bright dimpled smile.

"Sounds like a plan pretty girl. When do we leave?" I can't help myself when I pick her up and sit her on the bar. "Let's leave tonight, what's stopping us, huh? I'm sure they could manage tonight's festivities without us." I say, as she wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her collarbone and let out a gentle moan.

"Stop scrub, the gang will be here any minute. How would we explain this to everyone?" She arches her back and presses her breasts in my face.

"I don't care if the flipping pope was on his way here right now. I need you Brooke," my voice is husky, dripping with lust. "I _want_ you."

She pulls herself up and I'm holding her in place. Her heart is racing. "Let's leave on Monday alright, I'll have you back by Wednesday night. Just enough time to enjoy ourselves, but not too much that we draw too much unwanted attention."

I press my hands to her abdomen and let myself flitter around her scorching flesh and linger on her breasts, "Just a little preview of our getaway, perhaps?" I growl.

I catch a glimpse of her beautiful face and know I've won… Even if it was only for a moment. "Nothing too crazy! Everyone is really going to be here soon."

I don't wait to be given permission a second time and crash my lips against hers. I pull her into my lap and began nibbling at her neck, she moans and giggles at my touch, "I want you Brooke, more than I have ever wanted anyone. You are beautiful and funny," I pull her into me again, any closer and we would be sharing clothing. "You're loyal and loving, any guy would be lucky to be your man. I cannot believe you picked me. I plan on showing you how grateful I am for a long… _long_ … time."

Brooke moans loud and I want to take her right here, right now on this dirty bar top. She jumps quickly and pulls at her shirt. I assume it's because everyone has arrived and we just didn't hear the door. "Oh no, don't stop on my account. I mean it's not like it's _my_ bar or anything."

"Clay," Brooke moves towards him, "Nathan said you weren't going to be back until Sunday night."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _slut_." Clay spits, "I can't believe this! I gave you a job, dick-wad and you try and steal my girlfriend?"

"We broke up Clay," Brooke glares, "I wanted you to stop lying to me but apparently that was just too much to ask of a liar like you."

"That's rich coming from you right now. I mean don't you have any self respect? This is my _fucking_ club." Clay smirks. "Not to mention, a few weeks ago it was me punching your numbers right where you're standing."

Brooke's cheeks redden and I find myself getting jealous, "Alright, that's enough," I say. "We're sorry Clay, but Brooke isn't your property. You guys broke up and now we're seeing each other."

Clay laughs. "Brooke and I break up a lot, Luke. You _honestly_ think you're the first guy she's gotten the hots for since we've been together?" I'm shocked by his words. He brings his hands to his mouth and covers the laugh, "Oh, you _did_. That's sweet."

"Stop it," Brooke cries out, "We're having a party tonight for Jake and Peyton. I'm sorry Lucas and I were kissing when you walked in. I wanted to talk to you about us before it became anything serious, it doesn't have to get ugly Clay. I don't love you anymore, that's _all_ it is."

"I don't recall anyone asking me if the bar could be closed for a private party that isn't going to make me _any_ money." Clay laughs again, "You guys better be ready to open as planned in two hours."

"That's a total dick move, man," I blurt out. "Don't punish everyone because you're mad at me. I'll go home and let you cool off for a few days." I grab Brooke's hand and walk towards the door.

Clay stops me by pushing my shoulder as I walk by. "Nah, Lucas, you know what the total dick move is? I've been watching you and your bitch on the cameras every fucking time that I go out of town. I fucking trusted you, dude! With my club and with the love of my life! And you fucking..." He laughs sharply, his demeanor turning serious. "You fucked up. You're _fired_ and if I ever see you around my things again I'll fucking kill you." He presses his fingers into my chest. "You got it? I have no problem popping two bullets into the back of your head and dumping your pathetic body in the marsh."

I laugh. I try to stop but I can't help myself, "What do you think this is? A scene from the fucking _Godfather_? You're not a Don Clay, you're just some stupid chump that runs a strip club with dreams of grandeur." I swat away his hand, "No one is _ever_ going to take you seriously."

"Is that so, Lucas?" Clay straightens his shirt, "Don't let the boyish good looks fool you, I am not someone you want to cross." He looks to Brooke, "Where are you going? We have some things we need to discuss once Lucas shows himself out."

"There's nothing to discuss Clay! She doesn't love you! That's _why_ you broke up, move on brother before you embarrass yourself." I say, pulling Brooke towards me again. I am not entirely sure where the macho man bullshit came from, but there's no way I can take that back now.

"No, she wants me to make a commitment." He turns to Brooke, "I bought a _ring_ , I am ready to ask baby. I just didn't see what the rush was."

Brooke's face softens at his words and I want to punch him and shake her. "Clay, that moment has passed. I wanted you to ask me a long time ago, when it didn't happen I let that dream go. I thought for sure I would be alright living in this world forever but I am not." She looks at me, "I need to move on, I told you that. I'm sorry Clay."

"Get out of my bar," Clay scowls. "The party is off! Tell your lousy friends that the free ride ends _tonight_."

"Gladly." I say as I stomp to the doors, willing myself not to go back and compromise my cover. We get outside and it's then that I realize Brooke is crying. We get to my truck and I say, "what's wrong, pretty girl?"

"I knew I was going to have to talk to him at some point, but him walking in on us was awful. And he _fired_ you Luke. What are you going to do for money now?" She wipes her face, "And Jake and Peyton's party? What am I going to _do_?"

I pull her into my arms, "Listen to me. _We_ will figure it all out, I promise you. I'll talk to Clay when he's had a chance to process everything. I'll call Nathan and he can go talk to Clay about the party tonight. If Clay still says we can't have the party at Fortitude we can do it at my apartment. I know the space is a bit cramped but we'll have a great time wherever we are...as long as we're all _together_."

She relaxes. "You promise, Lucas?"

"I promise," I kiss her forehead. I should have known that making promises with this group was never a good idea… Something always went wrong.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_"Two things you will never have to chase: true friends and true love."_ \- Mandy Hale

 **Chapter Sixteen**

I pulled up to the apartment a little past one that afternoon and saw Brooke standing on a step ladder just inside our courtyard. The bright afternoon sun is beaming behind her, making her look like some sort of ethereal goddess. The entire outside of our apartment is done-up with strings of lights, streamers, and balloons. "Did you get everything on your list?" she asks before I am even out of my truck.

"Of course," I smile. "You said if I didn't I might as well not come back, which is incredibly mean if you think about it. I mean, this is my house after all." I get out of the cab of my truck and head to the bed, disengaging the tailgate and grabbing several canvas bags filled with more decorations and head up the walkway.

"Terrific," she laughs and ignores the rest of my comments. "Nathan and Haley went to our storage unit to retrieve the large canopy in case those clouds decide to open up and soak us all. I put Owen and Chase on bartending for the evening and Mouth is fetching the food I ordered before he comes over." Brooke looks at her watch before getting off the ladder, "that gives us exactly forty-five minutes to make the magic happen."

After Brooke calmed down about the changing locale and made all the necessary calls, she did what I expected her to do - roll with it and make a new plan. Tonight is about celebrating Jake and Peyton, not Clay and his latest tantrum. "So after I bring all this stuff inside I am all yours. Tell me what you want from me and I will make sure it happens."

She kinks her eyebrow at my words and giggles. I see a soft blush form on her cheeks. "I'm not exactly fond of fire, so, if you would be a dear and initiate the first light of the space heaters I would really appreciate it." She surveys the courtyard, "This place is a lot larger than I thought it was. It's easily going to fit all of us without everyone feeling like they are on top of each other."

"Good," I grin. "Glad Haley was fine with a spur of the moment gathering." Nathan was really having a positive effect on her - six months ago, my sister would be pacing and chain smoking like this party was about to ruin her entire life. But today when we told her about the location change, she shrugged and said it was no big deal. I bring the rest of the bags into the kitchen and notice some furniture was now missing. "Did you move the couch by yourself?"

"No silly," Brooke puts her hands on her delicate hips, "Nathan moved the bulky furniture into your bedroom. Your bed is currently flipped and leaning against the window so I guess you'll be crashing with _me_ tonight."

"Oh, really?" I pull her into my arms, "isn't that just my rotten luck?"

Brooke nods, "I know. What are you going to do?"

I shrug and kiss her cheek, "I know you were upset earlier, pretty girl. I am still fired, but I really don't want you to worry about the stripping job. I am sure I can find something else before my construction job completely dries up until the spring." I couldn't exactly tell her I was pulling a salary from the FBI so I am going to be fine now could I?

"It's all my fault," Brooke shakes, "I know he has those stupid cameras - that should have made me _behave_ myself when we were at the bar."

"Obviously you didn't want to." I tilt her chin to my lips and kiss her passionately, "I want you to just forget about it tonight pretty girl. It's going to be great. We are going to be surrounded by our friends, nothing is going to ruin the party I promise you."

Brooke wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me in close, "What would I do without you Lucas Scott?"

"Oh that's easy," I grin again, "you would be sad and miserable." I kiss her again. "So how about we do whatever we can to not find out."

"Good idea." Brooke giggles and turns to the front door. "Now that's enough. This place isn't going to decorate itself. And, who knows when Nathan and Haley are going to reappear."

"Ah, so, prop boy suddenly becomes balloon boy, huh?" I giggle to myself a little.

Brooke narrows her eyes. "Just get started," she says, trying not to laugh. "Lots to do and so little time," she sighs.

* * *

The party began a few hours later, once the house was decorated top to bottom. For a spur of the moment change, the place looked amazing. Brooke was right - I never knew that the apartment was really this big. By the looks of it, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Music was blaring through the small DJ set that Mouth had brought along - all 90's throwbacks and classic rock - and alcohol was flowing through everyone's bodies. I notice Peyton coming towards me as I am standing off to the corner, pulling me away from my current conversation. "So, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened, Scott?"

I chuckle and take a gulp of my beer. "I don't know what you mean, Peyton."

"Uh huh," Peyton kinks her eyebrow at me, "I mean don't get me wrong, this party is great but why is it _here_ exactly? I won't dare ask B about it, so give me the skinny, Scott." Peyton looks beautiful tonight - her makeup is done more naturally than I have seen and her blonde hair is down in big barrel curls framing her face. She's wearing a white dress, accented with large coral flowers, it doesn't look like her style - but now that I think of it, I think I have seen it hanging in Brooke's closet before. "So are you going to tell me what's up or do I need to go prod someone else?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and say, "tonight is about you and Jake. We can talk about the reason for the location change tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Peyton smiles. "Now, I am going to go get another drink. Talk more later on?"

"Absolutely," I respond with a quick nod. "Go mingle - mi casa es su casa."

She laughs at my words. "You and Brooke have been spending too much time together… You are starting to _sound_ like her." She turns to head towards the kitchen while I ponder what she meant. Then, it hit me - the Fourth of July party at Clay's house, Brooke had used the exact expression. I am pulled from my wandering thoughts by the sound of clinking glasses.

I spot Brooke standing on an ottoman leaning against Nathan, his arm is wrapped casually around her waist. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" The living room quieted instantly at the sound of her raspy voice. She was able to continue only a few moments later. "Thank you all so much for coming this evening. Where do I ever begin? I have known Peyton Sawyer since the third grade. We have been put through the ringer and miraculously we are still here. Thank God. We have survived it all; Girl Scouts, cheerleading, bad boyfriends, going to different schools, countless moves and even death." Brooke huffs and dabs at her eyes. "Our friendship has survived the death of three parents," She locks eyes with Peyton, "my parents and your darling mother, who would have loved to be here for this day. They say that if only heavens wasn't so far away, but, I know they are watching us from above P. Sawyer... I know it." She clears her throat before speaking again. "I knew Jake Jagileski was the one the minute you told me that you had finally agreed to go to the movies with him. You two have been attached at the hip ever since - which stunk for me because it was my hip first." Brooke narrows her eyes at Jake and gestures that she's watching him. Everyone, including myself laugh and I watch on as Peyton hugs Jake and kisses his cheek. "So, as your maid of honor and ousted life partner, I have made it my mission to secure you the _best_ gift imaginable and I must say, I succeeded."

Peyton's eyebrows furrow and you can almost see the wheels turning in wonderment, "What is it, B? You know you can't keep a secret from me. I have ways to make you talk. Don't make me go there."

I chuckle as I spot Brooke shaking her head, "Patience is a virtue P. Sawyer. First, let me turn your attention to the best man, my brother from another mother… Nathan Lee."

Nathan smiles as Brooke gets down from the ottoman and stands next to Haley. "I'm not very good at these things so please forgive me." Nathan clears his throat. "So, Jake and I have been friends since ninth grade. We met at High Flyers and Jake thought he was such a badass. He tried to step up to this," Nathan pointed to his commanding frame and received a few cat calls and laughs from the rest of the casanovas. "And, all he walked away with was a bloody nose and a chipped tooth until he returned home and found out we were now going to the same school. Sorry pal," Nathan whistles. "some guys have all the luck." He runs his hands through his hair. "I cannot imagine my life without you and I am actually excited to stand beside you and watch the longest walk of Peyton's life." He pauses for the laughter again and looks at his watch and raised his glass, "So ride or die my brother - to Jake and Peyton."

"To Jake and Peyton!" the partygoer's call back, raising their glasses in the air.

I notice that Brooke is now standing next to the now closed front door. "I need Peyton and Jake over here please. It's time for your gift," Brooke says, as the roo goes silent once more. "Now, I must admit, this present was a bit difficult to pull off and I had some help. Nathan helped… a little."

Peyton and Jake take their places next to Brooke by the door and look at each other. "So what are we waiting for, B?"

The doorbell rings sudddnly as if on cue. "Hmmm," Brooke taps her chin, "I wonder who _that_ could be. I mean, we are all already here."

"Open the door, damnit!" Peyton practically screams with excitement.

Brooke put her hand on the knob and hesitates. "Wait, would you like to do the honors?" Brooke says before she moved from in front of the door.

"Yes!" Peyton squeals before turning to Jake, "Do you mind if I open it? I mean it is _our_ present."

"No, of course not. Let's see who it is curly sue." Jake winks. In that moment, I was envious. Could Brooke and I morph into that cutesy couple that makes everyone want to choke us? God willing…

I watch on as Peyton reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. I close my eyes and wait for the reaction. Peyton screams, "how did you keep this a secret?!"

I see a man dressed in Marine Corps dress blues and instantly recognize him from the picture on Peyton's phone. "I keep lots of secrets Peyt, what was one more?"

Peyton leaps into his arms and she's beaming from ear to ear. I turn my attention to Brooke and see her quickly wipe away fresh tears. "Everyone this is my brother Derek. Derek, this is everyone."

"Great to see you, man." Jake says with a sturdy handshake.

"Did you know about this?" Peyton questions with a smile.

Jake nods and contradicts himself, "No, I had no idea."

Peyton playfully shoves Jake in the chest. "Can someone get my brother a drink? He's a national hero and he's thirsty."

I was closest to the kitchen so, I reach for a beer and pop the top off. "Here you go man. I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott." I extend my hand to him.

"I haven't met you before," Derek says, taking the cold beer from my hand. "Who do you belong to? Where are you from?"

I finish off my beer and take a deep breath. Derek is rapid-fire with the questions. If anyone is going to know I'm lying about something, I imagine it's going to be the special ops Marine. "This is my house actually, I live here with my sister." I point towards Nathan and Haley giggling in the corner, having some sort of a personal moment. "Brooke and I are sort of dating," I point to Brooke and Derek laughs.

"I know who Brooke Davis is bro," Derek smiles. "She used to steal my truck. Crashed it once, too."

"I haven't heard that story." I laugh, trying to remain calm and collected. I can read it on his face that he is clearly trying to figure me out.

"Then you haven't been dating that long. It's one of Peyton's favorites to share." Derek looks around the room, "so, do you work for Clay? I didn't see him around. Is that because you and Brooke are a thing now?"

"Yeah, well I did," I shrug. "He fired me a few hours ago."

"He's a prick. Brooklyn deserves better." Derek gets really close to my face - so close that our noses are almost touching. "Are you better than the prick?"

"Jesus, how many big, bad brothers does Brooke have?" I wonder to myself. First I get threatened by Nathan, next the rest of the guys from the bar sized me up, now the military trained operative that could have me snuffed out in a heartbeat. "I used to be a cop in New York. I've only been in Myrtle Beach since the beginning of the summer. I am trying to figure things out before I make my next move."

Derek narrows his eyes at me and I feel like all of my basic interrogation training is lost. "What did you say your last name was? Scott? A cop from New York?"

 _Shit_. "Yep, I'm Lucas Scott and I _used_ to be a cop in New York. That isn't exactly common knowledge around here." I gulp and pretend to be concerned about everyone finding out my secret.

He nods, "Nice meeting you Lucas. I'll be in town for a few days. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"Brooke and I are heading out of town for the weekend. We are leaving Sunday afternoon." I say with an apologetic tone.

"Another time then," Derek smiles as Peyton comes up next to us and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I am not sure how this is happening, but I am so happy you are here." Peyton kisses his cheek. "Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone else. See you in a little while Luke."

Nathan and Haley come into the kitchen next. It's as if I'm the lonely kid that everyone has to check on. "You alright?" My sister asks with concern.

At this moment I wish we had some of that wonder twin juju. I know we aren't twins, but I have heard of siblings sharing psychic connections before - too bad that wasn't something Haley and I had. I can feel what she's thinking though, she's worried about my secret. "I'm fine, Derek is a little intense that's all. Gave me the once over about Brooke. Are there any other brothers I have to worry about?"

"Nope, I think Derek is the last one. You have to remember Luke, Brooke's parents died when we were young. She moved in with me and my parents and all of us from the neighborhood just sort of adopted her. She's special. Did Derek threaten you with the weight of the military behind him?"

"No," I open another beer and then hand one to Nathan, "he's scary man, he doesn't need all that show behind him. I don't plan on hurting Brooke. I just got her to agree to date me and I'm going to do what I can to keep it that way."

"I know your bedroom is filled with furniture... Are you crashing with Brooke tonight?" Haley asks with a light blush on her cheeks.

Gross. Thinking of my sister and Nathan for a moment makes me want to be sick. I shake it from my mind and continue, "Yes that's the plan. Then we are going away for a few days. We are leaving on Sunday afternoon."

"Aren't you seeing Julian on Sunday?" Haley wonders.

"You are still friends with that asshole after the shit he tried to stir up?" Nathan scowls.

"He didn't stir up any shit for me. Besides, I need a job and he said he may have something else up his sleeve." I laugh, "and you and Haley look more in love than before so you should send Julian and Alex a fruit basket, man. I mean, the longer you would have kept the stripper secret the worse it would have been for you."

Haley giggles because she knows I'm right. "Luke and Julian have known each other for years, Nate. It's going to be alright. So, where are you and Brooke going?"

"I was thinking 4 days in a bed and breakfast up the coast. She is letting me pick the destination. I found this great little place that isn't terribly expensive. I have a few things planned. I hope it will be a trip neither of us ever forget." I smile - no truer words were ever spoken. Our long weekend was going to be a lightning rod that brought us closer together, for better or worse.

* * *

Sunday mornings have become routine, like an old worn hat - much like the rest of my life until Haley and I moved to Myrtle Beach. I looked forward to Sunday's especially because unlike the rest of my week, I could be myself - Special Agent Lucas Scott. It was a nice change from Lucas "the kid" Scott, the lost stripper with no life goals or direction. Pretending to be the bright eyed, naive, ingenue was fucking exhausting and living a secret double life was starting to weigh on my soul. No one knew all of my secrets and it was beginning to take it's toll - the closer I got to the guys, the closer I got to Brooke, the harder this life became. I walk into Julian's office and my entire body tenses because I know he isn't going to be happy when he finds out Clay fired me and possibly compromised my entire mission over a woman. "Lucas Scott. Always a pleasure to see you on Sunday mornings." Julian says, sarcasm dripping from his thin lips.

I shake off the tartness and say, "you as well, sir," I take my usual seat across from him at his desk. "How was your weekend?"

Julian gives me a strange look and laughs a bit. "Scott, I'm not here to shoot the shit with you, I'm not your den mother. How are things over at Fortitude?"

"Right to it, huh?" I mutter, clearly there would be no pleasantries exchanged today. "Uh, actually sir..." I don't even want to open my mouth because I know that he is going to say something sarcastic and witty in return. It's going to be one of those rough mornings I can feel it - no matter if I did wake up next to Brooke this morning. As soon as I tell him I was fired, one of two things is going to happen. One: he is going to tell me to move back to New York immediately and to kiss all of the work that we've done on this case behind. I'll probably be put back behind a desk and have to explain to everyone that I've now considered my family why Haley and I were leaving so abruptly. That is assuming that Haley would leave Myrtle Beach and come home with me. Two: he could come up with some diabolical plan to get me back into Fortitude so that I can continue my undercover work that I've been doing for the past few months.

Julian narrows his eyes at my gaping mouth and sets up our weekly recording, "Meeting 0.16 with Agent Lucas Scott, 0800. Scott is still undercover at Fortitude Bar and Grill, wrapping up the investigation into one Clayton Everett Evans herein known as Clay. Let's begin. Would you say that Clay seemed off at all this week?"

I shake my head. "No more than usual, to be honest. He was gone most of the week, so, Brooke and Jake took care of maintaining the bar while he was out of town. Nothing to report for the time he was gone. It was a great couple of nights as a matter of fact. He returned to Myrtle Beach Friday afternoon and the whole place was in a tizzy over his arrival - I have noticed he scares a lot of the guys at the bar, sir."

"Who would you say, more than others?" Julian shakes his head at my sloppy work. "I need names for the record, Scott. Come on, you know the drill."

"Honestly, it was Skills and Keller, but, they are both out of the picture now." I watch Julian motion for me to elaborate, I huff and fidget in my seat, "Antwon Taylor, he disappeared after I accompanied Owen Morello on a drug deal. And then, there's Chris Keller. I thought he left town after his _almost_ overdose. But, my sister and I ran into him a month or so ago and he was sober, but he mentioned that he was making an effort to avoid Clay."

"I see. Does he scare you, Scott?" Julian scribbles some notes in my file.

I laugh a little to myself. "No, Julian. He doesn't scare me at all. The people he might be working with... sure. Knowing that the mob has ties to all of this scares me, I'm from New York - which is just a stones throw from Jersey. I _know_ how the mob handles business. Clay is reckless and this time he's not only putting himself at risk, he is endangering all of us." I slouch down in my chair, "but, I think mostly I know that this will all be over soon enough."

"Has there been any other breaks so far?"

I begin to tap my foot nervously on the carpet. "Nope."

Julian smirks a bit at me and shuts off the recording. "You're hiding something, Scott."

"Nuhhhh...no, sir, I'm not," I stammer, feeling my palms begin to sweat.

He leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head, "I've got all day - you're the one that appears twitchy about the time." He glances back at the wall clock behind his head, "are you sure there isn't something else you would care to say before I turn the recording back on?" I shake my head and he raises an eyebrow in my direction. "Okay, Scott. I'll let it go - for now. But you should know you cannot and will not hide things from me... Is that understood?" He doesn't wait for my response and turns the recording on for the second time. "Let's continue. So, Clay and Brooke have now broken up... is that why he is leaving town so much? In your opinion?"

I shake my head. He's on to me and I am just letting it happen. "I don't think so... but I could be wrong..."

"And who is with Brooke Davis now?" He quizzes in his usual genial tone with a huge grin.

Shit, "Uh... well..." I squint and rub my head.

He turns off the recording and slams my file shut. "Scott. What did I tell you before about thinking with your head and not your _dick_ during this case?"

"I'm sorry," I stammer. "But Julian, you have no clue how I feel about her, alright?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea about how you feel about her Lucas. I saw it that afternoon at my house. But you cannot let your personal life and your work life bleed together, Lucas. All that will give you is one great big mess that _I_ will have to clean up after you've been arrested as an accessory after the fact."

"I don't think there's going to be much of a work life anymore." I blurt out without thinking.

Julian removes his glasses and sets them on the desk in front of him. My words have calmed him instantly. "What do you mean, _agent_?"

I tense when I hear _agent_ -he hasn't called me that since my first day here. I put my head in my hands and just pray he will be merciful. "I blew it, alright. I got fired on Friday and I don't think he's going to give me my job back. So, I will have to continue my investigation as an onlooker."

He chuckles, "You are friendly with these people now, Luke. Just go to the bar every night and be happy you no longer have to shake your tail feather." He reopens my file and continues, "unless there's more to it than that?"

"Well sir, Clay caught Brooke and I together an-"

"And he fired you for moving in on his territory." He finishes for me, "It's completely understandable. Are you now banned from the bar?" I nod. "Well, shit. I could have told you that was going to happen. I mean, you brought me those files Luke. All of them checked out. He has a lot invested in his relationship with Brooke. Did you think he was just going to let you wiggle in on his turf?"

"I think there's more to it, sir. I have gleaned that he genuinely loves her and she has now rebuffed him for the final time."

Julian straightens his shirt collar, "and how do you feel about Miss Davis?"

"I am in love with her sir." I sigh, "I never intended for this to happen. I wish I could turn off my feelings, it would make everything a lot easier."

Julian crosses his arms across his desk, "Does she know you're an agent, Luke?"

"No sir," I answer quickly. "What would you like me to do?"

"First, I want to turn this recording on and finish our interview. Second, I want you to finish your case, Luke. The first one is always the hardest and you're so _close_. It's a career maker man, don't blow it on some girl. So what do you say? Can we get back to it or what?"

"I want to finish this case," I mumble.

"Great," he places his glasses back on and smiles. "One more thing though and remember this is only a suggestion - man to man. Start extricating yourself from Brooke Davis's tangled web. Who knows, that might get your job back at the booby bar."

I smirk, "But Julian I..."

"It was only a suggestion, Luke. I cannot tell you what to do but you should ask yourself if it's making this case or being with Brooke - what are you more vested in? Where is your head at? A word of advice though, no matter what you choose, someone always gets hurt."

* * *

I take back everything bad I have said about South Carolina - it sure was a beautiful state. We enter Highway 31, and the road ahead of us seems to go on for eternity. I know it's all an optical illusion, but you can't help but feel small when you stare into the distance. I went back to Brooke's apartment and loaded the truck in preparations for our long weekend. She's anxious, I can tell. I refused to tell her where we were going and I know it's killing her. The cool ocean breeze keeps rushing in and out of the windows of my truck and the smell is intoxicating. My weekly meeting with Julian had run a little longer than usual. In all honesty, it was to be expected. According to Julian, the cogs were almost in place. A few more months and it would be time to ring Clay's bell and bust his ass. So far our getaway has been silent, both of us were too busy being mesmerized by the large evergreen trees next to the road, peppered among them were trees covered in leafs in tones of reds, yellows and oranges. Everywhere around us were signs of the approaching winter, which made me frown because I was just getting used to it being fall.

I steal another glance of the woman beside me that has captured my heart. When Brooke suggested we get out of Myrtle Beach, I chose to jump at the opportunity before she changed her mind. The last few days have moved so slowly - so far, Clay wasn't budging on giving me back my job and I know it was weighing on Brooke. No amount of me telling her not to worry about it was helping, so yesterday I gave up and decided to just focus on pampering her when we escaped or day to day lives. Peyton and Jake's party had been a great time - spending such an important day with them, surrounded by my new-found, makeshift family, made me eager for the day that I would be celebrating such a big milestone in my own life. As Brooke squeezes my hand, it's as if I can see that all flashing before my eyes; if the future with her was as bright as the midday sun then I never want to be in the shade.

Being still with her is one of my favorite things to do. Neither of us feel the need to fill it with mindless drivel and it's amazing that we have already gotten to this place. We don't have to say a single word to one another - we just seem to know what the other is thinking. Much to my surprise, reading her body language and mannerisms was something that felt natural and came with ease, shocking us both. I have come to know that Brooklyn Penelope Davis is a simple, yet complicated wonder. The way that she laughs at things when she knows the mood is supposed to be serious, the way that she'll sing off-key to every song that comes on the radio, the way that she kinks her eyebrows when she knows I am up to no good. My favorite, though is the way her voice sounds late at night and early in the morning when both my mind and body are longing to only be with her. I am not exactly sure when I fell in love with Brooke but I had and I had fallen _hard_.

As corny as this all sounds, my blossoming relationship with Brooke reminded me often of my parents. Saturday mornings I would come downstairs, trying my damnedest to rinse away all of Friday night's debauchery, and they would be in the living room; coffee mugs in hand… _silent_. My mother always had her nose in some library book that appealed to her, while Keith studied the Saturday paper - sports, politics, current events. Keith would sit in his recliner and read the newspaper from front to back and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and they even seemed to do that together. I remember my ma making me promise to wait for the day when I could just be still with someone, that was when I would know she was the one. Even though Brooke didn't have a book in her hand and I wasn't flipping through a newspaper, being still with her and not saying anything meant so much to me. It meant that I had finally found my soulmate and the person that I could be completely raw and still with.

Brooke's hand is in mine as we cross over the city limit signs. Each time she squeezes it, it's a gentle reminder that she is here with me and isn't planning on going anywhere. Each time we are stuck behind a line of cars for a few moments, I glance occasionally at her and gage what she might be thinking. Her dark brunette hair that was once long and voluminous is now chopped to just above her shoulders. According to everything that I know about women, when one changes her hairstyle, she is about to change her life. It doesn't hold false to the way that she looks this morning - short hair and bangs are a good look for her, almost as if the long hair was a symbol of her relationship with Clay and like him she had grown tired of it. She was finally free to be herself and choose what she wore and how she wore it and it suited her to a tee. Since we were traveling up the coast, she had favored comfort over fashion, wearing a pair of simple yoga pants and a worn Led Zepplin concert t-shirt that she had confiscated from my room during one of our sleepovers. Makeup wasn't an option this morning and she covers her eyes behind a pair of over-sized sunglasses. Her feet are stuffed into a pair of thong flip-flops, resting on the dashboard. She nods in and out as the traffic comes and goes, making sure not to let go of my hand.

"Luke?" she asks me. It's the first words that we have spoken to one-another since hitting the road and her voice seems almost hoarse.

"Yes, pretty girl?" I ask, as she stares out the window.

"How much longer until we get there? Are you sure you know where you're going?" She yawns, rubbing her hazel eyes under her sunglasses. "I can drive if you'd like. Are you tired at all?"

I shake my head and raise her hand up to my lips. I kiss it sweetly, not wanting her to make a sound. "No, babe. I've got this, you can sleep though if you want to. We're in for one great weekend."

She smiles faintly at me. "I wouldn't call it a weekend. It's today, Monday, and Tuesday. But, I'm glad that we decided to do this. It's nice to be able to get away from the crazy, beach-side town for a few days."

I nod my head. "It's like you read my mind."

"I know all your secrets, Scott," she smiles again.

"Good," I tell her, readjusting my hands on the steering wheel. "Because I know all of yours too, Davis." At the sound of my voice, I notice a twinge of guilt. She didn't actually know all of my secrets and I didn't know when the time would be right to tell her that one.

* * *

It took a little over two and half hours before we finally reached our destination. When Brooke and I arrived and began to pile out of the truck, I watched the expression on her face change from sleepy to excited in an instant.

"How did you..." she wonders, searching my eyes for a clue.

"How did I what?" I interrupt with a sheepish tone. Google had assisted me in a search of the area and I discovered a quaint bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Alleghany, South Carolina close to the water. We were just far enough away that no one would be able to reach us - unless there was an emergency - and it was great. It was named _The Red Door Inn_ , the cozy cottage atmosphere and brick facade seemed both welcoming and inviting. I silently gave myself a mental pat on the back because Brooke was glowing and I couldn't wait to get settled in. I parked my truck in registration parking and gazed around at the Norman Rockwell-esque quality of it all - the over-sized wrap around porch decorated with Adirondack chairs, wicker benches and two porch swings. The view out in the distance was stunning. There were huge maple trees surrounding us for miles. If the gravel driveway washed away, we would be lost forever and that was just the half of it. From what I could tell, the property sat on a lake. The ocean view out in the distance went on for days, the perfect clear blue water seemed to meet the blue sky somewhere in the middle. It was hard to tell where the sky ended and the sea began.

Brooke heads towards the dark red door and smiles. "This place looks like we stepped into a painting."

"What did you mean earlier, pretty girl?" I laugh as I reach for the knob, "how did I know what?"

She narrows her eyes at me and furrows her brow in confusion. "The red door. How did you know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask for the third time in as many minutes.

Brooke looks me in the eyes and sighs, "Nathan must have told you." She bites her lip and we head inside slowly. "Before I was born my mother dreamt that she would one day have a daughter and we would live in a house with a dark red door. Let's just say she got her wish and for some reason, I became synonymous with that door. There wasn't another house like ours in all of Tree Hill and well, I wasn't like anyone else either. I was unique - so I soon became known as the girl behind the red door. So as silly as it sounds, I have always found red doors to be soothing, comforting and stable."

I pull her in close and kiss her hair, "It's home."

"Yes," she breathes, letting go of my grasp. She straightens the bag on her shoulder. "Are you ready to get checked in? So far, we are off to a great start"

I clear my throat and steal another glance from her. "Absolutely."

The reception area is more inviting than the outside if that's possible. The floors are hardwood, stained a deep rich mahogany color. A small chair and a large sofa are the first attention grabbing pieces and look like the perfect place for lively conversation. Tucked along the back-wall is a stone fireplace, giving off a touch of warmth that filled the room with a woody earthy smell. Throw rugs are scattered throughout and gray, black, coral, and gold decorations fill the walls and the small shelves. The concierge greets us as we make our way in, ushering us over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" she asks, pulling out a large, laminated list from her black binder.

"I have a reservation for two - Lucas Scott," I breathe, as she begins to sift through the paperwork right in front of her.

"Great," she comments, as she begins to get all of necessary paperwork in order. "It says here you will be with us for four nights. Have y'all ever been here before?"

Brooke shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. I've never really bothered to venture north since Nathan and I moved to Myrtle Beach."

The concierge behind the desk lets a small chuckle escape her lips. "That's alright. We'll do everything we can to make you feel right at home. My name is Tina, I'm one of the owners here," she says through her thick rimmed glasses.

"I'm Brooke," she says back, extending her hand out for Tina to shake. "You have a lovely place here. It's absolutely gorgeous."

Tina smiles at the both of us. "Thank you." She passes the papers to me and I grab them from her hands. "And y'all are here celebrating your… honeymoon, is that correct?"

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat as Brooke squeezes my hand harder, releasing the now obvious anger pulsing through her body. "Yes..." I say, looking to Brooke for some help. I'll have to admit, lying to someone about being away on our honeymoon wasn't the smartest thing that I had ever done - but since I started leading my double life, everything about me has been a bit of a lie. Throwing one little white one into the mix shouldn't hurt anyone, but, as per usual I didn't consider anyone else's feelings first and I should have.

"We are," Brooke says, seeing in my eyes that I needed help. I breathe a little under my breath as she nudges me on the shoulder. "We were married this morning by the Justice of the Peace and we made the drive up here right after."

"Congratulations," Tina gushes, as she passes a pen to Lucas. "You two make a positively beautiful couple. Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the wonderful world of marriage."

Brooke nods her head. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate your kindness."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," she accepts the newly filled out paperwork from me and passes forth two keys for our room. "If you lose one, please let myself or Harry know. Harry is always wandering around here somewhere - he's my husband. We've been running this place together for the past thirteen years. Breakfast is every morning from 7am to 10:30, and dinner is from 5pm to 7:30pm. As you may have noticed, we are right on the lake. We have fishing poles and paddle boats for y'all to rent as well. If you aren't going to make a meal or choose to go elsewhere, please let one of us know. So far, you two are our only guests with it being the end of the season and all. We ask that you respect both Harry and I during your stay but please, let us know if you need anything."

Brooke wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me closer so that our hip-bones thump. "Thank you, Tina. We'll let you know if we need anything at all."

She nods her head once more and shakes our hands as Brooke and I begin to make our way up the worn staircase. It leads to a bounty of rooms on the second floor, from the looks of it each room has a different design scheme. Labeled on the outside of our door are the words _Honeymoon Suite_. Brooke has a long eye roll when she sees this, causing the tension in the air around us to increase again. I grab the key from the pocket of my jeans and unlock the door. As surprised as I was by the look of the living area, the room stunned me even more. The floors were done the same as the downstairs and the walls were painted a soft eggshell white color, making the small bedroom appear larger to the eye. An eastern king sized bed with a paisley printed comforter and four large pillows sat against the far-right wall. A dresser with a large mirror stood across from it, with a small fireplace caddy-corner to the lamp in the left corner. A television was mounted on the wall above it. Floor rugs were scattered haphazardly on the floor, pulling the maroons, grays, and whites of the room together. A separate en suite with a claw foot tub, shower, double vanity sink and toilet completed the design. An over-sized wardrobe was set up and open for us to hang our clothes for the duration of our stay. This place was perfect and I couldn't wait to get settled in. Brooke appeared to have the right idea as her first reaction was to plop down on the bed and let herself be enveloped by the lush bedding. She looked exhausted from the drive, as was I and I could see a nap in our near future.

She takes a good look at me and shakes her head. "I… I don't even know what to say to you, Lucas Scott."

"A simple thank you would suffice," I mumble under my breath, low enough for her not to hear. "Don't know what to say about what, pretty girl?"

"Don't pretty girl me, you _scrub_. You know exactly what you did." She sits up on her elbows and glares in my direction.

I point to myself and sigh. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"What do I mean?" she laughs sarcastically. "I mean lying to that poor woman down there and telling her that we were _married_!"

"Oh, Brooke," I say, hanging my head. "That was just a decoy… it was just so we could pretend to be other people this weekend. I thought it could be fun."

"Other people?" she laughs a second time. "Lucas, I don't know if you've noticed but I just got out of a relationship where the guy clearly didn't like me for who I was. He kept wanting to change me into someone that I'm not - a hot piece of arm candy. I thought you, of all people, wouldn't do that to me. Yet, here we are." She motions around the room, "pretending."

"Yeah, right," I parrot back to her. "Here we are. We haven't even been here for an hour and we're fighting like an..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she snaps. "Because I know exactly how it's going to end. We're fighting like an old married couple. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Brooke, I..." I want to tell her that I'm confused, but she waves me off.

"Look at us, Lucas. We haven't even been dating for a month yet and you're already lying to people, telling them we're married! Was this some kind of joke? We go away together for a weekend and all of a sudden, we're going to get married?! I was with Clay for six years. Did you ever see a ring on my finger? Did you ever hear me _talk_ about marriage?!"

"No, but I..." The confusion only deepens because all I can think about is Clay Evans and the ring he supposedly bought her to get her back. If she didn't want to be married, what was that whole exchange about?

Her eyes grow wide. "You what, Luke? Marriage is just not in my wheelhouse right now. I want to figure out who I am right here, right now. How am I supposed to do that if I jump from the frying pan directly into the fire? I don't even want to think about getting married right now… especially not to _you_."

Those last four words stung. I cannot pretend that they didn't. "Oh come on, marrying me wouldn't be so bad," I mumble again, this time I know she heard me. "What would be so wrong with it?"

"Oh I don't know, I have only known you for three months. I feel like I am getting to know you, but I certainly don't know you well enough to marry you. Marriage isn't just a piece of paper for me Lucas, it's a commitment made by two people who are in love…"

How could I have misread so much? I wonder. "I see. So, you're saying you don't love me?"

Her face falls. "That's what you got out of my entire rant?" she sighs heavily and falls back against the bed. "I like you a lot Lucas, I care for you deeply. But I don't know a lot about you yet, that's why I was looking forward to this trip. I mean I don't know about your views on religion or politics or music or movies. I thought this weekend would be a great opportunity to get away from all of the chaos. It could teach us that yeah, maybe the gypsy soul and the old soul might actually be good match for each other. But now, I don't know."

"I don't know either," I huff. After a few moments of awkward silence, I look back at her. "Do you want to just go back to Myrtle Beach? I can drive us back home..."

"No," she sighs.

"Do you want me to go downstairs and tell Tina I'm a big fat liar?" I back up towards the door.

Brooke sits up quickly, "No, no. How about we just relax and get settled in." She motions for me to join her on the bed so I practically run to her and lay down. She kisses my cheek and cuddles into my chest, "You really know how to make my blood boil, scrub."

"I am truly sorry." I let out the breath I just realize I'm still holding. "Did I just ruin our trip?"

"No," Brooke says into my chest, "but I think I have an idea. You wanna be married Lucas, I'll play your little game. We can be married the entire time we're up here. I mean you already paid for the room and truth be told, I would rather die than get in your truck for the nearly three hour drive back right now. So we can be married, but I feel a wager coming on."

"How so?" I ask, feeling Brooke's heart beat against my chest.

"I think we should make a bet - a playful wager. The object will be to see which one of us cracks first." Brooke grins up at me and it's almost sinister.

I think about her words for a moment before I respond. "So let me get this straight. You want to pretend to be married and while we are here, the object is to see which one of us cracks first. Cracks _how_?"

"Not cracks like cuckoo. I am talking about the one that can't keep up the charade any longer, that person loses." Brooke laughs and puts her head back on my chest.

"Alright," I push a pillow under my head, "what are we betting?"

"If I win you have to apologize to Tina downstairs, tell her you're nothing more than a compulsive liar. _And_ , you get to wash my car in front of Fortitude in nothing but a g-string."

"Ouch on both counts." I lick my lips, "and if I win?"

"Anything you want… Name it, it's yours." She says in an almost whisper.

"I wanna take you right here on this bed," is what I almost say, instead I play it safe. "I want to receive one of those famous Brooke Davis lap dances that have been hinted about for weeks."

She nods. "Is that the best you can do? I expected more from the guy that's been trying to get in my _pants_ for weeks."

I can't help the grin that forms on my face. "Weeks, huh?" I seize the opportunity to kiss her supple lips before continuing. "Try _months_. I have wanted access to all of you since the first night we met." Her eyes widen and I know I caught her by surprise, "I would never bet sex with you, Brooke. I want that to happen organically. I can wait." I repeated the last words to myself a few times. I could wait… I _would_ wait for her forever if I had to.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_"True love is felonious. You take someone's breath away...you rob them of the ability to utter a single word...you steal a heart."_ \- Jodi Picoult

 **Chapter Seventeen**

In the midst of our conversation about sex, bets, and g-string car washes, Brooke and I must have fallen asleep. When I finally emerge from my slumber, I glance out the far window of the bedroom and notice quietly that it is now dusk. I yawn and stare over at Brooke as she continues to sleep soundly. Both she and I were exhausted from this weekend - it was a lot to take in over the course of the past four days. First was 80s night, then the debacle of me getting fired, Jake and Peyton's party, Derek scaring the shit out of me, and then my debriefing with Julian. Not to mention, Brooke and I had stayed up talking, cuddling, and making out until the early morning hours the last few nights. Mixing all of that in with the long drive up to our retreat would have put anyone into a deep sleep. Both she and I were exhausted. I was ready to move past all of this and finally get the chance to enjoy our weekend together. We have spent many of weekends together since the start of the summer, but this one was different. She and I wouldn't have the other casanova's or Haley around to disturb our much needed alone time. I finally cave and nudge her on the arm, hoping that that will do the trick. "Pretty girl," I say, clearing my throat. "It's time to get up."

She rolls over and places her hand on my thigh. "Oh, no. What time is it?" she asks, a wave of concern masking her groggy voice.

"I'm not sure. I can't find my phone," I reply with a huff. "But, judging from the sky outside, it has to be getting late."

Brooke yawns into my chest and looks up at me. "I was having the best dream," she replies, shaking her head.

"Oh, really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Nothing that concerns _you_ , scrub," she chuckles. "So, where were we before we drifted off?" Brooke asks, wanting to continue our conversation from before we conked out.

"You were stunned that I didn't bet sex and honestly, I'm a little offended." I bring my free arm to my chest and stick my lip out in a pouty face.

She sits up and glares at me. "Oh, stop it, Gladys. Your slip is showing." Brooke and I both take turns laughing at her remark. "So, the terms are that we have to pretend to be newlyweds until one of us cracks. You ready to shake on the wager, scrub?"

I sit up and scratch my head. "I am still not sure what the bet is, exactly." I feel a bit daft. I mean, isn't rocket science. Things shouldn't be _this_ difficult.

"We are going to see which one of us can behave like a newlywed the longest," she crinkles her nose and stretches. "I must warn you ahead of time - I play to win, Lucas. I'm not good at being second best."

I am still not entirely certain but I nod my head and say, "you've got a deal, pretty girl."

"Alright," she smiles in my direction. Brooke brings the palm of her hand to her mouth and spits on it, watching my face turn sour. "Really, Lucas? It's not like we've never swapped spit before."

"Might as well cut open our hands and be a blood couple or something," I snap sarcastically.

She glares at me. "Peyton and I already did that, but, thanks for the input." Her voice is so deadpanned that I can't be certain if she was serious or not. I nod my head and spit into the palm of my hand, mocking what she had just did. "I want it stated for the record that I think this is gross."

"So stated," she laughs. I knew at that moment that no matter what happened we were going to have a great time together…

But, a small part of me hoped that I would win. It wasn't the part of me that was dying for a lap dance from Brooke or the part of me that was dreading washing her Beetle in a g-string if I do, in fact, lose. It's the part of me that wants to prove a point - that sometimes, escaping all of your troubles and wanting to be with the person that you are so in love with does trump all. Even if it does mean pretending to be people that you aren't for a few days. I wanted her to know that there was a part of me that didn't mean any harm: I just wanted to keep her safe for as long as I can. So, if that meant for her pretending to be Mrs. Lucas Scott for a couple of days, at least I knew that the lie would keep her safe.

Plus, I just really wanted to win for the hell of it. And, the bragging rights that went along with the ordeal.

* * *

After Brooke got out of the shower, she came into the room with a towel wrapped around her body. Her dark hair was dripping wet and her face looked so gentle and pure. She kisses me on the cheek and steals a glance at the small alarm clock on the nightstand. "Are you hungry? Tina said dinner service began five." She yawns again. It was 4:34 on the nose and my mouth was watering at the mention of food. "I am all for staying in tonight - getting settled and just relaxing. Besides, it might be nice to talk to someone that doesn't strip for a change, don't you think?"

"Noted." I slide one of the room keys into my pocket and head to chair by the door. "Maybe we can go get a drink after?"

Brooke heads to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her while she changed. She obviously wanted me to look, and she didn't say anything otherwise. She pulls the cotton camisole over her head and says, "I don't think so, Luke. I would really like to just take it easy tonight. Plus, if I'm plied with liquor too early on you might get a dance whether you win _or_ lose."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I chuckle like a school boy before resuming, "staying in can be fun, we can-"

"Sleep?" she ventures. "Sleeping is what will make me happy tonight. Well, food and then sleep. I think my lack of it is finally catching up to me from this summer. I never knew it was possible to be _this_ tired."

"Whatever makes you happy, Brooke," my voice trails off. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't disappointed in her answer, but I knew I had the duration of the next few days for other activities.

"Great," Brooke brushes out her hair and looks at me. "Thank you for understanding, Lucas. I appreciate it."

"Whatever your heart desires pretty girl," I say, as she finishes scrunching her hair. Her natural beauty was something to take notice of this evening. Seeing her without all of the makeup and her Jimmy Choo heels was something that I had grown to favor. Though she was always a radiant beauty, she looked absolutely stunning this evening. I could get used to seeing her like this more often. I didn't fall in love with her makeup or designer clothes or shoes - I fell in love with the girl under it all. And to me, that makes all of the difference.

* * *

When she and I were finally finished getting ready, I reach for the handle of our room with one hand and intertwine the other with her delicate fingers. As we head downstairs, I smooth out the v-neck shirt that Nathan insisted I buy the last time I dragged him to the thrift store. He said the brand was high dollar and it was well priced. I felt a little bit like a Guido and I could tell Brooke didn't like it. Even though she had rolled her eyes, she couldn't hide that she was finally starting to have a good time. I know this was only our first night at The Red Door Inn, but the atmosphere around dinner time was a quiet one. There was a small dining space set off the reception room that we checked into earlier. Brooke's mood changes drastically as we step inside. Clearly, her game face is on.

"Evening," the older gentleman says, as he smiles at us both. I assumed that this was Harry, Tina's husband. He was a shorter gentleman, standing at a little over 5'9". His hair was styled in a graying mullet - like Billy Ray Cyrus' circa _Achy Breaky Heart_ hay day back in the 90s. He wore a Dale Earnhardt Jr. t-shirt and a pair of beat up, worn work jeans with Ariat cowboy boots on his feet. His face was ragged - deep wrinkle lines creased the skin around his blue eyes that glistened the same shade as mine. I spot Tina, his lovely wife, coming from the kitchen. In this light she too looked tired, but happy. So, so happy. She had a typical southern mom haircut - bleach blonde dyed hair with bangs and a style that framed her face. Her eyes were a dark green color. Her glasses had been removed and she wore a faded floral print shirt and a pair of bermuda shorts. She blows Harry a kiss and they both look smitten with one another. It was something that I knew I deserved too - I wanted to look at someone that way that Tina and Harry looked at one another... That was the dream.

"Evening," I reply back, as I shake his hand. Tina instructs us to take a seat at the large dining table. "Everything smells wonderful."

"It's something simple. Comfort food usually is," she smiles as she begins to make a plate for both Brooke and I. It did smell wonderful and was different from the burgers and seafood that we were used to eating night in and night out at the bar. It was a hearty meal from the looks of it - meatloaf, mashed potatoes, hot apples, macaroni and cheese, fresh rolls, and a lightly dressed salad. Harry took the liberty of pouring both Brooke and myself a glass of sweet tea. It tasted home brewed and I can honestly say it was the best glass of sweet tea I had drank since moving to South Carolina. As Tina places our dinner in front of us, we thank her once again - so full of thankfulness for our two gracious hosts.

"It all smells delicious," Brooke salivates as she takes her seat.

"Old family recipes, darlin'," Harry says, as he begins to cut away at his food. Tina clears her throat and he knows what's coming. She is the same way as my mom once was - we have to say grace before every meal. "Let's all join hands," he replies, as each of us grab onto another's hand. "Lord, we thank you for this food that we are about to eat," he begins. "And we thank you so much for this beautiful weather that you have given us this glorious Sunday. You have blessed us, this summer with such a warmth and we are so happy that you continue to bless South Carolina with the spoils of a late fall. Lord we thank you for these two wonderful people that you have brought into the bed and breakfast for the next few days. May you bless Brooke and Lucas's union and during their stay here on their honeymoon. Young love is the purest love and we pray that you watch over them with care and guide them in their long journey ahead and the commitment they have made to one another. In Jesus's name we pray, amen."

"Amen," we all reply in unison.

"Let's eat," Harry smiles.

* * *

There aren't many words uttered by the four of us around the table for the first few minutes while we all enjoy our meal. I wasn't going to be the one to strike up a conversation and truth be told, I had hoped that Brooke wasn't, either.

"So, Brooke, Lucas. How long have you two been together for?" Harry asks us, breaking the silence in the room.

I reach for her hand and go with my gut. "We have only been a couple for a few months, sir. I proposed as a spur of the moment thing... I never expected her to say yes." I smile lovingly at Brooke and kiss her hand. "How about you two?"

"Nothing wrong with a whirlwind courtship. I find the sentiment to be _terribly_ romantic," Tina says before pouring a fresh glass of water.

"We met in 1981, we were married in 1983. It's been a long road, I will tell you that, but we are finally in a place where we are both happy and content with the life God has given us."

I nod my head. "That's a long time. Are there any secrets that you'd care to pass along to a rookie like myself?"

"Absolutely," Harry chuckles. "When your wife tells you to do something, _do_ it - no questions asked. It might be something silly like a chore around the house or as simple as an opinion on how she looks in a new dress, but the key is to always do it. Cherish every holiday and enjoy the time that you have together as a family, whether your family stays just each other or you have enough kids to field a baseball team. You will never get that moment again so make the most of it. Tell her you love her every time you think it because our time on the Earth is fleeting and you never know when God will call you home, son. Believe me, you don't want that pretty thing to wonder if you loved her or not. You want her to feel it deep down inside."

Tina raises her glass. "To marriage." We all toast to marriage and it's bittersweet, lying to this wonderful couple is making me feel lousy.

"So, thirty-two years is an amazing feat in this day and age," Brooke begins. "How have you managed it for so long?"

"Well darlin', when you are with your soul mate, the years just breeze by." Harry smiles after he finishes the food in his mouth.

"I can only imagine," Brooke smiles. "That's sweet. Are you two from around here?"

"Not at all," Tina laughs. "Harry is from Waukegan, a little suburb up in Illinois. I'm from Ohio, spent my life in a little town called Independence. We moved to Old Brooklyn after we got married though."

"Long ways from home," Brooke replies in amazement.

Tina beams. "It was always our dream to open a bed and breakfast together down here. We brought our girls to Myrtle Beach for a family vacation and simply fell in love with the place. We have been marvelously blessed."

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

"Well," Tina begins, as she takes a sip of her drink. "Harry had family in Ohio - if I recall correctly, it was a cousin, and his godmother's son hosted a big beef roast during Labor Day weekend..."

"I could have gone white water rafting, but, I chose to go to Ohio instead," Harry chimes in.

"If I had a dollar for every time he says that," Tina laughs. "Anyway, Harry came down to Ohio for the party and we had met at the local bar in town the previous night. From that day on, we just always knew. It was fate that we had even met in the first place. He and I began to date, we moved in together and he just never went back home to Illinois. As he mentioned earlier, we were married in 1983. We had our first daughter, Christina, about a year and a half later. Almost eighteen months to the day, our second daughter, Summer was born. We settled in and just lived our lives. Lots of love, laughter, some heartache… And we enjoyed the time that we were given to spend together by each other's side."

"What made you just want to pack up and move here?" I wonder.

"We loved it the first time we came down here… we both just love the south. We were never ones for the cold and let me tell you, Ohio is _always_ cold. One time when we were here, we talked about the idea of opening a bed and breakfast. After doing some research, we found it was a good market for little mom and pop B &B's and we just knew this is what we wanted to do. We absolutely love it down here. Our daughters are grown now. Chris lives in Nashville with her husband and children - she owns her own record label. Summer and her husband, Michael, live on base not far from here - he's in the army. She's a veterinarian and does a lot of humanity work for abandoned animals. So it's nice; our daughters, their husbands, and our grandchildren aren't too far from us, the weather is always beautiful, and we get to meet folks like you while they're passing on through."

I nod my head. "I think that's wonderful."

"Thanks," Tina tells us. "How did you two meet?"

"We uh..." Brooke starts.

"Brooke," I interject. "I always tell the story better… let me."

"Of course," she smiles. "Go right ahead, babe."

"I only moved down to Myrtle Beach at the beginning of the summer - my sister is finishing up her degree and I tagged along. We lost both of our parents a few years back and we just wanted to pack up and get away. When Haley - that's my sister - got the offer, we jumped at the chance for a change of scenery. My first weekend in a new city, I met Brooke and her friend. They were sitting at this bar - I actually walked inside and some guy was flirting with her and I pushed him against the bar, told him to scram. Not my proudest moment..."

"He was my knight in shining armor," Brooke rubs my back and gives us all a dimpled smile.

"Still _is_ ," I laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself," she echoes back.

"So, after ramming him into the bar, I sat down and had a drink with her. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever met. I was drawn to her - I didn't want to leave her side. I remember thinking that if I were to wake up next to her every morning and go to bed next to her every night that I would feel like the luckiest man alive. She had on this sexy little cocktail dress. Brooke doesn't wear a whole lot of dresses I have come to find out, but I thought that she was ravishing. She took my breath away, that's for damn sure. I found out later that night that she was otherwise spoken for, but I vowed to jump at the first opportunity when it presented itself. By Independence Day, she was single and I made her my pretty girl. We have been together ever since. As a stroke of luck would have it, my little sister is rather attached to Brooke's older brother, so to give them their space we were spending an awful lot of time together. One night we were sitting in her living room and I just asked her to marry me and much to my chagrin, she said yes. After that, we planned on having this elaborate beachside ceremony and for some reason it seemed to be a struggle to get the event off the ground. So, we eloped instead. It was and will always be the best decision I ever made." I reach for Brooke's hand and give it a gentle squeeze, "this morning when I awoke, I was a changed man. My life was finally starting. I'm grateful to have met her, Tina and Harry. She has saved me more times than anyone will ever know. I love her, with all of my heart."

Tina and Harry look at one another lovingly; he plants a small kiss on her lips. Tina wipes away at a stray tear and begins to clean up the mess from dinner. Seeing Tina's reaction to my tall tale gave me pause. I felt like a sociopath, but now the wager made sense and I had to convince Brooke that this bet was all going to be in my favor. We had apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert - a personal favorite of mine. Tina mentioned it was homemade this morning and it was the best damn pie that I had ever tasted.

After dinner, dessert, and a few more fruitful conversations, we thanked them again for their hospitality and the delicious food. We wished them both a good night and said that we would see them for breakfast in the morning. When we turned to head back to our room for the duration of the evening, Tina stopped us for a second. "One last trick to an everlasting marriage - it's an oldie but a goodie. Never go to bed angry."

* * *

The feeling in our room was different when I awoke the next morning. I decided to heed Harry and Tina's advice - Brooke is _the one_ and I am going to take this time away from our day to day life to show her how I feel. I woke up early to set the scene before Brooke got up. I asked both of them permission to trim a dozen roses from the bushes that surrounded the property. I quietly let myself back into our room and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Brooke still fast asleep. I began to tear the petals off half of them and scatter them haphazardly throughout the room. I scribbled out a love note of sorts and left it on the pillow beside her with a single pink rose. The note was a cute, candid poem and I finished it off with an apology. It's the least that I could do for the ass that I had made of myself when we first got here. I took a seat outside on our attached balcony and waited for sleeping beauty to wake. The sunrise this morning was breathtaking. Watching all of the colors dance together in the sky created a beautiful abstract for the equally beautiful colors on the trees. If I could wake up like this every morning, knowing that Brooke would soon be joining me to marvel at the scenery, I knew that each and every day would suddenly have meaning again.

A short while later, I hear Brooke stir around the room. I hear her make a shrieking noise of some-sort and only minutes after, she too was on the balcony wrapped snug in a wool throw blanket. I gather my thoughts as she heads towards me. She sits down in my lap and says, "I got your note." She kisses my lips softly before continuing. "I never knew you had such a way with words," she pulls the note from under the blanket. "Thank you."

"I have always written as a hobby I suppose," I answer. "It was something that no one could take away from me no matter what obstacles life threw my way."

Brooke nods her head in agreement. "That's what I always thought about designing clothes- something no one could take away from me. Except the universe. Life can be so cruel," she pouts.

"I'm sorry," we both manage to spill out at the same time.

I shake my head. "You first, pretty girl."

"Me first, huh?" She laughs. "I'm sorry for not playing along at first. It's just… marriage scares me, Lucas. I don't know why, but the thought of actually being someone's _wife_ makes me want to hurl. It really makes me feel like I have no control and I'm bound to someone for forever. There was a moment though last night when you were spinning your yarn about the proposal and our elopement that I _wanted_ it to be real." She lets out a low breath, "but, that cannot be all I have left, right? I mean I walked away from a long term relationship because being stuck with Clay Evans started to feel just that way… _stuck_. That was when I knew I needed a change. I am not ready to drive a minivan and haul kids off to soccer practice and go to PTA meetings. I'm almost 25 years old and I know one thing for certain at this very moment - I want to give this a try. I want to try this with you and believe me when I say it, I want us to work out so badly. I am just not ready for all that wife chatter and it scared me." She tucks her slept-in hair behind her ear, "I look at Nathan and Haley and they are definitely on that track. It's written all over their lovey dovey faces. But Lucas, I am perfectly fine with just being an us right now." She takes one more deep breath. "Does that work for you?"

"Yes it does," I begin almost instantly. I am stunned at my own words forming quickly from my mouth. "I am sorry I lied about us being newlyweds. I know you only recently became single again and by a stroke of luck we were pushed together. I should have been more sensitive to your needs in this situation, not my own." I tilt my head back and close my eyes, it was time for some real truth. "I grew up seeing what a perfect marriage looked like between my mother and step-father - we witnessed a similar love at dinner last night. That is what I want and I guess I was more afraid of never finding my soul mate, that I just-"

She silences me with a kiss. "You know what we are, Lucas? We're a couple of scared twenty somethings afraid the damn sky is going to fall on us before we have it all figured out. I don't want to be like that anymore scrub, do you?"

"No," I huff. "I do love you, pretty girl. That wasn't a lie. Come to think of it, everything I said last night was true. You know, minus the married stuff. I am in love with you, Brooke Davis. That has to count for something."

"Ditto scrub," she barely manages to choke out before she buries her head in my chest. "So what do you have in mind for us today?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I laugh.

She pinches my forearm. "Tell me, Luke. My methods of persuasion are _well_ above standard."

"It's something simple really," I stand up with her still in my arms, "there are some perks that go along with being married…"

She looks up at me and kinks her eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Scott?"

I shake my head. "Get dressed." I remove a folded envelope from my shirt pocket and hand it to her, "why don't you open this to find out."

Her face becomes giddy and for a few moments, we enjoy the rest of the morning sunrise together. When the air becomes colder, we head to the door. Brooke still hasn't opened her letter, and I was a little worried. "Oh! Are you waiting for me to open this?"

"It would be helpful… yes." I block the door, "open it please."

"Fine, if you insist." She kisses my cheek and opens her letter. "It's a map."

"That it is," I reach into my pocket and pull out two fake silver wedding bands. "Time to go legit - Brooklyn Penelope Davis, will you pretend to be married to me while we're on vacation?"

"Yes!" she squeals and leaps into my arms.

* * *

The first stop on our map was breakfast. I look down at the soft shine of metal as I open the door to the dining room and even though it isn't real, it feels nice. Tina had really outdone herself this morning. There were endless plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, biscuits and gravy and pancakes made from scratch. We said our goodbyes and headed out to check out the town after dining with them for an hour or so. Brooke served as the navigator as we headed to our first official stop - a high end clothing store. Brooke picked out a beautiful tea length retro style halter dress in a floral print and finished off the look with a pair of cork wedge sandals. Despite Brooke's protests, I didn't change from what I was wearing when we left the B&B. I caught a glimpse of us in the windows during our stroll down the main street and we did look like a stereotypical, old married couple. The next stop was a model home tour where we pretended to be overly interested in a 3 bedroom condo. We marveled at its beauty as the relator drug on and on about the space that it could offer us when it was time to start a family of our own. Our next stop wasn't too far from the condominium. We drove to a luxury car dealership and test drove some very expensive cars. I got behind the wheel of a neon yellow Lotus and I pouted when I realized that was probably the first and last ride in one of those babies. Brooke drove a cherry red Porsche and seeing her smile was worth the trip up here. The last stop on our 'just married' tour was a local bakery in town that specialized in wedding cakes. We told them we were planning a vow renewal and wanted to see if we could sample an assortment of their most popular cakes. Brooke favored the red velvet with cream cheese frosting while I favored marble with buttercream. We purchase a dozen cupcakes for Tina and Harry to express our gratitude for all of their hospitality.

After our adventure into town, we stepped out of the truck at the bed and breakfast. Landing on the gravel drive, I realized that my feet were throbbing. But, for the first time since being here, Brooke had a genuine smile on her face. "What do you mean you have never been fishing before?" I ask again, carrying on our conversation from the drive.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" She giggles. "I have never been fishing. My father was hardly home and Nathan is more of a basketball guy. I never thought it was something important… until your head exploded on the way back from town."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. There is nothing better than fishing on a sunny afternoon." I look down at my watch, "we have some time before we lose the sun for the day. Let's head upstairs, change, and I'll take you fishing. How does that sound, pretty girl?"

She leans up on her tip-toes and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me softly, square on the lips. "I would love it if we went fishing, so, let's go for it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we headed back outside to the deck and walked hand and hand to Harry's bait shop down by the lake. Brooke was wearing a pair of denim boot cut jeans with rips in the knees, black converse, and a purple tank top. Her hair was in its natural curly state again and I couldn't help myself. She looks just as beautiful now as she did all dolled up. Harry's shop was filled to the brim with rods, reels, worms, and a variety of hooks - being here reminded me of fishing with Keith when I was a boy. We used to bring Haley until she got old enough to talk our ears off. She talked so much that she would scare away all of the fish. We head out to the dock and I turn to Brooke, "so, this is a rod - also known as a pole," I re-string one of the reels and secure it to my rod.

"It's a little too _phallic_ for my taste," she laughs.

I laugh, too. I could see her point. "So, I still can't believe no one has taken you fishing before! I mean, you live walking distance from a great dock. You could just head out there in the morning when everything is calm and still - you would catch some fish for sure."

"I just never saw the point of it," she shrugs. "It's so _barbaric_. I mean, when you catch a fish, they have that poor hook protruding from their tiny little mouths." She brings her hands to her face and squeezes her mouth, "it's so awful and…"

"We aren't going to killing any fish today honey, I promise. I thought the same thing before I learned to fish. Keith taught me how to perform a catch and release." I smile at her frowning pout face, "so no fish murder for us."

"Who would have thought the Yankee from up north is teaching the southern girl how to fish?" she giggles before she sits down on the dock.

I knot the hooks, bait the lines, and take a seat next to her. "Everyone should know how to fish, pretty girl. It's a no brainer, really. If you were stranded in the woods, how would you eat?"

"Easy, I would just pray to God that I get rescued?" She leans into me.

I shake my head at her candor. "I took the liberty of using fake worms. All this talk of fish-icide and all, I didn't want to start our afternoon killing the bait."

She lets out a deep breath, "thank you for that." She wrinkles up her nose. It was obvious Brooke Davis and bugs didn't mix.

"So, what you want to do is cast your line out to the water. You want to make sure you throw it far enough out so that the fish can see the bait - that's the whole point. If you get it too close to the dock line, you won't have any fish biting and we aren't leaving this dock until you catch a fish pretty girl."

"Got it," she tells me. I pull her into my side and wrap my arms around her. I reach for the rod and place my hands over hers and help her cast it out onto the water. Next, I cast my line then we look out into the water and notice our bobbers doing their jobs. I could see on Brooke's face that she was full of questions but I didn't want to scare anything away. "How long do we have to sit here like this?" she whispers

"Until something bites on the bait," I respond in an equally low tone.

"How long does that normally take?" she asks.

"A few hours… might be shorter, could be longer. It all depends on the fish." I pull her closer and kiss her neck.

She groans a little to herself as she places her head on my shoulder. "You know what I've been thinking about a lot lately?"

"What's that?"

"My mom and dad." She sounds so far away all of a sudden.

It's as if she read my mind. I could sense that she was feeling sad - but I thought it was just from the long day of pretending. "I understand, Brooke. I've been missing mine as well."

"It just..." She breathes heavily. "It sucks because I didn't get to say goodbye to them. I never got to tell them how much I loved them or how _grateful_ I was that they had raised me. We had a good fourteen years together and I miss them so much. They say that time heals a grieved heart but I miss them, especially now that I'm getting older. I think of all the moments they have missed out on: big birthdays, graduation, prom and the many other times when a girl needs her parents. I'm thankful to Nathan and his parents for taking me in - I will always appreciate their generosity, but they're not my parents; not my real ones at least. And hearing Tina and Harry talk about their girls and their life it just makes me so sad because my parents will never get to meet you. Sure, they weren't perfect but they were mine and they would have loved you," she smiles. "They always wanted to make sure that I was in good hands. They would have hated Clay."

I smile and kiss her hair. "I miss my parents, too. Granted, I got much more time to spend with the both of them - but it's still not enough. It's just not enough to know that they are up there and not getting to be down here. My mom and dad and Haley and I - we had it rough growing up. But no one should have to lose their parents at such a young age. I am happy for the time that we got to spend together but selfishly, I wish we would have gotten more. I mean with Keith everything was all so sudden. One minute I was getting ready to go over for a cookout and the next, my mom is calling me telling me he has died. With my mom, it was a lot tougher because we had to watch her lose her battle with cancer. Haley and I had to watch her wither away and die and honestly that was exhausting both physically and emotionally." Brooke gives me a melancholy look before I continue. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?" she asks, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of her eye.

"That they're up there right now, probably hanging out with your parents, seeing how much trouble we're getting into."

Brooke giggles uncomfortably, "geeze, I hope not."

I grin a devilish grin and continue, "I know one thing though. Keith and my mother would have loved you, too."

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke smiles. "It means a lot."

"By the way," I begin. "Catholic. Strict Catholic upbringing. I don't really concern myself too much with politics, it's that whole little fish, big pond type of thing." She laughs at my metaphor and I continue, "I love classic rock and old R&B. I never got too much into country - actually, Haley is more of the crying cowboy song type. My favorite movie is _Forrest Gump_..."

"What are you doing, scrub?" She turns to snuggle into my shoulder.

"Answering your questions from yesterday, obviously." I roll my eyes and she bites my arm. "Ouch."

She shakes her head. "Oh, Luke. You didn't really have to do that. Yesterday, I was upset and I said some things I didn't mean."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." I stare out at the water. The bobbers haven't moved from their place yet. "You next, pretty girl."

"Uh, well. I was raised Lutheran… my father was German and that was what they practiced in the _old country._ His mother came over from Brussels and she decided early on that Lutheran was going to be how she raised her children. It didn't matter what country they lived, in they were going to be Lutherans if she had anything to say about it. Don't get me started on politics… I have no words for the people rumored to run in the upcoming election. Same music as you for the most part. I love all the music of the 90s. Growing up, my mom listened to country music, so I actually love it. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. I just don't listen to it as much anymore. Nathan hates country music. He calls it hee-haw jibberish. And my favorite movie is probably," She furrows her brow and thinks for a moment, "I love old movies. _All About Eve, Casablanca, Some Like it Hot_." I see her cheeks redden, "In high school, I was obsessed with Marilyn Monroe. I even penciled in a small mole above my lip." She shakes her head. "It was awful."

I chuckle at the thought of Brooke with a fake mole above her lip. "See, I told you fishing isn't that bad."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiles. I see her bobber go down into the water and she begins to fall forward as the force on her line picks up. I put my arms around her waist to keep her from going into the water. We stand up and begin to reel in Brooke's catch - it was a small mouth bass. After some fussing, she takes the fish in her hands and posed for a quick picture. I removed the hook and set the fish free back into the lake. Brooke was beaming, "I caught a fish!"

We burst into a fit of laughter. Brooke pushes me against the railing and forcefully kisses me.

When we released from each other, I was positively elated. "How about we head back in?" She nods rapidly at my suggestion. It was great to see her smile about a pastime I genuinely enjoyed.

* * *

When we came back in from our long afternoon of fishing, we were both covered in sweat and mud, and water from head to toe. Brooke had insisted we shower together to _save water_ and it was the longest shower of my life. We dressed for dinner and headed downstairs. That night, Harry manned the grill for dinner. The girls sat together on the deck and gabbed away about television shows and pop culture while Harry and I stood by the grill and talked about football, NASCAR, and baseball. This man bled for his Chicago sports teams and was a huge Earnhardt fan. He told me about date nights on Monday's and the off season. When the weather cooled they didn't book a lot of guests, so they could venture out to the local bars and catch up with their friends. After they were certain we wouldn't need anything else for the night they headed out, leaving Brooke and I alone. The people in the south sure were trusting with strangers.

Brooke and I had decided to make a small fire out in the fire pit in the backyard. We took the opportunity to sit around, enjoy a few cocktails, and relax. We talked about so much - life, love, our careers, dreams, and aspirations. She opened up to me in a way that no one ever had before. It was all so surreal and I was loving every moment of it. We quieted down enough to hear the radio in the background and I knew I needed her in my arms right here, right now. I wanted to invoke the one night we shared at the bar when we danced. I wanted her to know just how much she meant to me in this moment. The song playing was Thomas Rhett's _Die A Happy Man_ and it summed us up perfectly.

"I'm going to marry you one day, you know that. Like really marry you, Brooke." I press my forehead to hers, "I don't want it to be for a bet."

"Is that a promise?" she asks, biting her lip.

"If you want it to be." I tilted her chin to mine and kissed her with every fiber of my being.

* * *

There were no words said after the song finished, instead we hastily focused on how quickly we could get upstairs. Opening doors are hard to do while you're making out with someone but we managed to do so with ease. At the threshold of our door, I pick her up and place her in my arms, like any beaming groom would do to their new wife. The light breeze flowing into the room from the french doors smelled like the leftover hints of a campfire - like summer was officially over and my life with Brooke was only just beginning.

As we make our way into the room, our lips began to work feverishly on one another. Her sweet lips hadn't left mine since I first kissed her outside. I backed her against one of the open walls as she places her legs around my torso. I pulled her tank top over her head and reveal her supple breasts. She grabs at the hem of my shirt and tears it off with one swift tug. I begin to kiss down her neck as soft moans continue to escape her lips. She nibbles on my ear and her soft lips begin to work down the now exposed skin of my chest. I back up slowly and lay her down on the bed. She bit her lip as I began to unhook her bra and remove her jeans with little give. She in turn helped me wiggle out of my jeans, and lastly my boxers.

"I want all of you, Brooke Davis," I tell her, as my lips began to trail down her body. I hold onto each curve and make sure to leave a lasting kisses over every inch of alabaster skin.

"All bets are off, Lucas Scott. I want all of you, right here, right now. Forever. Make love to me. Please."

"I thought you'd never ask," I respond with gusto. I take my time removing her black lace thong - throwing it across the room next to our other items of clothing. I kiss between her legs and gently cup her breasts together, my lips returning to hers and finding their way back down again. "Are you sure?" I ask her almost silently. She nods and kisses me once more - a kiss full of passion and fire.

Making love to Brooke Davis for the first time was one of those things I feel like I got right from the go of things. Our bodies meshed together perfectly - each thrust and each moan were in sync, each kiss had increased as we went through the motions, not wanting to stop even after our bodies quivered in ecstasy. It was well past dawn before we found our bodies naked and sweaty together under the sheets, lying in one another's arms like this is where we were meant to be all along. If I died in that moment, I would enter the Kingdom of Heaven one happy man.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_"Nothing is more intolerable than to have to admit to yourself your own errors." -_ Ludwig van Beethoven

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The rest of our visit at The Red Door Inn had been a blur, I mused to myself. Besides the fishing excursion and our honeymoon adventure around town, Brooke and I had hardly left our room. We were able to connect on such an intimate level and I really didn't want to head back to Myrtle Beach - I mean how difficult could it honestly be to just disappear in the woods and never return? Brooke looked gorgeous this morning: her skin was sun kissed from our trips to the lake and I know she had dressed for comfort in preparation of our long drive home, but there was something about her that always seemed so effortless. As we bid farewell to Tina and Harry, promising to return again soon, I spun Brooke into my arms and kissed her gently, "I love you pretty girl. Thank you for this, these last few days have been the best days of my life."

"I love you too." Brooke beams. "I had an amazing time too. I wish we didn't have to go home."

I laugh shyly at her words, "I was just thinking the exact same thing." I pinned her to the truck and french kissed her one more time before the drive home.

"Do you want me to drive home scrub?" Brooke wonders. "I don't mind, really. You've been doing all of the driving."

"No, I got it," I begin. "Don't worry about it pretty girl. I'll handle all of the driving." I unlock her door and close her in the cab of the truck before jogging to the driver's side. I have never been so relaxed in my life. A smile on my face is permanent. Brooke Davis makes me be the better version of myself that I have always wanted to. I back the truck out of the gravel parking space we have occupied during our stay and begin to play everything that had happened over the past few days like a motion picture in my mind. And then, I smile once more as she locks her eyes with mine. I had won the bet between us - I know Brooke said that it was all off of the table, but, I know that I had won somewhere in the back of my mind. I didn't want a prize either - I had my trophy sitting right next to me.

* * *

Brooke and I were both silent until we reached the clearing and exit the heavily wooded area surrounding the Red Door Inn. Almost immediately, our phones jingle signaling to us that they have now regained full service. "I guess it's time to rejoin the outside world, huh? The vacation is officially over."

"Too bad," Brooke sighs and snaps her fingers before letting her hand settle on top of mine. "I think living just out of reach could be appealing in so many ways."

"Tell me about it," I laugh. "We don't _have_ to go back pretty girl. We could just keep driving until the truck runs out of gas."

Brooke kinks her eyebrow in my direction, her eyes questioning if I were being serious or not. "I don't have what it takes to be an outlaw scrub, I'm sorry."

She leans over and kisses my cheek and the comfortable silence returns. Only a few minutes later, my phone springs to life once again and ruins our tranquil moment. "Can you check who that is for me?"

"It says _G-MAN_ ," Brooke wrinkles her nose up in earnest, "who is G-MAN?"

Shit. "It's Julian. That was his nickname in the frat house back at NYU." I lie and reach for the phone to answer it, "hey G-MAN, how's it hanging?"

"Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you all morning. Are you still with Miss Davis? I thought you would be back in Myrtle Beach by now, Scott."

"We are heading home now," I feel my heart hitch in my throat. My contact to date with Julian has typically been limited only to our Sunday meetings so I begin to rack my brain for what may have happened. Trying to keep my cover, I ask "is everything alright?"

"No, not really, Luke," Julian pauses. "How long until you're back in town? I need you in the office right away."

"I'll be back to the shore in about two hours - give or take the traffic on Highway 31." I gulp away the anxiety I am now feeling, trying my best to not let my voice alarm Brooke.

"Alright Luke, no lollygagging around when you get back. Drop off Miss Davis and head into the office. There has been a development."

"Yes sir," I nod, as if he can see me. "See you shortly." I end the call and instinctively place both hands on the steering wheel and grip it hard, willing my blood pressure to settle down before I give myself a stroke.

Brooke penetrates the trance I am in with her sweet voice, "so no just got home sex huh?"

I appreciate the humor at a moment like this. I look down at my hands and smile. I am still wearing my fake wedding band. My honeymoon away from Myrtle Beach had made me forget I was an FBI agent temporarily and thinking of it now brings a pit to my stomach. I do my best to shake it off and crack a smile, "No pretty girl unfortunately when we get back I have to go meet Julian. He said he pulled a few strings and there might be a job lined up with my name on it. I would cancel but who knows when Clay is going to pull his head out of his ass and give me my job back."

"Understandable," Brooke says, as a smile creeps across my face when I notice her fiddling with her own fake band. "Why did you call him sir? It was so formal," She stares at me blankly, "don't you think?"

"Did I call him sir?" I play it off. "Just force of habit I suppose."

Brooke bites down on her bottom lip, "I haven't ever heard you call anyone sir before today."

I don't want to keep lying to her, but I currently don't have a choice I tell myself before speaking. "It's a frat house thing. When I pledged Phi Gamma Delta, Julian was my big brother. He also happened to be a Fiji house legacy. Everyone called him sir, sometimes it just slips out I guess."

I watch her shoulders soften. "Did you get hazed?"

"No, not really," I laugh, hoping this is the last question.

"Too bad." Brooke snickers as I merge into traffic for the long journey home.

* * *

After a quick shower, shave of my vacation beard and wardrobe change, I pull into the parking lot of the unimposing South Carolina FBI Field Office and head inside exactly three hours after I spoke with Julian. I walk directly to the receptionist desk, "Lucas Scott - Julian Baker is expecting me."

"Right this way," Tammi says in a somber tone. No jokes about stripping today I see. She stands up and directs me to a conference room that I have never been in before. "Deputy Director Baker and Field Supervisor Murphy will be with you shortly."

I take a minute to survey my surroundings. This conference room is much nicer than the one that is closest to Julian's office. The door is wood, finished in a beautiful red cherry stain, offering the perfect traditional contrast to the modern chrome accented glass architectural walls. It's all rather elegant I muse, the table is stained the same cherry finish as the door and has ten rollaway office chairs flanking either side. I have a seat on the side facing the door, so I won't be surprised by anything and continue my inspection. There is a pristine rolling white board pressed against the wall to the left of me and there are several boxes - standard office size - at the other end of the solid conference table. I hear a knock at the door and Julian walks in with a man I have never met before. I quickly presume that this must be Agent Murphy.

Julian uses the remote on the wall to bring the blinds to a close, giving us privacy. I feel my pulse quicken - I am getting suspended. I can feel it. "Agent Scott, this is Agent Murphy."

"Hi, I'm Cooper Lee Murphy - Field Supervisor for our offices in Boston," He extends his hand to me and I feel myself relax instantly, there's something very charismatic about him. He is tall in stature, I would say at least two inches taller than I am. He has dark brown wavy hair, cut in a longer version of a standard military cut, gelled and styled professionally. His eyes are a steely-grey hue and if I had to guess I would say he's in his early to mid thirties based on the noticeable laugh lines and crow's feet around his eyes.

"Nice to meet you - Lucas Scott."

"So Luke, you're probably wondering why you're here." Julian begins, getting right down to the nitty gritty of it all, "Cooper and I decided it was time for you to be brought into the fold. Coop, would you care to tell Lucas about your involvement in the Clay Evans case?"

Cooper walks to the end of the table, opens one the boxes, and returns with a thick dossier. He sits down next to Julian and across from me and takes out some photographs for me to look at. "So first, let's get you acquainted with the players here, shall we?" He turns over two photos. "Clay Evans," I nod, "Kenny McClean." I nod again. "Moving on," he flips over two more photographs, "Francis and Jamison O'Sullivan. Have you ever seen either of these men before?"

The first thing that jumps out to me is the fire engine red colored hair. "No and believe me with hair that color, I would remember if I have ever met them. Who are they?"

"They are high level hitters for the McCullough crime family. Have you ever heard of them Lucas?" Cooper asks again with a megawatt smile.

"Yeah, the Irish mob." I reply with ease. After this, I want to ask Cooper for interviewing pointers. I think I would tell him where Jimmy Hoffa was buried if I knew the location.

"Now that you are familiar, let's get to why you're here." He flips over the last picture and my eyes widen instinctively. "Deputy Baker informs me that you are more than _acquainted_ with Brooklyn Davis. She _trusts_ you?"

I squeeze the bridge of my nose and all I can see is her glowing face, "She isn't involved with any of this. You have no reason to suspect her of anything."

"Answer the question, _Scott_ ," Julian barks in an angry tone.

Cooper sidles up next to me, "Does Miss Davis trust you or not? When we talked earlier, you were returning from a trip with her. Are you two involved romantically?"

I set my head down on the table. I am never going to work another case again and the worst part is she _is_ worth it. "She trusts me completely... She's my girlfriend."

"Does she know you're an FBI agent? Is your cover compromised?" Cooper asks, again with the concerned face.

"No, it hasn't come up." I say honestly. Granted, I haven't been making an effort to bring it up, but it's still true nonetheless. "Why is it important that she trusts me?"

"Because twenty-four hours ago, we intercepted a hit ordered by Colin McCullough. He suspects Clay is stealing from him and stashing money offshore. When he gets his proof, Brooke could become collateral damage." Cooper grins, "that is why you were contacted, Lucas. After those initial files you brought to our attention, we discovered that all of Clay Evans's international holdings are in _her_ name. If he gets picked up by one of McCullough's goons, he doesn't have any loyalties to his ex-girlfriend. There is reason for him not to shift the blame to Brooke."

"Figures," I roll my eyes, "That's probably why he put everything in her name in the first place. You know he is currently laundering money for the Cubans too, right?"

"We have a liaison in Miami looking into the extent of his association with the Fiallo crime family as we speak." Cooper promptly replies.

"How long has the FBI been monitoring Clay?" I wonder out loud.

Cooper puts the pictures back in the folder and closes it. "Kenny and Clay have been careful about avoiding any and all direct contact. They have been thorough about covering their tracks. We were looking into Kenny for one reason and one reason only - we wanted to approach him about the possibility of testifying against the O'Sullivan brothers. After you brought in Clay's name, we switched tactics and diverted our attention to Clay and the money laundering operation he is running out of strip club."

"So, the plan is to give him a deal for testimony against the McCullough family?" This is such _bullshit_ I tell myself. Clay is bad news. He deserves to prosecuted for his crimes, not simply given a slap on the wrist. "So what do you need from me moving forward?"

"We need you to bring Miss Davis in. We are interested in having her come on as a confidential informant." Cooper stands up, "The rest is need to know and currently Agent Scott, you don't need to know." He winks at me and heads out of the conference room.

"And if I refuse?" I mentally beg Julian to give me an out.

"If you refuse, you will immediately be removed from this case, sent back to New York, and Cooper will infiltrate Fortitude and flip Brooke. Hopefully that happens before McCullough gathers the information he is looking for." Julian folds his arms across his chest, "So what are you going to do Luke? I need your answer before you leave today."

I put my head in my hands, "If I tell her who I really am, Julian, she's going to hate me. Any trust she has in me will be gone because I lied to her. If I have learned nothing about Brooke since we met it's that she takes betrayal very seriously."

"I told you there would be casualties, kid. Someone always gets hurt." Julian drums his hands on the table. "Should I take your silence as agreement?" I nod and stand up. "Sit down Luke, we aren't finished yet. Does the name Derek Sommers ring any bells?"

"Peyton Sawyer's older brother?" I question, "Is he an agent? You swore after the barbeque from hell that there would be no _more_ FBI surprises."

"No kid," Julian laughs, "Decorated Marine - Forces Special Operations Command, to be specific - with extensive government connections. You sent his spidey senses into a frenzy. He wanted to have you checked out. All he had was your name, how long you've been in Myrtle Beach, and that you used to be a police officer in New York. It came across my desk, so, I have to ask. What did you do to make Derek think you were some sort of convict running from the law?"

I thought about our first meeting again. "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, sir."

"Fair enough," Julian stands up, "just for future reference, I told Derek that you being in Myrtle Beach was considered classified but your intentions were not untoward."

I huff, "Well that's just peachy. What if he tells his sister?"

Julian hesitates at the door, "Derek Sommers is a silver star medal recipient Luke, he would never compromise another serviceman's cover. You don't have anything to be worried about."

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Myrtle Beach on the human version of high circuit overload, I can't even begin to tell you what I was thinking. Brooke and I had no sooner returned from the most romantic getaway I have ever experienced than I was informed by my boss that I need to tell her I have been lying to her since the day we met. I walk in the house and beeline to my bedroom - there was a bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon in my closet with my name on it. I didn't have any place to be tonight so I wanted to get rip roaring drunk. I open the bottle and take a deep long swig when I hear the knock at the door. I open the door just a crack, the universal sign for got lost. "What is it Hales?"

"Just letting you know that you need to be ready by six," Haley says with a smile so wide, it's downright comical.

"No, not interested." I say before I shut the door in her face. I am not in the mood tonight. This morning, my life was shockingly great now it's all one big pile of shit again.

She knocks again and this time I open the door with the bottle in my hand, "I don't know what got in your craw but you better turn that frown upside down Lucas Eugene. We are going out on the town tonight with Nathan and Brooke." I open my mouth and she silences me with her hand in my face, "No. Be ready at six. Love you."

* * *

At 5:45pm, I change my clothes and slip on a pair of classic Vans. My night was ruined - that's all I kept thinking about. Instead of wallowing in my own self pity, I was being dragged on this double date against my own volition. Now in all honestly, I have never been on a double date before - unless you count going to a bar with a couple of guys where you pick up a duo of chicks to go home with. I leave my bedroom and now is the time for panic to set in. I head into the kitchen and chug a bottle of water to settle my nerves. I let out a deep breath and remind myself it was only drinks and dinner with Brooke, Nathan and Haley. I know better than to even think this, but my mind instantly drifts to all the best case scenarios. Because seriously… What could possibly go wrong tonight?

I sit out front and will myself to get out of this funk. This was all Haley's idea and if I didn't play nice she would never let me live it down. She had knocked on my door with a toothbrush in her mouth muttering something along the lines of, "We all don't spend enough time together, I haven't been anywhere fun since we moved here, blah blah blah." I would never admit this to her but that's mostly true. Haley and myself - myself especially - had been so wrapped up in Fortitude and their nonsense garbage that we really haven't had the chance to get out and explore the city that we've lived in for the past three months. But tonight, it was different. Tonight, I was being forced to get dressed up and go out and pretend to have fun with people that have become like a family to me, so at least that was a plus. I want nothing more than to forget about my meeting this afternoon with Julian and Cooper. I tell myself again that this uneasiness is for nothing, Brooke loves me - me being an FBI agent isn't going to change that. Brooke is the love of my life, the doubt rolls in like a dense fog, or at least I had hoped she was. It had been such a long time since I had involved myself in someone in that way that I forgot how to make love. I scold myself for thinking of her but with Quinn, it was never that. It was more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am sort of thing, just a warm body to fill the empty void of loneliness. But with Brooke, I could feel the passion between us no matter what we were doing and making love had come naturally.

"You ready Luke?" Haley calls from the door. She looks ravishing. Her hair is down for the first time in ages and she is wearing a longer, tribal print maxi dress. The colors accent so well with the jewelry and makeup choices that she has made this evening that her ensemble looks effortless. She was my sister and I always wanted to make sure she knew that, even if no one else told her but me. Tonight that wouldn't be the case though as I hear Nathan tell her that she looks stunning as soon as my eyes met hers.

He walks past me and gives Haley a big bouquet of flowers. "Stop it, you're making me blush," she says jokingly before placing the flowers that he had given her in a vase.

"That's the goal isn't it?" Nathan asks, as he kisses her on the cheek. "What's up, kid?" Nathan asks, as he brings me in for a hug. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks?" I say, my statement sounding more like a question. I shake my head and take one more glance around the courtyard. "Where's Brooke?"

"She's out in the car… in a heated phone call with Peyton about some last minute wedding _hooplah_." Nathan makes a hand gesture of a bomb exploding,

"Hooplah?" I joke, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yep. That's what all the cool people are saying these days Luke - try to keep up," Nathan replies as he reaches for Haley's hand. "Leave it to Peyton to turn into a bridezilla less than a week before her wedding."

Haley plasters a smile on her face and clears her throat, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," I say, answering for both us before Nathan even opens his mouth. Nathan grabs a handful of whatever candy is on our living room table and sticks it in his mouth before we make our way back out the front door.

It's there from the front porch that I see her, my pretty girl. She's sitting on the hood of Nathan's truck in the blazing autumn sun, her eyes hidden by the oversized sunglasses on her face. Her hair is down in loose waves dusting her shoulders and she's wearing a long maxi skirt and a lace tank top. She seems so angry, which is very unlike her, but sexy just the same. Nathan approaches his truck and she immediately hops down and heads to the back seat of the cab, allowing Haley to ride shotgun.

"Everything alright?" Nathan asks with minimal concern.

"It's fine," Brooke huffs, as she crosses her right leg over her left. "Everything is fine. How are you guys?"

"Good," Haley answers.

"Good," Brooke mocks with a head bob, as she places her hands in mine.

"You sure you're okay, pretty girl?" I pull her in and kiss her cheek.

"Can we just go. Please?" she asks, looking like she is about to explode. "Now."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Nathan mumbles before putting the truck in reverse and backing out of the parking space.

* * *

Broadway at the Beach is something that most Myrtle Beach residents think is completely overrated. Having never been here before, I am not one of them. For a weekday, the place is packed with locals and tourists from all walks of life, all completely glued to the miles of shops, restaurants, and a myriad of attractions. The first that we went to was the kitchy _Ripley's Believe It or Not_ Museum. It was one of the strangest places that I had ever been to with grotesque memorabilia scattered throughout every nook and cranny. Some things were really cool and others were just plain gross. A little down the ways was the _Celebrity Wax Museum_ , which presented us with a plethora of photo opportunities with celebrities like Michael Jackson, Ryan Gosling, and Marilyn Monroe. It was entertaining, I must admit. We stayed longer than anticipated, so after a little bit of walking we settled on the Margaritaville Restaurant for a bite to eat. The drinks were as big as our heads and I knew that if I could, I would drink ten of them - they truly quenched my unhealthy desire to sit around and wallow. So far I had done the impossible - I hadn't let on that anything was eating me up inside. Knowing this group that if I had, they would have insisted upon details.

"So..." Nathan starts, looking at Brooke and I across the table.

"So." I parrott back to him.

"How was your vacation?" Damn you, Nathan. I could strangle you right now for asking that question.

"It was alright," I say, as I place my hand on Brooke's thigh under the table. "We had a great time."

Brooke nods her head in agreement. "We did. It was beautiful, you guys. All of the greenery and the house itself… it was simply _beautiful_."

"I'm glad you guys had a good time," Haley gushes. "What'd you guys do?"

"Uh," I clear my throat and take another sip of my drink. "Nothing much." We hardly left our suite the final two days we were there.

"Lucas is being silly," Brooke praises, "He taught me how to fish."

Nathan chokes on his drink as he tries to contain his laughter. "No way, I don't believe it."

"Way, big bro. Lucas taught me how to do a catch and release. It was a ton of fun."

"And you actually caught something?!" He chuckles.

"Yes, you ass," Brooke says, as she reaches into her bag to grab her iPhone. "See. Look, I have proof," she smiles, holding up the picture for Nathan to take a look at. "I caught a fish!"

"Yeah you did," Haley chortles. "Brooke that's awesome. I haven't been fishing in like forever. Luke doesn't take me anymore."

"Because you talk the entire time… it scares the fish away," I mumble, as her and Nathan continue to laugh.

"I do not!" she snickers before reaching across the table to hit me on the arm. "What else did you guys do?"

"We hung out with the owners a bit," I say. "They were this sweet little old couple. Harry and Tina. They've owned the place for the past thirteen years. They were more than welcoming, it felt like a homecoming."

"That's so cool. I'm glad you guys were able to get out of town for a few days." Nathan leans in and gives Haley a peck on the cheek.

"Did we miss anything here?" I wonder.

Haley shakes her head. "Not really, no. I'm still sorry Clay fired you." We hadn't had a chance yet to talk about what that meant for my undercover gig but I know the conversation is coming sooner or later.

"It's okay," I say, hanging my head. "Water under the bridge."

"Amen, brother," Nathan tells me before raising his glass in celebration. "It's getting to be too much."

"Nathan's been thinking of quitting." Haley muses in a wishful tone.

"No way," I reply. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he responds. "I don't know, it's just not what I want to do and Clay isn't who I thought he was. I'll probably stick it out until February for the convention and then after that, it's time to hang up the old thongs." He pulls Haley into him, "Except for special occassions," he adds with a wink before continuing again, "I love it, I do. The money is great, but there are bigger things that I want to do and it's time for me to shift my focus to the future. It's time to stop dicking around and focus on things that _really_ matter in my life."

I know he's talking about my sister and for the first time it doesn't bother me. "I understand," I say, nodding my head. "Aren't you going to miss it?"

"Are you?" Nathan counters, "All I know is I have saved up a nice little nest egg and I want to have a good life and that is never going to happen working for Clay Evans. The friendships I have made in my tenure at Fortitude are going to last forever. I don't want to strip anymore, there are things in my life now that are more important."

"Definitely," Brooke replies, giving him a big smile.

"Is Peyton going to be okay?" Nathan finally asks what we have all been thinking as the servers bring out our entrees. We're silent until she leaves and begin digging into our meals like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"We're back to this again, huh?" Brooke glares.

"I'm just asking," Nathan says, taking a sip of his margarita.

"Ugh," Brooke was clearly piqued by Nathan's bluntness. "And I have to tell you because if I don't you'll keep asking all night. You're a menace Nate, I swear. Peyton's fine, I just wish this damn wedding would happen already. She keeps calling me saying that the colors aren't right and that she hates her dress and that the location isn't right - it's everything that I helped her with of course. I'm just ready for her to walk down the aisle and get off my back."

"It's okay," Haley says. "I'm sure it'll be over before you know it. And I'm sure everything is going to be beautiful, Brooke."

"Thanks," she softens. "I just want it to be perfect for her. They both deserve it actually," Brooke replies. "Do you wanna go to the bathroom really quick, Hales?"

I know what that is - universal girl code for _let's chat_. Haley nods her head and places her napkin down on the table next to her food as Brooke and her scurry off to the ladies room without another word to either of us.

"I hate wedding talk. I'm glad she has Haley to bounce things off of now. I mean Quinn is there, but Quinn is missing the girl gene. She's no help whatsoever," Nathan says.

I laugh at his candor. "Haley's never really had a best girlfriend before. It's nice to see that they get along so well."

"Yeah," Nathan says. "I mean Brooke has always had Peyton. But having Haley in her life has really changed her. It's nice."

"Same for me - with Brooke," I reason. "She's made my life better, Nate. Thank you for approving man, I really feel like she's changing my life for the better."

Nathan narrows his eyes at me and I want to laugh at the role reversal. "You better not do anything to hurt her, Luke. I see you smiling but know that I am serious. Brooke is basically all I've got as far as family goes, she means too much to me."

I nod my head. "I understand, believe me I do. I mean, we connected on a primal level during our getaway and it's not just about the sex with her..."

"Wait, what?" Nathan heaves as his eyes grow wide.

Oh damn, why did I just blurt that out? What is wrong with me? "I mean, it's like we don't have sex just for the sake of _having_ sex. That's not what it's about with us..." I trail off and mentally tell myself to shut the fuck up before Nathan bashes my face in.

Nathan looks around the restaurant to make sure no one is watching us, "You slept with my sister?" Nathan hisses in a near hushed tone.

"I mean..." I start.

"No, no." He waves me off, "You slept with Brooke when I specifically asked you _not_ to! Dude, that's fucked up!"

I huff, "What the hell Nathan?! Were we never supposed to?!" Again I wish I had just nodded my head and kept quiet, for someone that is usually so eloquent I was really having trouble tonight. "I love her, alright? I remember you telling me the same thing about Haley… that you love her and that should be what matters most. I'm sorry you're upset, but it happened and you know what I don't regret it. I'm in love with her, man. I would never hurt her. I could never..."

Nathan drills his fist into the table, "Lucas," Nathan exhales. "I want to make something very clear to you - right here, right now. Brooke is fragile, she has been through a lot more than she ever lets on. Sex is the last thing she needs right now."

"Nathan," I begin. "I know about her past, we've shared our pain with each other. But you don't need to worry I'm not Clay..."

"This makes me sick." Nathan shakes his head, "I'm not going to lie, I kind of want to lay your ass right now." He looks around the crowded restaurant for the second time, "Witnesses be damned."

I laugh at the hypocrisy of it all, "Imagine how I felt when you started hooking up with my sister."

"With Haley?!" He says with an incredulous smirk on his face, "That's different."

"No Nathan it's not." I answer, remaining firm in my words. It was too late to back down now, I had to just push through and hope for the best.

"Listen you are a grown man so you can make your own choices but I swear to God I will murder you in your sleep if you hurt her. I swear it on my life Luke."

"I know," I reply quickly, hoping this awkward conversation is finally winding down to a close. "Thanks for that, same goes for if you hurt Haley..."

"Just let _me_ worry about Haley. That is never going to happen." Nathan brushes my words aside.

"Well this is just weird." I say before chugging my drink.

* * *

The girls came back sooner than either of us had expected and the rest of dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. After Nathan unceremoniously announced that he no longer had an appetite, we paid the bill and left Margaritaville. I mean there was no reason to stick around after that and I thought our night was coming to a close. All things considering, I had survived mostly unscathed. We headed out into the balmy dusk air and Haley bumped into someone I had hoped to never see again.

"Adam?" She shrieks, her eyes widening at the surreality of it all.

"Surprise?" He tells her in a questioning tone.

She looks around at us and folds her arms across her chest, "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?"

Brooke leans in close and whispers, "Who is Adam?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!" Nathan bellows from behind Haley.

Adam looks at Nathan then back to Haley, "I'm here to visit. You kept asking me to come down here. So I used that Find My Phone app thing and here I am. I miss you Haley. I miss _us_."

I see my sister tense, "Months ago I told you to come down! Back in _June_ when I was actually missing you!"she spits. "We are well beyond you missing me Adam, alright? I don't know why you came down here. Please go back to New York before you embarrass yourself. I'm serious."

"But Haley - I care about you." He huffs, "About the magic we had back at Yale. We can get back to that place, I know we can."

Nathan steps next to Haley and puts his arm around her waist. I stifle a laugh. If Nathan and Adam were dogs - Haley was the fire hydrant and Nathan just marked his territory for all the world to see. The greatest part was Haley allowing it all to happen. "I have moved on Adam. I am not _that_ girl anymore. So please, just do us both a favor and go."

Brooke leans in a second time, "Who is this guy?"

"It's Haley's ex-fiance." I mumble.

Brooke's eyes open wide, "Oh... _oh_." Brooke steps in between Adam and Haley, "Let's get out of here, bestie. The boys will sort him out."

"Sort him out indeed," I tell myself. Nothing would give me more pleasure. "Can we just go please." Haley begs.

"Sure Hales," Nathan responds in a pissy tone as we take off behind the girls, "Whatever you want to do."

"Whatever yourself." She glares.

* * *

I thought for sure the night was going to come to a close after that, but the girls insisted we rally. At first I wanted to just head home, but after my two favorite women started making pouty faces at me, I couldn't help but relent. So against my better judgement, we collectively decided that the date couldn't end there and we made the trek to _Gypsy Golf Land_. Leave it to Adam fucking Dreschel to try to spoil a perfectly splendid evening, but we were going to do our damndest to not give him the satisfaction. To the best of my knowledge, Myrtle Beach is chock full of mini-golf courses. Contrary to the party atmosphere the area is surprisingly still family friendly, they make it like that so that people always have stuff other than shopping and the beach. The course that we decided on was eerily empty by the time that we had arrived. We grabbed our golf putters and basket of balls and headed to the first hole. We were informed at the register that after the family friendly hours, players can have drinks with them on the course. I didn't think mixing alcohol with the events from earlier this evening would pan out well and of course, I was right.

"This is so stupid," Nathan says, taking a sip of his beer. He's the first to go, and his swing is a mess. He's already been drinking enough for all of us this evening, polishing off a yard of blended margaritas on the walk over here. Throw in the bull shit with Adam and he was more rattled than I had ever seen him before.

"The mini golf?" Brooke asks as she wraps her arms around me.

"Everything," he says, taking another swig of his overly-priced beer. "It's all fucking stupid." He takes a swing and the ball misses, landing on top of one of the novelty gypsy decorations.

"It's just a golf ball, dude," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "You don't have to be mean to it. We're playing with putters for christ sake, you need to be gentle."

"You know what, Scott? Why _don't_ you just shut the fuck up. I wouldn't be in such a foul mood if it wasn't for you." Nathan finishes the beer in his hand and throws down his putter like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You know _exactly_ what you did." He kicks the astroturf.

"Let it go man, you have no business being mad at me for that. It's life, shit happens, move on bro." I walk towards him and pick up his putter.

"Lucas," Brooke starts, concern for Nathan written on her pretty face.

"Not now, Brooklyn," I say, as I line my golf ball up in front of me. I give it a good hit and it rolls to within inches of the hole. "Why should it matter this much to you, Nate?"

"Because dude!" he says, getting angrier. "I swear to God," He picks up his putter and points at me, "I'm going to ram this golf club up your ass if you don't knock it off. At the very least I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face."

"Whatever you want to do," I say, giving him a witty smile. "But if you wanna play that way, you're gonna have to buy me dinner first."

"That's it, Scott," Nathan roars.

"Nathan, calm down. Please. Why don't you and Haley go to the next hole and Lucas and I will stay here." Brooke rests her hand on his forearm.

"But I didn't get to take my turn," Haley pouts.

Brooke grabs a few balls for us from the basket and hands the rest to Haley, "Take a mulligan."

I laugh. I don't fancy myself much of a golfer but I know moving on to the next hole _isn't_ a mulligan. Haley rolls her eyes as Nathan grabs her hand and leads her over to the next hole. I place a ball at the start of the hole for Brooke, "You're up pretty girl."

"No, not until you spill, scrub. What's going on with you and Nathan?" Brooke kinks her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing," I say. "Nothing at all."

"Alright," Brooke says, rolling her eyes. "So this Adam thing..."

"Do we have to keep talking about him? I don't even know what he's doing here, Haley called things off a while ago." I huff as Brooke finally takes her turn.

"Did she ends things with him because of _Nathan_?" She wonders innocently.

"He might have been the final straw to push her in that direction," I walk over to my ball and hit it into the hole with ease, "He's a giant dick. He cheated on her every chance he got, he is a terrible person. There's not much else to it."

"Oh," Brooke replies biting her lip. "That's terrible. Haley shouldn't have to put up with that."

I shake my head. "She did for a long time. I'm just glad she's finally stood up for herself. Nathan is good to her, so I'm not complaining."

She kisses me on the lips and wraps her arms around my neck, "You're no slouch yourself. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, as I snicker like a schoolboy. "You wanna go home?"

"Absolutely." She pulls me into her again and it's taking every fiber of my being not to have my way with her right here on this blue astroturf next to the creepy clown statues.

* * *

We kept our distance from Haley and Nathan as we retreated to the parking lot at the end of the Boardwalk. I notice that they are currently in a deep conversation and I don't want to intrude. I grab Brooke's hand as we get ready to cross the busy intersection and I see a familiar face staring back at us.

"What the fuck are you doing Adam?" Haley bellows angrily, "Are you stalking me now?"

I have had enough. I bit my tongue time and time again with this asshole because my sister loved him, not anymore. "Adam, I suggest you crawl back under whatever rock you came from and leave my sister alone."

"Oh hey _Eugenia_ , I didn't see you standing there," Adam glares in my direction. "I can't just leave her alone! I am still in love with her. You took this job to find yourself Haley I understand that, but don't you think it's time you come back to New York?"

"You are unbelievable," Haley berates him, "You're drunk, go sleep it off."

"I just miss you so much baby, please give me another chance," Adam slurs as he moves closer to her. He places his hand on her shoulder - for balance, I'm sure - and before I can say anything else, he closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss.

"That's it," Nathan balls his fist and punches him in the face. He takes out his wallet and throws a couple hundred dollars in Adam's face, "Walk it off man. Come on Hales, we're leaving."

I chomp down on my knuckle to prevent the laughter brewing deep inside me from escaping my lips. The light turns, signaling for us to cross the street, I pat Nathan on the back and his shoulders ease under my taps. I can't hold it in any longer and I find myself cackling so hard there are tears stinging my eyes. My laughter is infectious as Haley and Brooke join in, followed lastly by Nathan, "best double date ever."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_"If I get married, I want to be very married." -_ Audrey Hepburn

 **Chapter Nineteen**

To say that I was amped up would be the understatement of the century.

It had taken every ounce of strength I could muster not to beat the shit out of Adam on Wednesday night. I contemplated just arresting him at the mini-golf course for drunken disorderly or public intoxication. Luckily for him, I was with two people who had no idea of the secret that I had been harboring. Haley was rattled by his presence in Myrtle Beach, so we have kept the house under lock and key for the last few days. Knowing that Nathan _is_ around has brought me solace. I am not 100% certain of his past life before he came to Myrtle Beach, but from what I understand violence has never been an issue. Adam on the other hand...

I have witnessed him terrorize my sister - both mentally and emotionally - and the thought of him lurking about town was _eating_ at me, and more than I cared to admit.

With hurricane season coming to an end, the rain has returned with a vengeance, reminding us that it is still summer and fall is still a few days away. We are all on the verge of season of new beginnings. After our getaway weekend, Brooke and I have grown closer, Haley and Nathan were practically engaged, and in a few short days Peyton Sawyer will cease to exist and Peyton Jagielski will be reborn.

I get up and head to the kitchen, noticing immediatley a pile of Nathan's belongings in our living room - he has taken up residence in Haley's bedroom. I am still not certain how I feel about all of this, but I smile at the mere thought of the other brunette occupying _my_ room. Brooke didn't feel comfortable staying at her apartment alone. She hadn't come right out and said it, but I know it's because of Clay - she's afraid of him. If these past few days have taught me nothing it's that our demons never fully disappear, they skulk around every corner, waiting for the right moment to strike. My mind drifts and the last conversation with Julian keeps replaying in my head. I resolve to tell her the truth about who I really am after the wedding and bring her in. I could lose her forever, but I know that's a risk I have to take.

Fridays are typically my day of rest; I sleep in, I read something, I enjoy a cup of coffee in the courtyard - but this Friday was different. Brooke is running around like a mad woman, trying to finish up the last minute details for the wedding tomorrow. With all the chaos, I had nearly forgotten that tomorrow was the big day, the day that Jake and Peyton will become Mr. and Mrs. and I couldn't be happier for them. Weddings, a perfect example of the joy that life brings, have always been beautiful to me. Call me sentimental but I cannot wait for the day when I too will be married and my bride has people to fuss about making sure her special day goes off without a hitch. Waking up without her in my arms this morning was a sad feeling, I felt empty - like someone had stolen all of my sunshine. From the kitchen I hear her yelling at someone on the phone in the courtyard and I realize I am a lost cause - a love sick sap because it doesn't matter that her voice has taken on some decibel recognized only by animals, I am happy knowing that she isn't far away.

I make the decision to start my day - since everyone else is awake - and when I return from my shower, I can now hear a myriad of other voices outside my bedroom. I leave my room and the first person I see is the bride-to-be. Her hair is wrapped in foils and she's holding a coffee mug in her hand. I see Jake next, parked on my couch, flipping aimlessly through the television stations with his feet propped on the coffee table in front of him. I greet our recent house guests with a head nod and retreat to the kitchen to make breakfast. Now I _know_ I should just wait for Haley, she doesn't have any classes today and she is a far better cook than I will ever be, but I want to appear busy before Brooke gives me a list of errands to run.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Brooke smiles, as I make my way over to the table. I smile back at her and kiss her softly on the lips, letting the taste of her cherry lipgloss linger on my tongue. Peyton and Jake both say good morning to me and I grab a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"Good morning pretty girl." I smile again and turn my attention to Jake, "Feet off the table man. If Haley sees you - she'll slit your throat." Jake shakes his head and chuckles. "How are you?" I ask, my question directed more towards Peyton than Brooke.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Peyton says with a megawatt smile. She is glowing - happiness suits her.

"Just fine," I reply. "What's with the..."

"The foils?" I nod my head. "I have a relaxer on my hair to make it straight. I didn't feel like going to a salon, so Brooke just bought the box kit and vuela. I'll have straight hair in about two hours."

"I see... I thought you were trying to get premium cable," Brooke bumps me with her hip. "Is that safe?"

Brooke laughs. "Oh, Luke. It's safe. I promise."

"Okay," I chuckle. "So, uh... What's everyone doing here?"

"Well, Luke, Peyton and I are finishing up some last minute things and Jake has something he wants to ask you. Don't you, Jakey?" Brooke asks with a mysterious smile.

"I know you were finishing up some wedding stuff - I'm sure people down at the boardwalk heard you." She gives me the stink eye and I can't help but snicker a little.

"Yeah," Jake grins, as he averts his attention from the television to me. "You wanna go outside for a minute?"

"Sure," I reply, as Jake gets up from his seat on the couch. "Haley should be up soon, girls."

"Uh huh. I'm sure she will be," Peyton coos. "She's laid up with Nathan Lee, I'm sure she'll be up when _they're_ ready."

I shake any thought of him and my sister from my memory and head out to the small porch with Jake. "What's up man?"

"Well," he says, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans. "I'm down a groomsman with Skills skipping town. I was able to get ahold of Chris, so that's a start, but I figured Skills would be back by now," he hangs his head. "Anyways, back to why I brought you out here... I was wondering if maybe you can step in and help me out? Peyton will be so disappointed if the numbers aren't even."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I can hear the stunned tone to my voice. I wasn't expecting this at all.

Jake nods his head. "Of course. You've become a friend, Lucas. And so has Haley. You're a part of our _family_ now. I'd love to have you standing next to me tomorrow if that works for you? I don't want you to feel pressured to accept."

My smile has widened so much, I can feel my face begin to hurt. Jake and I had become close over the last few months. He was a great person to count on and had such talent in everything I have watched him put any effort into. He was a good friend and had helped me when things in my life have been tough. He deserves the best and to tell you the truth, I have never had friends like the ones that I have met here. Though I had been a groomsmen before, this time it felt like a brother was asking me to stand beside him... How could I say no? "I would be honored to."

We hug for a second and I see Nathan standing in the doorway, "I hate to break up this Hallmark moment," he begins, clearing his throat, "but there's been a development at the club and our presence is required." I can't decipher if he's looking at me or at Jake. "I'm looking at you kid, come on Luke, let's go."

* * *

The five minute drive is eerily silent. Nathan said he didn't know what was going on and he hasn't said much else. We park across the street from Fortitude and I stop him before we head inside. "Nathan - what the hell man, what's going on?"

"Clay called and said I needed to be down here pronto and I had to bring you with me," Nathan locks the car and jogs across the street. "Come on Luke, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

We head inside and I see Mouth and the Casanovas at the bar, their faces like a distant memory to me. I hadn't seen any of them since being back in town. "There you are," Clay says, as he opens a few beers and continues, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"What do you want Clay?" I huff, "You made it pretty clear that I was no longer welcome here after you fired me. You threatened to have me murdered if memory serves me correctly."

"Details, details." Clay says, before coming around the bar and handing Nathan and I a drink. "You see Luke, we have a problem because the guys here are refusing to perform without _you_ on stage with them."

I am flattered and flabbergasted at the same time. I look each and every one of them in the face and silently thank them. "So how is this going to work then?"

"It isn't brain surgery kid," Clay pesters, "You're just going to come back to work and shake your ass for tips. After the convention in February, you split. No questions. Do us both a favor and find something else to do... Someone _else's_ girlfriend to steal."

"I didn't -," I let out a frustrated sigh. I needed to find a way back in and one just presented itself. "Great, sounds good man. When am I back in the line up?"

"Next week. Be at the rec center bright and early Monday morning for rehearsals." Clay claps his hands together once and speaks again, "The Fortitude Five is back in business."

"Five?" I ask again. "I'm only seeing four of us, unless you or Mouth are getting on stage, too." I count again: there's me, Nathan, Owen and Chase.

"Hell no," Mouth chuckles, "There isn't anyone in Myrtle Beach that wants to see _this_ body wiggling all over that stage."

I look to Clay, "No kid. One of the sheep came home."

As if on cue, I watch _Chris Keller_ of all people walk in from the back and wonder what the fuck he is doing here. He told me to get out as quick as I could... So why did he come _back_? "Hey Luke, I heard you took over in my absence. Chris Keller is much obliged."

* * *

The revelation that Chris Keller was returning as a performer at Fortitude rocked me to my core. Did Clay find him and threaten the people he cared for? I know I spent most of the night tossing and turning, but a calm washed over me at some point and when I awoke Saturday morning, I knew it was a new day. The sun was breaking through the lingering clouds and I could feel the rush of excitement buzzing around me. Peyton - our sarcastic, witty, vivacious Peyton - was getting married to Jake today. I couldn't be more elated for the both of them, but also a little jealous if I'm being honest. But I digress, the enthusiasm I am feeling could simply be attributed to the coffee and two shots of whiskey that has already been passed to me this morning. We have a long day to get through and if we held off getting ready and going to the site any longer, I am positive we would have a bridezilla on our hands - and it _wouldn't_ be Peyton.

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and myself all crashed at the apartment Haley and I still technically share last night. Jake was instructed to spend the night at Owen's - I truly felt bad for him, with the kale smoothies and the _King of Queens_ reruns practically looped on TV twenty four hours a day - all in the name of tradition. Peyton stayed with us so Jake wouldn't see her until she walked down the aisle and they started their new lives together - as husband and wife. According to legends, it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride on the day of their wedding. Or, so I'm told. Though I've been to plenty in my life - some, just the reception and others, the ceremony - I've always been told about the superstitious worry of bad luck. Peyton and Jake have had too much good luck on their side lately that no one wanted to ruin the day by chancing fate.

Which is probably why the girls all kicked Nathan and I out this morning. They didn't mean anything by it of course, they just wanted their time to get ready and turn Peyton into a bride. Since Quinn appeared to be missing in action lately, Peyton made the decision to ask Haley if she would be one of the bridesmaids and of course, Haley agreed with gusto. She was beaming ear to ear as she tried on her dress last night. My sister is beautiful, truly, and in a dress she could knock any man on their feet… Including Nathan Lee.

As Nathan and I drove to Owen's apartment this morning, we were silent. I don't know if it was a cumulation of the recent events that have happened or if we were just trying to take in the day around us. Things that happen in our friend's lives - important things like this - are meant to be shared and celebrated, even when you aren't seeing eye to eye with someone. I knew he was pissed off about Adam showing up in South Carolina and if I were a betting man, I would say he is still angry about Brooke and I sleeping together.

"You ever think about it? Marriage, I mean?" Nathan asks calmly, breaking the silence, as we pull into one of the empty car ports outside of Owen's apartment building. We could have walked here if we really wanted to; it's only about an eight and a half minute drive from mine and Haley's place.

"Sometimes," I tell him, shaking my head. "More-so now than ever before. The thought of being tied down one day... Yeah, it scares the shit out of me. But being alone for the rest of my life scares me even more." I begin to pick at a lose string that I find on the hem of my jeans, and tug as Nathan puts the truck in park. "You?"

"Yeah," he says, exhaling sharply. "I think about marriage a lot. That wasn't me, two or three years ago. I could have given a rats ass if I ever got married. I never really wanted to. My parents didn't have the best marriage when I was younger... It's better now I suppose, but still. I just didn't want to put up with the petty fights or the bullshit. I saw what my mom and dad both went through."

"A rolling stone gathers no moss," I repeat from memory.

Nathan nods his head quickly, "Exactly, Luke. I didn't know if that's what I wanted for the longest time, but now I know… Or at least I think I do."

"My parents had a pretty solid marriage," I reply, changing the subject because I know he's talking about Haley. I have seen the way he looks at her and vice versa, it's obvious what track they are on. "They were made for each other. My mother was married once before she met Keith, it hadn't ended well, but when she met Keith she just knew he was it. He treated me as his own and when Haley came along we were all a family. He didn't have to take on the responsibility of someone else's child, but he welcomed me without a second thought. He married my mother because he loved her, and it showed."

"Wish I could say the same thing about my parents." Nathan sighs and flips the radio channel off. "I guess... I guess I'm just scared for what the future holds. I'm terrified, actually. I don't know much past the stage of Fortitude... I've got a whole life ahead of me and yet, I'm scared for what the next day is going to bring."

"I understand," I tell him. "You shouldn't sell yourself short Nate. You seem pretty good at the construction thing and remember your dream about opening a gym? That doesn't sound like someone that only knows how to take off his clothes for money."

"Thanks man, it means a lot that you can see that." Nathan gets out of the car, "The one thing that I do know is that I want Haley by my side for the rest of my journey on this earth... Whatever tomorrow brings and beyond."

"Sounds like you're leaning towards one way more than the other." I venture.

"Yeah," Nathan laughs. "Haley has changed my life."

"And Brooke has changed mine." I remind him.

"Looks like we may have to hold onto these tuxedos then huh?" He laughs. And for some reason, I laugh too.

"Looks to be that way."

* * *

Horry County Ballroom sat adjacent to the Cherry Grove pier, down on Sunrise Lane. The reception was to be held there, immediately following the nuptials. I didn't want to say that Jake and Peyton were cheesy for going with a wedding on the beach, but living in a coastal town, how could you not want to promise forever to someone while standing on the white sand, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean for miles and miles. It was so serene and so peaceful. Anyone would feel blessed to be married here. I start to think about what Brooke has always envisioned; did she want to be married on the beach, or was she more traditional and wanted a wedding in a church? Or maybe she didn't care about any of that and when the time came she would agree to marry me at the courthouse with only the Justice of the Peace present?

It took nearly five and a half hours for the girls to get ready. That's not counting all of the endless selfies and the time that it took for them to pile into the limo. The guys were ready in about a half an hour, making sure that our faces were free of stubble and that our rented tuxedos didn't look like we just pulled them out of their bags - which, okay, we did. But, whatever. We were excited! I hadn't felt like I really have been a part of something since moving out here and now that I'm here, losing it would be too much. I know one of these days, everything would come to an end and I would move away from Myrtle Beach and the people I have grown to love and adore because the assignment couldn't go on forever… But sometimes, I wish it could.

By 2:00 in the afternoon, the sun was already beating down on all of us. Despite the breeze from the ocean, underneath all of the layers of clothing was nothing but sweat. We were in the suite, trying to tough it out best we could. Fans were going, beers were cracked, and laughter was spewing throughout. When Brooke came into the room to announce to us that it was almost time to start, I could feel my jaw drop to the ground and I had only see her face - she was keeping the rest of herself hidden for a reason - but by the way her hair and makeup looked, I'm sure that Brooklyn Davis looked phenomenal. She always does, but with it being a special occasion, I'm sure she looked even more radiant than usual.

"Five minutes," I hear her say, as she shuts the door. We don't get a glimpse of anyone down the beach, but Jake knows that he should be down there as soon as possible, with his band of merry men in tow. The only people walking down the aisle today would be the bride and groom - Peyton and Jake didn't have a ring bearer or a flower girl. The ceremony would technically begin when Nathan and Brooke headed to the altar. The whole event seemed to be casual and relaxed like the couple joining together this afternoon.

It seemed a little off to me that through all of this, I have yet to see Clay or Quinn. It strikes me as odd, to say the least, given that Jake works at the bar that Clay owns and Quinn is one of their supposed best friends. Brooke said Peyton didn't want to be worried about it and I respected that but a part of me was upset that neither of them could be bothered to set aside their petty differences and come together for this beautiful celebration of love and the commitment of one another. I remind myself that it isn't about them and there is plenty of love to go around - you could feel it floating about in the air.

Outside on the beach, it had been completely decorated to both the bride and the maid-of-honor's standards. In Brooke's eyes, everything had to be perfect, no matter what. A small white satin runway was plastered in the sand with a million coral roses and orange hibiscus petals scattered throughout. The runway lead up to an arch, donned in same flowers and small white twinkle lights, despite the sun casting its rays down over us. There were a few rows of chairs on each side of the aisle. At each one sat a book of them - pictures and the story of how these two wonderful people met and fell in love. The ocean was the clearest that I have seen it in a long time, it looks like a single sheet of blue tinted glass. The sand was warm and the small seashells that had washed to shore haphazardly rounded out the perfect beach scene for a wedding. Brooke and Peyton were proud of their work and it didn't go unnoticed.

Jake was sweating even more profusely by the time we all took our spots in the sand. In the midst of the chaotic night that we endured last night, Pastor Hoffman - who married Peyton's mother and father - cancelled because of a bout with food poisoning and we had to ordain Brooke on the fly. I was surprised at how easy it was for someone to become ordained, and it didn't take very long at all. She played it cool last night but I know that she was nervous, but Peyton's day would not be ruined. She had done so much and deserved all of the credit and then some.

As we settled into our places, the music for Tim McGraw's - _My Best Friend_ began to play overhead from the speakers that we had stacked and set up yesterday afternoon. Peyton and Jake didn't want traditional, they wanted their own, and that's what she gave them. It was a perfect fit for them both. The song spoke to all of us on a level. Weddings always make me feel this way. The love was practically oozing out of me.

The first to come down the aisle were Nathan and Brooke. I had seen what he wore today - a gray pressed tuxedo with a coral tie and bare feet. His hair was slicked back and he had a small white rose over his heart. Brooke was on his arm and my God, I thought I had just died and went to heaven. She looked positively breathtaking. Her dress was strapless and sewn in a heart shaped neckline. It was coral, of course, to match the flowers, and flowed to the floor. She had opted for the bare feet too, wore minimal makeup and her dark brunette hair was done in an up-do. The wind was blowing her hair around and small wisps lined her face. In the sun, she glowed and I couldn't have been more proud to call someone my girlfriend then in this very moment. She was truly the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and hoped that one day, we would be going on this wedding adventure together.

Despite what I was feeling, I'm sure that Haley was feeling the same way about Nathan as he walked towards her.

Lastly came Peyton, on the arms of both Derek and her father, Larry Sawyer. He had surprised us all again... Peyton didn't think he would make it back for the wedding, despite Camp Lejune being only hours away. He was in his dress blues and looked sharp. And Peyton, was the picture of elegant beauty and I have never seen her happier. Nothing like the witchy goth girl that Chris had once described. She had a strapless dress as well, only this time it was straight across and not curved like Brooke and Haley's. It flowed down to a mermaid shape and hugged the bottom of her legs and her waist just right. Her long blonde hair was done in loose curls - so much for that relaxer that Brooke had put on her yesterday. She wore soft makeup as well and looked like an angel walking towards her forever. When the music stopped and Derek and Larry gave her hand to Jake's - complete with a kiss on the cheek and a handshake to their future brother and son-in-law - it was time to get things started. Brooke stepped in front of the guests that they had invited, took a deep breath, and smiled out like she had been marrying happy couples for years.

"Dearly beloved," she began, clearing her throat. "We are gathered here today to join this man - Jacob Michael Jagielski, and this woman - Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer - in holy matrimony. Clearly, I am not a pastor or a minister by any means, but when our original plans fell through, I stepped in to save my best friend and the man that she has loved since we were children. Growing up, none of us had it easy. But Peyton and Jake somehow restored our faith in both life and love. I can think of a million stories - some good and some bad - that wouldn't be complete without them. Each time I think back on those, I smile, knowing that they have been in my life for such a long time. These two have lived a romance fit for fairytales. But, it hasn't always been easy. There's been curves and dips and narrow roads along the way and they have overcome each and every one of them to continue on their journey to this crazy thing that we call life. They fell in love simply when we were nine years old. Nathan, my wonderful adopted brother, introduced the two of them when we were playing behind his parent's house. Peyton had just moved in next door and Nathan convinced Jake that she had cooties. The only way to get rid of them was to kiss her," the audience had to laugh at that one, "and then the curse would be broken. Who would have thought though that the kiss that the two of them had would lead us here?" Brooke continues on, despite the tear that she has running down her eye. "Today, we celebrate the coming together of both of these wonderful people, in the presence of God and everyone that has loved you and has been a destination on this journey: family and friends new and old." Brooke smiles at Haley and I in the mention of this. She smiles so wide that I can see her face almost crack, as she motions Peyton and Jake to turn to one another. "Peyton and Jake have decided to write their vow their own today... I'll begin with Jake." Brooke says, stumbling upon her last words.

"Peyton Elizabeth," Jake says, as he stares clear into her eyes. "We have come a long way to get to this point that we are at right now. I never would have guessed that all those years ago we would have fallen in love with one another. We were the complete opposite, but still we managed to figure out how to bond our love together. You and I have been through so much together. I love you with all of my heart and hope only to make the best life for you as we continue on this path together. I am so happy that we are finally getting married to one-another today. You make me the happiest man on the face of this earth. I love everything about you and more. I think sometimes that I don't deserve you or the love that you give to me, but I know that if you didn't believe in me, we would not be standing here today. I love you, Pey, with all of my heart and I hope that I can give you everything that you deserve and more. These are my vows that I swear to you today."

"Jake," Peyton says, wasting no time between his vows, "I have loved you since I had a gap in my front teeth and Velcro Ked shoes on my feet. I have loved you at my worst and at my best and I have _put up_ with you at your worst and at your best. That is what marriage is all about after all. It has taken us years to get to this point in our lives and I only hope for many more years to come. I love everything that there is about you - even if you do snore and chew with your mouth open sometimes and hate The Cure - but it's okay, because in spite of all of that, you bring out the very best in me. I hope to continue to make you happy for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Jake, and thank you for showing me what true love is, even when I thought it simply didn't exist anymore. These are my vows that I swear to you today: to keep our hope of love alive and grow on that for as long as we both shall live."

"Thank you to you both," Brooke says, trying to fight back the tears that have now began to well in her eyes. She clears her throat once more, as she turns to Jake and says, "Jake, please repeat after me."

"Jake, please repeat after me," he jokes, getting a good laugh from a teary-eyed Brooke and all the rest of us.

"Not funny." She mutters with a smile.

"Not funny," he mocks a second time. Peyton laughs too and Brooke can't help but crack a smile in a time that she is supposed to be serious.

"Do you, Jacob Michael Jagielski take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your wife; to live with her in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others to be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jake hesitates for a moment and then smiles. "I do."

"And do you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take Jacob Michael Jagielski to be your husband; to live with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others to be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Peyton says, smiling and wiping away the stray tear from her eye.

"Nate?"

"Hmm?" He asks, staring at Brooke.

"Can I have Peyton's ring please?" Brooke continues.

"Sure," he says, as he reaches into the pocket of his tuxedo and takes out the small white gold wedding band.

"Thank you," Brooke mouths back, as she hands Peyton's ring to Jake.

"With this ring," Jake begins, "I wed you and pledge my love to you, now and forever more." Nathan hands Brooke a second white gold band, she in turn hands it to Peyton.

"With this ring," Peyton says, as she lets the tears fall more freely now, "I wed you and pledge my love to you, now and forever more."

"Lord, let us pray," Brooke says, as everyone bows their head. Jake looks angry as he wills himself not to cry and Peyton continues to cry silent tears, as they grab each other's hand. Brooke begins with, "This passage is taken from Isaiah Chapter 62, verses 4:5. People will not call you deserted anymore. They will no longer name your land empty. Instead, you will be called One the Lord delights in. Your land will be named Married One. That's because the Lord will take delight in you, and your land will be married. As a young man marries a young woman, so your builder will marry you. As a groom is happy with his bride, so your God will be full of joy over you. Amen." As everyone lifts their heads up, Brooke turns to them both and says, "by the power vested in me, by the great state of South Carolina on this September afternoon, I now pronounce you man and wife. Jake, you may _finally_ kiss your bride."

One and done. Their kiss on the lips sealed their vows and the promise that they made to one another today. They both had tears streaming down their faces as Jake pulled back Peyton's veil to kiss her lips, dipping her as he did so.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Jagielski!"

It was a happy occasion for us all - that is, until the storm rolled in.

* * *

The reception was at the ballroom across from the beach and the girls had done a great job of getting it decorated. There were half a dozen tables decorated with flowers and tea light candles, the place cards were dangling from coral colored balloons, it was all so whimsical how they swayed about in the gentle breeze. We had made it through all of the speeches and dancing and it was nearly time to cut the cake. I sat down in my designated chair and looked around at the happy couples, Peyton's father had made it to the venue just in time for the reception to start and he was extremely grateful that Derek had been here for her. I spot Nathan and Haley twirling around the dance floor and I look at Brooke lovingly soaking it all in, "You did a great job pretty girl."

"You really think so Lucas?" Brooke asks almost in a whisper as she links her arm in mine.

I kiss her forehead and pull her close, "I know so. And if you need further confirmation just look over there." I point in the direction of Peyton and Jake sharing a private moment alone. Jake looks into Peyton's eyes and brings her newly adorned ring finger to his lips.

Brooke sighs, "Do you think I'll ever find a love like that?"

"You're joking right," I grumble, "I love you like that."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders, "We haven't been dating very long Luke, how can you be so sure?"

I pull her close to me and make sure no one else can hear me when I say, "Brooklyn I would marry you right now if you would have me."

She giggles and I cannot help but feel rebuffed, "We have only actually been a couple for a few weeks... didn't anyone ever tell you that you should never reveal your next move until you are sure of your opponents play?"

"I know my opponent better than she thinks." I kiss her again and she stands to her feet.

"Of course you do," She winks at me and reaches for the microphone in the center of our table. "May I have everyone's attention please - it is now time for Jake and Peyton to cut the cake."

Chris heads over to me and gives me the head nod, "Hey Luke."

"I was surprised to see you at Fortitude yesterday. Is there something going on that I should know about?" He didn't deserve any sort of greeting from me. I was fuming that he would even consider going back to dance there after what he's told _both_ Haley and I about Clay...

"No, I need the money and none of the other clubs are going to hire a newly recovered addict - Clay made sure of that."

"Have you ever thought about getting out of Myrtle Beach?" I rise and walk slowly to the dessert station set up along the back wall.

"My family is here Luke, where else am I gonna go?" Chris reasons, "I don't need Clay's poison anymore. I'll be fine."

I go to say something else when I hear Haley scream. "I'll be right back." I head over to where I thought I heard the scream coming from and see Adam _fucking_ Dreschel with his hands on my sister. Brooke says something to him that I can't hear and he turns to her and slaps her. Before I can stop myself, I am fuming and Adam is the target. "Hey!" I shout, he turns towards me and I punch him square in the face. I can see the bruising from his beat down on Wednesday but I don't care. He's on the ground and I'm kicking him. "Don't you ever fucking come around me or my family again - do you understand me?!" I stop only when I feel a firm grip on my shoulder - it's Jake and I feel like an asshole. I feel my body begin to shake. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It wouldn't be a southern wedding without a little bit of hillbilly coming out." Jake pats my back and said. "Now let's go eat some cake."

We head back to the dessert table and no sooner had we left them then we hear the girls shriek, I turn and see Adam pointing a knife in Peyton's face. "You have got some nerve," I hear Nathan say, "Coming into a place like this - uninvited - and then you go and pull a thing like this?"

I hold Jake back. I think we are witnessing Adam in the middle of a psychotic break and my concern now is everyone's safety. I tell Chase to call the police and Owen stands on the other side of Jake and outstretches his arm in front of him. "I just want to talk to Haley! Why won't anyone let me talk to Haley."

Haley steps out from behind Nathan and puts herself in between Peyton and Adam's knife, she slides Peyton out of the way and she runs right into Jake's arms. "What do you want Adam? We have said it all already." Haley's tone is soft and stoic. I am proud of her.

I step closer, "Dreschel there is no reason for the knife, put it away man." Nathan huffs and I wave him off. I know he wants to save my sister - but this time her big brother has to do it. "Haley is listening, we are all listening what do you need to say?"

I inch closer and he doesn't notice. "I… I… I _miss_ you, Haley. I have been all sorts of broken up since you pumped the brakes." I see Chase give me a thumbs up, the police are on their way. I see Jake, Owen and Mouth holding Nathan back. I motion for Brooke to assist and she rushes to Nathan's side and takes his hand in hers. "Then I come down here and you've moved on with a fucking stripper."

"Adam, I moved on. You need to do the same." Haley replies quickly.

"Adam," I say and he turns to me once more, "Put the knife down. Threatening my sister isn't going to get you anywhere." I close my eyes and think of my next move, "Think of my mother man, you promised her you would care for my sister - what would she say if she could see you now?"

Invoking my dead mother was enough to push him over the edge. I see the knife shaking now, he lowers the blade and I rush at him. I take out his knee and disarm him in a matter of seconds. "The police are on their way Adam. Let's have a seat." I fold the blade, secure it in my pocket and when I look up the guys have encircled us. "What are you all doing?"

Nathan is on him first, he punches Adam in the gut and spits on him, "You ever come near Haley again and I will put a bullet in your skull and discard your body in the ocean. You hear me you son of a bitch?"

Before Adam can speak Jake punches him in the jaw. "Pulling a knife on the bride on her wedding day... Such a _bitch_ move."

"That's enough boys," I hear Larry Sawyer say behind us. Derek comes over with one of the coral sashes that had been draped across the chairs and puts Adam's arms behind his back. He doesn't say a word to any of us, but I know he has everything under control.

* * *

An hour later with the alcohol flowing, Adam Dreschel is nothing but a far off memory. I am sitting down enjoying a Corona and lime when Derek comes up to my table and has a seat. "You and your sister certainly know how to bring the fireworks." I open my mouth to defend myself and he continues, "I'm kidding man - lighten up." He clinks his bottle to mine, "I was outside enjoying a private moment with Larry, when the shit storm began. All I can say is that bastard is _lucky_."

I chuckle, "I can imagine. I have heard about you. I wouldn't want to come up against you."

"You should be afraid." Derek gets up, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go steal the bride away for a dance."

"I understand," I finish my beer and head over to the dance floor. I pull Brooke away for a moment and we begin to sway with the slow song, "How's your cheek?" I notice the light bruise forming under her make up and I want nothing more than to go down to the police station and beat Adam's face in one more time.

She dismisses my worry. "It will heal." She pulls my face down to hers, "I was so afraid when he was pointing that knife at Peyton and Haley." She sucked in a sharp breath, "When he pointed it at you-"

"Shhh," I pull her closer, "We're okay, do you hear me? I am alright, I love you. It's going to take a lot more than a jerk like Adam Dreschel to cut me down."

I kiss Brooke and when we pull away, I notice her eyes widen. I turn to see what she's staring at... And, it's Clay and _Quinn_.

And it's obvious that they arrived together and they _are_ together.

"The party can start - the fun has arrived!" Clay hoots before Quinn plants a kiss square on his waiting mouth.

* * *

Brooke hands me the keys to her apartment and I open the door in silence. Shortly after Clay and Quinn crashed the reception, Brooke claimed to have a headache and I took her home. "Are you alright pretty girl?"

"Yeah," Brooke says sullenly. "It was just weird seeing them together, you know? I thought Quinn was my friend... Clay cheated on me loads of times when we were together, I couldn't help my mind from drifting to the possibility that she was one of the girls…" She trailed off and I hate that he still has this affect on her.

"Let's not think about that right now." I frown, "The day was beautiful, you did an amazing job with everything. Peyton and Jake are married now and you're the one that married them. How does it feel?"

"Pretty damn good." Brooke sighs, "I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I want to say thank you," she hangs her head then looks back up at me. "This is the one time I'm going to be nice to you, Scott, so pay attention," she laughs. "Thank you for loving me right where I am, thank you for being the most honest, genuine man I have ever met. You scared me earlier with the wedding chatter, but the more time we're together the closer to that dream I feel." She places her hands on my cheeks and gives me a long deep kiss, "Thank you for loving me right where I am." She presses her head to mine, "I love you Lucas Scott."

My heart is throbbing in my chest, I take a big gulp and I feel like the world's biggest jerk, I know I have to tell Brooke who I am and when I do it's going to break her heart and she's never going to forgive me. "I love you too," I choke. My dry eyes are burning with the possibility of salty tears on the horizon, "Brooke baby, we need to sit down."

She sees my face and knows immediately something is wrong, "What's wrong Lucas?"

My chest continues to pound with each passing moment, "We _need_ to sit down."

"Lucas you're scaring me." Brooke says shakily.

"I'm sorry," I suck in a deep breath, "I haven't been completely honest with you about something important."

My words instantly sober her, "What is it?"

"I have been lying to you. I didn't come to Myrtle Beach because of Haley's job - we came here because of _my_ job."

She arches her eyebrow at me and laughs uncomfortably, "Is that all, you yahoo? Jesus you had me worried there for a minute."

I silence her with my mouth, I press my eyes tightly shut. I need to remember this moment. I need to hold onto this moment, because I have a feeling this is the last time I am ever going to kiss these sweet lips. I pull away when I feel like my lungs are about to burst. There's no better time than the present and I need to come right out and say it. "Brooke, I am an undercover FBI agent."

She snorts a little and musters a laugh. "Yeah, okay Lucas. And I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"Brooklyn, I'm serious," I place my head in my hands and then look up at her again. The tears forming in my eyes are genuine, and I think she can tell that I'm being serious about this whole ordeal. "I was sent here to investigate the man that owns the construction site Nathan works for. Then I ran into Nathan on the boardwalk and I got sucked into your world. Us meeting felt like fate pretty girl, you have to believe me. I love you... those feelings are real."

"So what, you needed a girlfriend to sell your story and I paid attention to you. Is that it?" She moves away from me and I know we're over before the words are spoken.

"No, I was only supposed to do my assignment," I begin, standing up from my spot on the couch. "When I took the job at Fortitude I noticed Clay and his shady ways and my boss told me to keep an eye on things to see if anything shook loose." I knew it was a risk telling her as much as I did but I was grasping at straws here.

"You bastard!" she screams loudly, pushing me back onto the couch. "Was any of it real? Huh? All of those time that we made love, Lucas! All of those times you told me you were in love with me... Was any of it ever real?!"

"Yes," I plead, "It all was real, Brooke. God, I am so in love with you it _hurts_."

She slaps me across the face, "Get out Lucas."

"Brooke, baby you have to believe me! I never meant for you to get caught up in any of this. I never intended to fall in love and then I met you and it happened and you have to believe me. I have wanted to tell you the truth so many times."

She slaps me again, harder than the last time and walks to the door. "Lucas, get out... Now."

This is it. This is the end of us. It can't end like this. It just can't. "Brooke, listen to me! Clay Evans is dangerous. If you never want to see me again I understand that but please, I'm begging you stay away from Clay."

"You said you have wanted to tell me the truth before tonight?" Brooke questions, her voice frighteningly calm. "Did you think that maybe I had a right to know who you were before we made love? Did you think that perhaps I had the right to know who you were before that first date? Or our weekend away when we pretended to be man and wife?" She keeps bringing up all of our memories and it hurts. It fucking hurts. "Or was your guilt just so much that after tonight, after _my_ best friend's wedding to the love of her life that you finally felt guilty enough?"

"Brooke…"

"Get out Lucas."

I finally oblige and walk to the door with my head bowed in shame, "Pretty girl…"

"No," she hisses. "I am not your pretty girl anymore, and I never will be again."

Before I can protest any further she slams the door in my face and I worry it's shut forever.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_"Be careful with that look you give; it steals heart beats." -_ R. Zanko

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Brooke**

 **February, 2016**

I rub my temples and look around for what seems to be the billionth time. I _hate_ being in small, enclosed spaces. It's been an irrational fear of mine since I was a child - I am now _well_ into adulthood and it hasn't changed.

Nathan insists it's from when we used to play hide-n-seek as kids, but, I think mostly he says that because he takes perverse pleasure in scaring me. Either way, to this day if I signal for an elevator and it appears too crowded for my liking, I send it back on it's way and call for another one. This is why my head is pounding uncontrollably and I am powerless to stop it. I have never felt more trapped in my entire life than I do at this very moment. For the last two and a half hours, I have been held here against my will in this small, cold, box and I want to scream until someone relents and releases me.

To keep my mind off the room closing in on me, I let my mind drift to my happy place. So much has happened in the past 48 hours that I don't know how to quite wrap my head around everything. I knew why I was here: the man who whipped into my life like a tornado last summer, the one who had stolen my heart before I even realized how I felt about him - Lucas Scott. Even after all we have been through in our brief and tumultuous courtship, there is still only _one_ person I want to see come through that door. I hear the light knock and my heart flutters with excitement. Was it my beloved coming to rescue me from this awful place? Was he coming to rescue me like he has been doing since the moment we met? I shake my head. Of _course_ it isn't… It's only in movies that the damsel gets saved by her prince - reality _wasn't_ so kind.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis," I hear a familiar voice say, as he makes his way into the interrogation room. I wonder how many members of my family are in rooms similar to this one. We were all brought in together and separated upon arrival. I know Lucas is here - obviously - he was the _only_ one taken away in handcuffs. I close my eyes and try to erase that image from my brain. Seeing someone you care about like that is not something I ever want to grow accustomed too. I know Haley is here too - I mean she is Lucas's sister so obviously they want her statement. I'm sure Nathan is here as well, he was yelling at someone the last time I saw him. This whole situation just makes me ill; siblings torn apart, families lost, _death_. It's like Lucas and I are Romeo and Juliet… I laugh out loud because _my_ Romeo is a head stripper in Paris's dive bar and he's being accused of murdering Rosaline at the New Year's Eve party from hell. I finally lift my head up to acknowledge the guest and I notice that it's none other than, "Julian Baker. You _swore_ on your family that you would protect him. What is going on?"

Julian straightens his collar and takes the open seat on the other side of the table. "Good morning, Miss Davis. How are you?"

Oh I see how this is going to go. "I'm just _peachy_. How do you like my new digs? I'm thinking of changing out the draperies... Tan-on-tan is just _too_ drab, don't you think?"

Julian flashes me his signature charismatic grin, "the quicker we get through these questions, Brooke, the sooner you can get out of here."

I roll my eyes, "uh huh. I've heard that from you before." My body turns on me and begins to shake, I can feel my eyes well up with tears. "You told me when I came in with Lucas and told you _everything_ I know I would be safe. This doesn't feel very safe."

"You are inside a Federal building, there is no place safer," Julian reaffirms.

"I don't have anything to say to you." I fold my arms across my chest, "I want to see my family."

"Sure thing," Julian slides his yellow note pad across to me, "give me their numbers and I can arrange for someone to pick you up."

"I was talking about Nathan you _asshole_. Where is my brother?"

"Mr. Lee is around," Julian grins again. "Haley and Lucas are here as well. Now, the faster we get through this the sooner you get out of here."

I feel my bottom lip start to tremble and I don't want him to see me upset. I would rather die than give him the satisfaction. "Did you ever think that when you assigned Lucas to spy on us that we would end up here?"

"Lucas wasn't assigned to any case in particular when he came down here," he smirks. "We have been over this before in previous interviews. Agent Scott and his sister relocated down here for his assignment, end of story. I want to talk about some of the members of your so called _family_."

"Lucas had your expressed approval to go after Clay and his business dealings. Me and Nathan just got caught up in the crossfire," I reply, ignoring his previous statement.

"You have it _all_ wrong, Miss Davis," Julian responds smugly. "I didn't bring Lucas down here for Clay Evans. He was assigned to me to go undercover and investigate Nathan and his shady boss. We have evidence that the construction company he works for is laundering money - among other illegal activities - and shotty contract negotiations. Agent Scott met Clay Evans through your darling brother and wanted to figure out how he fit into everything. He begged to be given leeway to expand his assignment to Clay and his bar. _He_ is the one that put all of you in danger, not the agency."

"You could have stopped him, you're _his_ boss! But, you didn't want to stop him, did you?" I huff, before shifting again in this uncomfortable metal chair.

Julian shakes his head in disbelief, "Brooke what are you suggesting that I should have done?" He tosses down his notebook and raises his hands in the air. He slams them down quickly and makes me jump, "my job is to protect the innocent, get the bad guys off the street so to speak. Lucas came into my office with a whale, I wasn't about to throw it back. If I had he never would have met you, Haley and Nathan wouldn't be engaged, and you would probably still be oblivious to the other life your boyfriend was living. Eventually, you would have ended up right where you're sitting, good always conquers evil and unfortunately for you and Nathan you were on the wrong side of the law… willingly or not."

He has a point, I nod. "Lucas didn't do anything wrong, okay? None of this is his fault, I know it. There's no way he would have compromised his investigation by killing someone. The person you should have arrested was Clay! _He's_ responsible!"

"Do you have any proof that he is responsible for deceased's disappearance?"

"No." I sigh, angry with myself. Lucas and I had been fighting that night, he said he spent the night at the beach - drinking. When the sun came up, he stumbled home and smelt like cigarettes, whiskey, and salt water. It had taken multiple washings to get his clothes clean.

"Exactly, this is why you're here today. I need your help filling in the blanks. I have Haley's statement, I am trying to take down yours, and after I'm going to go see Nathan." He pulls a manila envelope from his briefcase and sets it down beside the yellow notepad. "It is important that you are 100% honest with your answers, do you understand? Lucas's fate is on the lines, don't try to be the hero, Brooke. I'm going to ask the questions and you're going to answer them to the best of your ability. Even if you think an answer hurts someone. _Even_ if that person is Clay."

"Please," I snort, "protecting Clay is the _farthest_ thing from my mind right now."

"Terrific, let's begin," Julian says before there is a new knock at the door. "One minute Miss Davis." He stands up, and a man I have only met once before starts whispering in his ear. When they are done, Julian doesn't sit back down, "Miss Davis I will be right back, sit tight."

"Where am I going to go?" I fume, "where am I going to go?"

* * *

 _"Do you ever think about our time at the bed and breakfast?" Lucas asks while I keep myself busy at the bar. I am not looking forward to tonight's festivities at all._

 _"No," I lie. I have been avoiding him since he told me the truth about his identity a few nights ago. I feel like I don't even know him anymore and that feeling hurts worse than anything I have ever felt before._

 _He reaches across for my hand, "tell me how to fix it pretty girl. I'll do anything to make this right."_

 _"Anything?" I repeat._

 _"Yes," he shrugs, "anything. I love you so much. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I should have told you the truth sooner, but know I never meant to hurt you."_

 _I close my eyes and will myself to not break down in front of him. He doesn't get to see me cry. He wants to do anything to fix us, he shouldn't have lied to me. He wants to talk about those glorious days at the bed and breakfast, I made love to a stranger. That man doesn't exist. "There isn't anything you can do, Lucas. The only thing I can think of would require you to go back in time and never approach me that night at the bar. My life was perfect before you came along and fucked it all up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to refill the garnishes before the bar opens." The double doors at the front open as if on cue and in walks trouble._

 _"Helen!" He bellows, making his presence known. "Bring that sweet ass over here and give me a hug."_

* * *

I hear the soft thump on the door and I lift my head and make eye contact with the clock. I must have dozed off while I was waiting for Julian to return. "One minute my _ass_."

Julian takes his seat again and looks in my direction, "sorry, it couldn't be avoided." I nod my head. I want nothing more than to wipe that disgustingly smug look from his face, a few hours ago I might have felt like cooperating but that ship has sailed. This whole fucking mess was his fault. I wouldn't be sitting here if he hadn't deployed Lucas to meddle in our lives. Quinn would probably still be alive, Skills would still be in Myrtle Beach and Clay… Well, he would still be Clay but I know the other two are correct at least. "Where were we?" He looks down at his notes, "Oh yes… Miss Davis, I need to ask you a few questions. When we are finished you are free to go."

I roll my eyes and feel like I just woke up and it was _Groundhog's Day_. I pull off my sweater - my cheeks are flushed and I feel like I have been set on fire. "Before we continue this interrogation, is it possible to get some water, my throat feels like it's lined with sandpaper."

"Do you think you're about to be interrogated?" Julian gives me a confused look, "Miss Davis, this is a victim impact statement more or less. We just need to get some information from you about Agent Lucas Scott. There was some information that was just brought to light and I need your version of events."

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas." I fidget again, "what new information?" He is hard lipped and doesn't answer me, "fine. If this is a victim whatever you called it, I would like some water now or you can take your statement and shove it right up you FBI ass." I place my palms down on the metal desk and flinch at the coolness of it under me. "Isn't there like some magic Batman button in here? Alfred appears and you order me a large glass of water with ice." I sit back in my chair, "water or I'm leaving. I know my rights - you can't keep me locked up in here."

Julian reaches below the table and a few moments later, a junior flunkie appears. "Miss Davis would like some ice water, please." He looks back at me, "Can we begin now?"

"Sure." I had been joking about the button under the table. If he leaves me in here again, I am pressing the son of a bitch myself.

"I want to start with the night of Peyton and Jake's wedding - were you in attendance?"

"Yes I was." I remind myself of what Haley told me before we were separated this morning: keep your answers brief and to the point. I repeat it again for good measure - brief and to the point. I forgot earlier, but I wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I have Agent Scott's notes from the evening, but I would like to hear it directly from you. Were you upset by the arrival of Clay Evans and the deceased?"

I close my eyes tight and think of Quinn - so full of life, the last time I saw her. It's still difficult to accept that she's gone from this world. "Do you have to call her _the_ _deceased?_ You did it earlier, too. Her name _was_ Quinn James, I can't answer any of your questions if you're going to be so disrespectful to her memory. She wasn't a piece of garbage," I choke. "People loved her - _I loved her._ "

Julian hands me a tissue, like he genuinely cares about my sadness. We weren't anything to him. If we were, he wouldn't have hauled us all in here like this and demand we talk to him. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Davis."

I relax a little in my chair when we hear a knock at the door and in walks the junior gopher with my water, "thank you Alfred - that will be all." He gives me a puzzled look and leaves the room as quickly as he arrived, "Okay." I take a long sip of the water, "you wanted to know if I was angry about Clay and Quinn showing together at Peyton and Jake's wedding reception?"

"Yes," he looks down at his notes, "I believe that's a good place to start."

I chuckle, "of course I was mad. Clay and I dated for five years and five seconds after we break up he starts defiling someone I considered to be one of my best friends. Who wouldn't be angry about that?"

* * *

 **September, 2015**

"The party can start - the fun has arrived!" Clay roars before I see Quinn cup his face and plant a kiss square on his lips.

Nathan's look of confusion said it all: _no one_ saw this coming. "Hey man, we didn't think you were going to make it."

Clay gives Nathan a hug and looks in my direction, "I wouldn't have missed this wedding for the world. We just got a little carried away with the pre-wedding festivities if you know what I mean."

I hear Quinn's obnoxious giggle and I want to scream! Why her? Out of everyone he could start sleeping with, why did it have to be Quinn? "Hi Quinn, we were worried about you. You completely skipped out on your bridesmaid duties this week." I look down at her outfit and now I want to strangle her. Who shows up at a wedding wearing white when they aren't the bride?

"Sorry Brookie, I was otherwise detained." She steps towards me, "I would imagine you of _all_ people would understand. I spent a great deal of time on my back."

"And on her knees," Clay howls. "Where is the happy couple? I need to present them with my gift."

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, they all know that I came here with Lucas but the pain in my heart is understandable. I feel the bile turning in my stomach and I want to scream at them both that they need to get out, but I would never do that. Today was Peyton's day and lord knows she has had plenty of excitement already. "We're here Clay, what is it man.?" Jake asks with an awkward smile.

I can't do this right now. I turn suddenly to grab my purse - no one would fault me wanting to go home. As I reach the table, I hear everyone gasp. I pull my purse from the table and head back to the dance floor. "What happened?" I look at Peyton and she's in tears.

"I gave them my wedding present. You see," Clay strodes over to me and stops right in my face. "The church where Peyton's parents were married burned down a few years ago. _I_ tracked down the lumber yard that had all that charred wood and bought a piece of it and had it turned into a picture frame." He places his hand on his heart and continues, "for their wedding photo. This way Anna Sawyer will always be a part of this special day." He plucks the card out of Jake's hands and forces it into mine, I look down and the card is signed _Love, Clay & Quinn_. "What's the matter Brooklyn, cat got your tongue?"

"No," I struggle for breath, "what a thoughtful gift." They should know I am the one that found the lumber yard and had the wood turned into a picture frame. After we broke up and I moved out, Clay said he couldn't find the frame and I looked for another gift idea. The lumber yard said the remaining wood wasn't salvageable, I was devastated and he just took credit for my thoughtful heartfelt keepsake and allowed Quinn to sign her name to our gift. "Congratulations Peyton, Jake. I'll call you tomorrow." Nathan is the only one that knew about the frame, the pain in his eyes makes me want to burst into tears. "Not now Nathan, Lucas I'll be outside." I head to the door and refuse to look back.

* * *

 **February, 2016**

"Wow, so that's it huh?" Julian puts his hands behind his head, "did you ever confront Clay and Quinn?"

"No, they just wanted a reaction and I refused to give them one." I take another sip of my water and add, "so that's it. That's all I have for you, I left after that."

"Something else had to have happened after that because according to Lucas's notes that's the night you two broke up."

"That's right," I nod. "We broke up about an hour after that weird interlude." I think of our relationship now and it hurts, "now everything is just complicated. Can we move on please?"

Julian put down his pen and turns off the recorder, "it doesn't have to be Brooke. What happened after the wedding?"

"That's the night Lucas told me the truth." I sigh, "I broke up with him because he told me he was in the FBI and he had been lying to me all summer."

"I see." Julian scans through the notes, "Lucas told me he didn't give you that information until a few weeks later when you agreed to come in the first time."

I laugh a little, "of course he didn't. He was terrified you were going to take him off the case because I couldn't be trusted. He told me Clay was dangerous and I called him crazy, now I'm not sure what that man is capable of. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What has Lucas told you guys since you arrested him?" I am fishing obviously, I need to know he's alright before I commit to saying anything else.

Julian leans back a bit in his chair. "Nothing much, really. He hasn't told us much of anything, Brooke. It's up to you to fill in the pieces for us. Can you do that? Can you cooperate?" Julian and I lock eyes, "I saw him earlier and he knows you're here. He's worried about how you're holding up. I only have a few more questions then this will all be over and I can tell him you're fine and on your way home. How does that sound?"

I nod my head and wipe my face. "Okay, what's next?"

"Excellent, now what happened after the wedding?"

"A cluster fuck of crazy," I reply, exhaling sharply. "We had the Fortitude Girls, Girls, Girls Auction and Tim Keller turned up."

"Keller… Keller… Why do I know that name?" Julian asks before returning to his notes.

"Tim is Chris Keller's twin brother."

"I see," Julian clears his throat. "Let's talk about the auction a little, shall we?"

I pick at my thumb nail until it bleeds, "If you insist."

* * *

 **September, 2015**

I don't quite remember which one of the Casanovas came up with the idea of a bachelorette auction - it might have been Skills. All I know is we've been doing the auction now for five years. The first year that Clay and the boys decided they wanted to participate in the stripper convention in Las Vegas, we were all flat broke. Clay and I had only just started dating and I had helped him renovate the dive bar he was running and turned it into the club that's still standing today. Unfortunately because of loans and such, there was more money going out to bills and banks than there was coming in. The guys were hanging on by a thread, loyalty is what kept them around - to Nathan not to Clay. The Casanova line up consisted of Nathan, Skills, Chris, Owen, and Chase and they wanted to go to the convention to boost morale. An auction night was suggested and Skills had the idea to auction off women. It would bring in the men and surprisingly, the ladies in Myrtle Beach were more than willing to get up on stage and be judged by their peers and sold to the highest bidder. To guarantee the bar didn't lose it's ass, Clay came up with the brilliant idea to charge the women that entered a $100 buy in. That bought your place in the auction and you got 25% of your winning bid. If you didn't get purchased, you wouldn't get your money back. Looking back on that first auction now I just cringe, the idea had been completely sexist and degrading. We spent all this money on advertisement and didn't even make half of the monies needed to go to Las Vegas. The following year the auction grew and by the time we reached this year's auction, there was a wait list of women trying to get in on the event.

A few days before the auction, us veterans get together and teach the newbies a new routine to open the night - think _Coyote Ugly_ but without the cowboy boots - and they get to hang out with and drool over the smelly guys we work with every day. I have to chuckle sometimes when these girls ask what it's like working with such gorgeous men day in and day out - honestly I didn't notice. With the exception of Lucas, I had never more than kissed any of the other Casanovas and as of this very moment I don't foresee him getting any kisses ever again. The Casanovas are my family, protective big brothers, nothing more.

When auction day arrived, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. Surprise, surprise. If I never had to look at that bitch's face again it would be too soon. With her being a no show it meant the routine we had been practicing was down a girl so I approached the one person I knew couldn't say no…

"Absolutely not." Haley says with a chuckle as she leans against the door frame leading to the kitchen in the early morning hours. The apartment looked like a bomb had hit it. The guys came over last night and apparently had some kind of after-party. There were beer and liquor bottles strewn throughout the living room of Haley and Lucas's apartment. I had just spent the last forty-five minutes cleaning up the mess on the courtyard and I was already in a foul mood. Lucas and Nathan had both sung like canaries; blaming Owen and his propensity for _King of Queens_ marathons, they decided the only way to get through the binging on alcohol and take out.

"Come on Haley, I need you! It will be fun I promise." I am not above begging at this point, I'm desperate.

"I don't dance," she says once more, turning the coffee pot on and beginning to pick up a few empty bottles of Budweiser sitting on the kitchen counter. "I have absolutely no coordination, no rhythm... Nothing."

"You don't have to have rhythm for this type of dancing! It's a silly little dance to get the guys excited and part with all the money in their wallets."

"Whose idea was this again?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was Skills'! Come on! We may finally have enough money to go to Las Vegas this year..."

"To the stripper convention?" She questions with a motherly look splayed across her face.

"Haley, come on. That's not the point. A lot of cute guys come..."

"I have Nathan," she smiles.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I know you're boning my brother and all..."

"And you're boning mine..." She sticks her tongue out with a smile.

I hadn't had the heart to tell her that Lucas and I broke up yet. I didn't know if she knew about the FBI thing and I certainly wasn't going to tell her. "Ugh. Haley Bob. Stop it. You never do anything fun. You need to stop, look at your life, realize that it is pretty damn good right now, and have some fucking fun. So, you and I are going to clean up the apartment, you are going to go find a pair of heels and workout type clothing, and we are going to go to Fortitude and I am going to show you how to shake that bony little ass of yours on the bar. How does that sound?"

"Only if you say pretty please," she laughs.

"Pretty please. With a cherry on top! Please!" I beg.

Haley winks at me and places her hand over to mine. "Alright. We've got a deal."

* * *

After everything that happened at the wedding a few nights ago, I had been avoiding Fortitude. I didn't want to see Clay. I explained the frame fiasco to Peyton and she was fuming, I was so happy I hadn't lost it at the reception. Clay had left a message on my voicemail reminding me that I worked here and if I didn't show up I should consider myself fired. I spot Peyton first, looking as beautiful as ever, she has that newly married glow. She's sitting on one of the bar stools, nursing a Bloody Mary that Jake made for her. I was surprised to see her but immediately remembered that they weren't going on their honeymoon for a few weeks because Larry and Derek were only in town for a few more days. Jake understood and they could take their honeymoon at anytime.

We were down to three girls - it was a hard pill to swallow. I was missing Quinn on a morning like this. She was my back-bone for so long and turned out to be a _backstabber_ instead. I wasn't mad and I wasn't bitter. I was just beyond hurt that she would go behind my back and do something like this without any warning.

"Oh well look who finally decided to show up this morning," Peyton giggles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry we're late. The guys all had a huge party at our house last night... Never believe Owen when he says something is only going to go on for a few. A few ended up being until 5:00am."

"Yikes," Peyton replies. She shakes her head, takes another sip, and opens her mouth to speak again. "The girls that have paid big are here. They're in the back, actually. I can go grab them if you want me to."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Peyt."

"Oh, anytime. Anytime," she smiles, making her way off of the stool and heading for the back room. The guys were looking forward to actually enjoying their night off and watching us all squirm. Clay had suggested a Casanova auction first and then as per usual, he was nowhere to be found and I was tired of doing his bidding. But I digress, I needed to save face so I could keep my job - sure when he still wanted us to get back together he was nice to me and wanted me around, but with the surfacing of his new relationship with Quinn anything I said was being watched. I hated to admit this but I needed this fucking job and I wasn't about to get fired over a technicality. I knew deep down that I shouldn't be mad at him for moving on. We had been broken up for awhile now, so the initial shock had definitely worn off. The Quinn element definitely threw me for a loop but our group had survived so much already, I didn't want to lose anymore members.

I notice Lucas stumble in as I head to the back and I just feel sad. I am not sad that he's an FBI agent, believe me it's nice to know the man you're interested in isn't some pathetic bum with no ambition or goals, but I can't get over the lying. I feel violated in the worst way imaginable and I don't know if that will ever go away. I tell myself that one day, many years from now that we'll look back on this moment in time and laugh. That's all contingent on me forgiving Lucas and spending the rest of my life with him, who knows if that is even in the cards now. 72 hours ago I would have said yes without even thinking but right now… Not so much.

"Brooke, Haley, this is Melody, Mia, Laura, and Violet. Ladies, this is Brooke and Haley. We are the veterans around here, so, we'll be teaching you guys all of the dance moves before tonight, Brooke is an ex cheer-captain and she doesn't take any shit," Peyton says before shooting me a wink. "It's a fairly simple routine for those of you that couldn't make it to the other two practices, let's hope you all can keep up." She steps to the side, "Brooke."

"Good morning ladies," I say with confidence. I point to the practice bar to my left, "First things first, let's get comfortable with one of our trusty friends of the evening - the bar." The girls all nod their head in unison, "Alright everybody up."

"Get up on the bar?!" I hear Haley whisper beside me, I nod and she shakes her head. I notice her eyes widen in panic, "Brooke, I trip over the sidewalk, and you expect me to get on a bar _and_ dance?"

"Yes, Haley, I do." I say in a slight stern tone, I can't be showing any favoritism, "it's fun! Come on. I promise!"

"You owe me big time after this you know?" Haley replies. "I'm just hoping that Nathan pick's me... I wouldn't want to end up with some random guy - no offense to anyone."

"It's okay. It's all part of the game, Hales. I'll help you up," I offer, extending my hand out to her's as soon as I reach the top of the laminated wooden bar top. "How's the view from up here?"

"It's pretty damn good!" Haley shouts. "Let's do this thing then."

"Well, alright," I smile. "And 5, 6… 5, 6, 7, 8," I begin, taking a deep breath and performing the dance for them with ease.

* * *

 **February, 2016**

"You mentioned Tim Keller showed up?" Julian asks, pulling me from my memories. "Why does he stand out to you?"

"Why doesn't he stand out is more like it," I spit. "He hates me."

I watch Julian underline Tim's name and place a question mark beside it, "does he now? Hate is a strong emotion - what for?"

"He blames me for a series of petty high school things. He calls me Helen, says I destroy everything I touch."

"Helen?" Julian thinks it through, "Like Helen of Troy?" I nod, "Alright that's different. When did that come about?"

"A lot of us are from the same small town in North Carolina, I'm sure Lucas has mentioned that before, and I was a cheerleader in high school. A _flirty_ cheerleader," I shake my head, "Why is this relevant?"

Julian turns off the tape, "it might not be. So let's get through it and move on."

I roll my eyes, "I was somewhat of a tease. There was a fight between a couple of football players in the locker room before a big game. The entire team was suspended and we didn't qualify for CIF because of it. That sort of made me a legend I guess, only reason I didn't get tarred and feathered in the Quad was because of Nathan." I bite my bottom lip and continue, "Chris Keller got the brunt of the punishment. The principal kicked him off the football team, he lost out on any potential scholarships and ended up just drifting to Myrtle Beach with us after graduation. Chris was obsessed with me for the longest time and Tim placed all the blame on me. I had seduced his brother and then spit him out when I had had my fun, one day he started calling me Helen and it stuck. You know what it says in my yearbook, right under my senior photo… _Brooklyn Penelope Davis - Helen the Man Eater._ "

"Some boys can be so awful, I'm sorry for that."

"Yep, he's one of Nathan's best friends so every few months or so the nickname gets paraded out and the story gets retold. When Chris started using drugs Tim again laid the blame at my feet... It's insulting."

"Indeed, I'm sorry you have to deal with this Tim Keller fellow." Julian restarts the tape, "moving on."

* * *

 **September, 2015**

"Helen!" Tim bellows from the front doors.

I could strangle Nathan! We have an understanding - when Tim is in town, I am to be noticed first so I can prepare myself. I didn't have any idea he was coming and on auction night no less. My bad mood just got a hell of a lot worse. Tim is Chris's older brother by eight minutes. Up until this past summer he was Nathan's best friend - that was until a certain blonde kid and his sister blew into town. I consider Nathan to be the brother I always wanted and Tim the brother I was stuck with. During my many conversations with Nathan, I know that Tim has recently felt jealous and insecure in their friendship because of the insertion of Lucas Scott and a part of me was pained by that. When Nathan and Haley started dating he stopped making trips to Wilmington and they drifted apart.

I was cursing myself for being insistent that I rally, I was dressed to kill. The old Brooke Davis was here tonight - the one before Lucas, before Clay even. I had gone full tilt and was laying it on with any guy who wanted my attention. I knew that I was up for auction tonight and that I can look however I wanted to, and maybe hangout with someone new for a change. Guys come and bid on the girls on a night like this. What's normally the female hangout brings all of the beefy guys from Myrtle Beach in one place and is enough to turn any girl's head and make them all hot and bothered. Besides who was I kidding I wanted to be top chick tonight. I had my eyes set on blowing everyone else's bids under the water and I wasn't going to stop flirting until that happened.

The girls and I had decided to match the best that we could - white halter crop-tops, skinny jeans, and a different colored heel. Haley had to borrow my teal ones, since they were the only ones that could fit her tiny feet. I stuck to red - my signature color - and Peyton wore black, because well, though she's married she's still Peyton and I wouldn't expect anything less from her. I headed to the bathrooms to avoid being around Tim any longer, after fluffing my curled hair in the mirror once more, I fixed any noticeable smudges in my makeup, strapped on my party shoes, and made my way out of the door. Haley was waiting for me outside, "so you're sure I don't have to take my clothes off?" She laughs before cupping her breasts into her bra. Her makeup was minimal and she made this all look effortless, I hate her right now.

"I'm sure," I laugh. "No one is going to do any clothing removal on our watch. Tonight is all about cutting loose and having fun. I know that somewhere in there, you're capable of doing that Hales. Just don't think about it, go with the flow, and everything will be okay."

It was thirty minutes to go time and I was missing two girls. I head outside and the cat calls begin immediately. There was still a line a men wrapped around the building, the bar is already packed and they look eager for a piece of the action. I imagine Clay pacing his office about to have a heart attack because of all of the testosterone filling his precious bar.

I find one of the girls and send her outside with Haley and go downstairs in search of the other one. The room is quiet and more relaxed than other nights and I giggle when I see them playing an intense game of quarters. I noticed the last girl in the corner with Owen, I whistle and send her upstairs. I turn around to leave when I hear him, "hello Helen, no hug tonight?"

"Nope," I smile fakely. "I am needed upstairs."

"You can stay a minute Brooke, it's just a girl auction." Nathan says with a swig of his beer. I am kicking myself for not letting Haley stay, there is no way he would have said anything if she was still by my side.

I shake my head, "I need to go finish setting up the bar. Peyton is upstairs, you know how much I hate it when she puts things where I can't find them." I notice Lucas staring at me out of the corner of my eye from the far end of the table. He looked incredibly handsome all cleaned up in a Henley shirt and a pair of worn jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I quickly shake the thought from my head in a last ditch effort to make sure that he doesn't bid on me this evening.

"Suit yourself," Tim snickers, "you always were a sore loser anyway."

That did it, I saunter over to the table, pick up a quarter and flip it into the glass in the middle of the table. I take Tim's drink and down in, throw my hand over my head and scream, "woo! I need to get upstairs, I'll see all of you later."

* * *

As the clock strikes 7, I know it's game time and I put on my best megawatt smile. I see Clay head out of his office and stake his claim on his bar, he sidles up next to Quinn and kisses her neck - flaunting it in my face. They make me want to be sick, they're so lovey-dovey, I could just hurl. "Brooke, why didn't you guys teach me the new routine this year?" Quinn asks as Clay begins to nibble on her ear.

"Because Quinn, I didn't want the new man in your life to get jealous of all of these other guys bidding on you. Clay didn't like it when I would dance on the bar... I was trying to save you from the argument later." I smile down at her from behind the bar and glare at Clay.

"Oh, it's okay if she does," he winks. "I don't mind. I can outbid any of these sardines any day. Why don't you teach it to her really quick before the show starts?"

I roll my eyes. I need to keep this job, I need to keep this job. I need to suck it up because I need to keep this job. "Fine. Grab Peyton and have her teach it to you. The bar is about to be filled and I need her back here ASAP, okay?"

"Of course," she smiles, hopping down from her barstool and making her way over to the table where Peyton is finishing up her conversation with Jake. She's reluctant but gives in, they make their way over to the back-room, and she begins to teach her the steps. Quinn isn't good for much, but, she's an incredible dancer - I learned that early on in my years - so she picked up on everything right away.

"That could still be us, Brookie. You and me, _happy as clams_..." Clay says before reaching out for my hand.

"We were never happy Clay. I don't know who you're truly trying to fool," I reply, tossing back a shot of Jack Daniels and embracing the men as they walk over to order a drink. For good measures, as Clay, Lucas, and Quinn are within my view, I jump up on the bar and shout, "the bar is open!" in my loudest voice, pouring Jack Daniels into the mouths of a few of the women. The Casanovas come upstairs and I can see Nathan shaking his head at me. I was allowed to have fun. He would never allow me to, but, I still could. I know that he knows I'm hurting right now, he doesn't know the details yet but he knows something happened with Lucas and we haven't fixed it yet. Tonight is going to be a great night, copious amounts of attention from random guys in the bar is just what I need to turn my frown upside down.

* * *

When 9:00pm finally rolls around, Mouth begins to cue up the music to Christina Aguilera's _Lady Marmalade_. I find the random girls, Haley, Peyton, and Quinn, as we hop on the bar and begin doing our routine. The half-drunk guys in front of us are eating this up, and so intrigued by each move that we do. As the song ends and the guys all clap, Mouth calls us over to the stage as the bidding war begins.

"Welcome everyone to the 5th Annual Chicka-Nova Auction here at Fortitude! Tonight, we have seven of the prettiest ladies down here in Myrtle Beach for you all to bid on, with just enough time in the night to still have the chance to woo them with your devilish charms and fat wallets. Men, take your seats and let the games begin!" Mouth shouts, as the entire bar erupted into a chorus of applause. "First up this evening, we have Violet," he says, as Violet - a tall, dark skinned woman with long legs, dark brown eyes, and perfectly straightened hair - makes her way onto the stage. She's changed out of her dance outfit and into a short purple cocktail dress, matching it with her pair of silver heels. "Violet is from Myrtle Beach and attends Coastal Carolina University. In her free time, she enjoys going dancing, hanging out at the beach, and watching _Gilmore Girls_ reruns on Netflix. Netflix and chill, anyone?" Mouth laughs. "We'll start the bidding at $10. Do I hear $10?"

"$20!" I hear Keller shout, as I look on from backstage.

"$20 over here to Chris Keller! Do I hear $25?"

"$30!" I hear one of the random guys from the bar that I had been serving beers to all night say.

"$30 over here to this gentleman! Do I hear $35?"

"$75!" I hear Owen yell, and want to practically strangle him. As an employee, you keep your bidding low. Otherwise, it's like you're putting your _own_ money forth to go to Las Vegas, and Clay has been taking money from their checks to do that ever since the beginning of the year.

"$75 to Mr. Owen Morello! Do I hear $80?" None of the guys budge. So much for making about $100 on each girl. "$75 going once... $75 going twice... Sold, to Mr. Owen Morello! Please come up on stage to claim your prize."

Haley and I get a good laugh from that one. I can't see Owen taking anyone out on a date. He's really not the dating type and I would know. But, I shrug my shoulders as Quinn makes her way on stage. She's changed from her dance outfit into a pair of short floral shorts and a black off the shoulder blouse. "Next up, we have Quinn James! Quinn is also a student at Coastal Carolina University! In her free time, she enjoys walks on the beach and photography. Let's start the bidding at $20. Do I hear $20?"

"$45!" one of the bar rando's shouts, as I look over to Peyton and Haley, whom are about to fall on the floor with laughter.

"$45 to the gentleman out front! Do I hear $50?"

"$75!" Clay shouts, finally entering the fight.

"$75 from bar owner Clay Evans! Do I hear $80?"

"$100!" Clay echoes back. Do these people not know how an auction works?

"$100 down here from Clay! Do I hear $110?"

"$110!" the bar rando shouts back.

"$110 down here in front. Do I hear $120?"

"$175!" Clay yells. $175? He never bet that one me... And I've been through four of these things...

"$175 from Mr. Evans! Do I hear $180?"

"$200!" The bar rando shouts.

"$200 out here! $210, anyone?"

"$350!" Clay counteracts. The guy out front folds, as Mouth looks once more at Clay.

"$350 going once... $350 going twice... sold! To Clay Evans!" Shocker, I laugh.

As the other girls that paid in go, Chase pays $450 for Mia, his own girlfriend and Chris Keller winds up spending about $200 on Laura, and Melody goes to that guy that's been bidding on girls all night. Brett, he was a regular at this event, we see him every year.

"Next up for you this evening here at Fortitude, we have Ms. Haley Scott! Haley is a PhD student at Coastal Carolina University, and sister to our own famous Casanova - the Kid. In her spare time, she enjoys studying, binge watching horror movies, and doing karaoke." Haley looks so care-free this evening. She's changed into a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a strapless paisley printed blouse, letting her long brunette hair fall down past her shoulders. I can see Nathan practically drooling from the front row. "Let's begin the bidding at $20. Do I hear $20?"

"$50!" Nathan shouts. Atta boy.

"Do I hear $60?"

"$60!" Lucas shouts. Ugh. This was no time for him to start flexing his big brother muscles.

"$60 to Lucas! Do I hear $70?"

"$125!" Nathan yells.

"$125 to Nathan. Do I hear $130?"

"$210!" I hear a guy in the audience shout, as Haley turns bright red.

"$210 to the gentleman in the back. Do I hear $220?"

"$250!" Nathan yells.

"$250 to Nathan Lee! $260?" The guy out front shakes his head. "$250 going once, going twice... Sold to Nathan Lee!"

Haley breaths a sigh of relief, as she hops off stage to kiss Nathan, before going to stand next to the rest of the girls. Peyton is next, who not surprisingly gets bought by Jake - it only cost him $300. I'm next and I'm as nervous as can be, I want to win so bad I can taste it. I selected a black bandage dress, oddly enough it's Clay's favorite dress if memory serves correctly.

"Brooke Davis is our last chika-nova up for bid this evening." Mouth has to pause over the cheers and a light blush appears on my cheeks, "she's originally from Wilmington, North Carolina and tends bar full time here at Fortitude. In her free time, she enjoys sailing, dancing, and shopping. Let's begin the bidding at $20. Do I hear $20?"

"$100!" Tim shouts, flashing me a wink and a smile.

"$100 to Tim Keller out front. Do I hear $110?"

"$200!" Lucas yells as I see him and Tim exchange words, great.

"$200 to The Kid out front! Do I hear $220?"

"$275!" Tim yells.

"$300!" Lucas shouts.

"$500!" Tim counters.

"$650!" Lucas says.

"$800!" Tim replies.

"$900!" Clay shouts much to everyone's surprise… He's such an asshole I knew he couldn't help himself.

"$1,000!" Lucas growls back. $1,000?! No... Lucas can't afford that... Not by a long shot.

"$1,000's all I've got with me," Tim says with a frown, "do you take credit cards?"

The entire bar engages him, "cash only!"

"We could split it," Lucas tells him. "I put forth $500, you put up $500, and we each get Brooke. If that's alright with you?"

"Helen really means that much to you?" Tim yells over the crowd, Lucas nods again. "That's fine with me, Kid."

"$1,000 going once... Going twice... Sold, to both Tim and Lucas!"

Oh great this was going to be fun. And to think the day began with such promise. Mouth closes out the night and the _dates_ begin.

* * *

This was going to be a complete shit show. I don't know whose idea the dates were either, but this was so stupid. Of all guys to get into a bidding war over me, it was Lucas; who I had just broken up with and Tim, whose hated me practically since we were children.

"Do you guys have any idea where you want to go? Are you hungry?" I ask before slipping on my jacket.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question, Helen?" Tim jokes. "What's around here?"

Before I can answer Lucas speaks, "you look so beautiful tonight."

"Uh-huh," I ignore the compliment and move on, "there's a pizza place, Chinese, an Applebee's... A steak place..." I sigh. "Any thoughts?"

"I mean the steak place would be okay, if that's fine with the two of you." Tim offers, "I just want to get a chance to catch up with my favorite gal."

"I could go for a burger in all honesty," I reply, wishing time would move faster. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Tim answers. "What about you, blondie? You've been awfully quiet over there."

"Me?" Lucas asks, pointing to himself. "No, I'm fine. Whatever you guys want to do, I don't care."

"Trouble in paradise?" Tim mumbles under his breath.

"Never was a paradise..." I reply, my voice trailing off.

"No. No trouble at all. I want the same thing you do, Tim. Just to hangout and have a burger and a beer with you and Brooke."

"Uh huh, I'm sure," I roll my eyes. "The only reason you're here is because you put forth a ridiculous amount of money… I asked you not to."

"I did-" Lucas stammers. "Brooke-"

I put up my hand, "I wasn't finished damnit. Money that you obviously cannot afford! It is ridiculous!"

"Well, you know what else is ridiculous?! That you won't even look me in the eye right now. You won't talk to me… I made a mistake, I have told you a thousand times that I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" I am not used to seeing him so anxious and upset and honestly it's nice to know he's human under than calm guy exterior.

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"This doesn't count, Brooke! It just..." Lucas waves his hands in the air, "it doesn't. Okay?!"

"Okay! Fine. Let's just go eat! So we can get this night over with."

"Okay." He counters.

"Okay," Tim says, as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Hey Helen when did Clay start banging Quinn? I was really hoping this year was going to be my year."

"Shut up Tim." I shake my head, "now is not the time."

* * *

We arrive at the burger joint a few minutes later and are seated quickly. The girls know me in here and they seat us away from all the action of the late nap boozies. We each order a beer and our food right away - there weren't many people, so the service was fast. There was so much awkward silence that I didn't know what to do. Tim and Lucas didn't know one another at all, I barely wanted to talk to Lucas in this moment, and Tim was well... He was Tim. He would always just be Tim, I guess.

"So, Brooke. What's new with you and Nathan?" Tim asks, as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Nothing much," I smile.

"He and Haley are getting pretty serious, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think so," I reply. As we talk about Haley, Lucas glares at me. But it isn't a death glare. It's more of a _I'm sorry, let's go make up somewhere_ glare.

"That's good. He needs a good woman in his life that isn't intimidated by your mere presence. She seems like a really great girl. I'll bet he's happy."

"Over the moon," I smile again, keeping my answers short.

"How was the wedding? I feel like an ass for not being able to show up, you know. I've known Jake and Peyton since the early years and I should have been there. But work makes it hard to get away sometimes, you know how it is." Tim works in Wilmington with his uncles, they run a small tackle shop and do fishing tours in the busy seasons.

"Yeah, no, I understand. The wedding was beautiful though. It truly was."

"I'm so happy for them, too. And I want to be happy for you as well, Brooke." I stop listening when I realize he called me Brooke and not Helen, "I want you to know that I've always been here for you and I'm always going to be here for you. I have been a real prick and for that I'm sorry, thanks for watching out for Chris, that bastard can be a real handful." He takes a look over at Lucas and smiles at him, "do you love her or what?"

"What?" Lucas asks, seeming completely off guard.

"Do you love her? Do you love this woman? I've seen a lot of guys make googly eyes at her but you're different. I sense there's some kind of rift but Nathan didn't know what happened, I bid you up because I needed to see if you would take the bait and you did." Tim takes a huge bite of his burger and all I can focus on is the lettuce stuck in his teeth.

"With all of my heart," Lucas responds sincerely.

"Good, because if you hurt her, I swear on everything, Luke I'll find you and I'll hurt you. Do you understand? I may tease her a bit but she's knows it's all in gist."

"I do," Lucas says with certainty, I am still unsure of what the hell is going on.

"Good," Tim replies, taking another swig of his beer. "So, I'm going to head out of here, go see what my brother is up to, and head off to bed. I'll be here tomorrow to hang out and catch up, I miss ya Helen." He winks at me and gets up from the table.

"Tim," I finally find my voice. "You don't have to go, finish your food please."

Tim bends down and kisses my cheek, "I'm crashing at Nathan's so I'll see you when you get home. Banana pancakes tomorrow morning?"

"You got it," I feel my eyes sting with tears, "are you dying? I've had a really difficult year."

"Nope darlin," Tim laughs, "just realized I should be nicer to you is all. You've taken care of all of us for a long time, you haven't quit on us yet. It's high time I show you that I love ya."

I nod rapidly, "okay."

"Great," Tim says. "I love you, sis. You know that. Right?"

"Love you too," I smile, as he kisses me on the cheek again. He makes his way out of the restaurant and looks back to make sure that Lucas and I are okay.

"We need to talk," I say to him, as he nods his head in agreement and for the first time since the wedding I know we may not be okay right now, but, one day we will be.

* * *

 **February, 2016**

Julian hands me a tissue, "do you need a minute?"

"No," I clear my throat. "Lucas and I talked and a few weeks later we were pretty much together again. I came here with him, met that other goon Cooper something or other." My hands are shaking and I feel light headed, "is there any way to speed this up, I'm starving."

"We're almost finished Miss Davis."

I pound my hands on the table, "what _more_ do you want from me, Julian?! I am done with your questions."

Julian stares at what I assume is a visible change in my demeanor, "what is it that you aren't telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I put my hands together to stop the shaking.

"Brooke, we have been over this I need you to be honest with me. This only works if you're honest with me."

I feel my tummy rumble and burst into tears, "there is no way Lucas killed Quinn. I know he doesn't have an alibi but there is no way that he did this." I put my head in my hands and begin to sob, I can't keep this all in any longer, I need to tell someone. "I cannot have a baby with a murderer. It isn't supposed to be like this."

Julian gets up from the table and crouches down beside me, I know we aren't exactly friends but I pour myself into his arms and cry louder. He pats my back and we begin to rock slowly, "Brooke listen to me. I just met with Lucas before you left for the convention, he didn't say anything about you being pregnant. If I had known we could have done this someplace more comfortable. Let me get you some food. It will all be alright, we will figure this out together." I nod my into his chest and let out the breath I feel like I have been holding for weeks. We stand up and Julian helps me back into my seat, he sits back down and looks through his notes, "why didn't Luke say anything to me?"

I wipe my tears on my sleeves and let out a soft whisper, "He… doesn't… know…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi readers! Well, after a long break - we are so sorry - Krystal and I are back! You can expect updates fairly quicker now from us on this story. We still have others to work on of course, but WBTC is our baby and it needed to be updated! We are so grateful to you all for sticking through this long journey with us so far. Without you, there would be no motivation, and we love you all for this. Just wanted to do a quick shoutout to our bff DiDevil for being one of the driving forces behind this update as well as for her thoughtful reviews a while back! We love all of you, and stay tuned for Chapter 21 soon. Love always, Krystal and April.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_"Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say." -_ Mitch Albom

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **October, 2015**

There's nothing better than waking up to find the love of your life laying next to you. If there is, I haven't found anything even _remotely_ close. I reach out for the beautiful brunette, who against all odds has forgiven me for lying to her. Honestly, I am afraid to ask her where we stand at this point, but for the last week I've sought shelter in her bed with her in my arms. We have fallen asleep a few nights making love and there is no place I would never be than right here in this _very_ moment. She stirs, as if she can hear my thoughts and rolls over seeking refuge, "good morning pretty girl."

"Is it morning already?" She groans aloud, "I have to go to your place today and help Haley with her outfit for tonight." She yawns, "can't we just blow off tonight?"

"You _want_ to blow off Military Night at the bar?"

Brooke's shoulders lower, "no. Derek is still here. Before she left, Peyton was trying to convince him to do like one dance. He's single right now, and I am going to make it my _mission_ to get him laid."

"Okay," I chuckle before letting my hands roam all over her body. "I have rehearsals this afternoon. I am so _tired_ of Fortitude."

Brooke's eyes widen, "you can't _quit_. Quitting would draw Clay's attention! He thinks you're a lazy piece of shit... No offense. He would start sniffing around if you up and quit without another job lined up."

I silence her with a kiss - I love that she worries about me so much. "I'm not going to quit pretty girl, I promise. Even though all I really want to do is punch Clay in the face. He's really been riding me hard this week."

"I know what you mean. If I have to look at Quinn and Clay _devour_ each other's faces for another second I might scream." My face must have turned against me because she feels the need to clarify her last statement immediately. "I don't want to get back together with Clay - he's totally using Quinn to get under my skin… I feel _bad_ for her."

I press my face firmly to hers, "have you thought about talking to her about your suspicions?"

She laughs in my face, " _you_ were hooking up with her briefly! You know what she's about. Can you honestly tell me you think she would be willing to hear _anything_ I have to say?"

"No, probably not." I am tired of talking about Clay Evans so I bring her lips to mine and make my intentions known. She places her hands above her head and I quickly remove her clothes and mine, "I love you Brooke." I lie down on top of her and begin teasing her with my hands and mouth.

"I love you too Luke." She moans in pleasure. A few minutes later both our engines are fully reeved and the unthinkable happens - her cell phone rings. "It's probably your sister."

"So," I place several hot, wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. "Ignore her, she'll get the hint."

Brooke bites her lip and nods her head. My tongue has found her luscious breasts and she's beckoning me to her when her phone starts ringing again.

"Luke," she writhes beneath me. "Just let me tell her I'll see her shortly. I told you Haley and I have plans today, she probably just wants to confirm the time."

I watch as her hand shoots out in search of the phone and realize quickly that she isn't going to be able to concentrate until she figures out who's calling. I sit up and she smiles, "I'm sorry baby. Give me just a second." She sits up in bed and picks up her phone, when she glances down at the screen I know instantly that it isn't Haley on the other end. "Hello Clay, how can I help you?" She puts the phone on speaker so I can hear what he says in return.

"Where the _fuck_ are you?"

"What do you mean where _am_ I?" Brooke's face registers a puzzled expression, "I am off tonight."

"Not anymore, sweetheart. Abby isn't going to work out. She's useless, so I need you at the bar like yesterday to do inventory before tonight. The bar is going to be packed with servicemen and women all looking for a good time. I need my A-Team behind the bar tonight."

Brooke shakes her head and closes her eyes... I instantly know she's upset, "Clay, I am off tonight. We talked about this. Derek is going back to base tomorrow and between the wedding and other things, I didn't get much of an opportunity to visit with him. You _promised_ me I could have tonight off."

"Well sorry sweetheart, I am unpromising. Much like when you promised to love me forever." Clay sneers, "I need you here in twenty minutes Brooklyn or don't bother coming in ever again." Brooke nods her head and gets out of bed, "Oh and Lucas, I _know_ you're listening. You better be at rehearsals... You keep dropping your hip and you're two steps _behind_ everyone else."

"I'm not with Lucas," Brooke mumbles quickly before wiggling into a pair of denim shorts. "I'll see you shortly." She hangs up the phone and throws it against the headboard.

"I say fuck him," I squint at the sight of the sun peeking in through the windows. "I hate you being at his beck-n-call. Just quit, baby. I can take care of you."

Brooke pulls her hair up into a high ponytail and glares in my direction, "Lucas, I don't need you to take care of me. I spent the last five years being in a relationship with a man who wanted to have me as a kept woman. A fucking _circus pony_ he trotted out to make his friends jealous! I'm not going back to that. I can't." She leans on the bed and kisses me hard, "get dressed. We can take my car, you can drop me off, and head over to the rec center. You heard the man, you're dropping your hip."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Brooke and I pull up to the nearly empty parking lot of Fortitude Bar & Grille. "Thank you," she presses a kiss to my cheek, "I'll see you this afternoon?"

"I'm going to come in with you for a minute," I respond, getting out of the driver's side door. "I need to grab something from my locker."

"Suit yourself. I don't want to listen to him yell at you anymore, so please make it snappy." Brooke stops in front of me, and I take advantage and wrap my arms around her cinched waist. "I mean it. The last time I witnessed him berate you like some sort of dog, I almost blurted out _Lucas is a federal agent and he's going to take your fucking ass down,_ but I remembered quickly that no one knows that but me." She stops walking and spins around to face me, "does your sister know?"

Shit. I knew that question was coming, but, I choose not to answer. "Let's get you inside, it looks like it's going to rain." We head in and the camouflage curtains are already installed just inside the front doors. According to Brooke they have never installed blackout curtains before a specialty night, Clay likes for the people outside the bar to see the party they are missing by not paying the cover to get in. But Quinn said it would add ambience, so Clay made it happen. He's such an _asshole_. We hear the familiar moans of pleasure, and when we shut the door, Brooke gasps at the spectacle before us. Clay and Quinn in flagrante delicto on the main bar, I swallow hard and make a mental note to never order anything at the bar again.

Clay sees us first and grins like the Cheshire Cat. "Brooklyn," he overemphasizes his finish - I assume for our benefit - and pulls up his boxers and slacks, "you're early."

Brooke stares at them stone-faced, "I'm right on time, actually. I'll be in the back checking the crates." She breezes past them without another word.

"Hey Luke," Quinn enters the conversation and sits up on the bar. I feel like I have no idea who this woman is, she's definitely not the girl I shared intimate moments with or bared her heart and soul to me on the beach this summer. This version of Quinn is _cold_ and I can't for the life of me figure out why. According to Nathan, Quinn and Brooke have been friends for the last four years and she never once showed any interest in Clay Evans. Now, they are suddenly trying to behave as though they're some _super couple_. Something isn't right and I need to do what I can to figure it out.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Luke." Clay continues to grin and pulls a beer from one of the fridges behind the bar, "aren't you missing rehearsals?"

"I'm heading over there right now," I respond, balling my fists in my pockets. I want to punch him so bad right now... Punch him for hurting my sweet, kind, and gentle pretty girl.

Clay fastens his belt, "I better go check on Brooke. She gets a little _sensitive_ about things like this."

"Things like what?" I reply before blocking his entrance to the stockroom. "Was fucking easy chicks something you made a habit of doing while you two were together?"

"Hey!" Quinn squeaks, "you've had the pleasure too _kid_ , don't you forget it."

"I know," I can't help myself when I look at Clay and say, "how does it feel to know I got there first?"

Clay isn't phased a second by my words. This man really _is_ a sociopath. "I don't know… How can you _stand_ to be with Brooke?" He leans in close, "I got there first man, before anyone. You should ask her about the night we made love for the first time." He steps closer and continues, "she fucking took it _all in_ like a pro and screamed my name for hours. After that first go round, she just couldn't get enough."

I know he's trying to get a reaction and instead of leaving it alone I push him backwards and punch him in the nose, "stay the fuck away from Brooke, do you hear me? Stop trying to provoke her you piece of shit! I've had enough and she doesn't deserve this." Quinn rushes to his side and I nod my head and spit on him, "your relationship ended. There's no huge conspiracy. She doesn't love you anymore and the only way for us all to get through this is if we all agree to move on." I look to the stockroom and notice Brooke perched against the door frame. She shakes her head at me and returns to inventory. I know my actions just warranted a scolding later, but seeing Clay bleeding on the tile was worth any lashing she could dole out.

* * *

Rehearsals completely wore me out this afternoon. I swear, some of these routines that Clay has us do break me. The only thing that I want to do before the show tonight I take a nap... But it seems inevitable by the time I make my way to Brooke's apartment and see Nathan's truck in the driveway. I use the spare key to let myself into the apartment. "Brooke?"

"Sorry bro, she's still with Haley." Nathan says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," I smile. I still can't believe my good fortune in regards to the relationship my sister has with my girlfriend. "Do you know the plan for tonight then?"

"Yep, the girls are carpooling together, Haley is going to help Brooke behind the bar." Nathan sat down on the couch and looks up at me, "do you have anything you wanna get off your chest?"

"No," I lie. The women in my life knew my secret, but I have yet to figure out how to approach that conversation with Nathan. Even if he doesn't want to forgive me I'm certain he'll come around, I have two secret weapons in my corner - Haley and Brooke.

"Brooke told me about what happened at the bar. I have done my best so far to stay out of the fray, but I feel like Clay has forced my hand." Nathan runs his hand through his hair, "was he really having _sex_ with Quinn _on_ the bar?"

He knew that mess had bothered her more than she let on. "Yes. It was disgusting, he called her and demanded she show up immediately to do inventory. He knew she was on her way, he wanted Brooke to catch them. Clay's a fucking psychopath man, I mean he appears to still love her - why would he do something like that to her?"

Nathan shrugs, "Clay has always been extreme when it comes to Brooke. Every time they break up he does something drastic. The party house on the beach, that was the gesture when he and Brooke were on a break and she went on a date with Owen."

"If you love Brooke as much as you claim, why would you continue to let her be abused like that?" I blurt out without a second thought.

Nathan shakes his head, "you and Brooke have been together for like what, a month now? You think you know her better than I do?" He stands up and stops a few inches from my face, "In the past she always wanted their relationship to work out. This time is different, she has moved on and that's killing him. I'll talk to him, we can't all settle disagreements with our fists."

"Spare me Nate," I spit. "I was angry, Clay pushed my buttons so I hit him. You can ask my sister, that's not usually how I handle things. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go shower and change for tonight."

* * *

A few hours slowly go by before I arrive at Fortitude. There's something off about tonight - I have this weird feeling and it's making the task of getting out of my Ranger more difficult. As I make my way into the club, the first thing I do is head towards the bar. The woman tending wasn't my pretty girl, but my first girl. "Hey Haley Bob, look at you all dolled up. You look beautiful." She really did look great, the Army green dress she is wearing is knee length with gold netting at the hem and two lines of gold piping. The top is cap sleeve, with matching gold piping, and there are gold stars on the bodice. Her long hair is done up in a curly ponytail and finished with a pointed side cap accented with the same gold piping. Her makeup is minimal except for a bright red lip. Her and Brooke really did an amazing job with her get-up for this evening.

"Thanks Luke, Brooke isn't here." She arches her eyebrow at me, "she went downstairs to collect the donations for Wounded Warrior Project. Her and Clay were fighting about it, but he caved last minute. I really can't stand that guy." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see Haley's eyes widen so I know it isn't Brooke, it has to be someone else.

"Hey there Lucas," Quinn purrs.

She looks like she has just stepped off of the set of a porn movie: her costume is black with red piping. The front dips down in a deep v and the sides are mesh. It looks more like a swimsuit than a costume, it's accented with fur epaulettes, gold starred lapels and a red star hat on top of an array of banana curls. "And what branch of the military are _you_ supposed to be representing?"

She dismisses my question, "I am all encompassing Lucas, I represent everyone equally."

"Great," I turn my attention back to Haley, "Hales can I get a beer please?"

"Yep," she shakes her head when she turns around. I know it's because of Quinn. I have to keep reminding myself that they are friends.

"Hey there beautiful," I hear Nathan call out, "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She places two beers on the counter and retrieves the bottle opener from her belt, "I'm helping out a friend for the night. This place is a _zoo!_ Is it always like this?"

"No," Nathan kisses her hand, "Military Night is a popular event that we do every year. The locals expect it. Brooke picks a charity and we just have a good time. It's a little more relaxed than a normal night here. How's it going so far?"

She pops the tops and I might as well be invisible, her attention is now solely on Nathan. "It's going." She laughs, "most of the men are ordering beer and I have found that popping tops is my speciality."

"You look so sexy behind the bar," Nathan pulls Haley to him and kisses her. I can't help but clear my throat. "Brooke is downstairs kid, run along." He kisses Haley again, "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

I decide to just leave them at it and head downstairs before Quinn makes me uncomfortable again, I meet Mouth on the steps, "hey man, what's new?"

He's dressed in Army fatigues, "not much. You want to try the drink of the night? I'm calling it the **Uncle Sam**."

I immediately bring the flask to my nose, "wow that smells...Potent. What's in it?"

"Peppermint liqueur, cinnamon and mint schnapps, and a splash of After Shock."

I take a deep drink and cough as it burns down my throat, "where do you come up with this stuff Mouth?"

"The internet mostly."

I nod and place my hand on the knob leading to the performers room, I hear Brooke let out a hearty giggle and I need to see the cause. I open the door and see her dressed as a sailor - she looks so incredibly sexy. Her hair is done in low, sexy pigtails, topped with a white sailor hat, accented with blue piping. Her sailor outfit is very reminiscent of a 1940's pin up model; the blue and white romper looks like a high waisted pair of blue hotpants and a white bra top with red and white ribbon detail tied in a bow in between her ample breasts. There is an embroidered red anchor at her right hip and sailor signature six button detail at her waist completes the look. I look down at her delicate pins and they are adorned with red fishnets and finished with blue and white strappy heeled sandals with a bow to mimic the bow on her chest. Like Haley before, she is wearing minimal makeup with a bright red lip. Only difference between them is Brooke's proclivity for a cat eye, the words _wow_ barely escape my lips before she turns to me.

"What do you think, Luke?" She pops her hip and places her hands over her head.

"He better approve," Derek calls out from the table behind her. Him and Owen appear to be playing a game of cards, "if he doesn't I know at least a dozen other guys that would have you in a heartbeat."

"Including everyone in this room," Owen finishes.

I see the fresh blush appear on her cheeks and I am suddenly honored that she chose to forgive me. Clearly there is a list of men lined up and ready to take her off my hands. "I think you look amazing, but I would feel that way if you were wearing a potato sack."

Chase coughs, "cheesy."

"Thanks man." I chuckle as the guys all start to laugh. Mouth passes around the flask and I head over to my locker to get changed.

"So do you really like it?" Brooke coos beside me.

"Hell yes, I'm in love with the hottest woman here tonight." I lean in and kiss her neck, "we haven't discussed roleplay yet."

A new blush comes over her, "a conversation can be arranged."

The moment is broken when Clay comes inside and Chris stumbles in after him, "Mouth!" Clay yells, "go get Chris some coffee please. He's clearly had too much to drink."

Brooke hurries over to Chris's side and helps him up, "are you alright, Chris?"

"Fantabulous Brookie," Chris slurs.

Derek gets up next and helps Chris to the couch, "anyone got a flashlight?" Owen jogs over to his locker and stares at me, I feel frozen like a statue and I'm not sure why. He pulls out a mini maglite and tosses it to Derek. He turns the light on, "Chris buddy what did you take?"

"Nothing?" He questions, "has anyone seen my brother?"

Brooke returns from the bathroom with a cool cloth and sits down next to him, "honey Tim went home last night. You remember don't you? We all had dinner."

"Yeah," Chris grunts, "I forgot. My memory isn't what it used to be."

Derek gets Chris's attention and directs him to follow the light, "is there anywhere he can sleep it off?" Derek grabs Chris's beer, "he can't dance tonight."

"Figures," Clay bellows, "I give this prick another shot and he can't keep it together even one night."

"When I spoke to him last he said he was sober," I answer instinctively. I watch Derek sniff Chris's bottle, he obviously doesn't get why this is happening either.

Clay folds his arms across his chest, "he looks stone cold sober right now Lucas, good call."

Owen steps up, "the kid is right. Chris had turned over a new leaf, no drugs… He only drank beer when he was here at the club. I think he might need a doctor, what if someone nicked his drink?"

"Nicked his drink?" Clay repeats sarcastically, "this isn't Jersey, Owen. He obviously just fell off the wagon." He turns to Mouth, "call security. I want him out of here right now, I've had _enough_."

I clear my throat, "we should at least let him stay here for a few hours, I mean look at him. He's in no shape to be alone."

"Owen and I will drop him off after our individual numbers," Chase reasoned, matching everyone's concern for Chris's wellbeing.

Chris stumbled to his feet, "you did this to me you asshole." He spit at Clay and pointed a shaky arm in his direction, "I'm not your lap dog anymore." He sat back down hard, "Brookie baby I need you to get ahold of my brother."

Brooke quickly nodded, "of course." She stood up, "let's lay you down though alright. I'll call Tim right now."

I look to the door and see two security goons now standing behind Clay and Mouth, "get him out of _my_ bar."

Brooke folds her arms across her chest and stands right in front of the couch, "Clay," she says sweetly, "Chris needs to sleep it off, Chase and Owen already said they would take him home. Please don't be cruel and heartless." She drops her arms and walks over to him, my mouth dries at what she does next. She places her hands on his, "please, if not for him… for me."

For one brief fleeting moment I thought he was going to cave, "take him outside and make sure he gets in a cab before you leave him. Owen will give you Chris's address."

Chris shoots up, "I am not someone you should be messing with!" He screams, before the guards link their arms with his, "I came back to help you! This was never about me, I know all the dirt Evans don't you forget it, you will be sorry for this! I promise you!"

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Keeping with the American Military theme, our group number was Bruce Springsteen's _Born in the USA._ Weall wore camouflage tear away pants, white tank tops, and camo thongs for the routine. First up for the individual dances was Owen - he always went first - he stripped to Creedence Clearwater's _Fortunate Son_ and hammed it up to the servicewomen in the front row. Next up was Chase, he was dressed as an astronaut and danced to _Starman_ by David Bowie - another interesting song choice. But, the guys informed me that of the Casanovas, Chase is the only one of us to have been in a branch of the service. As an ex Air Force pilot, the flight instructor career now made perfect sense. Chris was supposed to be next, performing an Elvis Presley song - _Wear My Ring Around Your Neck._ I know his behavior earlier this evening had rocked all of us, he had been doing so well, what could have caused him to return to the drugs? Was Clay Evans involved? I took the stage fourth, and when my song started up, I was surprised because it wasn't the song I had selected. Instead, it was _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. Clay's torment had started up again and he had switched my song at the last minute. I wanted to say something about it, but what was the point really. I had Brooke on my arm, that was revenge enough. Nathan closed out the single performances with _Fightin Side of Me_ by Merle Haggard and he never took his eyes off Haley behind the bar...Not even once.

After our songs were finished a half dozen female dancers took the stage to entertain the servicemen in the crowd. Brooke and Nathan informed me that aside from auction night, this was the only time you would ever see women on stage taking their clothes off. All in the name of charity, I'm told. Instead of closing the night with hotseats, there was a special military medley where courageous servicemen hopped up on stage for a dance off. The music cued up and they stripped to _I Need a Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler, a few gave up and the remaining men continued to dance when _Jukebox Hero_ by Foreigner echoed through the speaker system. When the third song started there were only three men remaining; an air force friend of Chase's, a marine, and Derek Sommers, a man I have grown to admire. David Bowie's poetic _Heroes_ garnered cheers from the crowd and Derek busted out the robot. Mouth taped the marine on the shoulder and only Derek and Chase's friend left when the fourth and final song started - _God Bless the USA_ by Lee Greenwood. When the song came to an end, Mouth crowned the crowd favorite. Much to his surprise I'm sure, Derek won the night.

At the end of the night, Brooke took the stage and commanded the room, "thank you Mouth." The audience went wild at the mere sight of her, she was in her element, if I knew nothing else I knew Brooke Davis loved to be the center of attention. "I wanted to remind everyone that there are jars making the rounds, all monies collected in those jars tonight will be donated to the Wounded Warriors Project." The room roars with applause, "and on behalf of all of us here at Fortitude we," she brought her left hand to her forehead, "we salute you."

* * *

If there was ever a Sunday morning where I didn't want to see Julian Baker's smug smile, it had to be this one. We really haven't had a _good_ Sunday session in months - heck, the last few, I was so hungover that I couldn't really make out the words coming from his mouth. But now that Brooke knows, it changes everything. I have to cool my drinking - and I know that, I do - but sometimes Fridays and Saturdays blur together, and 5 drinks easily become 10... If I want this case to be resolved soon I need to refocus and take this more seriously. Hopefully, we are finally getting closer to more answers.

As I wait in the turning lane listening to the lull on the empty roadways, I close my eyes and think back to the first time I did this. Life was so simpler back then... It's funny how most people say that a year can change them. I have been in Myrtle Beach for four months, and already so much has changed. I dread to think about where we all will be in six months time… At the present moment, my life is a huge mess and there are people I care about at risk: Brooke, Haley, Chris, Skills… My FBI life is starting to blend together with my stripper life and I feel like the longer this entire thing goes on the harder it all gets. Every week starts with cold hard dose of reality and the identity crisis begins again. Honestly, I wish I were either a stripper or an FBI agent because I don't feel like I am enough to continue to keep up with the charade of both.

Indrum my fingers on the steering wheel of the ancient Ford Ranger and I can't help but smile when I feel the cool breeze circulate in through the windows. It's the same one that I felt this morning while Brooke was curled up in my arms. She and I had had a rough patch these past few weeks and we had some really good talks the past few nights that have seemed to help. She's scared for me, and I'm scared for her. She doesn't know where she sees herself anymore in five years and well, frankly, neither do I. Both of us are just comfortable right now - but she doesn't want to be. She needs a plan and she's wanting to get one so that she can get back on track to being a woman in charge of her life.

For me, the only plan giving me drive at the moment is the one that involves waking up next to her every morning and falling asleep beside her every night. I am going to marry her someday if she'll have me - it doesn't matter if it's in a year, five years, or twenty years, I have found the woman that warms my soul and I am going to spend the rest of my life loving her. Knowing that in spite of the pickle I have gotten myself into, the drama I have created, the lies I have told she still loves me was enough to get me out of bed this morning. As I turn the truck into the front driveway and park in my usual spot, I look back and look at the building once more. I could be complaining more right now, but, I decide to leave well enough alone. In an hour or so, I'll be back home, having breakfast with Brooke, and just enjoying each other before I have to head back to work tomorrow morning. Kenny and the rest of the crew are having Nathan and I do all of the work on the inside and outside of this four story building in downtown Myrtle Beach. The job is getting everything in working order before next year's summer season begins. I'm not sure what exactly it is yet, a hotel? Offices? Kenny hasn't disclosed that information to us - but I thought I saw Clayton Evans signed on some of the paperwork. I'm hoping to bring that up to Julian and the equally smug Cooper this morning.

"Morning," I say to Tami, as she snaps a piece of her bright pink Double Bubble gum in my face.

"Morning," she replies. "I'll let Julian know you're here." Tami presses the intercom button and let's Julian know that I am here in the microphone of her headset. "He said you can head back."

"Thanks," I reply, as I steal a few tightly wrapped Jolly Rancher's from the bowl on her front desk. Julian's door is propped open, so, I let myself in as he smiles at me.

"Good morning, Luke."

"Morning," I say, rubbing my eyes a bit. "How was your weekend?"

"What's with you and always wanting to make small talk?" Julian smirks. "Do I have to keep reminding you that we aren't really friends?"

"No, I was just..." I stammer. This man is the king of the mixed signal, some Sunday's he's jolly and others he is like a viper waiting to strike.

"My weekend was good. And from the smell of your attire," I assume he's referring to Brooke's perfume, I can still smell the soft floral scent on myself as well, I should have taken a shower damnit, "it proves as though you've had a good weekend as well. Did you and Brooke make up?"

I nod my head. "We did, yes."

"Well, good," he says, lounging back in his chair and grabbing the tape recorder from his desk drawer.

I settle down into my usual seat, "Where's Cooper?"

"He's not here this morning. It's been awhile since just you and I were able to have some one-on-one time, so, I figured that I'd give him the weekend off." He pauses, "he had to head up to Boston for another case, he has a briefing tomorrow afternoon."

"How kind of you," I mumble under my breath. I didn't know weekends off were a thing around here.

"So, what's new with you, Luke?" He turns on the tape recorder and says, "Session 21 with Agent Lucas Scott," just to keep track for recording purposes.

I snort a little, and then laugh at him. "Nothing at all, Julian. And you?"

"Come on, Scott. Don't be an ass," Julian says. "I would like to spend the rest of my day at home with my family. I don't meet with you every week for my health."

"An ass? _Me?_ Never," I joke. "I'm kidding. There's nothing new going on around here..."

"How's work going?"

"Which job would you like to hear about first? My actual undercover job or the _undercover-undercover_ job?"

Julian kinks his eyebrows for a moment. "Lucas," he says, turning off the tape recorder. "Come on. Don't do this. Undercover fatigue is real for everyone who's had the pleasure, didn't they teach you that in the academy? I want to get out of here as much as you do. Just answer the questions and we'll be able to leave quicker than not. Alex has some dinner planned for us this evening and we were up with the kids until late last night... I didn't get much sleep. So please just answer the questions and we can be out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay," I say, swallowing my smart-ass attitude. I don't know what happened to the need to be more serious pep talk I had given myself on the way in here. I think it went out of the window as soon as I walked into Julian's office. He turns the tape recorder back on and repeats the question. "The job with Kenny is going well. He has us renovating an entire building - it's four stories; and he has us doing the renovations inside and out. It's been tiring, I've been working more than usual now because the inside work can be finished even when it rains..."

"Any idea what it's for?"

I shake my head. "Nah, not yet. I'm hoping it comes to fruition soon. I heard him on the phone the other day with one of the guys from the Irish mob talking about business dealings - Jamison. Other than that, there's not much going on there."

"And the stripping?"

"It's going well," I laugh. "Uh... Clay and Quinn are together now, surprise surprise. I don't know what their motives are. But they appear happy," I say. "Truly, they do." I just wish he would stop trying to torment Brooke.

"And how are you and Brooke?"

"Brooke and I are well. They had an old friend from out of town visit last weekend - so we have been hanging out with him a bit. Chris got kicked out of the club last night… Chris appeared to be highly inebriated and Clay was angry about it, but that's not really new. Those two never seem to get along, but Chris slurred something about knowing all of Clay's secrets when security escorted him out."

"I see... Did you have a chance to talk to Chris about what he meant?" Julian asks.

"No, this just happened last night. I was letting him sleep it off," I rub the scruff on my face.

"Any word on the bank accounts? Next Sunday, I expect a full accounting of a conversation with Chris about what he was talking about. Maybe we can bring him in? See what shakes free."

"Oh, now that you mentioned it," I say, leaning forward in my chair a little bit, "I did see Clay's name on some of those contracts for the fancy new building, clear as day on the dotted line."

"Okay. What's the name of the building? We're going to have to have someone look into it. It could be a place where they are doing trades and deals, maybe running a prostitution ring, guns, drugs, any of it."

"I'll give the address to Tami before we head out. I would have to get it from Nathan."

"Great. Thanks, Luke. That should help a bit."

"How are the other developments coming?" I ask.

"It takes time. You know that. Our evidence against Clay Evans has to be ironclad or no federal prosecutor will touch the case... And it doesn't happen overnight. I thought you liked stripping, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah," I laugh. "Stripping is great. The best career move I've ever done, I can just feel my IQ dropping with each passing week. And... There's even a whole convention up in Las Vegas in February that they want to go to... We raised money for it a few weeks ago..."

"You may still be working the case by then, I can tell you're just dying to attend Luke. When you get a little free time I would like you to come in and meet with a transitions counselor, it helps to start talking about your life after Myrtle Beach."

"What do you mean my life after?"

"You don't think you can be a stripper at Fortitude for the rest of your life, do you? Eventually, the gig will be up. You know that, things like this can't go on forever. You are an FBI agent first Scott, not a headliner at the boom-boom room."

* * *

"Hey," Brooke greets me as I walk into the door of the small apartment. She's lounging around on the couch, wearing one of my worn New York Giants t-shirts and a pair of tight yoga pants. "How was your work meeting this morning?"

"Oh, it was fine. You know how those things normally go," I say, as I walk over to the sofa and kiss her gently on the lips. "How was your morning?"

"It wasn't too bad, actually," she smiles. "I left a message for Tim after you left then went back to sleep. It was great I got to sleep in... I didn't have to deal with your snoring or hogging all of the blankets..."

"Oh, I hog all of the covers?" I chuckle. "I think you're mistaking me for you pretty girl," I say, reaching over to tickle her neck. Brooke begins to squirm away, as she lays down on my chest. "I missed you hogging all of the covers this morning."

"Yeah, and I missed your snoring, too," she laughs. "What are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well... I was thinking we can watch a little football..." I say, as I kiss her neck softly, "have a little lunch, and then maybe take a nap or two... Watch some more tv..."

"And go see Haley sing at the club tonight?"

I sigh. Shit fuck. I totally forgot that that was tonight. "We were just at the bar last night."

"And? It's your sister's big night, Lucas Eugene! She needs people there supporting her and you being her brother of all people needs to be in attendance!"

"Yeah... But I've seen Haley sing before. We lived together... She used to line up all of her stuffed animals in the living room and have a karaoke party with them."

Brooke slaps me on the arm. "This is serious, Luke. We have to be there no later than 8."

"Okay, fine. That's what... 9 hours from now?" I laugh. "We'll watch the game, nap, eat, then head out there to deal with the animosity. I'm sure everyone is still reeling from last night."

"Well, how did they seem this morning?" Brooke asks. "That's who you met with, right? The guys?"

"Hmm?" I mumble, did I tell her I was meeting with the guys?

"The guys... This morning? Didn't you see them?"

"Oh, oh. Yeah.. But we weren't really all there, you know? Just Clay telling us to not talk to Chris under any circumstances, blah blah blah. You know how he gets... Just overreacting."

"Yeah... Well, I mean... It's Clay. He overreacts about everything."

"You know... I could say something right now, but I don't want to hurt your feelings." I frown.

"You can tell me anything. I think we've made that pretty clear these past few days."

"I just think..." I sigh, "aren't you glad you don't have to deal with him and his drama anymore? I mean from a work standpoint, yeah, there's no escaping him. But from a personal standpoint? I just..."

Brooke tilts my head to face her as she kisses me abruptly on the lips. "Lucas, I'm happier right now than I have ever been in my entire life. I love you."

"I love you too," I smile. "And I'm happy, too. So happy that I met you, happy we were able to work through things... I'm just _happy_."

* * *

I didn't prove to be any happier that afternoon - the Giants lost, of course, no surprise there - but hearing the backlash from the guys at the club only made the loss sting more. But, as always with being a New York sports fan, I brushed it off. Brooke and I took a seat at one of the dimly lit areas of the bar, amongst the group of our other friends - Owen, Chase and Nathan. Jake and Peyton were on their honeymoon, which prompted me to ask Chase, "trouble in paradise?"

"What are you talking about, Kid?" Chase rolls his eyes.

"Where's Mia?" I wonder.

"She's got a test in the morning and didn't want to be out late. I respect that, I have to give the test in the morning and I don't want to be out late - but we had to come through for Haley. She's family."

"Who, by the way is great. And all of you know that," Brooke smiles. "I'm so excited for her. I don't think anyone else can possibly be this excited."

"Except for her biggest fan," Nathan chimes, as he takes a seat next to us with Haley at his side. "Hi, I'm Nathan Lee. President of the Haley Scott fan-club." I don't have the fight in me to argue with him tonight I have been the honorary president of her fan club since she was born, he can't top that no matter how long they're together.

"Hey guys," Brooke laughs. "You look great, Hales. That was so sweet of you to step in for Jake."

Haley makes a motion with her hand, and smiles. "It was really no big deal. I mean, I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out any second... But I've felt that way a lot this year. I mean you had Nathan dance on me, I danced on the bar... And now this. Chunks everywhere," she giggles as everyone backs away from the table.

I squeeze her hand, "Well, I'm proud of you, sis. I know you're going to do great."

"Who's manning the bar tonight?" Chase asks, as he glances over. "Because I didn't get a drink yet, and I know you guys haven't gotten drinks yet. Clay canned that Abby girl like a thing of peaches, did he already hire someone new?"

"It's probably Quinn," Brooke says, glaring in the direction of the bar. "But she's probably too _busy_ fucking Clay to make a drink."

"I'll take care of that," Chase smiles. "What are we thinking - beers or bottle service?"

"Bottle service," Brooke smirks. "Make the bitch work for it."

"Anything for you, Brooklyn," Owen says, as he gets up with Chase and the two make their way over to the bar. Owen drums his fingers on the bar top until a flustered Quinn makes an appearance. They ask for the top shelf rum and vodka, the array of juices and fruits, and she tells them that she'll be right over. Quinn used to be one of us - kind of - back in the day. And now, everything is different. I can't help when my mind drifts to how they are all going to treat me when they discover my secret…

"She'll be over in a second," Owen says, as he turns his seat backwards and straddles the chair.

"Perfect," Brooke says. "See, if _I_ would have known that you guys were doing bottle service - and it varies - I would have gotten everything ready for you ahead of time. I can't wait until Peyton gets back."

"Why aren't you working tonight?" Chase asks genuinely.

"Because I had to work on my night off last night and you know how Clay feels about overtime," she sighs. "I'll be working all week though, per usual."

"Yeah, well. The American Dream at its finest," Nathan says. "We have to work all week, too."

"Yeah, how's that new project that Kenny has you guys signed on for coming along?" Chase asks.

"It's okay so far," I shrug. "Nothing to really write home about. It'll be nice in the winter months though with doing all of the inside work. We're still working on gutting everything and re-building and then we have to bring in the interior designer and the interior contractor."

"Yeah, Kenny got himself in a little too over his head. But it's fine. He's got Luke and I to keep him in line." Nathan taps my back and shoots me a grin.

"As always," I laugh. "What's new with you guys? Chase, man. How's school?"

"It's school," he sighs. "I'm just excited for holiday break coming soon."

"That's not for another two months!" Brooke exclaims.

I couldn't help but shake my head. Two months seem like a lifetime from now, especially with taking things day by day, always keeping on my toes. As we continue the small talk, Quinn brings our drinks over and doesn't have the nerve to look any of us in the eye. It was expected - they've known her for awhile and to see that she almost flipped sides puts her on the outside of the group.

"Haley," Mouth calls from the stage, as if right on cue. "You're up doll face."

"Be right there," she smiles.

"Go get 'em!" Nathan replies, kissing her on the cheek. Each of us wish her good luck, as she begins to make her way onto the stage. She fluffs her hair and takes a seat on the stool that is normally occupied by Jake. She has huge shoes to fill over the next few days.

"Hi, my name is Haley Scott. As you can see, Jake won't be playing this evening - he was married a few weeks ago and is currently on his honeymoon!" She pauses for the audience to echo out in applause. "I'm new around here and have some songs for you guys - I hope you enjoy them."

Haley's performance lasts for about an hour. She did mostly cover songs - ballads - and then did an original one that she had written recently, about falling in love for real for the first time in a long time. She was talented, I will give her that. Our mother was a very gifted singer - she sang in the choir at church - and Haley seemed to follow right in her footsteps. I always thought that with her track record of being in drama club and show choir, she would go on to Juilliard and Broadway. But, she chose Adam who didn't let her live her dreams and with that came a career that she actually had to make money doing. Now, instead of enjoying music and her life, she's killing herself daily by sitting in classes that she doesn't give a damn about. She insists becoming a therapist is what she wants to do, but I don't believe her.

As she steps off stage and we congratulate her, she takes a seat at the table. Her phone has been buzzing for the past few minutes, and when she is finally calmed down enough, she answers it. The look on her face says it all - she's scared and worried, and looks terrified almost.

"Guys," she says, shoving her phone back into her purse. "I have a bit of an emergency that I have to go take care of. I'll be back here in about a half an hour or so... Is that okay?"

"Yeah, definitely babe. Take all of the time you need, do you want someone to go with you?" Nathan asks.

"No, you all have been drinking, enjoy your night, I'll be back soon." She reaches for her purse and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"We'll be right here waiting for you." I reassure her, "drive safe."

Haley kisses Nathan on the lips and hugs his neck. "I'll be safe. Love you."

"Ditto," he smiles, as she begins to jog out of the front door. She gave all of us one final goodbye wave before leaving Fortitude.

* * *

Telling someone to drive safe is common practice in farewell procedure. You expect them to heed your advice and arrive at their destination in one piece. When you tell someone that you love them, you're hoping that they know well enough that you care for them deeply and that you would go to the ends of the earth for them. If by happenstance you miss an opportunity to tell someone you love them, you wait with baited breath until you see them again.

Everything that happened after Haley left the bar is a blur, a half hour turned into one. When I noticed the time and she had been gone for two hours I retrieved my phone from my pocket and called her cell phone… It went to voicemail.

Exactly two hours and eighteen minutes after I saw my sister's beautiful golden smile again my phone started to ring - it was an unknown South Carolina number.

"This is Lucas Scott," I say with a frog in my throat, as I speak into the receiver.

"Hello Mr. Scott, this is Doctor Rigby from Horry County Hospital."

My pulse quickens as I look over at the rest of people at my table still enjoying the music and alcohol, not even Nathan seemed worried… had he already heard from Haley? "How can I help you Doctor Rigby?"

"I'm calling regarding a Miss Haley Bob Scott, is she a relation of yours?"

I nod rapidly, "yes sir, that's my sister. Is everything alright?" I get up from the table, my chair falls backwards and I head quickly to the door.

"Mr. Scott I regret to inform you that Haley was brought in this evening via ambulance."

I feel faint, please God let her be alright, "Wait… What are you talking about? I just saw my sister a few hours ago, what happened?"

"She was severely injured in a car accident this evening. She is getting prepped for surgery right now, she has been in and out consciousness, she asked for you by name. We found your information in her wallet, are you local? We need you at the hospital right away, drive safe Mr. Scott."

"Yes, I'm in Myrtle Beach. I'm on my way, please tell my sister I am on my way." I take one more deep breath and breathe heavily into the phone after I hear the line disconnect. I rub my pounding forehead and all I can hear is the doctor's ominous words… _drive safe._


End file.
